2 Ranas y 1 Principe
by Prince-Criss-Bel
Summary: En un lejano y poderoso reino, las tormentosas nubes negras se alzaban sobre la luna escarlata que brillaba flameante como aquella noche, hacia ya 4 años, cuando baño con su brillo carmesí, el instante preciso en que la despiadada vida le robo a aquel apuesto príncipe su valiosa y preciada humanidad. Un B26 que rompe el esquema de un dulce cuento de Hadas.
1. Un sucio cuento de hadas

**Holis ^^, de nuevo por aqui les traigo una nueva historia B26, que esta vez incluira fantasia sumada a mi tipico Ramance/Drama y OC, y por supuesto la mayor novedad es que por primera vez escribire sobre cierto personaje que ODIO infinitamente, pero bueno a los Fans que les guste él, entre gustos no hay disgustos. Buena lectura~**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son autoria de Akira Amano Sensei**

**Pd: en esta ocasion retomare mi viejo estilo y usare hermosas canciones para complementar la historio, en este primer capitulo son: "All The Things I Have Done" de The Killers y "Canta la Rana" de Extremoduro.**

* * *

**2 RANAS Y UN PRINCIPE**

**CAP 1. Un Sucio Cuento De Hadas.**

_**And when there's nowhere else to run  
I am so much older than I can take**_

En un lejano y poderoso reino, las tormentosas nubes negras se alzaban sobre la luna escarlata que brillaba flameante como aquella noche, hacia ya 4 años, cuando baño con su brillo carmesí, el instante preciso en que la despiadada vida le robo a aquel apuesto príncipe su valiosa y preciada humanidad.

**Flashback: ****4 años atras**

Todas las mañanas eran iguales desde ese frio día de diciembre en que ambos gemelos de sangre real llegaron al mundo; Sus padres no les prestaban mayor importancia a sus discusiones, peleas y demás ya que eran comunes dentro de los gruesos muros de piedra que bordeaban el ostentoso castillo; Solo cuando su primogénito parecía perder una de las múltiples batallas que se llevaban a cabo a diario, el Soberano Rey Damián interrumpía la confrontación y enviaba a su habitación "ayudado" por la guardia real, al mas joven de ambos rubios, mientras su sínico y petulante hermano mayor lo miraba regocijándose por su ilegitima victoria acompañado de esa asquerosa risa, sinónimo de que una vez mas su padre demostraba claramente quien seria su sucesor.

La fiesta por el cumpleaños numero 16 de los mas reconocidos príncipes de toda Europa, había dado comienzo; Chicas de todas las clases: altas, bajas, morenas, pelirrojas, flacas, pero siempre de familias distinguida, fueron invitadas a tan memorable velada en la cual los dos herederos al trono: Rasiel, el gemelo mayor por diferencia de 4 minutos y Belphegor el mas joven de los dos que fallo en el intento de ahogar a su fastidio de hermano con su propio cordón umbilical, finalmente alcanzarían la edad correspondiente para dar paso a la elección de futuras pretendientes, las que serian nombradas las jóvenes mujeres mas afortunadas de todo el reino.

Luego del rutinario brindis, la deliciosa cena, el pastel de 10 pisos, la hora del baile comenzó y como era de esperarse Rasiel invito a bailar a todas las chicas que a su parecer lucían atractivas y principalmente sumisas, sin embargo ninguna de esas plebeyas lograba satisfacer las expectativas del futuro rey. Por el contrario Bel se había alejado del bullicio, y se encontraba oculto entre el arco de mármol que adornaba la montaña de regalos entregados por la multitud de familias nobles de reinos lejanos.

El gemelo mas atractivo se cercioraba de que su plan fuera infalible: desde hacia años Bel y Siel habían creado esa hipócrita tradición en que cada uno le entregaba un regalo al otro conmemorando otro año mas desde que su fallido gemelo nació; Nunca había mucho aprecio parte de cualquiera de los dos: Una Donut rellena de tripas de una paloma muerta fue el obsequio de Bel al cumplir los 8 años, y un pastelito relleno de estiércol de vaca fue el presente de Rasiel al cumplir los 14, sin embargo esta ocasión seria especial para Bel ya que hacia un mes había sido humillado públicamente por su padre frente a su odiada familia y frente a todos sus subordinados; Ese pronunciamiento Real, aun le carcomía de ira al solo recordarlo:

"_El próximo 22 de Diciembre cumplirá sus 16 años mi único prometedor hijo y futuro gobernante de este gran reino, mi querido hijo Rasiel alcanzara la mayoría de edad y será hora de que escoja a su afortunada y mas hermosa princesa con la que en un futuro cercano se casara y engendrara un legado digno de nuestra casta. En cuanto a mi otro hijo Belphegor, el también alcanzara esta anhelada edad y se preparara en compañía de la joven princesa que le allá de corresponder, para seguir obedientemente las ordenes y mandamientos que ordene su superior hermano mayor."_

Desgarro con furia los trozos de papel para envolver que aun reposaban en sus manos, sus dientes chirriaban con ira y aunque lo negaría hasta la muerte, un par de lágrimas de frustración y melancolía se agolparon en sus hermosos ojos. Lo odiaba, lo detestaba y mas de una vez había intentado acabar con su inútil existencia que no hacia mas que atravesarse en su futuro soñado, ser un monarca respetado y temido por todos, que nadie pudiese pisotearlo nunca mas. Pero que podía hacer al respecto?, sus padres, mayordomos y hasta el mismo pueblo admiraban y idolatraban a su estúpido hermano mayor, y que le correspondía a el?, desprecio y que lo por-debajearan cada que a ese infeliz con quien compartida la mayoría de su apariencia, decidiere escupirle en la cara.

Mas esta vez seria diferente, no iba a permitir que ese conejillo de indias de príncipe se saliera con la suya, esta vez ganaría y le probaría a todos los allí presentes quien era el mas apto para gobernar después de su padre. Sus deslumbrantes ojos rojos brillaban al imaginarse el momento exacto en que su hermano gemelo abriera su regalo de cumpleaños; Espero y espero en la oscuridad sin que nadie extrañara su presencia, hasta el momento justo en que la voz de su padre llamara la atención de todos los presentes convocando al memorable momento en que los regalos serian desenpacados.

-"Empezaremos por supuesto por mi querido hijo Siel, y como es tradición el primer obsequio que abrirá será el de su padre y mío prosiguiendo por el de Belphegor"- Dijo la mujer que se hacia llamar la mas hermosa del reino aunque Bel lo dudaba profundamente, de ella solo agradecía el color de sus ojos, nada mas después de todo no es como si le hubiese proporcionado buenos ni felices recuerdos.

-"Ushesheshe~ por supuesto madre, quien mas seria el primero si no el legitimo sucesor al trono?"- Dijo burlescamente Rasiel mirando por sobre su hombro al que lucia traje negro con corbatín morado, contrastando el blanco propio.

-"Legitimo sucesor mi culo"- murmuro Bel creyendo no ser oído por nadie, mas este comentario no escapo de odios de su padre quien con una mirada asesina le hizo entender que mas le valía no jugar una de sus patéticas e infantiles bromas en esa fecha tan importante en la vida de su hijo. _"Sigue riendo Siel…sigue riendo que así te quiero ver cuando mueras, con esa sonrisa horrenda tuya¨". _

Como era de esperarse , su padre lo complacio en lo que él personalmente le había pedido, ese bastón de oro que tallaba su nombre en piedras preciosas y se decidió a proseguir por lo entregado por su querido hermano. Para infortunio del príncipe mas joven, su Archi-enemigo había previsto tal trampa y ordeno al mayordomo personal de su hermano alejarse unos 10 metros de donde se encontraban todos y abrir el obsequio por él.

Miro divertido como el rostro de Belphegor cambiaba de sonriente a preocupado pues no hubo mucho que pudieran hacer los presentes, ya que la caja que contenía una bomba de sustancia acida altamente concentrada, redujo a despojos de carne espumosa la piel y músculos, dejando ver cada vez mas los huesos del desafortunado hombre, empezando por sus manos, su pecho y finalmente su rostro. El cuerpo inerte callo al suelo al tiempo que los gritos de mujeres y jóvenes chicas invadían el gran salón.

Todo se había ido a la mierda, completamente a la basura. Belphegor comenzó a retroceder sobre sus pasos viendo como su joven hermano le entregaba el bastón dorado a su sirviente mas fiel –"Olgert…por que no le enseñas a mi patético hermano lo que acarrea atentar contra la vida del próximo sucesor al trono Ushesheshe~"- Observo absorto como ninguno de los presentes contando a sus padres, hacia algo al respecto al ver como ese infeliz daba la orden de que fuera golpeado y flagelado humillantemente en su propia celebración.

Ni corto ni perezoso, esquivo el primer golpe que iba dirigido a su rostro y golpeando y esquivando a varios de los presentes, abandono la escena saltando ágilmente por uno de los ventanales que daban directo al jardín trasero. Maldecía a toda voz mientras corría por ese frondoso bosque; Si antes odiaba a Rasiel, ahora deseaba desollarlo vivo y curarle las heridas con sal y vinagre, mas como podría volver allí?, le degollarían si llegaba a asomar la cabeza nuevamente en su propio castillo, entonces a esto había llegado su discriminada existencia?. Desde los mas fuertes a los mas enclenques sirvientes del palacio real le buscaban para llevar su cabeza ante los pies de ese despreciable ser.

Corrió hasta perder el aliento y tuvo que sentarse sobre una gran roca junto a una pequeña laguna; no supo cuanto tiempo descanso allí, había abandonado la ciudadela y ahora se encontraba mas lejos de su hogar de lo que alguna vez estuvo. Al menos sabia que no había abandonado el reino, pero adonde iría ahora?, nadie lo quería con vida, una vida a la que nadie nunca le había dado importancia.

-"Nunca me importo que mis padres me detestaran…ni que en ese castillo respetaran mas al bufón que a mi…incluso el hecho de que en mi interior supiera que ese gordo de mierda nunca me entregaría la corona…lo que mas ira me da…lo que mas…"- mordía sus labios con fuerza haciéndolos sangrar –"…Es que nadie en este mundo valla a extrañarme si algún día llego a desaparecer…"-.

-"Sabias palabras querido hermano Ushesheshe~"- se levanto del suelo bruscamente al escuchar la voz de Rasiel. Ya que en su huida no había cogido mas que un par de sus cuchillos que ya había usado en el escape, se encontraba desarmado, y la situación empeoraba al ver que su gemelo no había venido solo, a su lado estaba Olgert con una sombrilla sobre la cabeza de Rasiel y en la otra una larga espada que despedía un extraño brillo verdoso. –"Raro en ti ya que eres mas estúpido que todos los bichos de este sucio lago Ushesheshe~"-.

-"Bastardo…que demonios quieres?¡, vete con tu puta corona, no es eso lo que querías infeliz?¡"- Bel examinaba con sus ojos bien abiertos cualquier posible vía de escape, lamentablemente los arboles se sacudían con fuerza haciendo imposible una salida rápida lo cual era precisamente lo que necesitaba.

-"Sin embargo, no puedo dejarte ir sin tu regalo de cumpleaños Belphegor"- Dijo Siel aun sonriendo mientras desenfundaba su espada y la arrojaba a los pies de Bel desconcertando al menor; Rápidamente tomo posesión de la espada que sostenía anteriormente el feo mayordomo y apuntando directo a ese rostro casi idéntico al suyo, hablo nuevamente –"Mi regalo es un reto, el desafío final querido hermanito…el que gane este encuentro probara que merece ser el próximo rey"- Bel bufo mientras tomaba la espada del suelo y limpiaba el mango con su camisa, demostrando que no le creía ni mierda –"Ya le he informado a mi padre y él me ha dado el permiso de realizar este duelo, lo hizo muy confiado ya que sabe muy bien que no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mi Ushesheshe~"-.

-"Como si pudiese creer en tu palabra…pero si con esto acabo de una vez y por todas con tu innecesaria existencia, no veo porque no, Siel Ishishishi~"- Ambos rubios sonreían sádicamente observándose sin parpadear el uno al otro; En menos de nada se encontraban luchando espada contra espada bajo la tormenta que comenzaba a alzarse sobre ellos. Los destellos del metal chocando iban incrementando su fuerza, sin embargo la sonrisa de Rasiel se hacia cada vez mas amplia comenzando a inquietar a Bel que se encontraba cansado por el anterior escape.

Las horas extras de entrenamiento fueron oportunamente efectivas ya que aunque le había costado una superficial cortada en su pecho, consiguió desarmar y acorralar a su hermano contra un grueso roble. –"Se acabo, Rasiel Ishishishi~"- Belphegor sonreía triunfante mas no era el único que de momento lo hacia, ya que escondida entre los arboles, una silueta comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta donde los dos príncipes se encontraban.

Rasiel retiro de su rostro la falsa expresión de perdedor que uso para hacer mas impecable su actuación -"Esa es mi frase, tonto, patético y maloliente hermanito Ushesheshe~"- La hoja que empuñaba el primero en nacer había abandonado esa tonalidad verde, la cual era absorbida rápidamente por la herida recién abierta en el pecho del que sin comprenderlo perdió control sobre si. Belphegor sintió su cuerpo congelarse, veía su realidad nublarse de apoco, le costaba inmensamente mantener la vista clavada en la de su perpetrador, no reconocía ni sus propias manos, ni la luz de la luna roja.

-"Tal parece que cuando se trata de alguien de sangre azul el efecto es aun mas rápido"- Dijo la mujer que había dado su completa aparición; Aun siendo victima de aquella cruel y hechizada pócima, reconoció ese rostro lleno de verrugas, esa nariz puntiaguda y ese gorro negro de un tamaño anormal: Abigail, bruja detestada y exiliada de todos los reinos que gobernaban ese mundo, aquella a la cual solo reconocía por libros, ilustraciones y relatos.

"_¿Que demonios hace ella aquí?...¿Que relación tiene con Rasiel?...¿porque se ve tan grande…no…no solo es ella, ese estúpido también…o es que acaso soy yo quien-"- _Belphegor sintió un fuerte golpe azotarlo contra el agua y por poco se ahoga; Entre el prenetrante dolor y la profundidad del lago que por poco lo traga vivo, pudo sujetarse con fuerza a una roca, o al menos eso intentaba incesantemente ya que sus brazos parecían mas cortos de lo normal.

-"No te extrañes Belphegor, solo has tomado la apariencia de lo que realmente eres y ahora el único lugar al que puedes llamar hogar es a esta laguna tan podrida como tú, Ushesheshe~"- El futuro rey se agacho lo mas bajo que pudo hasta diferenciar a su hermano entre el moho y el agua oscura –"Matarte seria algo demasiado benevolente de mi parte, así que, que destino mas adecuando para ti que pasar lo que te resta de vida atrapado en ese minúsculo, baboso y asqueroso cuerpo de anfibio. Ciao Ciao~ querido hermanito, espero no verte nunca mas, a no ser que sea en una sopa de ancas de rana, la cual se la daré de tragar a los perros Ushesheshe~"-.

Intento insultarlo desgarradoramente mas lo único que escapo de su pequeña boca fue el primer Croac que emitiría en su vida. Grito mas y mas tratando de que su voz lo alcanzara pero ese coro de sonidos animales era lo único que lograba pronunciar. El pánico lo invadió y brinco como pudo a el área donde el agua lucia mas trasparente, y allí lo vio sin poderlo creer: su cuerpo alto y esbelto, su cabellera rubia como el sol, su rostro suave como terciopelo, todo convertido en aquel ser de horrenda y morada apariencia que lo único que guardaba el menor parecido a lo que en algún momento fue, eran sus ojos rojos con negro ahora pequeños y saltones y esa marca sobre su cabeza que con un color amarillo y plateado tomaban la forma de una pequeña corona.

Intento seguir el camino antes recorrido mas aun no se acostumbraba a tan reducido cuerpo; El agua parecía arenas movedizas que deseaban tragárselo vivo antes de que pudiese adaptarse a sus cortas extremidades; Sin embargo una mano arrugada lo salvo de ese aun mas patético destino y ahora sobre la roca que antes le había servido como banquillo, observaba con profunda ira a la vieja y horrorosa mujer frente a si que osaba rozar superficialmente su liza cabeza. Brinco sobre una piedra vecina para evitar el detestable contacto.

-"No deberías ser tan antipático príncipe Belphegor…veras, no es nada personal, he sido perseguida por mas de 100 largos años y tu hermano me prometió indulgencia en este reino si le ayudaba en su cruel y desalmado plan…Es por eso que te entregare un ultimo regalo de cumpleaños" sonreía, no daba señas de bromear, sin embargo porque debía creerle a la mujer que lo había condenado de tal manera? .

-"_Canta la rana debajo del agua_, _sueña con ser una rana encantada_, _sueña con ser un príncipe azul_, _esperando un beso a contraluz_"-Recito la bruja negra al tiempo que dejaba caer un par de gotas azules sobre la piel húmeda del primerizo anfibio. El nuevo cuerpo de Bel brillo por breves momentos despertando un cosquilleo del que no podía sacudirse por mas que croara y saltara.

-"En mi opinión ese hombre nunca será un buen rey…solo aquel príncipe que logre demostrar verdadero coraje, determinación y logre sentir los mas honestos sentimientos, podrá reinar sobre toda aquella maldad que anhela dominar este mundo"- La mujer se levanto del suelo y antes de desaparecer entre la oscuridad, dirigió una ultima mirada a Belphegor quien de a poco logro comprender por completo su actual situación. – "Un beso has de conseguir, más no un beso cualquiera, un beso de verdadero amor, o una rana comun por siempre tu destino será, Príncipe Belphegor"-.

Solo en la laguna con excepcion del manto rojizo cubriendo su fría piel, Bel miro el reflejo de la luna que por infinitas noches seria su única compañera, la miro por horas y horas y antes de cerrar sus ojos por el cansancio pensó: "_Un beso de verdadero amor?... Mejor voy aprendiendo a casar moscas"._

**Fin del Flashback.**

Esa noche habían animales de pantano por doquier dando vueltas a su alrededor, había pasado ya día y medio sin comer pues era inevitable ya que nunca se acostumbraría al agrio y jugoso alimento que con su cuerpo de rana era lo único que lograba conseguir, ni a las molestas hembras persiguiéndolo en épocas de apareamiento, ni a tantas veces que despertaba soñando que vivía en ese viejo castillo y por tal razón olvidaba que debía brincar y nadar para sobrevivir.

No sabia si era el único anfibio en el mundo que podía llorar o era un efecto secundario de su vida pasada, pero hacerlo de vez en cuando liberaba mínimamente la tristeza e insaciable melancolía que lo llenaba el dar un nuevo respiro.

Nuevamente vago por el bosque en busca de un nuevo lago y luego de brincar por largas horas lo encontró en una zona despejada y silenciosa donde ningún ser vivo podría interrumpir su hilo de sentimientos que palpitaban frenéticamente en busca de la esperanza que ya había perdió. "_Un beso de verdadero amor?...Quien podría amar a una sucia y repugnante rana como yo?"._

_**Another headaches, another heart breaks  
These changes ain't changing me  
The cold-hearted boy I used to be**_

* * *

_**Espero que les halla gustado, tanto la historia como la portada que dibuje especificamnete para este Fic, como siempre las reviews tanto alagos como criticas son bienvenidas, me gusta mucho saber que opinan sobre mis historias o si tengo algunas falencias pueda corregirlas con ayuda de los que leen de primera mano mis trabajos.**_

_** Esperando subir el siguiente Cap. pronto, me despido , Bey Bye~**_


	2. Bel la Rana

**Holis, mas pronto que nunca ne mi vida hahah, bueno lo hago porque luego me sera mas demorado actualizar asi que les dejo un adelanto para que se preparen. espero que disfruten la lectura ^^**

**Nota: La Mayoria de los personajes son autoria de akira amano sensai**

**Pd: canciones: "Jilted Lovers And Broken Hearths" de The Killers y "Canta La Rana" de Extremoduro**

* * *

**2 RANAS Y 1 PRINCIPE**

**Cap. 2: Bel la Rana**

_**I need a place to take refuge, **_

_**You're flying away, while I'm stuck here on the ground**_

**POV FRAN:**

_El sol de media mañana se coló por la ventana de su habitación, sabia que era hora de despertar sin embargo decidió regalarse unos minutos mas de sueño; No pudo arroparse nuevamente cuando unas gotas de agua fría chocaron contra su frente haciendo que abriera los ojos inmediatamente con un falso ceño fruncido ya que sabia muy bien quien era la causante de tal acción._

_-"Okasannn…otra vez no…Por que sigues determinada a frustrar mi preciado descanso"- había pasado la noche en vela divirtiéndose con el juego que le había regalado su madre su pasado cumpleaños. En un principio le pareció que las damas chinas no eran precisamente el mejor regalo para un hijo único, teniendo en cuenta que su querida madre pasaba gran parte del tiempo realizando los quehaceres del hogar, pero después de largas horas de práctica consiguió jugar simultáneamente con los 6 equipos de fichas._

_-"Quien gano esta vez Franni? jejeje"- rio tiernamente su madre pues conocía demasiado a su hijo. –"No quise molestarte ya que en la tarde te encargaras de cuidar y regar los cultivos, pero necesito que vallas a la plaza del pueblo y compres 3 litros de leche y condimentos para poder cocinar el almuerzo, puedes hacerme ese favor Franni?"-._

_-"No tienes ni que pedirlo Okasan"- dijo el ojiverde poniéndose rápidamente unos zapatos marrones de tela; Se miro desinteresadamente en el espejo para echar un pequeño vistazo a la ropa que había escogido para ese día: una camisa blanca manga corta y sus pantalones favoritos ya que el color verde le gustaba bastante y mas si era en aquella tela suave que remangada le llegaba justo centímetros por debajo de las rodillas. Abandono su cuarto y antes de salir por la entrada principal de su casa en medio del espeso bosque, tomo una manzana roja que devoro de a pequeños mordiscos._

_De pie en el porche echo un vistazo a ese hermoso paisaje, los arboles revoloteando bajo el cielo claro, la sacudida de los arboles que daba aviso de que el otoño se acercaba; Diviso el camino de piedras que lo llevaría luego de un trayecto a pie de 30 minutos, hasta el mercado del pueblo mas cercano al cual solo iba por las provisiones necesarias y cuando la cosecha daba frutos y debían venderla para su sustento vital. Le gustaba su acogedor hogar, no tenia grandes lujos pero el ambiente tranquilo y relajante que la lejanía de la civilización le brindaba lo hacia el lugar perfecto para vivir con su amorosa madre y el mas adecuado teniendo en cuenta su solitaria y desinteresado personalidad._

_-"No pensabas irte sin las monedas no es así?"- Francine miro a su hijo que con leves pucheros, este expreso que lo había olvidado por completo; Lo observo maternalmente por escaso segundos mientras la brisa sacudía su cabello aguamarina del mismo tono que el suyo; Aun cuando le hubiese heredado ese rasgo tan característico, el resto de cosas parecía habérselas robado a su fallecido padre, su piel blanca como la nieve, sus ojos verdes cual esmeralda y aquellas marcas bajo sus ojos que caían curvilíneas por sus tiernas mejillas._

_-"Me avergüenzas madre, ya se que vas a decir ahora: Franni cada día te pareces mas a tu padre"- dijo el joven de 15 años rodando los ojos y regalándole un fuerte abrazo de despedida a su madre –"Solo espero no tener nunca que militar al igual que él…"- hacían ya 3 años desde que aquella batalla entre dos grandes reinos se había llevado a cabo._

_El recién coronado Rey Rasiel del reino vecino declaro una guerra expansionista contra el territorio que la acogedora familia habitaba, quebrantando la alianza de mas de 50 años entre su padre que había muerto en "Extrañas circunstancias" y el monarca Josep III, quien no pudo hacer gran cosa cuando sin previo aviso un ejército de más de mil hombres irrumpió violentamente la frontera entre ambos imperios arrasando con pequeños pueblos y con multitudes de gente inocente._

_Todo hombre capaz de empuñar una espada fue llamado a la guerra. Luego de extensas batallas, y centenares de muertes, el joven Rey rompió las murallas frontales de la ciudadela y se tomo el castillo decapitando en el balcón Real al Josep III enfrente de sus leales súbditos y proclamándose dueño de todas las tierras que este antes gobernaba; Ahora los pocos miembros sobrevivientes de la anterior familiar real vivían escondidos y exiliados._

_Mujeres y niños debían ahora trabajar el doble para poder pagar los impuestos a la corona, sin mencionar el hecho de que los cultivadores debían sembrar el doble para mantener tanto a ese reino como al vecino. No era raro por esa época que los alimentos no dieran abasto para tantas familias que de a poco fueron recuperándose de la perdida de sus padres, esposos y hermanos, por lo que la pobreza, hambruna y criminalidad dominaban las calles y veredas desde aquel sangriento día._

_-"Es lo que mas deseo en esta vida mi niño…que puedas vivir una larga y feliz vida…la que tu padre y yo luchamos por darte"- Con un beso en su frente calmo el llanto que casi les gana a ambos –"Franni, debes prometerme que tendrás cuidado ok?, la ultima vez que te encontraste con esos chicos…Franni no quiero que te pase nada malo"- la cara de preocupación de Francine era inevitable al recordar lo golpeado y lastimado que había llegado su hijo el verano pasado: 3 semanas en cama por culpa de la fractura en su tobillo derecho; Ahora solo eran algunos moretones ya que con el tiempo había aprendido a escapar y algunas tácticas de lucha con las que contrarrestar los abusos causados por una pandilla de adolecentes que se dedicaban a golpear y saquear por diversión._

_Tan mala suerte había tenido el mas joven, de que a estos infelices sin oficio les allá causado burla y diversión su verdosa apariencia, tanto como para bautizarlo con ese apodo tan representativo. –"Ya lo se Ma, he construido algunos escondites y ya aprendí a moverme por los arboles, esta vez seguro que no me alcanzan ¡"- Exclamo Fran levantando su dedo pulgar acompañado de una gran sonrisa._

_-"Salte del camino y ve con precaución Franni…por favor, no demores"- Dijo su madre retrocediendo hasta la entrada de la casa._

_-"Como siempre, Okasan"- sonrió una ultima vez y comenzó a andar de prisa por entre los arboles. __"Debo comprar semillas de tomate, maíz y algunos tubérculos. Nos estamos quedando sin cultivos, Uuu tal vez compre un poco de ese condimento nuevo que ha llegado de medio oriente, he oído que esta bueno, si alcanza el dinero claro"._

_Luego de caminar lo más rápido que pudo, realizo las diligencias encomendadas en la tienda del mercader de precios más exequibles; Mientras aguardaba los vueltos, observaba las calles abarrotadas de gente. Algunos mendigando en el suelo y algunos otros que apenas si podían comprar 2 panes al día. En muchos sentidos Fran y su madre habían tenido suerte de que al momento de estallar las hostilidades, ellos vivieran tan lejos del campo de batalla. A diferencia de tanta gente desafortunada, sus cultivos no se perdieron y fueron de las pocas personas que tuvieron grandes ganancias en la etapa de postguerra._

_Antes de dejar el pequeño pueblo, partió un pan extra que había comprado con su propio y escaso dinero y lo repartió entre algunas de las personas que no comían hace más de 3 días. Puso todo en su mochila de tela y cargándola con cuidado sobre su espalda, giro en dirección a su alejada vivienda, lamentablemente ciertas personas ya se habían percatado de su repentina visita._

_Fran caminaba tranquilamente a un costado del camino pensando en la comida que le esperaría en un par de horas; Una manzana había sido lo único de su desayuno y ya que no podían permitirse consumir mas de lo necesario de su propia cosecha, ansiaba lo que fuera a cocinar su madre el día de hoy mas que a nada en ese momento. Había entrenado muy bien su oído en los últimos años por lo que las ramas quebrándose a su alrededor no pasaron desapercibidas. Ágilmente corrió hundiéndose en los espesos matorrales que se encontraban en esa zona del camino; Corría lo más rápido que podía causándose varios cortes con las ramas y hojas._

_-MALDITA RANA ESQUELETICA, A DONDE CREES QUE VAS?¡ HAHAHAHA"- Escucho a su alrededor al tiempo que se profundizaba en el bosque alejándose cada vez mas de su casa. –"VUELVE AQUÍ QUE SOLO QUEREMOS JUGAR UN RATO¡…CON TU CRANEO CLARO ESTA¡ HAHAHAHA"-._

_Conto al menos 4 de ellos, más no le interesaba voltear para asegurarse; Suspiro aliviado al reconocer esa zona. Activo una de sus trampas puestas semanas antes y los amables sujetos fueron victimas de una lluvia de piedras que se encontraban amarradas en la cima de un gran árbol. Los quejidos de dolor se oían cada vez más distantes por lo que se atrevió a echar un vistazo de reojo; Por fin los había perdido, pero solo seria por unos momentos. La última vez le habían robado los cultivos que llevaba para vender, así que esta vez tomo precauciones._

_Sabia que posiblemente le alcanzarían así que retiro una puerta de madera cubierta de tierra y hojas que había tallado el mismo para cubrir un gran hueco en uno de los arboles, ese era su escondite #3. Dejo allí 2 de las botellas de leche y la mayoría de condimentos, quedándose solo con dos bolsas de sal y las semillas compradas; Si le atrapaban al menos no perdería todos los víveres, en cualquier caso volvería por el resto al día siguiente._

_Observo el exterior por un pequeño agujero y habiéndose cerciorado de que nadie anduviera cerca, salió de su guarida y la tapo cuidadosamente sin dejar sospecha alguna. Corrió lo mas rápido que sus pies le permitían pero sin pensarlo se había desviado del camino, ahora se encontraba de pie girando la vista tratando inútilmente de ubicarse; Llego desanimado a la conclusión de que estaba en un lugar nunca antes pisado, lo bueno es que podría crear un nuevo escondite en esa zona si lograba explorarla lo suficiente, pero esa no era la prioridad en ese preciso momento, su madre le esperaba desde hacia mas de una hora y si no volvía rápido se preocuparía demasiado._

_Luego de meditar por unos minutos deicidio seguir el camino que parecía mas claro; Salió de entre los arboles y tuvo que cubrirse los ojos por los rayos del sol que chocaron contra su rostro, se alivio al ver que al menos ya no se encontraba en lo profundo del bosque, aun no reconocía ese lugar pero no se veía nada mal. Un pequeño lago cuya agua lucia limpia y fresca, hermosas flores adornaban el lugar y unas cuantas rocas aglomeradas en diferentes partes del lago aparentaban ser una buena silla para relajarse; En otro momento seria una excelente idea sentarse a ver pasar la tarde, pero ese definitivamente no era el día para hacerlo. Giro para ver nuevamente el bosque que lucia calmo de momento, sus pies dolían y estaba agotado, sabía que era peligroso, pero su cuerpo le pedía descansar unos minutos sobre las piedras que estaban atrás suyo. _

_No quiso bajar la guardia así que fijo su mirada en dirección el trecho por donde había entrado a ese claro del bosque. Probablemente no fue la idea más inteligente tratar de sentarse caminando de espaldas, ya que en segundos tropezó y termino empapado de pies a cabeza –"Awwrr¡ el agua esta condenadamente fría¡"- se quejo tiritando._

**POV BEL:**

_**Is there anyone out there?...Somewhere I can belong  
You're out on the wind and, I'm still waiting to be found.**_

Belphegor despertó con el placentero calor matutino, apenas llevaba unos pocos días desde que cambio de habitad y ya le encantaba, bueno prefería un cuarto con colchones de algodón y sabanas de ceda, pero no habiendo mas opción ese pequeño paraíso acuático era la mejor laguna en la que había vivido; Sin moscos ni libélulas constantemente revoloteando, sin un olor nauseabundo en el ambiente, sin ningún otro organismo vivo a la vista a excepción de unos pequeños pececitos que nadaban con el movimiento sutil del agua, lo cual le era perfecto ya que no quería ser perseguido a muerte nuevamente como la vez que ignorantemente se le ocurrió anidar en una laguna de ranas toros.

Metió la punta de una de sus patas en el agua para medir la temperatura e inmediatamente comenzó a croar como loco al sentir lo que a su parecer era nitrógeno líquido. Al parecer el cielo y la tierra no se pusieron de acuerdo esa mañana, así que como única opción se acostó de espaldas, usando su estomago como receptor de calor.

Todo era tan calmo que de a poco se quedaba dormido nuevamente, mas esa paz se vio abruptamente interrumpida por una ola gigante que volcó la hoja donde descansaba e inmediatamente se vio sumergido en esa congelada agua. Por poco se ahoga al olvidar nuevamente que era una tonta rana; Se aferro con fuerza a la primera roca que encontró y ya subido en ella brinco y brinco tratando de coger algo de calor.

_–"__Awwrr¡ el agua esta condenadamente fría¡"- Escucho junto a él. __"Enserio?, jodido genio¡" __pensó Belphegor dirigiendo por primera vez su mirada a Fran que temblaba mojado completamente por el agua que por poco lo mata de hipotermia._

_"__Y este quien es?...parece estarse petrificando del frio…no, creo que ese es su color de piel natural…bueno se lo tiene bien merecido por atreverse a empujar a un príncipe". __Se dio cuenta de que se habían percatado de su presencia; Era peligroso, no quería ser diseccionado por algún loco sicópata, ya había tenido suficiente con esos niñatos hace unos meses que comenzaron a arrojarle piedras. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse de su efímero jardín del edén pero una voz llamo su atención._

_-"Lo siento"- Desde cuando acá los humanos se disculpan con los animales?, se pregunto a si mismo el príncipe –"Pero…pareces como una Rana falsa sabes?, que clase de rana no sabe nadar?"- dijo el extraño sin cambiar su calmada expresión que a pesar del frio parecía no inmutarse._

_"__Estúpido ¡claro que soy falso tonto¡ además no sabes lo mucho que me ha costado aprender a mover estas mierda de ancas¡"__ . Intento gritar iracundo Belphegor al ser humillado aun mas, justo cuando creía que no podía caer mas bajo__–"Croac Croac Croac Croac¡"-._

_-"Si que eres una rana ruidosa…"- El delgado chico estiro su mano tratando de tocarlo causándole extrañeza por la forma pacifica en que se acercaba a él.__ "Que no me tiene asco?...bueno, si quisiera matarme ya estaría encima mío con sus malditas manos de humano"__ . Pensó con resentimiento y envidia la rana de sangre azul, sin embargo no retrocedió en ningún momento_

_-"Creo que no te agrado mucho, bueno yo también odiaría a alguien que me empujara a esta laguna tan fría"- Dijo con desdén el muchacho que detuvo sus dedos a pocos centímetros de su cabeza; Aun no comprendía el porque no escapo cuando pudo, hubiese sido tan fácil con el otro congelado de momento.__"Por que?..."._

_-"Aun cuando te fastidio no te has ido…si que eres una rana extraña…aunque me gustas…creo que eres la rana mas hermosa que he visto"- Belphegor se limito a observarlo sin poderlo creer __"…Dijo que soy Hermoso?...esta loco o que?¡"__ Era incompresible el como sucedió, pero se sentía avergonzado por el alago a su ranusca apariencia, posiblemente se debía a que en toda su vida, contando su época de humano, era la primera vez que realmente le gustaba a alguien sin hipocresías de ningún tipo, después de todo de que servía mentirle a una rana?._

_-"Croac Croac¡"- Cuanto tiempo pensaba seguir allí sentado sonriéndole sin ninguna razón? –"Croac Croac Croac"- Porque de repente volvía a acercarse sin importarle lo fría del agua?. Sintió como las suaves y calientes yemas de los dedos de esa blanca mano acariciaban su lisa cabeza justo en la zona donde se dibujaba aquella corona. Se sentía bien, más que bien, era como si alguien lo cubriera con una suave y cálida cobija de seda._

_Para ese momento ya había cerrado los ojos y se limitaba a disfrutar de las delicadas caricias. –"Realmente me gustas, rana falsa"- ; El tacto se extendió por la totalidad de su espalda morada mientras esa dulce risa silenciosa salía de la boca del de cabello verde. Por cortos pero inexplicables segundos olvido que era un anfibio, ese tonto chico que casi lo mata del frio le hizo sentir nuevamente un verdadero príncipe._

_-"HAHAHAHA PERO QUE TENEMOS AQUÍ?, AL PARECER ESTA HORROROSA Y ANEMICA RANA HA HECHO UN NUEVO AMIGO, YA VIERON CHICOS?¡"- detrás del adolecente mayor aparecieron sus 3 secuaces, todos luciendo moretones y hematomas por la lluvia de rocas autoría de Fran._

_El peli verde se estiro rápidamente para recoger la mochila de tela que había dejado a un costado del lago, pero un rodillazo en su estomago lo arrojo fuertemente contra las rocas causándole un mas daño. –"BIEN FRAN/LA RANA, AHORA SIGAMOS CON TU NUEVO AMIGO "- dijo el segundo recogiendo del suelo una gran roca casi del mismo tamaño que una cabeza humana, al tiempo que los otros dos recogían rocas mas pequeñas y las empezaban a arrojar al príncipe que saltaba de roca en roca tratando de esquivarlas todas "__Fran…su nombre es Fran"._

_El de la voz cantante se acerco al pálido chico y jalo de su cabello justo para darle un puñetazo en el rostro y dejarlo inconsciente ."__Malditos infelices ¡ los matare lo juro¡ si solo tuviera mi espada ya estarían en pedazos¡". __Pensaba Bel, que se estaba quedando sin energías de tantos brincos."__Estará bien?¡, ese golpe fue muy fuerte y aun no se levanta…despierta Fran¡".__ –"CROAC CROAC CROAC CROAC ¡"-._

_Sin saberlo sus gritos habían logrado su cometido, pero se encontraba demasiado exhausto como para seguir huyendo. –"HAHAHA EL JUEGO TERMINO ASQUEROSO ANIMAL ¡"- Miro sobre su cabeza al hombre corpulento que aun sostenía la gigante roca, lo vio arrojarla en su dirección y cerro con fuerza los ojos rogando que fuera una muerte rápida._

_Su piel se encontraba nuevamente mojada, solo que esta vez era de un líquido mas espeso; Abrió sus pupilas y se encontró a centímetros de esos ojos color Jade que brillaban inundados por las lagrimas que se esforzaba por no dejar correr. –"Es-estas bien, rana falsa?..."- Todo fue tan rápido que con su tamaño miniatura no pudo percibir el momento en que el mas joven se zafo del agarre de su agresor perdiendo unos cuantos mechones de su liso cabello, y ahora lo abrazaba protectoramente con todo su cuerpo manchado por la sangre que escurría como un gran rio desde la cima de su cabeza que ahora lucia una nada estética grieta que se hinchaba con cada segundo. _

_"__Fran…el extraño eres tu…proteger a una asquerosa rana que acabas de conocer…estas bien, Fran?"__ .Vio como ese cristal verdoso se volvía rojo por el liquido escarlata y aun así, el chico seguía sonriéndole como tratando de tranquilizarlo aun en aquellas circunstancias. __"No estas para nada bien estúpido…solo mírate…apenas si te puedes mantener en pie…tus manos tiemblan… déjame y vete de aquí, Fran"._

_Fue como si le hubiese leído la mente –"Como si pudiese abandonar a una hermosa ranita que no sabe ni nadar"- Sonrió nuevamente de la manera mas tierna que Bel hubiese tenido la oportunidad de ver, mientras se ponía de pie y trataba torpemente de alejarse . Una patada en su rodilla izquierda lo obligo a caer de bruces en el suelo rocoso mientras aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a esa rana morada contra su pecho, no pensaba en nada mas que en protegerla aun cuando el agua comenzara a meterse en su cuerpo dificultando su respiración._

_Patada tras patada en el suelo, el delgado cuerpo de Fran enrojecía y dolía cada vez mas; Para Bel nada parecía tener sentido en ese momento, hace menos de 1 hora dormía tranquilamente en esa laguna y ahora estaba a punto de morir, pero aun mas importante, la única persona que le había tratado amablemente en toda su vida estaba siendo golpeada imparablemente hasta casi perder la conciencia._

_-"Te dejaremos por hoy si nos entregas al animal, maldito fenómeno…"- Susurro el mas viejo al oído de Fran que levanto como pudo su cuerpo para evitar a aplastar a Belphegor contra el suelo. –"Entonces que será, imbécil?"-._

_Temió por su vida, sabia que si quedaba en las manos de ese sujeto seguro no tendría una muerte fácil, arrancaría una a una sus extremidades y las cocinaría enfrente suyo para luego abrirle vivo y.. y…realmente no quería pensar en eso pero era inevitable lo que le esperaba, después de todo nadie era tan estúpido como para preferir seguir siendo golpeado cuando le daban tal escape –"Croac Croac Croac ¡"-._

_Fran se puso de pie para la sorpresa de todos los presentes, y aun más incompresiblemente, sonrió burlonamente dejando caer hilitos de sangre por la comisura de sus labios –"Pero…eso no seria divertido"-. En un momento de descuido había logrado alcanzar nuevamente su mochila, la cual estampo con un rápido movimiento en toda la cara de la mente criminal, estallando la gruesa botella de vidrio en su rostro dejándolo inconsciente al instante y con varios cortes de vidrio en su rostro. Bien sabia el chico que ese era el líder del grupo por lo que los demás se acercaron rápidamente tratando de reanimarlo._

_-"Croac"- Emitió Bel recordándole a Fran que más le valía aprovechar ese momento; Así lo hizo, en menos de nada el joven muchacho corría por el bosque con una fuerza sobrehumana teniendo en cuenta su actual estado físico. __"Tienes agallas…tal vez después de todo no eres solo un estúpido que se atrevió a interrumpir mi sueño…Fran, Gracias"-. __Callo rendido por el sueño mientras era cargado por su salvador._

_**I followed you through the darkness**_

_**I followed you through the cold**_

**4 PM, EN LA CASA DE FRANCINE Y FRAN:**

Belphegor abrió los ojos y se topo con un bello jardín; El ocaso llegaba de a poco y al sentir una suavidad bajo sus patas se percato de que estaba acostado sobre un pequeño cojín de color café. Examino el panorama lo mas rápido que su cuerpo se lo permitió y no vio a nadie mas allí. "_Que?..ES CIERTO, FRAN, donde esta Fran ¡". _Observo la puerta delantera medio abierta por lo que se tomo el atrevimiento de asomarse dentro de la vivienda, brinco hasta la pequeña sala de estar ya que escucho leves sollozados provenientes de allí.

Y la vio por primera vez, a esa amorosa mujer que con cuidado limpiaba las heridas de su hijo mientras inevitablemente derramaba un mar de lágrimas por el estado deplorable en que había llegado a casa. Brinco como nunca antes en su vida y sin pedir permiso aterrizo en el sofá donde el menor descansaba, a pocos centímetros de su lastimado rostro.

Entonces comprendió los sentimientos de la mujer. Demasiadas veces había llorado desde que se convirtió en rana, pero tantas causadas por su deseo egoísta de volver ha ser aquel alto y apuesto príncipe; Lloro una vez mas, una lagrima que se deslizo por el amueblado hasta alcanzar a mojar un poco la mejilla de Fran_.-"Ha sido mi culpa…lo lamento mucho Fran…y la que supongo que es tu madre"-._

Francine detuvo la curación con la intención de retirar a Bel de allí por miedo a que infectara por la suciedad del lago, las heridas que ya había desinfectado, excepto que no conocía la testarudez de aquel príncipe rana que esquivo el agarre y salto aterrizando en la única zona de la frente de Fran que no había recibido heridas. No iba a dejar que nadie lo separara de él, no entendía muy bien porque ese deseo le había invadido de repente, pero no se alejaría; Lo dejo claro cuando se recostó aparentando que dormiría sobre aquel pedazo de piel.

Una risa corta escapo de los labios de la mujer al ver tal reacción de un simple animal. Le había parecido extraño que Fran le pidiera en los instantes previos a perder le conocimiento que tratara bien a su nueva rana, si bien ella conocía la clase de sobrenombres que su hijo sufría sabia que no guarda ningún rencor con dicha especie por lo cual no puso reparo en lavar al animal con un pañuelo mojado con agua caliente y dejarlo descansando en la entrada. Pero de ahí a que ahora el anfibio durmiera en la frente de su hijo había un trecho bastante curioso.

Su corazón inmensamente preocupado al no ver llegar a su hijo a la hora prevista se partió en pedazos cuando este se desmayo en sus brazos ensangrentado y lleno de golpes, en especial la gran cortada y hematoma que cubría una parte considerable de su cabeza. Inmediatamente lo recostó en el sillón, le quito la ropa sucia y se encargo de limpiarlo y curar de una en una esas lamentables heridas.

-"Estas fría, rana falsa"- Murmuro el menor que abrió lentamente el ojo que no llevaba cubierto por una venda. Su madre le dio mil besos en toda parte de esas finas mejillas que no doliera. –Okasan...lamento haber llegado tarde…he perdido los víveres, prometo que mañana iré por mas, y las pagare yo"-.

Bel no podía creer el amor y cariño que esos dos se expresaban, ella rogándole que no se disculpara, que debió haber estado allí para protegerlo, diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba y el sonriéndole y correspondiendo tales afectos. "_Igual a mi familia Ishishishi~"-. _Por primera vez en 4 años rio a su manera; Se sentía una atmosfera envidiable, y eso que apenas llevaba pocos minutos consiente en aquel lugar. De repente callo en cuenta del comentario del menor. –"Croac Croac¡"-.

-"Hehehe mira Franni es como si entendiera lo que dices"- Dijo alegremente su madre al ver como su hijo estiraba con cuidado su brazo hasta rozar la papada del anfibio sobre su cabeza. Francine se puso de pie y rápidamente trajo un manto de la habitación contigua con el cual arropo su hijo acomodándole el cojín detrás de su cabeza.

-"Te contare un secreto Okasan…yo creo que si me entiende"- Bel se sorprendió por las palabras dichas y repentinamente de un brinco se ubico en el pecho del que hablaba; La madre de Fran al notarlo, coloco el cojín que antes le había servido de cama, ahora sobre le pecho de su hijo y allí callo instintivamente el príncipe.

-"Croac¡"- Belphegor seguía sin poderlo creer, como se había dado cuenta?, en tan poco tiempo que habían compartido se había percatado de sus reacciones, en las reacciones tan vanas y monótonas de una rana?. _"Estas demente Fran…Si, si lo hago…cada palabra tuya…cada gesto…"._

La mujer atrajo un banquillo de madera y se sentó junto a ellos. –"Entonces dices que te entiende? Hehehe, mi lindo hijo creo que el golpe en tu cabeza fue muy fuerte"- Dijo sobando la frente del mencionado –"Es cierto que se ha apegado a ti, pero sigue siendo un animal, es imposible que pueda comunicarse contigo"- Aclaro la peli verde mirando a la ranita morada que mentalmente hacia pucheros.

-"Tal vez tienes razón…"- El animo de Bel recayó nuevamente, por breves momentos creyó que había encontrado por fin a alguien en ese cruel mundo que podía entender su sufrimiento. -"Sin embargo yo creo que si, cierto Rana falsa?"- Con algo de rechazo a su nuevo apodo Bel contesto con un único Croac. –"Ves?...oye, ranita, quieres jugar a algo?"- Dijo Fran tratando de sentarse con ayuda de su madre.

"_Un juego?...que se propone ahora?, que piensa hacer todo lesionado?, lugar a las estatuas?, tonto Fran_". Aun así le seguiría la cuerda en la medida de lo posible, ya había despertado y lucia feliz a pesar de todo lo sufrido, verlo así le brindaba una cálida sensación de alegría y gratitud._ –"_Croac"-.

-"Bien, tomare eso como que quieres jugar"- La mujer no esperaba grandes resultados de lo que sea que pensara hacer su hijo, sin embargo compartiría junto a el este divertido momento –"Ranita: 1 Croac significa SI, 2 Croac significa NO y de 3 Croac`s en adelante significa un NO rotundo o que estas enojado conmigo, bien?-

-"Croac"- Sintió una gran emoción correr por su ranusco cuerpo. Era estúpido, irracional, salido de los cabellos, ese chico era todo eso y mucho más, pero en ese momento deseaba permanecer junto a el más que nada en el mundo.

-"Entiendes todo lo que te digo a la perfección?"- 1 Croac –" Hehehe bien, crees que soy cool y genial?"- 2 Croac. Su madre rio e inconscientemente imito la anterior acción de su hijo acariciando la cabeza de Bel. –"Sentiste miedo cuando esos tipos malos llegaron a la laguna?..."- Luego de unos minutos se oyó 1 Croac –"…Me culpas por haberte causado tantos problemas?..."-

-"CROAC CROAC CROAC CROAC CROAC"- El chico de cabello verde rio mientras se tomaba la libertad de recogerlo con ambas manos y ponerlo a 20 centímetros de su rostro. Bel sintió un inmenso nerviosismo al estar tan cerca de él y comenzó a sacudir sus patas frenéticamente.

-"Veo que te incomoda que te toque…"- Que tan rápido podía latir el corazón de una rana?, Belphegor no lo sabia, pero creyó que había alcanzado el máximo de veces por segundo ahora que el chico lo miraba de esa manera tan tierna y con los pucheros mas inocentes que dejaban en el olvido su estoica y monótona expresión. 20 Croac`s después –"Hehehe, me parece perfecto Linda Rana Falsa"- Fran rodeo con ambas manos ese pequeño cuerpo contra su pecho, y le pareció sentir como su pulso aceleraba.

-"Tienes hambre?"- pregunto la madre de Fran. Como respuesta obtuvo a un Bel que se zafo del abrazo y comenzó a brincar frenéticamente emitiendo un simple Croac. –"Ambos peli verdes se atacaron de la risa al ver tal desesperación. _"Malditos…no es mi culpa ¡no he comido en mas de dos días…". _Francine tomo la palabra nuevamente_ –_ "mmn el problema es que no tenemos muchas moscas por aquí…"-

_-"CROAC CROAC CROAC CROAC"_\- Bel se escabullo a su antiguo lugar y lucho frenéticamente hasta que consiguió esconderse debajo de la sabanas en el pecho de Fran _–"_Croac Croac Croac….croac Croac Croac…"-Estaba fastidiado de esa dieta rica en asqueroso bichos, si comía una mas vomitaría. _"Por favor no me obligues a comer moscas, si Fran?"._

Fran comenzó a sobar la cabeza de Bel sobre la cobija -"Lombrices?"- 2 Croac`s –"libélulas?"- 2 croac`s –"No se que mas ofrecerte Rana falsita, sin cocinar solo nos quedan algunas frutas y algo del jugo de naranja que hace mi madre"- .

-"CROACC¡"- Fran levanto la sabana para ver con su ojo bien abierto a la rana que ya se había calmado –"Croac"- Quería manzanas, peras, tomates, papas, cualquier comida que hubiese ingerido siendo humano, quería sentirse persona nuevamente; trato de lucir desesperado aunque su expresión no cambiaba mucho que digamos.

-"Ma, puedes hacer un poco de puré de manzana y servir algo de naranjada en un plato por favor?"- Pregunto Fran a su sorprendida madre, pero no era para menos, una rana pidiendo de comer fruta?, nunca visto, aun dudaba de la comunicación entre esos dos, pero su lindo Franni se lo estaba pidiendo con esos ojos de cachorrito por lo que no pudo negarse.

Al poco rato Bel sorbía con su larga lengua ese fruto acido que hacia años no probaba. Sabia que era posible que esto causara algún efecto contraproducente para su sensible aparato digestivo, pero le importaba una mierda; Siguió con el puré de manzana y para cuando termino se acostó completamente satisfecho con sus extremidades completamente abiertas sobre le pecho de Fran.

-"No lo puedo creer….Franni, de donde sacaste esa rana?..."- Pregunto su madre viendo como Bel apenas si se movía mientras Fran paseaba su dedo sobre su templada barriga.-"Me arriesgaría a decir que de un cuento infantil Hehehe"- Dijo en un susurro mientras se lleva los platos a la cocina para lavarlos.

-"Nee rana falsa…estaba pensando…bueno, no tengo muchas cosas que hacer por aquí solo así que…bueno estaba pensado que no es molestia si te quedas un poco mas"- Hubo un silencio largo por el cual Fran alcanzo a pensar que su rana se había quedado dormida.

-"Croac…"- Bel se sentía feliz, mas no era solo por haber comido algo rico después de tanto tiempo; Se estaba matando la cabeza sobre como preguntarle si podía quedarse allí por un tiempo, y ese chico se la dejo tan fácil. _"Por favor…quiero quedarme aquí, es el mejor lugar en le alguna vez he estado…incluso las grandes habitaciones de mi viejo castillo parecen a blanco y negro ahora … déjame quedarme contigo y con tu madre si sigue preparándome puré de manzana Ishishishi"._

"…Te parece si dormimos un rato?"- 1 Croac –"Bien…Buenas noches, Ranita…"- El sueño les llego casi al tiempo y duro mas de 2 horas; Después de tanto esfuerzo el hambre de Fran era voraz, el pequeño estomago de Belphegor ya estaba lleno por lo que solo lo acompaño sentado en la silla contigua del comedor.

-"He estado pensando Franni, hipotéticamente si tu rana realmente puede entender lo que decimos, no crees que le gustaría tener un verdadero nombre?"- Bel sintió ese nerviosismo atacarlo nuevamente por lo dicho. "_Su rana?, que le sucede a esa mujer, desde cuando acá soy de el tonto de Fran…pero ahora que lo menciona"_. Croó una vez mas ante la propuesta planteada.

-"Un nombre?, pero no se me ocurre ninguno"- Dijo Fran apoyando su mejilla contra la mesa mientras daba suaves toques en la boca del príncipe. –"Tu eres una rana, deberías saber que nombres tienen las ranas verdad?- 1 Croac –"Ya sabes tu nombre?"-.

-"CROAC ¡"- Dios, como quería que le dejara de llamar _Rana falsa, _además era su oportunidad, hacia años nadie pronunciaba su nombre, su hermoso y espectacular nombre de príncipe. La ranita morada pego múltiples brinquitos de felicidad, si embargo había un pequeño problema.

-"Bien, ahora como le hacemos?..."- Fran pensaba apoyando su dedo índice tiernamente sobre su labio inferior. Su madre que hacia rato se había ido a terminar de guardar lo poco que quedo de comida, volvió de la cocina con un papel donde tenia escrito en letras grandes todo el abecedario.

-"Aun no estoy segura de que esto funcione pero-"- El peli verde la interrumpió con un abrazo que lo dejo algo adolorido, luego se puso de pie y le susurro algo al oído, a lo cual la mujer dejo la habitación en dirección a la parte trasera de la casa.

"_LETRAS es perfecto ¡ Ishishishi~". _No había pasado ni 10 segundos desde que la hoja estaba apoyada en la mesa cuando el príncipe ya había saltado sobre la letra B y se mantenía en su lugar. Fran rio y le invito con aplausos a seguir. Vino la E y posteriormente la L; Bel se detuvo en seco antes de dar el siguiente salto; Se había decidido, ese chico de ojos brillantes como preciosas joyas, nunca se enteraría de que el era un verdadero príncipe.

-"Bel?, es un nombre raro para una rana, seguro quieres que te llamemos así?"- un gran Croac – "hahaha entiendo Bel, Okasan¡, te presento a Bel"- La señora se asomo desde la ventana y sacudió su mano en señal de saludo. El menor lo cargo en manos y lo guio a una parte de la casa que aun no recorría; Belphegor pudo sentir como la atmosfera se iba poniendo un poco mas densa por el vapor.

Lo que vio al abrirse esa puerta casi le causa un desmayo; Tantos días y noches padeciendo la tortura del agua fría como el hielo, del moho pegándose a su cuerpo inevitablemente, todo eso quedo en el olvido. _"UNA BAÑERA¡ Y AGUA CALIENTE¡ POR DIOS, TE AMO FRAN¡…ESPERA¡, NO QUICE DECIR ESO¡ YO SOLO¡…solo échame al agua y ya…"._

El menor pudo sentir las sacudidas que daba el anfibio en sus manos por lo que se agacho para sentir la temperatura del agua, no quería hacer sopa de rana cocida así que debía asegurarse de que el agua estuviera tibia. –"Tiene el calor adecuado, ahora quieres que te traiga algo para-"- El peli verde no pudo terminar su frase cuando Bel ya estaba nadando dichoso dentro del agua que parecía revivir cada célula de su cuerpo. –"Porque no me sorprende Bel"-.

Le sonreía viéndole nadar tranquilamente. Podía sentirlo, aun siendo un animalito estaba verdaderamente feliz, y él también lo estaba, porque lo supo desde el momento que lo vio sobre esa roca lejana; Quería a esa rana, la manera en que lo observo sin quejarse de su tacto, el como siguió junto a él incluso luego de traerle tan mala suerte, el que fuera el primer ser aparte de su madre que demostrara apego hacia su persona; Lo hacia feliz, extrañamente feliz ya que el era una rana extraña.

Mientras nadaba sin importarle nada la vida, escucho la puerta cerrase, giro justo al momento en que el mas joven comenzaba a quitarse la camisa dejando ver todas las heridas en su abdomen desnudo. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente._"PORQUE ESTOY NERVIOSO?¡ QUE HAGA LO QUE QUIERA, NO?...CLARO QUE NO¡, ESTA AGUA ES MIA, SOLO MIA¡, SALTE DE AQUÍ…EHH? QUE TE DIJE?¡, NO TE QUITES LOS PANTALONES¡". _El baño se lleno de un coro de croac`s que atrajo la atención de la mujer cabeza de familia.

-"Sucede algo Franni?"- pregunto al mujer preocupada por el bullicio.

-"Nada Ma. , Es solo que a Bel parece no gustarle la idea de que me bañe con el"- Los regaños de su madre sobre alguna posible infección por bañarse en la misma tina que una rana no se hicieron esperar –"Okasan, Bel se ha tenido que bañar por mucho tiempo en agua de lago, además parece muy feliz Hehehe, déjalo solo por hoy, si?"- Su madre cedió con desdén –"Ahora Bel, me meteré allí te guste o no. Yo también me congele esta tarde y teniendo en cuenta que es mi baño pues…Auch¡"- Fran desnudo por completo había metido su pie en la bañera cuando sintió unos pequeños dientes morderle uno de sus dedos, cabe resaltar que el grito fue 10 veces mas exagerado de lo que se sintió, fueron como leves cosquillas para el pálido chico.

Nada pudo hacer el príncipe ahora que compartía tina con su nuevo anfitrión; Trato de obviar el hecho de que estaba metido en el mismo baño con otra persona desnuda mas le fue bastante complicado cuando el contrario lo jalo y lo abrazo contra su cuerpo dejándole espacio apenas para que pudiese respirar.

-"Nee Bel…se que ya debes sospecharlo pero no soy una persona muy sociable, no tengo muchos amigos, por no decir ninguno; Siempre se han burlado de mi por mi apariencia y nunca me ha importado mucho contradecirlos al respecto…es por eso que…muchas gracias…por no huir de mi esa vez…por no huir de mi ahora"- Lo alzo y por cortos segundos lo sostuvo rosando su nariz contra esa morada boca –"Si de mi dependiera…no te dejaría ir nunca…pero si algún día debes marcharte lo entenderé…"- observo de cerca esos pequeños ojos rojos tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos –"Por favor no te vallas…no soy la persona mas amable del mundo, no hago las mejores comidas ni tengo la casa mas lujosa, pero-"-.

Belphegor se escurrió de entre sus dedos y escalo por su rostro posándose sobre su cabeza –"Croac"- El chico de pelo verde rio dulcemente al escuchar la afirmación, el agua lo camuflaba casi a la perfección, pero un buen observador diferencio esa cristalina lagrima resbalarse por su pálida mejilla. "_Y muchos Croacs pausados mas, Fran Ishishishi~"._

Estaba feliz, muy feliz de que ese chico lo aceptara de esa manera; Nunca le diría nada de su verdadera identidad, lo confirmo mientras cenaban madre e hijo; Ellos habían hecho referencia gracias a las heridas de Fran, a la tragedia de hace unos años y de esa manera se había enterado de que por culpa de su estúpido hermano el padre de Fran había muerto.

"_No puedo decirle mi verdadero nombre…si me relaciona con mi viejo reino estoy acabado… si sabe de donde vengo seguro me rechazara y volveré a estar solo…Lo odia, y yo tengo su misma cara, la misma sangre…no soy como el, lo detesto, a él y la que fue mi familia…mi vida había perdió completo sentido, solo seguía respirando por la vergüenza de morir como rana, pero…Aquí y ahora…no quiero que me odies, Fran…"_

"…_Bel la rana…si de esa manera puedo estar contigo…eso es todo lo quiero ser"._

_**Canta la rana debajo del agua**_,

_**y ahora quisiera entender lo que canta**_.

* * *

Espero les hay gustado, y lo mismo de siempre, tratare de subirlo pronto aunque como dije arriba, sera mas complicado que antes, pero juro por Kami sama que lo terminare ^^ , Bye Bey~


	3. El Amor de Dos Anfibios

**Holis, bueno les traigo el siguiente Cap que espero guste, me tarde un poquito por ocupaciones y estresadas varias que no vale la pena mencionar, en fin , espero lo disfruten y buena lectura.**

**Nota: Los personajes a excepcion de algunos OC son autoria de Akira Amano Sensei**

**Pd: las cancion es : "Es el amor Quien llega" de Ana Gabriel.**

* * *

**2 RANAS Y 1 PRINCIPE**

**Cap. 3: El Amor de dos Anfibios.**

_**Si abrazas a tu almohada, si pierdes la noción, **_

_**Si sientes su mirada, apuntando al corazón,**_

**1 Mes después:**

-"Franni¡ el desayuno ya esta servido, ven a comer antes de que se enfrié¡"- Su madre volvía a interrumpir de la manera mas atenta su preciado sueño; A la final no era una molestia ya que Fran siempre despertaba ansioso de lo que sea que le preparara su madre de desayuno.

-"Ya escucheeee, querida Okasan"- Dijo somnoliento el peli verde en lo que se desperezaba; Salió de su cuarto aun envuelto entre las sabanas ya que el frio iba ganando terreno con el pasar de los días. –"BEL ¡"-.

"_Quien te manda a ser tan lento y dormilón Fran Ishishishi~" _Pensó Belphegor sacando su larga lengua en señal de burla y sin dudarlo continuo comiendo de a pequeños bocados, los huevos revueltos que tan amorosamente había preparado Francine para su hijo.

Arrugando el seño, Fran se acerco rápidamente y levanto con ambas manos a su rana, aproximando sus rostros a una distancia mínima. –"Al parecer alguien no se bañara con agua caliente hoy~"- Un golpe bajo donde sabia que era una de las debilidades del anfibio. Casi instantáneamente el pequeño cuerpo en sus manos comenzó a retorcerse e intentar zafarse del agarre.

"_MALDITO, solo era un poco de huevo ¡…noooo mi baño no¡"._Quería soltarse y darle una patadita en esa cara pálida y burlona que sonría pícaramente al ver su desesperación. Finalmente se resigno, la fuerza del otro era mayor y si seguía intentando se lastimaría a si mismo, había perdido.

-"Maa maa, no es tan grave, sabes que no soy tan cruel baka"- Rió juguetonamente provocando ira en el príncipe. – "Ya veremos cual es un castigo adecuado para una rana desobediente, por ahora…"- El peli verde dejo al morado animal sobre su cabeza como acostumbraba hacerlo desde hace semanas, y recogiendo el plato, acompaño a su madre en la cocina –"Okasan, al parecer habra que contratar vigilancia privada, Bel se comió mi desayuno otra vez"-. Su madre suspiro y entrego a Fran dos rodajas de pan, con la misma guardo lo que quedaba del desayuno en un pequeño recipiente, mas tarde serviría de almuerzo para cierto animal.

-"Empiezo a creer que lo hace a propósito"- Dijo Francine mientras lavaba la loza –"Curiosamente siempre lo hace luego de que pasas buen rato jugando con una de sus patas, se que no le haces daño pero tiene un sutil y burlesco sentido de la venganza Hehehe"- Indicó la chica sonriendo a ambos personajes.

"_Ishishishi~ ya lo creo~"_ Pensó sacando la lengua seguido de un único Croac. Fran devoro rápidamente su desayuno de repuesto e inmediatamente salió de la casa para realizar sus tareas matutinas. Tal como era su rutina ahora, Bel dejo la cabeza de su acompañante y con 10 brincos se ubico en la gran roca donde podía recibir cálidamente la mañana pasar mientras observaba como el mas joven regaba y cuidaba los cultivos con sobresaliente profesionalismo pues ya tenia mas de 8 años de practica. El invierno de fin de año se acercaba por lo que era de vital importancia sacar el mayor rendimiento posible antes de que el clima hiciese imposible un ambiente sano para la producción agrícola.

Con sus pantalones azules claros remangados a mitad de sus pantorrillas y esa camisa blanca comenzando a mojarse por el sudor, el joven de 15 años cubrió con una de sus manos los escasos rayos del sol que le dejaron temporalmente ciego al alzar la vista; Era agotador mas ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, y al menos ahora tenia compañía, aun si esta compañía descansara boca arriba casi todo el rato. –"Eres una rana de sangre fría y burlona muy extraña, Bel"- Dijo mientras observaba al animal girándose de a poco y sentándose para mirarlo de frente.

_**Si nada es normal, un rasgo o al revés **_

_**Todo gira, gira, gira, empieza la partida**_

**POV BEL:**

"_Pero así me quieres…eso te hace mas raro aun, tonto…"_La labor aun no terminaba por lo que se le hizo raro que el ojiverde dejara su puesto de trabajo solo para agacharse a centímetros de donde se encontraba.-"Croac"- Un cálido _Déjà Vu _lo invadió al sentir la suave caricia sobre su cabeza. _"Tonto, siempre haces lo mismo…pero bueno, para mi no hay mejor cosa que tú…todo lo que haces desde que despiertas hasta que cierras los ojos cuando el día termina". _Era verdad, la tierna sonrisa en ese joven rostro, la leve brisa que movía sus cabellos en un lento baile celestial, ese rubor en sus mejillas producto del acaloramiento, acompañados de su mirada resplandeciente, el príncipe Belphegor no conocía mejor cosa que eso, era verdaderamente lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida.

-"No te preocupes Bel, nos bañaremos juntos como te gusta Hehehe, pero no vuelvas a comerte mi comida ¡Soy un chico en crecimiento y mira lo flaco que estoy¡ jummm"- Fran le grito con indignación evidentemente fingida, mientras señalaba su sudoroso abdomen y con una ultima sonrisa volvió a su antigua tarea arando el nuevo terreno donde cultivaría nuevos frutos.

Hacían las 12:30 pasadas del medio día cuando ambos estaban de vuelta en la vivienda. Fue dejado sobre SU COJIN REAL como lo había nombrado, el mismo objeto en el que había descansado por primera vez al llegar a ese hogar y que ahora y gracias a Francine, traía marcado con hilo y aguja su nombre. _"A pesar de todo saldré castigado" _Pensó el príncipe ladeando su cuerpo _"No me quejo mucho, después de todo, los huevos revueltos que prepara la madre de Fran, siempre saben muy bien"._

En efecto, su almuerzo fue el que había anticipado acompañado de un poco de zumo de manzana que consumió desde un lugar apartado de la mesa del comedor donde podía ver a madre e hijo hablar amenamente; Termino de comer rápido por lo que abandono la habitación y se dirigió a su saltarín paso hasta donde se encontraba la única ventana en el cuarto del mas joven.

La vista era la misma que contemplaba desde hacia un mes, el mismo jardín, la misma arboleda y el mismo camino rocoso; Una vista tan cotidiana a la que de a poco le fue gustando por el ambiente pacifico y tranquilo que denotaba; Sin embargo era en esos ocasionales momentos cuando pegaba su cabeza contra el vidrio, que recordaba el panorama amplio y nostálgico de su habitación en ese piso alto del castillo.

_**Si miras las estrellas, buscando un no se que, **_

_**Si sientes que tus ojos se humedecen sin querer,**_

"_No lo entiendo, todo aquí es tan perfecto…Entonces por que demonios me siento melancólico al recordar aquel viejo lugar?..."_Esa enorme mansión de piedra donde había vivido su infancia y parte de su adolescencia; No es como si todos los días de esa época hubiesen sido tan malos, eran pocos pero valiosos esos momentos en que inmerso en su soledad aun podía sentir los beneficios y alegrías de ser un príncipe de tal importancia: cuando ordenaba a sus lacayos a pelear entre ellos con tal de divertirlo, o cuando rompió el pantalón mas caro y favorito de su estúpido hermano, o como olvidar esa vez que con ayuda de su guardaespaldas personal, se escapo por unas pocas horas de su lujoso hogar y vagó de incognito por algunos bonitos lugares de su reino.

Vio la marca húmeda y redonda que dejo esa cristalina lagrima al chocar contra el marco del ventanal; Su vida actual era muy buena, nunca se sintió mas completo aun cuando la lógica de los hombres dijera que una rana no podía sentir tal felicidad, él agradecía cada día que transcurría por haber llegado a las delicadas manos de ese chico de ojos de color esmeralda. Allí recostado, recordó las palabras grabadas en piedra de esa noche:

"_Solo aquel príncipe que logre demostrar verdadero coraje, determinación y logre sentir los mas honestos sentimientos, podrá reinar sobre toda aquella maldad que anhela dominar este mundo…Un beso has de conseguir, más no un beso cualquiera, un beso de verdadero amor, o una rana __común __por siempre tu destino será, Príncipe Belphegor"._

Siempre estuvo seguro de que su intento de hermano seria un pésimo monarca, y en los últimos años lo había dejado evidenciado, a pesar de esto, había algo que lo torturaba, algo que de lo que nunca podría hablar con Fran mediante ese tablero que dibujaba sobre si, el abecedario y la numeración del 1 al 10;_ "¿Acaso si nunca me hubiera convertido en rana, si yo hubiese ganado esa vieja batalla el día de mi cumpleaños… ¿ Seria un Rey tan malévolo, perverso y sádico como Rasiel?...¿Acaso cegado por mi propia avaricia y ansias de poder, también hubiese acabado con la vida, esperanzas y sueños de tanta gente?". _La regla de una sola lágrima por vez se rompió.

"_¿A__caso yo hubiese sido la causa de tu mayor tragedia y dolor hasta ahora?...Si es así…esto es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado…no soy una buena persona, no tengo un verdadero coraje ni determinación, __ni un __maldito honesto corazón¡…El pecado de sangre corre por mis venas, mi __alma__ esta __maldita__ y prefiero morir a causarte alguna clase de dolor Fran…Un buen rey es algo que nunca podr__ia __llegar a ser…yo solo soy un príncipe caído que nunca será merecedor de un beso de amor verdadero__!__… Alguien que nunca poseerá la fuerza para aliviar el dolor que hay en tu corazón__, p__ara protegerte ¡…para proteger a la única persona __que yo…que yo__-"-._

_**Si tu imaginación ya no te deja respirar **_

_**Y prendes fuego, fuego, fuego, **_

_**Entonces no hay remedio.**_

"¿Estas bien Rana falsa?"- Sintió la suavidad de esos pequeños dedos rodearle y girarlo de frente al dueño de esa maravillosa y tranquila voz que para ese momento sonaba mas preocupada que otra cosa. Esta vez no demostró aversión a ese tonto apodo, solo se mantuvo inmóvil y en su lucha interna por desaparecer esos malos sentimientos de su cabeza, no quería afligir con sus problemas a ese amable muchacho.

"_Fran… ¿Por que eres tan bueno conmigo?...a veces siento que seria mas fácil entenderte si no lo fueras…". _No importaba si comprendía o no los sentimientos de aquel que lo sostenía, amaba cuando el ojiverde lo acercaba a su cuerpo y lo abrazaba delicadamente brindándole ese cálido abrigo en un arrullo que llenaba su alma de una bonanza indescriptible.

**POV FRAN:**

Había terminado de comer y luego de llevar los platos a la cocina y arreglar la mesa, se dirigió como acostumbraba a su cuarto con el fin de reposar una media hora; Cuando cruzo la puerta de la habitación vio a esa rana morada junto a la ventana, acercándose mas diviso el liquido que caía como pequeñas gotitas de lluvias de sus ojos rojos_. "Una rana que llora…definitivamente me he sacado la lotería contigo; Para alguien tan insensible como yo…no se me acurre una mejor compañía que esta". _Lo alzo y luego de unas pocas palabras, lo abrazo lo más fuerte que podía, sin llegar a sacarle las tripas; -"Nee nee~ si extrañas tu viejo hogar podemos darnos una pasada por allí si quieres?"-.

Hablo mientras limpiaba con uno de sus dedos la humedad que poco a poco desaparecía. –"Croac croac…"- Sonrió al ver que Bel volvía a la normalidad, saltando de sus manos a el suave colchón que le pertenecía al mas alto. Su merecido descanso parecía invocarlo así que por ahora se echaría una siesta corta; Se arrojo lentamente sobre su cama a lo largo de esta y a lo que cerro lo ojos sintió el diminuto peso en su pecho, no necesitaba verlo para saber que aquel anfibio se había acomodado encima suyo. Se aferro tiernamente a su suave almohadón y dejo que el sueño llegara tal como su cuerpo agotado se lo pedía.

_**Si guardas en tu sueño un sitio para él,  
Si esperas con la noche como empieza amanecer, **_

*****Abrió los ojos lentamente y ante él vislumbro la planicie verde que se movía levemente con la brisa al tiempo que los 3 soles en el horizonte bañaban tanto la pradera como a su fina piel _"¿Que demonios?...donde estoy?, además no estábamos a mediados de Noviembre?...". _Este pensamiento paso por su cabeza mientras observaba la palma de sus manos; No tenía aquellas magulladuras recientes ocasionadas por la recolección de vegetales, lucían limpias y suaves como si de un encantamiento se tratara. -_"_Entonces esto es un sueño, cierto?"-.

-"Eso parece…pero ha de ser de los mejores, Fran"- Escucho una voz detrás suyo e intento dar la vuelta y ver de quien se trataba, sin embargo sus movimientos eran lentos al igual que todo allí. Antes de poder siquiera diferenciar a la persona detrás de él, sintió como este lo abrazaba por la espalda y apoyaba su mandíbula sobre su delgado hombro, todo eso de una manera tan acogedora que solo pudo quedarse inmóvil con su corazón latiendo a mil y el rostro tornándose del mismo tono de ese hermoso atardecer.

-"¿Qui-quien eres?..."- Trago saliva tratando de disimular su nerviosismo e intento intensamente de identificar esa voz que aun sin haberla oído antes, su corazón parecía reconocerla. La brisa se detuvo, también los arboles, el cantar de las aves y por un corto pero preciado momento solo estaban ellos dos en ese mundo de ensueño.

-"Solo un inalcanzable espejismo…"- Sin pedirle permiso entrelazo una de sus manos, de manera que el peli verde pudo apreciar la suavidad de esos dedos delgados y perfectos de tono claro pero no tan blancos como los suyos. La piel de su nuca se erizo por completo al igual que su pecho palpitaba desenfrenadamente con el aire caliente que exhalaba el que se encontraba tras de si. El hipnotízante gesto término con el pasar de escasos 60 segundos y su abdomen al igual que su pequeña mano, quedó nuevamente libre. Desapareció, esa persona que en tan corto tiempo domino todo en él se había ido.

No lo entendía, si era solo un sueño como es que de repente se sentía tan inmensamente triste? . "_¿Que es este vació en mi pecho como si algo dentro de mi alma se hubiese ido con él?"._ Sus manos que de a poco volvieron a su temperatura fría, se alzaron tratando inútilmente de cubrir las lagrimas que escurrían sin poderlas detener. "_¿Por qué?... ¿Quiero dejar de sentirme tan insoportablemente solo…Si no puedo tocarlo una vez más solo quiero que este abismo me trague vivo…"._

Vio como su alrededor parecía distorsionarse avisando que pronto volvería a la realidad -"Espera¡, no quiero despertar, no quiero abandonar este lugar¡…se que esta aquí, lo buscare, solo necesito mas tiempo, por favor¡"-. Sus replicas se detuvieron en sincronía con sus ojos cerrándose instintivamente sin lograr ver mas que unos hilos dorados rozar su frente al tiempo que su mandíbula fue sujetada delicadamente atrapándolo sin resistencia alguna en ese dulce y ansiado beso que si por ojiverde fuera, hubiese durado toda la eternidad –"Disculpa mi atrevimiento Fran…Yo solo quería poder sentirte mío al menos una vez"-.*****

_**Es el amor quien llega, despierta que se va,**_

_**El es el único, Mágico, frívolo,**_

_**Si se enamora, apuesta todo al ganador**_

**POV BEL:**

Despertó en estado de shock llevando su corazón al límite nuevamente. _"QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO?¡"._Pensó croando varias veces por la histeria con que había retornado del sueño mas extraño e inmensamente placentero que había tenido en toda su vida. _"Oye ¡despierta idiota¡ ¿como es que apareces sin aviso mi cabeza y sigues tan tranquilo como siempre?_¡". Estaba completamente seguro que si aun tuviese su cuerpo humano, su rostro luciría igual que un tomate maduro; Se ubico sobre la cara somnolienta del menor y comenzó a brincar repetidamente hasta causar el efecto buscado.

-"Mmmnn Que?...OYEME QUE HACES¡"- Fran recobro la conciencia de golpe y se sentó en su cama a gran velocidad; Tener una rana dando brincos y croando en su rostro no era precisamente la definición de un "despertar tranquilo". Le pareció notar que el recién levantado tenia su cara extrañamente roja, sin embargo no pudo ver mucho mas ya que el repentino movimiento lo había arrojado duro contra el suelo y ahora mareado por el golpe, se tumbo boca abajo fingiendo una muerte tortuosa. –"BEL ¡"-.

"_Casi me matas tonto, eso me gano por ser una rana tan amable, considerada, y sobre todo bastante sexy Ishishishi~"_En su actual posición aun recordaba lo experimentado en ese extraño sueño _"Tenia mi cuerpo de príncipe nuevamente, ya había soñado con eso varias veces pero esta vez por supuesto que fue diferente ¡ese definitivamente era Fran¡"- _Alguien presionaba su pecho dando suaves golpes mientras podía oír una vocecita llamándolo desesperadamente. _"Quería besarlo ¡…de hecho lo hice, mas no era por liberarme de la maldición…yo realmente quería hacerlo…en ese momento lo dije claro: Quería poder sentirlo mío al menos una vez…y ahora yo…yo"- _Abrió los ojos pues no tenia sentido seguir dándole rienda suelta a ese asunto, además ya había fingido bastante y no quería preocupar seriamente al menor.

De golpe lanzo múltiples patadas hasta que logro zafarse del agarre y esconderse debajo de la cama con el pulso mas acelerado que antes. _"Por poco ¡ casi me besa¡ maldita respiración boca a boca¡". _Ya se había decidido a quedarse como rana para siempre, su apariencia estaba maldita y nunca dejaría que Fran lo viera tal como era, con la cara del villano asesino que ambos tanto odiaban, por eso no podía arriesgarse a tal contacto.

-"Bueno, no hay que ser tan antipático, baka. Mira que enserio me preocupe, pensé que te había lastimado…"- Vio a el peli verde acostarse sobre el suelo y estirar su brazo hasta rozar con la punta de sus dedos su pequeña boca. Entendió que era hora de dejar atrás la mini pelea que habían tenido, bueno si es que a eso se le podía llamar pelea: El se había puesto en extremo nervioso y eso había desencadenado algunos brincos y golpes, pero todo seguía siendo culpa de Fran, se repetía tratando de convencerse a si mismo. –"Lo del baño sigue en pie si no estas enojado conmigo"-.

_**Si notas que el calor te viene a golpes de tensión**_

_**Y pega fuerte, fuerte, fuerte,**_

_**Entonces mucha suerte.**_

Salto hasta la cima de esa cabellera verde y se recostó sobre ese cálido lugar ganándose una sonrisa del dueño de cuarto. Espero ansioso sobre el banquillo del baño mientras el joven preparaba el agua caliente para ambos; Luego de varios mensajes le había logrado comunicar que se sentía mas cómodo bañándose en lugares separados por lo que el mismo Fran le había construido una pequeña bañera de madera que ahora se ubicaba a centímetros de la más grande.

Con el vapor comenzando a inundar la pequeña habitación, Bel nadaba sin mucho movimiento aun con tantos pensamientos en su cabeza, todo lo ocurrido esa tarde tenía su corazón abrumado. Por tanto tiempo había renunciado a sentir afecto por otros ya que desde que nació nadie parecía darle importancia a su existencia; Aceptaba que desde el mismo día que lo conoció y fue salvado por él, esa premisa había cambiado; Que el aprecio y gratitud que sentía por él era algo que nunca creyó que podría sentir, pero no era solo eso. Cada día que pasaba, cada vez que lo tocaba, que lo acariciaba, que lo alimentaba, que se divertía junto a él, cuando el chico pasaba horas riendo y hablándole de tantas cosas que abrían pasó a sus comunes conversaciones usando ese útil tablero de letras. _"...A mi ya no me importa ser humano o rana, nada de eso importa si puedo estar junto a ti. Sin embargo hay algo que añoro… algo que solo en mis sueños puedo conseguir…"_

-"Nee, Bel…"- Esa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, alzo la vista en dirección a esos ojos color Jade. Las caricias circulares que tanto le gustaban comenzaron, y con ellas aquel muchacho aprovecho para raptarlo y llevarlo hasta su bañera. –"Crees en el amor verdadero?"- Inmediatamente la rana intento liberarse del agarre y debido a la humedad de esas manos pálidas, ahora nadaba en el corto espacio que quedaba entre las rodillas del chico y su pecho, observándolo desde allí sin parpadear.

"_¿Que demonios es esa pregunta y por que se la haces a una rana?¡...Como si yo pudiese contestar a eso…"-_ En primer lugar: Justo en ese momento no poseía medio para comunicarse con él, y segundo: No sabría que responder. _"…¿El amor verdadero?...nunca me han dicho como ha de sentirse…no creo que sea una cosa palpable, ni algo que se pueda ver u oler…dicen que se vincula con la voluntad de vivir por alguien, que va ligado a el corazón… el mío siempre fue frio e insensible, pero ahora…¿Desde que instante cambio mi corazón?"- _El ojiverde puso una expresión melancólica, denotaba gran desesperación por oír una respuesta, y Bel no soportaba ni un segundo mas ver su sufrimiento, quería verlo sonreír otra vez con la misma calidez de siempre. "_Fran… desde que momento te haz convertido en mi corazón?"._

-"Crees que alguien puede enamorarse de una persona sin haberle visto realmente?"- Entonces sucedió aquello que Belphegor trataba día a día de evitar a toda costa, el ojiverde lloro, un llanto callado pero que podría romperle el alma a alguien. –"¿Crees…que alguien tan frío como yo, pueda ser amado?"-.

-"Croac"- Nadó hasta chocar contra su pecho que latía con lentitud como si la oscuridad se hubiese apoderado de ese delgado cuerpo y se aferro a él en el más desesperado y torpe abrazo._ "Frio?, serás idiota?, eres la persona mas amable, honesta y cariñosa que alguna vez tuve la fortuna de conocer…si alguien merece ser amado en este mundo ese definitivamente eres tu Fran…la verdadera pregunta es ¿Cómo alguien podría no enamorarse de ti?"._

Escucho una única risa sobre el –"Gracias Bel, también te quiero tonta ranita"- El agua fue perdiendo calor mientras ambos chicos mantenían sus posiciones separados solo por sus tibias pieles, dos personas de habitas diferentes pero de un mismo mundo.

_**Es el amor quien llega, despierta que se va, **_

_**El es el único, Mágico, frívolo, **_

_**Si se enamora, apuesta todo al ganador,**_

**Esa Misma noche:**

El tablero estaba servido y las fichas echadas, ahora era el turno numero 3 de Belphegor que de a dos saltos le indico a Fran que movía su peón a la casilla 3B; Desde su llegada Fran tuvo que cambiar a un juego que involucrara a Dos, y el ajedrez había sido la respuesta mas adecuada; Su madre insinuó a manera de broma una vez, que podrían ganar algo de dinero extra si cobraban por ver a la única rana ajedrecista, aun no sabia si Fran fingía o si realmente Bel siempre le pateaba el trasero a su hijo en cada partida.

Era de las pocas actividades recreativas que practicaba en sus viejas épocas y debía admitir que le divertía ver los pucheros del peli verde cada que ganaba nuevamente. –"Juro que me estas haciendo trampa Bel, es imposible que hallas echo eso, ni yo conocía esa jugada. Con su papada en alto Bel deletre en su teclado personal; Luego de indagar con su madre, el más joven volvió con cara de indignación y recogió el tablero sin pedirle permiso alguno.

"_Que mal perdedor eres Fran Ishishishi~"_. Lo que tradujo con múltiples Croac`s –_"Maa maa~ entonces que haremos ahora, o estarás de enojón toda la noche?_"El ojiverde se sentó cruzado de piernas justo frente a él y luego de lucir pensativo por unos momentos había tomado su decisión.

-"Veo que te gusta recurrir a estrategias secretas Bel, después de todo yo no conocía mucho el juego antes de ti, tiene demasiadas jugadas posibles que luego de jugar 10 partidas comienza a aburrirte…bueno esta bien es divertido¡, pero debes dejarme ganar alguna vez ¡"- Bel croó 3 veces y se ubico sobre una de las rodillas del hijo único –"Esta vez seré yo quien escoja el juego"- Alardeo el mas alto dando suaves toques en la corona dibujada del animalito.

"_A ver ¡, arrójame lo que sea que estoy seguro que te ganare de nuevo Ishishishi~"_. Una vez mas había sido Troleado, a diferencia de Fran quien tuvo un padre viajero que visito varios reinos de oriente en sus épocas mozas, Bel no conocía mucho de las tradiciones orientales y menos de sus juegos, por lo que la peor opción eran las damas chinas, en especial porque Fran llevaba mucho mas tiempo de practica. Fue un desastre completo por lo que el marcador de la noche se empato, una partida definiría al ganador de la noche, sin embargo Francine parecía querer dañarle la buena racha a su hijo ya que a las 11:30 PM los mando a dormir a ambos.

Eran de esas noches frías donde solo querían arroparse bajo 10 cobijas diferentes para almacenar algo de calor; Fran escondió a Bel debajo del manto de lana gruesa que lo abrigaba ya que su madre le tenia prohibido dormir en la misma cama que su mascota, sin embargo que persona desalmada dejaría con solo el calor de un pequeño cojín a ese tierno animalito purpura.

-"Bel…te pido disculpas anticipadas si te vuelvo a lanzar de la cama como esta tarde…con suerte soñare con él nuevamente"- Dijo el mas joven sonriendo tiernamente mientras sobaba despacio la cabeza de la ranita, que se sobresalto logrando disimularlo a tiempo de entre el cálido abrigo.

"_¿Soñar con él?...entonces el también tuvo un sueño hoy…pero a quien se refiere?, no es que este celoso o algo por el estilo¡, es solo que…"._ Bel no entendía nada de lo dicho por el otro, tenia leves sospechas pero parecían tan imposibles y salidas de la lógica. _"Aunque el me hizo esa pregunta hace un par de horas, sobre el amor verdadero y eso…Sobre si puedes enamorarte de alguien sin conocerle realmente…si no mal recuerdo, él no logro verme en ese extraño lugar…espera Belphegor, eso es imposible, sencillamente imposible¡". _Se repetía mentalmente en medio de su negación.

-"Por fin tengo un sueño que seguir…se que esta allí, en algún lado, tal vez muy lejos o a pocos metros, pero puedo sentirlo…él definitivamente existe fuera de ese extraño lugar de horizonte rojizo y grandes praderas… le encontrare, y tu me ayudaras linda ranita"- Murmuraba feliz acurrucándose cada vez mas –"Porque el amor verdadero si existe…probablemente sea de las pocas cosas buenas y bellas que le quedan a este mundo"-.

"_No se como demonios te haz metido en mi cabeza, Fran…pero de una manera ilusa no puedo evitar alegrarme por ello…nunca conocerás a mi verdadero yo, si lo hicieses correrías un peligro tan grande como no te puedes imaginar y yo no lo permitiré…pero estaré a tu lado siempre, eso es una promesa…"- _Se encogió dentro de ese abrazo nocturno y cerro sus ojos inundado de una profunda alegría –"_Entonces así se siente el amor?, definitivamente es la cosa mas rara y maravillosa que alguna vez haya sentido, Ishishishi~"._

_**Permite que te atrape, puede ser un ladrón **_

_**Él, es el único Pícaro, sínico, **_

_**Si se presenta una batalla sale siempre vencedor.  
**_**  
**

* * *

_**Ojala halla sido tan lindo como a mi me parecio heheh. Nos Leemos en una proxima ocasion que tratare sea muy muy pronto, Bye bye~  
**_


	4. El Mismo Rostro de Mi Enemigo

UUUuuuu que rapidez que me impresiono a mi misma xD , nah mentiras, la verdad es que esta historia es relativamente corta en comparacion a otros de mis Fics, por lo cual daria para 5 capitulos de buena extension, sin emabargo como quiero mantener la incertidumbre y hacer la cosa mas interesante, me he decidido a hacer los Caps mas cortos; Bueno ojala les guste este Cap, ya empezo lo bueno chicos y chicas ;) (lo anterior tambien y mucho, pero es un decir )

Nota: Personajes son autoria de Akira Amano sensei a excepcion de los OC que ya conocen y nuevos que apareceran a mediad que avancemos

Pd: Cancion: "Same Mistake" de James Blunt.

* * *

**2 RANAS Y 1 PRINCIPE**

**Cap. 4: El Mismo Rostro de Mi Enemigo**

_**So while I'm turning in my sheets **_

_**And once again, I cannot sleep  
**_

**POV BEL:**

Despertó a media noche de un gran e inexplicable sobresalto; Miro a su alrededor y vio a ese chico de ojos aguamarinas durmiendo apaciblemente lo cual lo tranquilizo un poco. Todo tan calmo sin siquiera le ruido de un mosquito que tanto odiaba, entonces ¿Qué fue ese escalofrió?, ese atemorizante presentimiento que congelo por instantes su corazón, que provoco ese sudor frio que de a poco dejo húmeda su piel y esa horrible tensión que aun dominaba su cuerpo entero.

Logro reconocer la causa luego de varias horas observando las estrellas desde esa amplia ventana; Su sexto sentido de príncipe aun no se había perdido con los años y por primera vez invadido de un gran temor, sintió esa supuesta conexión mental que hay entre hermanos gemelos: Él estaba cerca, y esa paz y tranquilidad de la que había disfrutado por casi de 2 meses pronto se estrellaría contra la cruda realidad a la que había condenado a la única persona que amaba.

_**Walk out the door and up the street,**_

_**Look at the stars beneath my feet**_

**POV FRAN:**

Se le hizo raro que siendo tan temprano en la mañana Bel no estuviera al lado suyo como siempre sucedía; Salió de su alcoba examinando cada rincón de su solitaria casa ya que su amorosa madre había salido unos momentos con el fin de recoger un poco de agua del pozo mas cercano. Busco en la totalidad de su acogedora vivienda pero sin resultado alguno, la preocupación incrementaba con cada vistazo que echaba desesperadamente a su alrededor. _"¿DONDE ESTA?,¿ HABRA ESCAPADO?, ¿PORQUE?,¿ QUE HICE MAL?, ACASO EL-"-._

Cuando abandono la casa vio a lo lejos y a pasos de adentrarse en el espeso bosque a esa pequeña rana que observaba incesantemente el lejano camino como a la espera de algo. –"Bel¡, que haces aquí, por dios casi me matas del susto¡"- Grito recogiéndolo del suelo y atrapándolo en un abrazo protector –"Que te sucede?...Siempre que te comportas extraño, yo me siento extraño, y luego te pones triste, y yo me pongo triste , y luego lloro, y sabes muy bien que si yo lloro tu también¡, así que-"-.

-"Croac…"- Su rana estaba preocupantemente quieta, casi no se movía y podía asegurar que se sentía aun mas fría de lo normal. Aun entre sus dedos, Bel seguía mirando el mismo punto en el horizonte. Con algo de paranoia el peli verde se adentro mínimamente en el tupido bosque temiendo que algún animal furioso se les arrojara encima a los dos; Espero allí por mas de 2 minutos y cuando concluyo que no había nada de que preocuparse se limito a acariciar esa lisa cabeza morada y girar en dirección a su jardín.

_**Remember rights that I did wrong, so here I go  
Hello Hello, there is no place I cannot go **_

**POV BEL:**

No sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo había pasado en su inútil vigilancia, era consiente de que por mas alerta que estuviese a la final no impondría ninguna resistencia con su actual minúsculo cuerpo, aun así su Corazón le gritaba que debía proteger a ese chico con su alma y cuerpo. Locura o no, el presentimiento de la noche anterior lo tenia en un estado de alerta máxima del que no podía alejarse por mas cariñitos que Fran le hiciese a su pequeña barriga.

"_Fran…lo lamento tanto…he sido tan egoísta y ahora…ahora no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo…"._ Sentía una inmensa vergüenza mezclada con arrepentimiento; Se encogió lo mas que pudo dentro del abrazo que el otro le proporcionaba ocultando su rostro de aquel que comenzaba a pensar que su querida mascota estaba enferma_. "Ahora lo único que puedo hacer es rogar a todos los cielos que el castigo que haya de llegar me consuma solo a mi, que puedas ser eternamente feliz con tu madre... Lo siento, lo mas probable es que deba incumplir nuestra promesa… tal vez tu eras esa luz que tuve la fortuna de ver antes de que mi vida llegase a su tortuoso final, después de todo no creo que pueda resistir el insoportable dolor de dejarte… tal vez lo nuestro no era estar juntos por siempre…"._

-"Ven ranita linda, hoy podemos jugar un rato antes de ir a cortar la leña"- Fue alzado por los aires por aquel ángel sin alas que reía tratando de impregnar algo de buena energía en el príncipe –"Nee Bel…no me hagas esa cara, mira que el día apenas comienza; Es mas, en un rato podemos ir al pueblo a comprar algunos caramelos, sacamos buenas ganancias con la cosecha de fin de año por lo que un pequeño capricho no hará mucho daño Hehehe"-.

"_Me pregunto ¿Quien es mas monstruo?…Rasiel que destruye todo sin piedad alguna a su paso o yo…que he puesto en peligro a la primera persona que he amado solo por el miedo de vivir y morir solo" _Bel rompió ese silencio que para el ojiverde se le hizo eterno –"Croac"- Una salida corta a la civilización podría ser catastrófica, sin embargo Fran insistiría eternamente por lo que la mejor opción era salir de eso rápidamente.

-"OK~"- Grito animado el joven que corrió a su casa y dejándole una nota de aviso a su madre, comenzó a correr sonriente por el empedrado camino, mas no tenia conocimiento del nerviosismo que incrementaba con cada paso en el corazón de su querido anfibio.

"_Allí vamos…¿Que es lo peor que podría pasar?...en el peor de los casos golpeare en el rostro a quien ose atacarte y mientras me diseccionan tu aprovecharas para escapar, es un buen plan, a que si?"- _En menos de nada arribaron a esas calles inundadas de polvo y para desespere de Belphegor, Fran caminaba con toda calma entre las casas de madera deterioradas. El príncipe comparaba con melancolía las grandes diferencias entre su reino y el de la casta extinta de la familia Auditore; La verdad hacia años que no veía lo que en algún momento fue su hogar, por lo que esas estructuras de piedra y cemento bien podrían estar echas escombros por el solo echo de que a su hermano no le gustaban como se veían_. "Da igual como luzca mi viejo reino…ese es un lugar al que no puedo, ni quiero volver…". _Pensó mintiéndose a si mismo.

_**And so I sent some men to fight,  
And one came back at dead of night,**_

A menos de una cuadra de llegar a la mercadería, la rana morada oyó el retumbe de unos tambores que se le hicieron bastante conocidos, mas no era el único; El pálido chico no aguardo más y con ira en su mirada corrió en dirección a la multitud que se amontonaba a unos metros de donde se encontraban. Antes de iniciar la laboriosa tarea de hacerse paso entre el mar de gente, chocaron con una desagradable cara conocida que ahora lucia un parche en su ojo izquierdo.

-"Que tenemos aquí?...pero si es la puta rana esquelética con su asqueroso amiguito¡"- Dijo el adolecente alto y musculoso que se había atrevido a amenazar de muerte a ambos un par de meses atrás, señalando con su dedo índice la cuenca que antes había contenido un ojo saludable –"Por tu culpa han tenido que extraerlo…te estuve buscando por tanto tiempo, pero ya que los estúpidos con que andaba huyeron como gallinitas cobardes, solo quedamos tu y yo anémico de mierda…"- Una sonrisa sádica se formo en ese sucio rostro.

-"CROAC CROAC CROAC CROAC¡"- Gritaba tratando de defender a el mas joven de las ofensas que le eran lanzadas; Con una actitud menos altanera, Fran esquivo al hombre y embistiendo a las personas frente a él se abrió camino tratando de huir de aquel violento ser que lo seguía a ritmo acelerado.

"_Vamos, Vamos, tu no eres el que debería preocuparnos ahora imbécil ¡hay asuntos de mayor importancia que alguien con tan poco intelecto como tu¡"._ Bel vio los pasos del chico que lo cargaba detenerse en seco al llegar al otro lado de la multitud y moverse un poco a su derecha dejando vía libre al que venia amenazante como un toro de rodeo.

Como había de esperarse, justo en el momento en que aquel hombre se asomo bruscamente en medio de la procesión mortífera que se llevaba acabo, su cabeza rodo por el suelo provocando pánico y una serie de gritos entre los presentes. –"ACASO LA PLEBE DE ESTE PUEBLOCHO YA LE FALLAN LOS OIDOS DEL HAMBRE?¡, NO TENDREMOS COMPASIÓN CON EL INCENSATO QUE SE ATREVA A ACERCARSE AL GRAN REY RASIEL, ESO VA PARA CADA UNO DE USTEDES, BASURAS¡"-.

"_Entonces mi intuición no me fallaba…ahí estas bastardo de mierda…tú y esa puta corona que tan mal te queda…". _Los pensamientos del príncipe menor no eran muy diferentes a los del ojiverde, que con solo ver esa sínica sonrisa en ese rubio rostro sentía la sangre de sus venas arder como aquel día en que se había enterado del deceso en batalla de su padre y mas aun cuando tan desinteresadamente les fue avisado a todas las familias en luto, que ningún cuerpo seria entregado por el simple hecho de que el nuevo Rey no tenia tiempo para preocuparse por tontas tradiciones como esas.

_**Said: "Have you seen my enemy?"  
Said: "He looked just like me"**_

-"Ushesheshe~ gente de…bueno como sea que se llame este sucio lugar, yo el majestuoso Rey Rasiel me permitiré dar esta nueva orden personalmente ya que al parecer los menos inútiles guerreros de este reino salieron de esta localidad"- las personas que salieron a las calles solo por el deber de atender al mismísimo gobernante, comenzaban a replegarse atemorizadas. –"Una nueva gran guerra se llevara a cabo contra el Reino de Fhrederic IV, una nueva conquista de la cual ustedes tendrán el honor de participar"-.

-"Croac Croac Croac"- Dijo Bel lo mas silenciosamente posible tratando de advertir a Fran que debían alejarse rápido de allí, a tan solo 5 metros de su hermano mayor, el terror de ser descubierto aumentaba cada vez mas, por lo que lucho por esconderse en los pliegues que se formaban en la camisa del mas joven; Pero el peli verde no reaccionaba, quedo absorto en medio de su resentimiento y no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a ese hombre que tanto repudio le provocaba. _"FRAN FRAN¡, LARGUEMOS DE AQUI¡ , AHORA¡ AHORA¡ AHORA¡"._

Queriéndose marchar rápido de allí ya que el olor de tanta gente maloliente le provocaba nauseas, dio por terminado su mandamiento real –" Todo hombre capaz de empuñar una espada esta obligado a formar parte del frente de batalla, el campamento se alzara a un kilometro de aquí, así que tienen hasta mañana en la mañana para despedirse o lo que sea que quieran hacer con sus últimos momentos junto a sus familias, eso es todo…pedazo de inútiles Ushesheshe~"- La marcha sobre su ostentoso caballo dio comienzo y con esto, los 20 caballeros de la guarida real lo siguieron escoltándolo en dirección al punto de encuentro. –"Ah se me olvidaba, cualquiera que se atreva a causar alguna clase de revuelo, bueno, recuerdan lo que le sucedió al ultimo Auditore? Ushesheshe~"-.

La ira escapo de él sin poderlo controlar, estaba reprimida desde tanto tiempo atrás que a diferencia del príncipe en sus brazos que sabiamente entendió que debía tragarse su orgullo aunque quisiera ahorcar con sus mismas patas a ese infeliz con quien compartía sangre; Fran no lo soporto mas –"Y USTED TAMBIEN VA A PELEAR O SE QUEDARA ENCERRADO EN SU TRONO DE ORO HOLGAZANEANDO COMO SIEMPRE, MIENTRAS NUESTROS PADRES Y HERMANOS MUEREN ESTUPIDAMENTE POR USTED?¡"-.

_**My mind is muddy but  
My heart is heavy, does it show **_

La procesión se detuvo abruptamente mientras hombres, niños y mujeres que ya comenzaban a despedirse, retrocedieron deseando algo de misericordia por quien había sido tan estúpido de abrir la boca. Rasiel solo rio e hizo una simple seña con su mano a el guardia real que rápidamente había decapitado al Exlíder de la pandilla; En menos de nada el de plateada armadura se encontraba justo en frente Fran con su filosa espada en alto, y aquel pequeño chico solo quedo inmóvil sin cambiar su monótona expresión aun cuando su cuerpo entero temblara ante su eminente muerte. Al menos había podido desahogarse antes de morir, en nombre de su padre, por los fallecidos en la gran guerra y por todos aquellos que Vivían agachando la cabeza ante ese psicópata.

-"CROAC CROAC CROAC CROAC¡"- Grito desesperado Belphegor. ¿ Que mas podía hacer si no brincar de entre los brazos de aquel pálido chico, maldiciendo a su hermano, a ese guerrero y a la vida misma por haber involucrado a un alma tan inocente en esa patética y sanguinaria batalla?. _"ALEJATE¡ ALEJATE DE FRAN¡, SI TE ATREVES A TOCARLO JURO QUE TE MATARE¡ NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLE UN SOLO MECHON DE SU RARO CABELLO, PERRO BASTARDO¡". _Fran se aferro a Bel con todas sus fuerzas dando por aceptada su muerte y con esa lagrima que rodo por su mejilla, dando por aceptada la de su amada rana.

-"Espera"- Ante las miradas aterradas de todos lo presentes, el rey que siempre ordenaba a sus lacayos hacer todo el trabajo sucio, bajo de su blanco caballo y a pasos cortos pero vanidosos se parqueo a menos de un metro del joven de 15 años. Ordeno al otro hombre retirarse y enseguida miro de pies a cabeza a ese chico de pelo verde; Cuando encontró en él lo que buscaba, la sonrisa más aterradora y burlona que la gente de este pueblo hubiese visto, se formo en el joven rostro del reciente Rey.

"_Demonios…no sabes cuanto lo lamento Fran…no te culpo de nada, solo guardo agradecimientos para ti…por hacerme tan feliz…no te mereces este final…yo me iré directo al infierno por haberte implicado en todo esto…MALDICION MALDICION MALDICION¡" ._Belphegor temblaba sin emitir sonido de entre lo dedos del chico, esas delgadas manos no fueron suficiente para cubrirlo por completo y tanto su piel morada como esa corona quedaron a la vista del 4 minutos mayor.

-"Su majestad, no tiene que mancharse las manos, dejem-"- La espada de Rasiel hacia ya meses que no se veía bañada en sangre; El cuerpo de aquel que había desobedecido ordenes reales callo de espaldas contra el suelo comenzando a desangrarse rápidamente. Sin cambiar su expresión pudo entender la situación frente a él, después de todo había compartido útero con ese fracaso de príncipe. Le causaba tanta diversión el tener a su querido hermano arrodillado a sus pies nuevamente.

_**I'm not calling for a second chance,  
I'm screaming at the top of my voice,**_

-"Entonces…quieres que lo mate Ushesheshe?"- Susurro divertido Rasiel inclinándose hacia Fran a pocos centímetros de cortarle la garganta de tajo; Tanto Fran como el resto de humanos a su alrededor observaban llenos de terror el extraño comportamiento nunca antes visto en el sangriento y despiadado Rey, aquel que nunca había preguntado antes de acabar con la vida de alguien.

-"Me habla a mi?, pues por supuesto no quiero me mate…estúpido cara de loco…"- Dijo lo ultimo en un murmullo el peli verde que parecía no entender lo critica de la situación. El animal junto a él aun no emitía sonido alguno, el pánico lo congelo desde sus patas hasta la cabeza, aquella hoja de acero rozando la garganta de la persona que amaba, y su estúpido hermano dirigiéndole la palabra luego de 4 años. Sintió la impotencia dominarle.

-"Cállate basura sucia¡"- Grito estruendosamente Siel, jalando fuertemente del cabello a Fran causándole horribles quejidos, que fueron seguidos de esa finas gotas de sangre causadas por el sutil corte en su mandíbula. –"Entonces…cual es tu respuesta, Bel?"- Dijo esto ultimo inclinándose en dirección al abdomen del menor en un tono tan bajo que parecía el simple siseo del viento. –"No me costaría ni un segundo sacarle los pulmones aquí mismo Ushesheshe~"

No pudo hacer más que escabullirse de entre los dedos de aquel muchacho y de a brincos ubicarse en su cabeza_. "IMBECIL¡ ASLO Y VERAS COMO…YO TE MATARE…ACABARE CON TU VIDA"_\- La huesuda mano de Rasiel apreso con fuerza el cuello del mas joven comenzando a asfixiarlo sin mostrar ni una pisca de remordimiento, siempre manteniendo su mirada en esos ojos rojos de rana que lo miraban penetrantemente. _"NO¡ ALEJATE DE ÉL¡ DEJALO¡…POR FAVOR DEJALO¡"-._

_-"_CROAC CROAC CROAC CROAC CROAC¡"- La sonrisa del gemelo mayor se ensancho y cuando el peli verde ya había comenzado a llorar por el dolor, le soltó causando que callera arrodillado en el suelo tosiendo desesperadamente mientras su lesionada tráquea rogaba por tomar algo de oxigeno. _"FRAN¡ , FRAN¡, ESTAS BIEN FRAN?, CONTESTAME¡"-._

-"Para los que andan diciendo que soy un despiadado sin corazón, recuerden este día como el que pude haberlos aniquilado a todos y cada uno de ustedes, Ushesheshe"- Les dio la espalda y a su paso presuntuoso, volvió a montar su caballo –"Si tienes boca para hablar tan insolentemente, estoy seguro que sabes manejar una espada"- Dio vuelta en U sobre su equino y en los cortos segundos que paso nuevamente frente a los dos chicos –"La próxima vez que nos veamos no seré tan benevolente así que si tanto te importa, deberías irte y dejar de condenar a infelices con tu maldita suerte, Bel Ushesheshe~"-.

A los pocos minutes las calles volvían a estar vacías, el llanto inundaba cada una de las casas a su alrededor y aquel chico de cabello verde se puso finalmente de pie y sin decir palabra alguna, volvió caminando lentamente hasta los brazos de su madre, donde le daría esa desastrosa noticia, el infierno de 3 años atrás se repetiría.

_**So I set out to cut myself , and here I go**_

_**I lose the track that loses me, so here I go**_

**POV FRAN:**

El llanto se volvió dueño de esa casa mientras Francine curaba las pocas heridas ocasionadas a su hijo. El ojiverde decidió soltar a su rana sobre el sofá de la sala y lo vio junto a él, compartiendo la agonía que le embargaba, las lágrimas y el dolor. No había palabras para describir tantos sentimientos que lo abrumaban en ese momento; Con su madre aferrada con el alma en pedazo a su pierna, Fran abrió el gabinete que guardaba la vieja espada de su padre, recostó su cabeza sobre esa hoja desgastada que era demasiado larga para su corta estatura, la vio y supo que esta seria su única y ultima compañera cuando los ríos escarlatas, los gritos de dolor y los cuerpos a su alrededor se volvieran su recinto final.

Que tanto podía llorar?, mas no era por si mismo, el ver a su madre casi morir de la pena al saber que la vida de su hijo seria en extremo mas corta de lo que había deseado era el peor castigo que un hijo podía padecer; Aun no comprendía el por que seguía vivo después de haber levantado su voz en contra de ese monstruo con forma de persona, pero supuso que se debía a su desequilibrio mental.

En ese momento recordó las palabras dichas por su actual Rey: _"La próxima vez que nos veamos no seré tan benevolente así que si tanto te importa, deberías irte y dejar de condenar a infelices con tu maldita suerte, Bel". _En ese momento estaba demasiado traumatizado como para analizar todo lo que ese enfermo decía, por eso era ahora cuando el desconcierto lo invadió y se vio en la ansiosa necesidad de meditarlo todo.

"_Él…conocía a mi rana?, como es eso posible?, aun si lo hubiese visto antes ,Bel solo uso ese nombre luego de conocernos...acaso nos ha espiado?; No creo, que sentido tendría espiar a una familia tan normal como nosotros?. Si Bel y Rasiel se conocen, fue desde antes de que yo lo encontrara ese día en la laguna… yo nuevamente le puse en peligro, casi lo asesinan aun cuando el me aviso que debíamos retirarnos…mi resentimiento no me permitió marcharme y casi morimos ambos… En ese momento ese sicópata se detuvo…fue en cuanto lo oyó…entonces fue gracias a Bel que no morí hoy...Gracias a que estaba conmigo…Bel…BEL ¡"-._

Tanto drama le había distraído de un detalle tan importante; Donde estaba esa linda y salvadora ranita?, no la veía desde hacia horas. Le busco por todo lugar, desde su alcoba hasta cada centímetro de su amplio jardín, pero Belphegor no estaba allí. –"BEL¡"-.

_**And maybe someday we will meet, and maybe talk and not just speak**_

_**Don't buy the promises 'cause, there are no promises I keep,**_

**POV BEL:**

Los había destrozado, desquebrajó a esa familia; ¿Con que dignidad podría atreverse a mantener sus patas en esa casa?, ¿Como podía ser alguien aun mas egoísta?. Tan solo media hora había pasado desde que ambos entraron a esa vivienda cuando el lo observo por ultima vez sabiendo muy bien lo que debía hacer.

"_Mil lo sientos no bastarían Fran…ni siquiera Mil te amos…soy la peor persona en el mundo…no merezco tu cariño, ni el de tu madre ni el de nadie…SOY PATETICO¡ DIOS, ¿PORQUE NO ME MORI ESE DIA EN LA CHARCA?¡ ¿PORQUE TENGO QUE HACERLO SUFRIR DE ESTA MANERA?, YO SOLO QUIERO QUE EL VIVA Y YO MUERA AHORA MISMO ¡". _Gritaba en silencio Belphegor que daba grandes brincos entre el espeso bosque en dirección a su viejo reino.

"…_Lo sabias, no es cierto Siel?...me conoces tan bien que sabes que vivir con este incalculable remordimiento es mucho peor que haber muerto por tu mano…por mucho tiempo pensé que no había sentimiento mas grande que mi odio hacia ti; Pero me equivoque…mi amor por él sobrepasa todo, desde esta maldición de rana hasta la sangre azul que corre por mis venas…es por eso que yo…yo tengo que terminar con esto de una vez y por todas…Enfrentarte una ultima vez, porque aun cuando muera…se que mi corazón se quedara por siempre contigo Fran…no hay ningún otro lugar al que mi alma pertenezca"._

Se detuvo unos segundos para recobrar el aliento, el llorar tanto y sin nada de comida en su estomago le había agotado tanto que su cabeza parecía querer explotar. Mientras observaba su alrededor en busca de orientación, su espíritu se petrificaba cada vez mas con el recuerdo destrozador de ver a ese dulce chico siendo torturado por su hermano gemelo, su expresión al consolar a su madre a sabiendas que se dirigía a la misma muerte; Solo alguien podrido por dentro y por fuera se habría atrevido a partir en miles de pedazos el cuerpo y corazón de ese joven de verdes cabellos que con solo su sonrisa podía volver la mas horrorosa tormenta en aquel paraíso rojizo que solo en sueños podía alcanzar, y ese ser no era nadie mas que sí mismo.

Por eso se había decidido, iría hasta las mismas puertas de su antiguo castillo y le daría frente a su intento de hermano, ese era el final que tanto había evadido y que por fin debía afrontar, que aceptaría sin dudarlo, pues lo mas importante en su vida estaba condenado a muerte solo por la estúpida razón de que no había tenido la fuerza para proteger a su persona mas amada. _"Es así, el amor verdadero si existe, Fran…solo que algunos no merecemos tenerlo.".__**  
**_

_**I'm not calling for a second chance, I'm screaming at the top of my voice, **_

_**Give me reason but don't give me choice, Cause I'll just make the same mistake again**_

**FLASHBACK, 3 HORAS ANTES A 2 KILÓMETROS DE ALLÍ:**

-"Rasiel Sama, el explorador a llegado y tiene noticias de su encargo"- Dijo el alto mayordomo reverenciando a su alteza que se miraba vanidosamente frente a el espejo de su habitación ridículamente lujosa para ser un campamento de guerra.

-"Olgert"- Dijo el hermano mayor peinándose su liso cabello y acomodando nuevamente su lujosa corona –"Entonces…esta confirmado?"- Se giro con un aura de demencia rodeándolo, hacia su más fiel servidor al tiempo que envainaba y ubicaba como es debido su espada, y como toque final se coloco su capa roja de costosa piel, dando por terminada su vestimenta.

-"Así es amo, el rastreador le ha seguido como usted ordeno, se encuentra en una casa de madera en lo profundo del bosque a medio kilometro del pueblo; No hay vecinos ni ninguna persona mas a la vista, se puede decir que es el lugar perfecto para darle fin al asunto"- Termino el mayordomo al tiempo que abría la puerta de tela dándole paso a su soberano, quien la atravesó imponentemente y con esa resplandeciente y sádica sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-"Bien, entonces que estamos esperando?, vamos a visitar a mi querido hermanito Ushesheshe~"-.

_**Look at the stars,**_

_**Look at the stars falling down,  
And I wonder where, did I go wrong.**_

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos en el proximo cap, espero que lo esperen ansiosos :)  
**_

_**Bey bey~**_


	5. Un Beso de Amor Verdadero

**Holis~ me alegra volver por estos lares, y como ya habia anticipado me demore un poco por compromisos academicos, sin embargo nos vamos acercando al tan anhelado fianl ^^. Sin mas, disfruten este Cap lleno de emociones ^^**

**Nota: los personajes principales son autoria de Akira Amano Sensei**

**Pd: Cancion: "The Reason" de Hoobastank**

* * *

**2 RANAS Y 1 PRINCIPE**

**Cap. 5. Un Beso de Amor Verdadero**

_**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many thing I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning **_

**POV BEL:**

Seguía el camino trazado por sus diminutas patas sin saber a ciencia cierta cuanto trecho le restaba por recorrer o cuanto tiempo hacia ya desde que había abandonado aquel lugar de ensueño; Cada brinco que daba, al igual que cada lagrima que se escurría desde sus ojos saltones y acababa estrellada contra el suelo, lo hacia pensar en tantas cosas maravillosas que dejaba atrás que fácilmente se encerraban en una sola palabra. _"Fran"._

No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que los últimos meses habían sido la época más feliz de toda su vida. Un inmenso contraste en comparación con aquel condenado lugar al que se dirigía, donde eran escasos los recuerdos que valían la pena valorar a puertas de su muerte y muchos mas los remordimientos que su vida pasada había dejado consigo.

Se sentía endemoniadamente culpable, inundado en tristeza y melancolía. Con cada árbol que pasaba visualizaba en su mente los inmensos jardines verdes y floreados de la ciudadela, el único lugar en su antiguo hogar donde pudo ser él mismo, sin guardar apariencias de ningún tipo; Él y su risa deslumbrando hacia el cielo luego de sus arduos entrenamientos con la espada en compañía del que tal vez fue su único amigo en aquellos tiempos, aquel a quien nunca lo llamo de esa manera por orgullo e infantil estupidez de la que solo ahora se arrepentía.

"_Siempre trate a la mayoría con el mismo desprecio con el que me trataban a mi…tal vez la mas grande excepción fue él…pero eso ya no importa, conociendo a mi maldito hermano seguro le rebano el cuello hace años…si él estuviera vivo tal vez podría ayudarme a dar fin a este infierno que ha desatado mi familia…¿Cuanta muerte he provocado Fran?...¿Cuantas más personas se desangraran bajo mis pies por ser tan patético e inútil?...¿Acaso podre ver tu rostro una ultima vez antes de que esa hoja de acero me rebane a la mitad…o es demasiado pedir para un príncipe caído como yo?"-._

_**I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go**_

-"Que fraternal coincidencia, yo que solo venía a dar un pequeño paseo y mira la desagradable y maloliente sorpresa con que me vengo a encontrar, Ushesheshe~"- El mayor caminó despacio esquivando cuidadosamente los charcos de lodo que pudiesen arruinar su majestuosa vestimenta –" Nos encontramos de nuevo Belphegor y aunque me tome unos segundos de más, me gustaría compartir una corta conversación final con mi querido hermano menor Ushesheshe~, entonces que me cuentas Bel?, ¿Como han sido estos últimos 4 años para ti?, ¿Muchas moscas y nada de placer?, si supieras lo bien que la he pasado yo, Ushesheshe~"- Dijo el Rey saludando con su mano a la rana morada a solo un par de metros de distancia.

"_Hijo de puta ¡…que coincidencia ni que mierdas¡…nos has seguido todo el tiempo¡, además como si tuviese algo que envidiarle a un gusano como tú¡, pero no dejare que te le acerques, no mientras aun respire"- _Bel comenzó a saltar lo mas alto que pudo alejándose en la dirección contraria por donde había venido –"CRAOC CROAC CROAC¡"-.

-"Ushesheshe~ no es muy diferente a nuestras antiguas charlas, tu parloteando sin sentido mientras yo hablo con tanta sabiduría y estilo"- Rasiel podía percibir las intenciones de Bel mas luego se ocuparía de eliminar los cabos sueltos, por ahora quería divertirse un rato mas con su gemelo idéntico. –"Entonces pretendes jugar a las escondidas, pequeño adefesio? Ushesheshe. Olgert ve y cázalo por mi…pero no lo mates, quiero que sufra…"-. Su horrorosa sonrisa se expandió viendo a Belphegor perderse inútilmente entre los arbustos.

_**That I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me**_

**POV FRAN:**

Hacia ya varios años que no corría con tal velocidad, ni siquiera en las múltiples persecuciones de las que había sido victima; El miedo lo recorría cual liquido vital a causa de un pavor a lo desconocido, a que aquel animalito que era dueño de un gran espacio en su corazón estuviese en grave peligro; Esas tierras ya no eran seguras y ahora mas que nunca podía sentir la sangre y muerte deslizándose por cada uno de sus poros –"BEL ¡BEL¡"-.

"_DONDE ESTAS?¡ , por favor aparece¡, no soportaría perderte a ti también¡, lo prometimos ¿Recuerdas?¡, andar por este frio mundo juntos en busca del amor verdadero¡, BEL¡, POR FAVOR¡". _Tropezó bruscamente gracias a su propia torpeza ocasionándose múltiples heridas en sus blancas rodillas que ahora sangraban, no obstante ese dolor era nulo en comparación con su pecho ardiendo en desesperación. _"Por favor Dios ¡devuélvemelo y juro que dejare de buscar ese deseo en mi corazón¡…por favor¡…no deseo a nadie mas que a él…tráelo de vuelta…por favor…". _

Cayó de rodillas bañado en sudor, con la cabeza gacha de momento y sus labios temblando por esa insoportable impotencia. –"BELLLLLLRRH¡"- Grito desgarradoramente al tiempo que sus ojos se derretían sin parar en ríos cristalinos. Lo necesitaba como nunca antes había necesitado algo; ¿Desde que momento su vida y esperanzas se habían ligado en tal magnitud a la de ese anfibio?.

–"BEL¡ Ahg ah ah"- Gimoteaba en medio del desconsuelo y cansancio, sus ojos rojos no paraban de llorar empapando ese joven rostro por completo en medio de la expresión mas lamentable y desquebrajada que alguna vez hubiese puesto; Fue como si todo el dolor por la perdida de seres amados y la tristeza del daño hecho a su familia se hubiesen juntado con la sensación de morir en vida que le causaba perderlo a él. –"Te quiero...Te necesito…No me abandones por favor…"-.

**POV BEL:**

Había perdido el rumbo en el gran esfuerzo por dejar atrás a sus 2 perseguidores; Gracias a su diminuto tamaño había conseguido perderlos de momento, sin embargo sabia que no tenía sentido correr por siempre ya que no existía lugar alguno a donde huir de su inminente muerte. –" BELLLLLLRRH¡"-.

"_No…NO NO NO NO, QUE CARAJOS, FRAN?¡, TE SUPLIQUÉ QUE TE QUEDARAS ALLÁ¡ PORQUE DEMONIOS ME HAS SEGUIDO?¡…¿Por que tu-"-_. Sus reclamos mentales se detuvieron en el preciso instante en que vio esa desgarradora escena; La persona por quien lo entregaría todo mil y una vez, allí arrojada en el suelo bañada en un mar de lagrimas, y ¿por que?, nuevamente toda la culpa caía sobre sus hombros.

A rápidos brincos le alcanzo en ese sucio barro, llorando inevitablemente de igual manera.–"Te quiero"-. _¿Por que no me aleje cuando aun estaba a tiempo?_ –"Te necesito"-_¿Por que deje que nuestra relación avanzara tanto? –"_No me abandones por favor…"- ¿_Cómo es que caigo rendido una vez mas ante ti, Fran?._

–"Croac"-¿Acaso había salvación alguna?, ambos victimas del destino, de la irónica y sádica vida que condenaba a muerte dos almas que sin saberlo en un principio, habían nacido destinadas a estar juntas. Vio esos desgastados ojos esmeraldas abrirse por completo y sintió el cálido contacto de las saladas gotas rozando su cabeza. _"Una vez más has dado conmigo…que harás ahora, mi Fran?". _

_**To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you**_

**POV FRAN:**

Su vista cobro vida al ver debajo suyo a ese ser tan añorado –"Bel…BEL¡"- Lo alzo en brazos mas no fue suficiente por lo que le acerco fervorosamente a su propio rostro sin importarle lo sucio que el anfibio estuviese, y sintiendo el frio de su húmeda piel contrastar con su pálida mejilla, una oleada de felicidad azoto todo su cuerpo causándole la mas honesta sonrisa –"Bel…yo-"-.

-"Que panorama mas deprimente Ushesheshe~"- Exclamo burlonamente el Rey con su amplia sonrisa –"Casi tan deprimente como tu vida misma, Belphegor"-. Rasiel desenvaino su espada y apunto al chico que se había puesto de pie precavidamente.

-"Su ingrata majestad… ¿No debería estar liderando un ejercito en vez de venir a amenazar a uno de sus futuros soldados?..."- Dijo sarcástico el peli verde posicionándose a menos de un metro de ese escondido interruptor construido por si mismo. –"Además, mi nombre es Fran: F R A N, no Belphegor".

-"Cállate basura ¡"- Grito asqueado Rasiel expresando el fastidio que le causaba tener que lidiar con ese flacuchento niño. –"Estoy hablando con mi fracaso de hermano así que cierra tu sucia boca por unos momentos y espera tu inevitable hora ¡"- Comenzó a jugar vanidosamente con su espada mientras caminaba de lado a lado sin despegar la vista de la rana morada. –"¿O debería matar a tu débil guardaespaldas primero?...No dirás nada Belphegor?, Oo cierto, como si pudieras hablar siquiera Ushesheshe~"-.

**POV BEL:**

"_Fran¡ FRAN¡, VETE, VETE¡ DÉJAME AQUÍ¡, NO TIENES NADA QUE VER EN ESTO¡…NO DEBES ESCUCHAR LA MIERDA QUE ESE INFELIZ ESTA POR SOLTAR¡…puedo morir, ser despedazado mil veces pero sobretodo… SI HE DE MORIR AQUÍ Y TU LOGRAS SOBREVIVIR, NO QUIERO QUE ME ODIES POR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA ¡"- _Bel se zafo del agarre y se posiciono sobre la cabeza del peliverede, el único lugar cercano que le permitirá intentar igualar la estatura de su hermano –"CROAC CROAC CROAC CROAC¡"-

-"Hermano?, no hay nadie más aquí estúpido, deberías cortarte ese flequillo tan tonto que apenas si te deja caminar"- El chico debajo suyo movió su mano y fingió apoyarse sobre el tronco junto a el, sin embargo sus dedos sujetaban con fuerza el botón que accionaria una de sus múltiples trampas. Sus ojos rojos brillaron más que nunca inundados de amargura y frustración viendo al actual rey pavonearse de su superioridad, preparando divertidamente a su pobre corazón para ser triturado.

-"Crees que te vez tierno fingiendo ser tan ignorante, mocoso?, USHESHESHE~, solo provocas lastima¡. ¿Esta es la persona que has escogido para que te proteja, Bel? Se ve que tu inútil criterio no ha mejorado para nada…este crio será tan fácil de aniquilar como una mosca y en cuanto a ti...Mi reino no necesita a ningún príncipe fracasado dando brincos por ahí Ushesheshe~"- Bel rogaba a todos los cielos que su estúpido hermano se atragantara con sus palabras.

-"Croac ¡Croac¡ Croac¡"- Tanto tiempo ocultando su verdad a ese hermoso chico de cabello verdoso, tanto tiempo viviendo juntos en ese paraíso donde la batalla entre reinos y gobernantes parecía tan distante y ajena a sus propios corazones. _"La misma cara que mi enemigo…el mismo rostro que detestas…ese es mi hermano gemelo idéntico y al igual que a él…tu me odiaras con toda tu alma, Fran…"._

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday**_

**POV FRAN:**

Fran no podía estar más desconcertado, Allí con ese esperpento que le hablaba de una manera tan extraña, sin embargo una conclusión ya había sacado de entre tanta palabrería –"Te refieres a Bel, mi rana?- La confusión por la que pasaba le hizo alejar sus dedos de aquel interruptor y ahora sostenía entre ambas temblorosas manos a ese ser morado que se lamentaba infinitamente en silencio. –"Su nombre es Bel, no Belphegor…además porque dices que es tu hermano?...él es solo una ranita"-.

Siel modifico su rostro a uno reflexivo mientras analizaba brevemente las palabras del menor y para finalizar observo los lentos movimientos de tensión de esa rana que sobresalía entre los delgados y sucios dedos de ese plebeyo. –"USHESHESHEHA HAHA HA HA HA¡"- La escalofriante y ruidosa risa del gobernante se escucho a lo largo y ancho del espeso bosque, aterrando tanto a su mayordomo como a los otros dos jóvenes. –"QUE CONMOVEDOR QUERIDO HERMANITO¡. ÉL NO TIENE NI PUTA IDEA DE TU PASADO, NO ES ASÍ?¡ HAHAHAHAHA Y PENSAR QUE TE CREÍA UN SIMPLE IDIOTA SIN CEREBRO, PERO ME ACABO DE DAR CUENTA DE QUE ERES UN HOMICIDA SIN CORAZÓN AL IGUAL QUE YO, BELPHEGOR ¡AHAHAHAHAH¡"-.

-"Pasado…¿Que pasado?..."- La risa estruendosa del otro lo inquietaba cada vez mas, y para completar su rana seguía inmóvil en ese estado de evidente nerviosismo –"Bel…NO INSULTES A BEL¡ NO LO CONOCES¡, EL NO ES PARA NADA COMO TÚ¡, JODIDO Y HORRENDO INTENTO DE REY¡"-.

-"Esto es mejor que una Tragicomedia, Belphegor…me has alegrado el día con este espectáculo tan patético Ushesheshe~"- Con su burlesca sonrisa se detuvo mirándole como quien se prepara para romper en pedazos la voluntad de una persona. –"Escúchame bien insecto, porque es la única vez que lo oirás…de cierta manera me compadezco de ti, tan insignificante y manipulado, por lo cual te hare el inocuo favor de decirte la razón de tu muerte Ushesheshe~"-.

_**And all the pain I put you through  
I wish I could take it all away**_

**POV BEL:**

Todo había llegado a su inexorable fin, sintió las manos frías de la persona que amaba sujetarlo con fuerza, mas no era con ese fervoroso deseo de atraerlo hacia él, no; Podía sentir las ansias del peli verde de saber la verdad que tan bien había escondido, aquella realidad que rompería en pedazos el vinculo tan profundo que se debilitaba cada vez mas.

-"Había una vez en el gran reino de la familia Vongola, un inútil Rey llamado Damián y su mentecata esposa; En un día memorable de diciembre, nació fruto de esa unión, un espectacular príncipe de sangre azul llamado el majestuoso Rasiel, ósea yo Ushesheshe~"- Cada palabra se sentía como agujas penetrando su pequeño cuerpo de anfibio –"Por 4 minutos todo iba bien, pero la enfermera que atendía el parto dio aviso de que el legitimo sucesor al trono había nacido con un parasito hermano gemelo, el mas lamentable y fracasado príncipe del que se oiría alguna vez, aquel que compartiría de por vida mi mismo rostro; Su horroroso nombre fue Belphegor ósea esa babosa rana que llevas ahí"-.

Sintió la mirada del menor clavarse en su lisa piel de rana, mas se negaba a dirigirle la vista por vergüenza y repulsión a su trágica realidad. _"Fran…no deseaba más que vivir junto a ti dejando en el profundo olvido mi pasado…que solo importara mi presente y futuro a tu lado. Supongo que las consecuencias de mi sangriento linaje fueron tan incalculables como mi amor…lo lamento tanto…"._

-"Belphegor, siempre por debajo de su gemelo idéntico rogaba como una triste sabandija por algo de atención de su padres y de cualquiera en el palacio real, con ese iluso sueño de igualar en inteligencia, físico y habilidades de batalla a su hermano mayor para algún día estar al mando de todo el reino que le escupía en la cara a diario."- _Cállate ¡cállate de una buena vez, siempre distorsionando la verdad a tu gusto, infeliz¡ como si esto no pudiese ser aun peor… -"_ Su fracaso fue tal, que el día que cumplimos 16 años, perdió en el ultimo intento de superarme y como castigo a su osadía en una asquerosa rana fue convertido…tan repugnante que provocaba nauseas con solo mirarlo Ushesheshe~"-.

-"Qu-que?..."- Dijo tartamudeando el ojiverde con sus cristales abiertos de par en par mientras el temblor en sus manos incrementaba cual Parkinson. –"Bel…es decir, Belphegor…el hermano fallecido que se decía era el siguiente en turno para tomar la corona?.Eso…eso no es posible¡ si fuera cierto Bel...él me lo hubiese dicho¡ sabe el cuanto deseo vengarme de ti por el infierno que nos has hecho pasar¡…el nunca podría¡…él"-.

-"Que no estas poniendo atención a mi historia, imbécil?, ya dije que es un mentiroso e infeliz de primera¡, ¿Acaso no es obvio?, solo recurrió a ti en busca de protección y para salir de su amarga rutina de anfibio Ushesheshe~"- Su deleite aumentaba con las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir de los ojos que perdían ese brillo de esperanza que aun en esas circunstancias se había mantenido intacto –"Mi hermano no es más que un aprovechado y desalmado príncipe caído que solo quería una oportunidad para vengarse de mi por condenarlo de esta manera, y como medio para conseguirlo tomo la vida de cualquier imbécil que callera en su trampa, ósea tú Ushesheshe~. Él no vale ni la mierda que comen en este pueblo"-.

_**And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear**_

-"Bel…Belphegor…"- Escucho el susurro amargo del Fran que agachando su cabeza, le giro para encontrar sus miradas –"Es…es cierto?..."- Ni un quejido lograba salir de su pequeña boca ya que entre todas las personas posibles en el mundo, solo había una que al sentir desconfianza y desprecio por él, podría destruirlo por completo en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. –"CONTESTAME ¡"-.

-"Croac…"- Lo había perdido todo, era consiente que con su afirmación terminaría de anudar esa soga en su cuello, mas lo amaba demasiado como para mentirle a esas lagrimas que brotaban sin parar de los ojos color esmeralda que añoraba día a día. _"Fran…mi preciado Fran…ahora mas que nunca recuerdo el mismo momento que me hablaste por primera vez, en que me dijiste que era una rana falsa por no saber nadar…en ese instante me era imposible saber que el chico frente a mi se convertiría en mi mundo…que entre todas las personas serias el único al que le entregaría mi corazón, por pobre que este sea. Es por eso que en este presente…puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras…"-._

-"Ushesheshe~ Ustedes tienen algo así como un "Código rana"? HAHAHA que ridículo ¡"- El mayor sostuvo su posición ególatra viendo como las raspadas rodillas blancas tiritaban junto a ese cuerpo que por poco se partía en pedazos, a su dueño parecían habérsele acabado las fuerzas tanto fiscas como emocionales. –"Te la has pasado repitiendo una y otra vez lo espantoso que te parezco, ¿Que se siente saber que tu preciada rana además de que lleva mi misma sangre, es mi gemelo en espejo por lo cual luce exactamente igual que yo? Ushesheshe~."

**POV FRAN:**

-"No…no…no no no¡"- Sintió su mundo caerse a pedazos rápidamente; Entre tanto desastre que desencadeno su sentencia de muerte, se había mantenido una pequeña luz de esperanza en su vida, algo que contra marea le decía cálidamente que todo saldría bien y era nada más y nada menos que ese morado animal que sostenía en sus manos. Saber que la verdad en la que creía fielmente siempre estuvo camuflada por algo tan estúpido como una pelea de poder entre dos hermanos que competían por ver quien llegaba mas lejos…¿Como podría seguir luchando después de eso?.

_**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be**_

-"Lo odias no es así?, No debes temer a decirlo, yo lo he admitido desde que aprendí a hablar y mira lo lejos que he llegado Ushesheshe~"- Sintió algo húmedo chocar contra su oreja y supo que una llovizna se acercaba; Levanto la mirada de inmenso desprecio que había mantenido oculta dentro de sus parpados y la direcciono contra el rostro de ese hombre que sonreía triunfante.

-"NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR COMO ME SIENTO, BASTARDO ¡NO SABES QUIEN SOY, NO SABES LAS COSAS POR LAS QUE HE PASADO, SOLO ALGUIEN QUE HAYA VISTO DENTRO DE MI CORAZON PUEDE HACERLO¡"- Las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer sobre los presentes creando un escenario aun mas acorde y el mayordomo que todo el tiempo se había mantenido al margen comenzaba a mostrar señas de querer arrancarle la cabeza al pálido chico.

La sonrisa en el rubio desapareció y por cortos momentos pareció que todo acabaría allí impulsado por ese insulto contra su honorable majestad. –"Que gran bocota tienes…Con razón ustedes compaginaron tan bien, al parecer ninguno calcula el alcance de su sucia lengua Ushesheshe~"-. Con esa alma sanguinaria y maldita por la que se le conocía, llego a su mente el mejor desenlace posible –"Fran…¿Quieres que te salve la vida?"- El menor entreabrió su boca en señal de la sorpresa que no podía ocultar –"Podría dejarte ir, incluso te daría indulgencia respecto al llamado a la batalla, vivir sin ser molestados con lo poco que queda de tu familia, ver lo que te resta de existencia pasar y bla bla bla? Ushesheshe~"-.

-"¿Que?...Por que razón haría algo como eso?...no le importa en lo mas mínimo si vivo o muero…"-. Desconfiaba infinitamente del gemelo mayor, sus palabras habían demostrado ser como veneno, uno letal sin remordimiento –"Usted vino aquí a acabar con mi vida también así que déjese de patrañas ¡"-.

Se moría por abrirlo vivo y arrancarle esa lengua revoltosa, pero debía mantener la compostura si quería que todo acabase de la manera mas macabra que deseaba, después de todo su meta mayor no era ese muchacho –"Tienes razón, me vale huevo si vives o mueres…es precisamente por que tu existencia significa un cero a la izquierda para mi, que te hago este ofrecimiento Ushesheshe~"- Rasiel saco de su cinturón una hoja corta y se acerco un par de pasos a aquel peli verde que retrocedía atemorizado a su antiguo puesto recostado contra ese roble, y lanzo a sus pies el filoso objeto.

–"Eso pertenecía en viejas épocas a mi fracaso hermano"- Vio al peli verde agacharse torpemente y con una cambio de agarre, sujetar el arma mientras que con su otra mano seguía sujetando al anfibio. –"Quieres que tu querida madre viva, volver a su lado esta misma noche y rogar por olvidar todo lo referente a esta tarde?...Mátalo¡"- Un quejido de sorpresa trato de salir de los rosados labios del menor al tiempo que Belphegor respingo encerrado entre los delgados dedos del mismo. -"Rebana su diminuto cuerpo de rana, destrípalo y entrégame sus putrefactos restos…hazlo y te perdonare la vida"-.

_**I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you**_

**POV BEL:**

"_Con que este era el majestuoso desenlace que habías preparado para mi, Rasiel…perfectamente digno de alguien tan psicópata y sin emociones como tú". _Emitió un resignado y deprimente Croac dando su completa aprobación a esa propuesta _"Hazlo Fran…no hay cosa que mas quiera en el mundo que tu vivas en compañía de tu madre de la mas grata manera que ambos con ese inmenso y gentil corazón que poseen se merecen"- _Con movimientos bruscos logro asomar su cabeza por completo, dirigiendo una penetrante mirada a ese chico a quien fácilmente se le notaba el pánico y terror que padecía_ "Te lo ruego Fran…mátame…mátame ya antes de que este hijo de puta cambie de opinión¡ HAZLO¡"._

Su hermano disfrutaba a morir el tétrico paisaje ante sus ojos, esas dos almas destrozadas era el mejor alimento para su espirito endemoniado. –"Entonces, cual es tu respuesta Fran?"- Luego del frio silencio del menor, este oculto sus ojos tratando de que las lagrimas y gimoteos pararan al menos por unos minutos. –"Que será?, mira que no tengo todo el día¡ hay una guerra que necesito dirigir, Ushesheshe~"-.

El delgado brazo del mas joven que lo sostenía se alzo en dirección a su hermano como haciendo entrega de tan anhelado sacrificio.-"…Antes quisiera saber algo…honorable Rey Rasiel…"-. Había aceptado su destino, sin embargo le fue inevitable llorar al ver el hermoso ángel tomando su determinación; Siel acepto a esa última petición con desdén. -"Usted mato a su padre y luego tomo el trono del reino…eso sucedió tres años atrás…no es así?..."- El monarca afirmo con un simple gesto. –"Belphegor…¿ Hace cuanto que Bel dejo de ser humano?"-.

-"4 años, ya dije que fue en nuestro cumpleaños 16 después de que intentara asesinarme en su ultimo tonto intento de quitarme del medio. Pero a que viene eso?, déjate de rodeos y mata a ese engendro"-. Molesto por la lluvia que le había bañado por completo su lujoso traje, Rasiel retrocedió hasta ser cubierto por la copa de un árbol.

-"Eso quiere decir que Bel… ¿Él no estuvo a su lado cuando traiciono la confianza de aliados, se apodero de tantas tierras que no le correspondían y destruyo la vida y esperanzas de todo a su paso?…"- Alzo su mirada mostrando sus ojos rojos por el llanto pero que ya no lucían asustados en lo mas mínimo.

-"Ushesheshe~ deberías servir de bufón en mi palacio. HAHAHAH ¿REALMENTE PIENSAS QUE UN FRACASADO COMO ÉL PODÍA IDEAR UN PLAN EXPANSIONISTA TAN ESPECTACULAR COMO EL QUE ESTOY LLEVANDO A CABO? NO BROMEÉS ¡"- Fran se recostó sobre la corteza del árbol junto a él y movió su codo a pocos centímetro de donde se encontraba esa pequeña saliente. –"BELPHEGOR ES UN INUTIL¡, Siempre lo fue desde que nació aunque aparentara ser valiente, fuerte y atemorizante Ushesheshe~; Es más¡, Cuando creía que nadie lo veía le daba de comer a las aves que se colaban en nuestro jardín, más de una vez lo descubrí dándole las gracias a las sucias sirvientas luego de que le preparaban sus platillos favoritos y ni hablar de cuando a escondidas de nuestro padre se iba a entrenar con el hijo plebeyo del capitán comandante de nuestro ejercito Ushesheshe~. ¿COMO ALGUIEN TAN DÉBIL, LAMENTABLE Y COMPASIVO COMO ÉL PODRÍA IGUALARME?¡, SOLO EXILIANDO SU PATÉTICA Y DÉBIL HUMILDAD DEL CASTILLO, MI LINAJE PODRÍA LLEGAR A SER TAN IMPECABLE Y ARRASADOR COMO LO ES AHORA USHESHESHE"-.

_**A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you**_

"_Fran, que carajos estas haciendo?, termina esto rápido¡. Ese infeliz tiene la estabilidad mental de un bipolar ¡"- _Comenzó a dar brincos impulsados por la ira e indignación, como detestaba cuando el mayor lo pisoteaba de esa manera y aun peor, esta vez lo hacia enfrente de Fran, como si su muerte ya no pudiese aun peor –Croac Croac Croac Croac¡"-. Sin embargo, entre tantas ofensas y menosprecios de su hermano eran pocas las cosas de las que al final del camino se arrepentía. No importaba si le hubiesen hecho débil, inferior o compasivo tal como le había llamado, todo lo hecho y dicho dentro de ese castillo de piedra fue plenamente fiel a su corazón y le había llevado justo al preciso instante en que conoció a su persona favorita en el mundo. ¿Como querer retractarse de los mejores recuerdos de toda su vida?. _"…Mientras tu vivas, Fran…yo podre morir tranquilo y sin volverme un alma en pena, atado a este mundo por tantos remordimientos…"-._

_-"_Entiendo…¿Quieres oír mi respuesta, Rasiel?"- El rubio frunció el ceño por haber sido llamado por su nombre de pila sin honoríficos, pero aun así movió verticalmente su cabeza acompañado de una ansiosa sonrisa mientras veía al más joven desbordándose en determinación. –"En lo que a mi respecta…PUEDE IR A COMER ESTIÉRCOL DE CABALLO ¡Y SI TANTO QUIERE A BELPHEGOR, TENDRÁ QUE HACER EL TRABAJO SUCIO USTED MISMO PORQUE YO NUNCA TRAICIONARÍA A ALGUIEN A QUIEN AMO, BASTARDO¡"- Solo al ver la lluvia de rocas cayendo desde la cima de los altos arboles, se percato de que Fran había accionado una de sus variadas trampas; Olgert alcanzo a proteger a su estúpido hermano de la mayoría del daño, mas una gran roca le había golpeado en el rostro y ahora con una magullada cortadura en su frente que alcanzo a rozar su ojo izquierdo, la sangre comenzaba a fluir en un grueso río rojizo tal como la de cualquier humano estándar.

"_Demonios… esto se puso feo…CORRE TONTO ¡"- _Fran pareció leerle la mente ya que en menos de nada había dejado esa pequeña planicie y rozaba violentamente las ramas y hojas que los rodeaban en su desesperada carrera por sobrevivir. _"Serás idiota?...ahora ambos moriremos, ese infeliz nos buscara sin tregua hasta ver nuestras cabezas empaladas. Pero lo que dijiste…es cierto?" ._Su corazón comenzó a latir con taquicardia mientras era sujetado protectoramente por el mas joven_ ." No lo entiendo…tienes todas las razones del mundo para aborrecerme…¿Por que entregar tu vida torpemente por alguien tan malvado y desconsiderado como yo?¡". _El muchacho se detuvo abruptamente y levanto con cuidado una puertilla imposible de detectar por alguien diferente a su creador, su escondite #2.

Parpadeo un par de veces tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, mientras el oji verde se adentro en lo que parecía ser una pequeña cueva y con precaución encendió una vela que se encontraba muy bien escondida entre las ranuras de la su reducida perspectiva intento adivinar el espacio dentro del escondrijo que según sus cálculos no tenia más de dos metros de largo y un metro de alto, bastante conveniente para ese chico de corta estatura. Bel se pregunto cuanto tiempo le había tomado adecuar ese lugar y que tan desesperado se había visto para hacerlo, esperaron en silencio por largos minutos escuchando los quejidos de dolor y los gritos de furia que lanzaba Rasiel al viento mientras los buscaba con la única intensión de arrancarles el corazón y cuando finalmente parecían haberlo perdido–"… ¿Por que?..."- Pregunto bajo el más joven –"¿Por que me has mentido, Belphegor?..."- Ahora sobre el sucio suelo, intentaba inútilmente de ver el rostro de aquel que lo escondía de entre sus rodillas.

_**And so I hav**__**e to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**_

No tenia la mas mínima idea de que contestarle, su mudez parecía ser el camino mas sensato pues ninguno de sus Croac´s valdría lo suficiente como para expresar el infinito arrepentimiento que le acomplejaba. _"No merezco tu amor Fran…aun si es lo único que necesito para vivir, no soy suficientemente humano para alguien con un corazón tan puro como el tuyo…"._

El mas joven levanto su rostro lloroso dejando ver la desesperación que le invadía, mas era evidente que no se debía a ser perseguido a muerte, la razón le era mucho mas importante –" ¿Es porque querías vengarte de tu hermano?¡..."- 2 Croacs- "¿O solo querías mofarte de mí y mi patética vida de plebeyo?¡..."- 2 Croacs –" ¿Acaso buscabas algo de comodidad para no tener que vivir como un animal de charco vagando sin rumbo…Comida y abrigo de cualquier persona que fuera tan tonta y amable como yo…?"- 2 Croacs –"¿Nada de lo vivido estos últimos meses te importo y solo jugabas conmigo, no te importaban mis sentimientos?¡"-10 Croacs.

"_Nada de eso…solo quería estar por siempre a tu lado, incluso ahora…fui egoísta y un amor tan egoísta como el mío solo trae desdicha y merece ser aplastado como una rana". _Se acerco a paso lento recostándose contra la fría piel del peli verde, deseando nunca separarse de ese cuerpo, llorando y empapando la lisa piel que perdía color por el congelante clima.

Los gimoteos taciturnos del otro se detuvieron de momento y sintió sus delgados dedos alzarlo como tantas veces anteriores; Ahora con sus miradas encontrándose bajo la tenue llamarada que mantenía a raya la profunda oscuridad, esos ojos color jade centellaron haciendo frente a la adversidad, y rodeados de esa tierna sorpresa y desconcierto con que le había visto en tantas ocasiones, mas ahora resultaba extrañamente hermosa; Allí Belphegor sintió que no habría nada que pudiese ocultarle. –"O…¿No querías que te odiara y solo deseabas quedarte conmigo por siempre…al igual que yo?..."- 1 Croac –"¿Sin nada mas que importara…solo tu, mi madre y yo…?"- 1 Croac -"¿Evitar a toda costa que Rasiel se me acercara… Protegerme como tantas veces el día de hoy…o simplemente poderme querer y estar conmigo?"- 1 Croac.

_**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be**_

"_Awww~…esto es vergonzoso…creo que se debe al hecho de que nunca me le había declarado a alguien además de lo burlesco que debo verme desde su perspectiva". _Trato de soltarse alentado por los nervios pero en ese momento escucho el maravilloso sonido que ya se le hacia tan lejano. –"Hahaha~"-. El peli verde estaba sonriendo aun con todo el caos a su alrededor –"Eres una rana tímida, Príncipe Belphegor"-.

"_Idiota ¡…búrlate de mi todo lo que quieras, igual ya mi dignidad esta por el piso_" Pensó suspirando mentalmente. –"No te culpo por haber aceptado mi humilde ayuda… Después de todo no puedo ni imaginarme cuan difícil debe haber sido vivir 4 años solo, sin nadie con quien hablar, reír o que te brindara un simple consuelo…solo con el agua y los molestos animalejos a tu alrededor…ver pasar la vida y destrucción a tu alrededor sin poder hacer nada al respecto…sabiendo que nunca podrías volver a ser lo que eras"- Lo acerco a su rostro acariciando delicadamente al húmedo animal con su tibia mejilla al tiempo que una sola lagrima de tristeza se escurría por ella –"…Como podría odiar a alguien que paso por tantas cosas horribles y que aun así guardo una mínima esperanza en su corazón …que aun con todas las razones para perder su fe en la humanidad…pudo confiar su vida y entregarla por querer a alguien?".

"…_No se….y deja de mirarme así¡, me abochornas, tonto¡. Además, además ¡… ¿Quien te dio el derecho a leer mis sentimientos y a avergonzarme de esta manera?¡, AHHH¡". _Comenzó a patalear tratando de alejarse con su corazón latiendo desenfrenado y sintiendo como su diminuto cuerpo se acaloraba. Escucho esa dulce risa nuevamente –"Nee Bel…lamento no haber podido ayudarte, ahora los dos moriremos…el ira por mi madre y después arrasara con todo a su paso…quisiera poder detenerlo¡, acabar con todo este sufrimiento, vengar a mi padre y a ti…pero no tengo la fuerza para hacerlo…No hay escapatoria, no hay nadie que pueda hacerle frente y salvarnos…yo solo quería poder vivir en un mundo tranquilo con las personas que aprecio…"-.

"_Lo se…no necesitas disculparte conmigo, tonto. Lo que has hecho por mi es algo que nadie mas el mundo podría…tu me has hecho la rana mas feliz en el planeta y yo…no podre devolverte el favor…"_ .Le falto poco para empezar a llorar como el chico que lo cargaba pero justo en ese instante recordó unas mágicas palabras: _"__Un beso has de conseguir mas no un beso cualquiera, un beso de verdadero amor o una rana __común __por siempre tu destino será, Príncipe Belphegor"._

_**A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you**_

"_Eso es¡…bueno, ahora solo hay pequeño problemita…"_ Bel trago saliva tratando de contener el inmenso nerviosismo que todo aquello le causaba. –"Croac Croac Croac¡"- pataleo hasta que el mas joven lo alejara de su mejilla algo extrañado, aun manteniendo La corta distancia entre ambos_. "Bien…ahora necesito que me ayudes con algo, Fran…Ahhhh ¡que molesto ¡, como demonios lo hare?¡, como si no fuera ya suficientemente vergonzoso el que tenga que pedirle un beso¡"_ .

**POV FRAN:**

El animal frente a él lucia desesperado y ansioso, no entendía la causa ya que hasta hace unos segundos todo había tomado un momento calmo y sereno. –"Que sucede, Bel?, ¿Alguien se acerca?"- Dijo tratando de oír cualquier mínimo sonido sin resultado alguno. Miro extrañado a la rana morada como precisando una explicación, mas esta solo emitía repetidos croacs.

-"Te quiero rana falsa, pero a veces no te entiendo para nada"- Dijo suspirando el menor; En un momento de distracción, Belphegor logro apoyar sus dos patas delanteras sobre la boca del peli verde haciendo que este se sobresaltara e inmediatamente se limpiara el barro que había quedado decorando sus delgados labios.

–"Oye¡, eso fue maleducado de-"- Iba a continuar el reclamo pero el otro se apaciguo y guardo silencio como habiendo terminado su argumento. Aun sin entender la razón, imito la acción del príncipe y con una de sus yemas bordeo la boca del anfibio. –"…Háblame, Belphegor…"-Estaba seguro de que trataba de decirle algo, pero sin el tablero de letras allí era muy difícil comunicarse.

_**I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know**_

**POV BEL:**

El tiempo avanzaba rápidamente a contrarreloj y a Bel se le acabo la paciencia para seguir jugando a las adivinanzas. En un avance rápido logro aferrarse con sus extremidades alrededor de la boca del mas joven, sin embargo no hizo contacto directo con eso labios. _"Un beso forzado no es un beso de amor verdadero…este debe ser tan voluntario como el deseo de amar a alguien…y yo te Amo Fran"._

A tan corta distancia pudo sentir el leve temblor del contrario, y ver los cristales esmeraldas abrirse de par en par por el sorpresivo movimiento. Cerro sus ojos sin saber si se había hecho entender, o si ese anhelo era igual o aun mayor en el otro; Luego de segundos de estar en esa posición sintió su boca chocar apaciblemente contra algo cálido y suave.

**POV FRAN:**

¿Que era esa sensación?, sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse justo como lo había hecho en aquel sueño. _"El sueño...lo que sucedió después fue…". _Recordó sonrojado aquel momento y aun sin comprender el por que, su corazón se sintió igual de desenfrenado e invadido de un gran deseo. _"En ese momento, la persona junto a mi…". _Rememorando el sentimiento apasionado de aquella vez, movió sus labios sin pensarlo y le dio su primer beso verdadero a la rana por la que había entregado todo. _"Uno puede enamorarse de alguien sin haberle visto realmente…y yo te Amo Belphegor"-._

_**A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you**_

* * *

_**Espero que halla sido de su agrado, y de la misma manera tratare de actualizar pronto aprovechando estas cortas vacasiones **_

_**^^, Bye bey  
**_


	6. El Sacrificio De Un Príncipe

**Holis a todos, nuevamente les traigo la continuacion de este Fic . Les sere sincera, pueden decir que soy muy niña o debil o tontamente emotiva, pero lo admito: LLORE ESCRIBIENDOLO¡... cof cof, sin mas spoilers, buena lectura ^^**

**Nota: personajes principales son autoria de Akira Amano Sensei**

**Pd: cancion, "Heore" de Enrique Iglesias**

* * *

**2 RANAS Y 1 PRINCIPE**

**Cap. 6: El Sacrificio de Un Príncipe.**

_**Si una vez, yo pudiera llegar a erizar de frio tu piel  
A quemar que se yo, tu boca y morirme allí después**_

**POV FRAN:**

"_Uno puede enamorarse de alguien sin haberle visto realmente…y yo te Amo Belphegor"-. _Fue el último pensamiento de Fran antes de juntar los labios con los de la rana morada. Sus ojos se cerraron por inercia por lo que solo logro sentir como la fría piel que rozaba con su boca se fue volviendo más cálida y carnosa que antes. Aun segundos después de que el contacto terminara el mantenía su vista cerrada posiblemente por algo de vergüenza.

-"…Fran…"- Con los parpados aun juntos movió su entrecejo por la extrañeza de esa voz llamándolo –"Oee tonto, me estas escuchando?"- Sintió golpecitos en su frente y con recelo se decido a contestar al que osó golpearlo.

-"El tonto serás tu-"- Contemplo a escasos centímetros las mas hermosas pupilas escarlatas que alguna vez tuviera la oportunidad de ver; No pudo mas que apresar el resto del reclamo en su boca entre abierta al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaron inevitablemente rojas. Ignoro como pudo al hombre que se encontraba prácticamente encima de él, rondando su vista en la búsqueda de cierto animalito morado que en su subconsciente sabia que había desaparecido. –"Awww~ entonces -"-.

Para su leve molestia, se vio interrumpido por un atrevido beso que sin advertencia alguna silencio todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos; Esta vez el contacto duro mas tiempo y pudo sentir la mojada lengua del contrario bordeando suavemente sus labios. – "Siempre eras tú el que hablaba sin parar, ahora es mi turno de hacerte cerrar esa dulce boca, Ishishishi~"-.

Un tanto ofendido lo aparto algunos centímetros con ambas manos. –"Y quien le ha dado permiso de hacer eso?, por cierto…Belphegor?"- dijo con algo de nervios, obtuvo como respuesta esa peculiar risa acompañada de una resplandeciente sonrisa. _"Aun si increíblemente es él… QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES?¡"- _Su cara se ruborizo aun más que antes mientras que sus ojos brillaban en el mas tierno berrinche nunca antes visto.

-"¿Quien mas podría ser?, Baka Ishishishi~"- Vio a ese rubio alejarse un poco devolviéndole el espacio personal que le había quitado de momento debido a que la anhelada transformación llego en una posición poco conveniente. –"Fran…muchas gracias, yo…creo que nunca podre compensar todas las cosas que has hecho por mi…desde el día que te conocía hasta este preciso momento"- Trago saliva al ver como ese chico que lucia su abdomen desnudo y unos maltrechos pantalones cafés, cambiaba su anterior expresión alegre a una de vergüenza con la que no se atrevía si quiera mirarlo, robándole sutil sacudida la oportunidad de seguir contemplando esos hermoso cristales que ahora eran cubiertos por sus mojados hilos dorados.

_**Y si entonces temblaras por mi, lloraras al verme sufrir  
Ay sin dudar tu vida entera dar como yo la doy por ti.**_

**POV BEL:**

Despego su vista momentáneamente de aquel peli verde y contemplo las palmas de sus manos; Rosadas y más delgadas que antes por la inadecuada dieta alimenticia, sin embargo le parecieron más hermosas que nunca. Siguió observando la largura de sus piernas, su torso que había perdido algo de masa muscular pero aun lucia joven y esbelto. En general contemplo con una temblorosa sonrisa la totalidad de su cuerpo humano, incluso esa larga cicatriz horizontal que tantos males le había ocasionado.; Se miro a si mismo y por más que lucho contra su interior, no pudo evitar llorar fluidamente sin poderlo controlar.

"_¿Por que estoy llorando?, no tiene sentido, no estoy triste, yo…me siento tan feliz y nostálgico…nunca creí que- nunca creí que volvería a ser un príncipe…Fran, Fran…" _Trato de detener las lágrimas con su mano, no quería lucir más deprimente de lo que ya era. Necesitaba ser fuerte ahora mas que nunca no obstante era todo lo contrario, invadido en esa abrumadora sensación se sentía más vulnerable que nunca.

La sensación de desprotección despareció al sentir el cálido abrazo que lo rodeo por completo. –"Todo estará bien, Bel…a veces la melancolía no es algo malo…es lo que nos hace humanos, a ti y a mi"- Las cálidas manos del mas joven acariciaban su espalda congelada por el frío –"Es normal llorar después de tanto tiempo…si no lo hicieses pensaría que todo eso de ser rana te atrofio alguna parte de tu cerebro"- Dijo sonriéndole dulcemente, ya había despegado su rostro del mayor y ahora le miraba radiante. –"Se que no soy la persona mas fuerte del mundo pero mientras viva yo te protegeré"-.

-"…Serás tonto"- Hablo limpiándose la humedad del rostro.–"Tu ya has hecho suficiente…ahora es mi turno, Fran"- Dijo decidido al tiempo que acariciaba delicadamente con sus dedos la mandíbula del mas joven –"Lamentablemente esto aun no acaba…y ya que ha sido mi culpa, me corresponde a mi darle fin a todo esto"-. Bel miro de reojo la entrada a la gruta e intento moverse en esa dirección.

-"NO ¡"- El grito exaltado del peli verde llamo su atención. –"No me jodas ¡, ya suficiente daño te ha causado Rasiel como para que ahora salgas a enfrentarlo una vez mas¡. No te dejare ¡"- Fran jadeaba ruidosamente con un rostro notoriamente preocupado disfrazado de enojo –"No dejare que te vuelva a lastimar…no lo permitiré. Bel…no quiero que sufras más, por favor…"- Vio los ojos de menor aguarse de apoco e instintivamente le abrazo expresando toda la gratitud posible.

"_Mi corazón no ha cambiado…mi mas grande deseo es pasar junto a ti lo que me resta de vida…es por eso que debo afrontar mi destino, porque mientras él viva tu nunca estarás a salvo…y eso es algo que no puedo permitir". _Trago saliva preparando su discurso de convencimiento pero se le había olvidado una de las mayores características de ese joven de 15 años, su determinación, porque aun con las delgadas gotas escurriendo por sus mejillas, Fran se aferro a su cuello mas fuerte que nunca.

_**Si supieras la locura que llevo  
Que me hiere y me mata por dentro**_

**POV FRAN:**

En un rápido y desesperado movimiento, se apodero de los rosados labios del mayor. _"Por favor no te vayas…no me dejes, Belphegor…no ahora que por fin logre reconocer a mi príncipe azul"_. Tenía gran temor de que su último recurso no diese resultado, sin embargo no cálculo muy bien a donde llevaría todo aquello. En menos de nada su espalda choco lentamente contra uno de los muros del recinto y Bel sujetando fervorosamente su abdomen y rostro había profundizado mucho más ese beso que de desesperado paso a desatar una pasión contenida.

Por más de un minuto su joven boca fue dominada por los labios y lengua del rubio; Se aferro a él en ese ansioso deseo de no quererlo dejar nunca y cuando hubo necesario separarse para respirar, sus jadeos eran innegables al igual que ese hermoso sonrojo adornando su mejillas y un tanto las del mayor. Sus respiraciones cada vez mas agitadas se volvieron una a tan corta distancia, sus pequeñas manos que sin pensarlo se habían deslizado por el marcado abdomen del príncipe, ahora velaban por recorrer lentamente la totalidad de ese atractivo pecho. –"Bel-Belphegor…"- Dijo, apenas audible.

Sin quedarse atrás, Bel había levantado ágilmente su camisilla blanca y ahora se daba el preciado lujo de palpar su fina y escondida piel que solo en sus ocasionales baños compartidos había tenido la fortuna de tocar. -"Fran…"- Sintió su cuerpo ser explorado como nunca lo había sido y una gran timidez lo invadió –"Te amo, Fran…mas que a cualquier otra cosa en este mundo, mas que a mi cuerpo de humano, mas que una estúpida corona, un sentimiento mucho mas imponente que mi resentimiento contra el monstruo que es mi hermano"-.

Bajó la mirada inmensamente avergonzado por esa directa declaración, sin embargo el príncipe no iba a aceptar eso como respuesta por lo que después de un par de besos mas, se vio en la necesaria obligación de confesarse también –"Yo también… como rana, como príncipe, de cualquier forma mientras sigas teniendo ese corazón de humano que me ha atrapado por completo…mientras sigas siendo la misma persona de la que me enamore y de la que lo haría mil y una vez más sin arrepentimientos"-.

_**Y que mas da, mira que al final  
Lo que importa es que te quiero**_

**POV BEL:**

Sonrió encantadoramente ganándose el mismo gesto por parte del menor. Sentirse amado de igual manera debía ser la mejor sensación en el mundo, tan fuerte era ese deseo que volvió a poseer sus labios esta vez de una manera mas tierna pero que seguía inevitablemente incrementando el contacto físico que los consumía cada vez mas. –"Fran…Te amo tanto…"- Dijo separando sus rostros y levantando su flequillo para encontrarse sin obstáculos de ningún tipo esos hermosos ojos verdes. –"Por favor, por ambos, por nuestro amor…se feliz"-.

Ante la mirada de sorpresa del más joven Bel se levanto abruptamente y esquivando los diferentes intentos de agarre, retiro con cuidado la trampilla y en menos de nada se encontraba del otro lado empujando la entrada con fuerza hasta trancarla –"Me disculpo si no logro cumplir nuestra promesa, Fran…"- Escuchaba los fuertes gritos y golpes detrás de aquella puerta pero se negaba rotundamente a desbloquear la salida –"Este es mi destino, no el tuyo…y no dejare que te involucres mas en la desgracia que rodea a mi familia"-. La madera no era lo suficientemente gruesa para suprimir el ruidoso llanto que provenía desde adentro del escondite llamándolo por su nombre desesperadamente abriendo pequeñas grietas a su corazón. –"Perdóname, nuevamente te causo dolor…pero esto es algo que debo resolver personalmente…por los dos…por nuestro futuro"-.

Asegurando el bloqueo, se giro sobre si y cerciorándose de que aquel objeto aun estuviera enganchado a su cintura, comenzó a adentrarse en aquel espeso bosque precavidamente y al acecho de ese bastardo que tanto desastre dejaba a su paso. Las pisadas eran mas que rastreables por lo cual no tardo ni 10 minutos en dar con el lugar donde se encontraba ese fracaso de Monarca y su lamentable mayordomo que trataba inútilmente de detener la hemorragia en la frente de su amo.

-"Hola, Allí¡"- Grito Belphegor al tiempo que dejaba inconsciente a Olgert con tiro certero de una gran roca en la cien del corpulento hombre. –"¿Que harás ahora que no tienes a tu guardaespaldas, bastardo y enfermo hermano? Ishishishi~"- Una extraña alegría le invadió al ver la cara de espanto que puso Rasiel al ver a la persona frente a si, realmente parecía no creer lo que veía. –"Quita ya esa cara de retardado que no necesitas hacerlo tan evidente Ishishishi~"-.

-"…Ushe...Ushesheshe ¡ no se que clase de espejismo ridículo sea este pero mejor lo vas deshaciendo antes de que te diseque vivo, Belphegor¡"- Grito el mayor claramente alterado. Largos minutos pasaron y la única diferencia allí era el viento que se agitaba con mas fuerza –"…¿Esperas que crea que mágicamente has vuelto a ser humano?, NO BROMEES CONMIGO, BASTARDO YO MISMO TE VI CONVERTIRTE EN RANA POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD¡"-.

_**Si pudiera ser tu héroe, si pudiera ser tu dios  
Que salvarte a ti mil veces, puede ser mi salvación.**_

Ladeo su cabeza queriendo aparentar inocencia –"Pero si no es ninguna ilusión, Siel. Fran realmente te dejo bien jodido ese ojo que ya ni siquiera reconoces a tu gemelo, que lamentable, en especial de un supuesto Rey Ishishishi~"- Bel se acercaba lentamente buscando el mejor ángulo para lo que venia a continuación –"Lo creas o no, he vuelto y no es de tu incumbencia el Como o el Por que, lo único que debe importarte es que te matare aquí mismo Rasiel, tal como debí haberlo hecho tantos años atrás"-.

-"…USHESHESHE¡ MUY BIEN BELPHEGOR, NO ME IMPORTA COMO DEMONIOS HAS LO HAS HECHO, NO HABRÁ NINGUNA DIFERENCIA, TE DESTROZARE DE IGUAL MANERA QUE SI FUERAS UN PEQUEÑO INSECTO¡"- Rasiel se arrojo violentamente con su espada en alto sobre el que creía desamparado; En un ágil movimiento defensivo, Bel esquivo el golpe que iba directo a su cuello y giro rápidamente desenvainando el filoso cuchillo que había tomado antes de partir de aquella cueva.

Aquella hoja de acero la cual había sido su primera arma, probo nuevamente la asquerosa carne de su hermano mayor que ahora sangraba de una profunda cortada en su brazo izquierdo. –"Así es como tomas ventaja en un combate infeliz tramposo…solo alguien tan cobarde y patético como tu, convierte a su enemigo en un diminuto animal por miedo al resultado final. Que lastima me das Siel, es así como te haces llamar rey?"-.

Sin darle mas tiempo para aladear, el gemelo mayor ataco nuevamente invadido por la ira, esta vez de una manera menos arrebatada y así dio inicio a la batalla definitiva que se venía procrastinando por largos años, aquel enfrentamiento que decidiría quien tenia el coraje y el verdadero valor para tomar las riendas del reino mas poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Haciendo uso de maniobras fríamente calculadas Rasiel comenzaba a impacientarse ya que por más esfuerzo que pusiese no lograba hacer retroceder a su Ex anfibio hermano. Le era incomprensible como su fracaso de hermano podía igualarlo en tal nivel de combate con una simple hoja corta –"Tu mismo lo dijiste, antes de cualquier espada esta fue mi única arma, y sabes…yo siempre ame los cuchillos ¡Ishishishi~"-.

Belphegor resistía cual muralla cada una de las arremetidas de su gemelo, aun cuando su brazo comenzara a sangrar por la fuerza con que sujetaba el filoso objeto. –"CÁLLATE¡, VAS A CAER¡ SOLO YO SERÉ REY¡, TU ERES UN SIMPLE INSECTO, BELPHEGOR¡ "- Con amplias cortadas alrededor de todo su cuerpo, Siel golpeo en la rodilla a Bel tumbándolo por cortos momentos en el suelo, tiempo suficiente como para poder enterrar de lleno su espada en la carne del menor. –"USHESHESHE~¡ EL REINO ES SOLO MÍO¡"-.

_**Déjame tocarte, quiero acariciarte  
Una vez mas, mira que al final lo que importa es que te quiero **_

-"No…"- Antes de que el otro pudiese reaccionar, sujeto con fuerza la largo hoja de acero haciendo sangrar sus dedos inevitablemente, un precio que pagaría gustoso –"Tu solo eres un príncipe caído…y nunca permitiré que vuelvas a poner uno solo de tus sucios dedos sobre el alma de personas inocentes"- Evitaba con toda la resistencia que aun le quedaba, que su hermano mayor retirara su espada del omoplato donde se encontraba enterrada.

A su espalda, aquel mayordomo había retomado la conciencia y sin pensarlo dos veces desenfundo su arma con la única finalidad de acabar con la vida del príncipe menor sin embargo había algo con lo que no contaba, y es que el amor es más rápido que el acero. –"DESDE ESTE MOMENTO TU ERES EL GEMELO INFERIOR, RASIEL ¡NO ES POR MI, NI POR MI HONOR, NI POR EL PUTO PODER, TE ASESINARE Y PONDRÉ FIN A LA TIRANÍA QUE HAS CONSTRUIDO, PROTEGERE A TODAS ESTAS PERSONAS, POR FRAN¡"-. Logro empujarlo y desármalo dejándole a merced del cuchillo que se enterró certeramente en el corazón del monarca. Respirando agitadamente se puso de pie y extrajo la filosa espada de su cuerpo, seria esa misma hoja la que terminaría con la vida de ese monstruo sanguinario. –"Se termino, Rasiel"-.

-"Ushe~ she Cof cof…esa…esa es mi línea hermanito"- Dijo sonriendo el mayor al tiempo que la hemorragia interna fluía por su cuerpo escapando por su boca y por esa herida en su pecho. Sin embargo su sonrisa se ensancho como nunca rebelando la malicia y burla que tantas veces atrás le había dedicado, pero que esta vez se debía a una razón mucho mas mortífera, sus ojos negros descubiertos por cortos segundos le miraron con una maldad y diversión inédita –"Belphegor...Cof cof cof …una vez mas cof cof… yo he ganado Usheshe-"-.

Degolló al llamado rey antes de que siguiera escupiendo sucias palabras en su momento de agonía; Solo en ese instante dio la vuelta para descubrir el mayor remordimiento con el que debería cargar en toda su vida –"NOOOOO¡"- Grito desesperadamente al tiempo que atrapaba el paralizado cuerpo de Fran que se desangraba a un ritmo acelerado por la mortal herida en su pecho –"NO NO NO NO¡ FRANRHH¡ FRAN FRAN RESPÓNDEME FRAN¡"-. El llanto corría sin medida mojando el rostro pálido que no hacia más que mirarlo con esa leve sonrisa.

_**Si pudiera ser tu héroe, si pudiera ser tu dios  
Que salvarte a ti mil veces, puede ser mi salvación.**_

**POV FRAN:**

Disloco su hombro en el proceso pero finalmente logro desbloquear la entrada a la cueva; En menos de nada corría con las lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas _–"No no…Belphegor idiota¡…¿Por que?¡, nosotros solo debíamos permanecer juntos¡ Solo eso hacia falta¡"-. _Se lamentaba por no tener pies tan rápidos como los de ambos gemelo, su velocidad no seria suficiente si algo catastrófico como lo que temía llegase a ocurrir.

Escucho de lejos el choque de metales y tragando saliva por los nervios, se abrió paso hasta esa pequeña planicie donde lo que mas miedo le causaba se estaba llevando a cabo; En silencio observo como la persona que amaba luchaba a muerte con aquel hombre a simple vista idéntico a él ya que si sus ropas no fueran tan drásticamente diferentes fácilmente podrían confundirse. Pensaba con desesperación que clase de ayuda podría prestarle a aquel hermoso príncipe de ojos rojos, sin embargo no poseía la agilidad y destreza en batalla para la que ambos hermanos habían sido entrenados desde infantes.

Abrió grande los ojos al ver al hombre gigante que luego de una forzosa siesta planeaba entrar en el combate atacando por la espalda cual cobarde a su Belphegor justo cuando parecía que a pesar de las horribles heridas en su cuerpo, finalmente saldría victorioso del duelo. Sin protección alguna, reacciono disponiéndose a detener ese ataque a toda costa.

"_No te dejare lastimarlo ¡Si el muere…si el muere mi vida ya no tendría ningún sentido¡"-. _Sintió el dolor más penetrante que en su vida hubiese experimentado, como su carne era desgarrada por el filoso objeto que lo atravesó por completo aunque para fortuna del príncipe no tuvo el alcance suficiente para herirlos a ambos. _"Todo estará bien, Bel… yo lo prometí... que mientras viva yo te protegería…"._

-"Rasiel Sama¡"- Grito Olgert tratando de acercarse a el gemelo mayor pero antes de que el mayordomo pudiese siquiera tocar el inerte cuerpo de su amo, el largo de una espada le rebano el cuello no dejándole mas opción que caer y dar sus últimos respiros junto al que se le había conocido por todo el mundo como el rey mas sangriento de todos los tiempos.

**POV BEL:**

_**Si pudiera ser tu héroe, si pudiera ser tu dios  
Que salvarte a ti mil veces, puede ser mi salvación.**_

Dejo caer la lujosa arma a un costado suyo y nuevamente sujetaba con fuerza ese delgado cuerpo que se sentía como un tempano de hielo –"FRAN ¡FRAN¡ MÍRAME FRAN¡"- Los dedos tembloroso del príncipe acariciaban esas mejillas sin color con la vana esperanza de ver el hermoso rubor adornado nuevamente la expresión que le había dejado sin aliento tantas veces. –"FRAN¡ FRANNNRH…NO¡ NO PUEDES¡, NO¡…DEMONIOS¡"-.

-"Un-Un Príncipe… no debería llorar de esta manera, Bel… hehe"- Su sonrisa se mantenía aun con solo litro y medio de sangre. –"Me…siento feliz…por fin ese mortífero reinado termino…gracias…"-. La mirada del peli verde seguía clavada en sus ojos descubiertos que mojaban cada vez mas la fina piel del menor.-"Lamento...no poder cumplir nuestra promesa…"-

-"Eso me importa una mierda ¡ Fran ¡ por favor…no me dejes…no tiene ningún sentido haber acabado con el si tu…agh agh adgh, Frann¡"-. Ya casi no podía pronunciar palabras por los fuertes gimoteos incontrolables. Sus inútiles manos trataban de frenar el sangrado sin resultado alguno. –"No te vayas... lo siento ¡ LO SIENTO¡…AL FINAL…YO NO PUDE SALVARTE¡"- Se aferro a él en un abrazo tan intenso que las lagrimas de ambos se volvían un solo mar cristalino; Le beso topemente tratando de sentir ese calor que siempre le brindaba, mas sus suaves labios se sentían como la fría nieve de invierno acompañada de ese sabor metálico.

**POV FRAN:**

-"hehe…no te disculpes...si tu ya me has salvado…fue por ti…que puedo morir con solo Amor en mi corazón"- Con la poca fuerza que aun le quedaba acaricio las finas mejillas del príncipe sintiendo el incomparable afecto que todo su cuerpo Expedia –"No olvides nunca…que eres una persona maravillosa…yo se… que serás un buen Rey"-.

-"NO NO NO NO…FRAN"- Ver su corazón destrozado hacia su muerte aun peor. Todo lo hizo por él, porque viviera feliz, en un mundo que contra todo pronostico fuera perfecto; _"El amor verdadero existe…y es de las muchas cosas extraordinarias que le quedan a este mundo…yo me alegro de haber podido amar a alguien…de haber sido amado por alguien…de haber encontrado a mi príncipe azul"._ Porque él creía sin lugar a dudas en un mundo perfecto, como las praderas y el cielo rojizo de sus más hermosos sueños, como el corazón generoso y apasionado de la rana que lo salvo, como las pupilas destellantes que contemplo hasta que sus desgastados ojos no mostraran más que solo oscuridad.

-"…Porque sobre todas las cosas…yo te amo Belphegor…mi príncipe rana"- Con sus cristales inmersos en la completa penumbra, palpaba el rostro mojado de la persona que lo cargaba sin ninguna intensión de alejarse, que se aferraba él con la esperanza de que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla que deseaba se terminara ya–" Gracias…este es…nuestro final feliz…"-.

_**Quiero ser tu héroe, si pudiera ser tu dios  
Que salvarte a ti mil veces, puede ser mi salvación.**_

**POV BEL:**

-"No…NO NO¡ VUELVE¡ VUELVE¡…yo dije que te salvaría Fran¡…yo…agh agh Fran…"- El llanto no se detenía, incremento al ver la pálida mano caer inerte y sentir su irregular respiración detenerse. Aun sabiendo que la vida que tanto amaba se había escapado de sus dedos al igual que la sangre incontenible lo bañaba por completo, continuo sujetando y moviendo esa delicada mandíbula, susurrándole que despertara, rogando para que milagrosamente cobrara vida nuevamente y le sonriera de la manera mas hermosa existente. –"No te vayas…no puedo seguir sin ti, yo…no se que hacer Fran...Dime que es lo que debo hacer, Fran?…"-.

Miran esas normalmente bellas pupilas color jade que ahora lucían opacas por la desalmada muerte. Por mucho que trato de recordar su brillo natural, esa imagen se desvanecía cada vez más y más, su risa sonaba tan lejana y sus besos cálidos se volvían un hermoso espejismo. _"Si tu mueres…entonces yo también lo hare…mi vida no tiene sentido si no estas en ella…de esa manera…no estaremos solos…ese será nuestro final feliz…". _Sin soltarlo, tanteo con su mano el suelo hasta dar con esa teñida espada y justo cuando la había alzado en dirección a su aniquilado corazón, escucho una voz que se le hizo familiar.

-"Realmente lo lamento, príncipe Belphegor"-. La bruja negra aprovecho el momento de debilidad y le arrebato la espada sin mucho esfuerzo –"Sin embargo esa no es la solución adecuada"-. Vio la expresión del nombrado transformarse en una de ira al ser alejado de su elección. –"Él…creo que tuvo mas coraje y valentía que ustedes dos juntos…es una horrorosa perdida"- La mujer recostó levemente la palma de su mano sobre la fría frente del menor hasta que Belphegor la rechazo con infinita molestia.

-"QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES?¡, NO TE HAS DIVERTIDO YA SUFICIENTE CON NOSOTROS?, LARGO¡ DÉJAME EN PAZ¡ NO TIENES DERECHO A DECIR QUE ES LO QUE DEBO O NO DEBO HACER¡ MI VIDA NO TIENE SENTIDO SI EL MUERE, ASÍ QUE¡-"- Antes de que pudiese seguir gritándole, Abigail le dio una golpe en la frente que lo dejo aturdido causando que callera sentado en el suelo con Fran a sus pies.

-"Eres ruidoso, ya te lo habían dicho?"-. La mayor se sentó a su lado en el piso. _"Si…Fran me lo dijo…la primera vez que nos conocimos"_.–"He venido en son de paz, Belphegor…se que en este momento no ha de importante mucho pero, el mundo se ha convertido en un lugar caótico, personas mueren cada minuto aun sin las ordenes de tu hermano. Una guerra imparable se ha desatado entre los 5 grandes reinos, una guerra ocasionada por el desequilibrio mental de Rasiel….algo que solo una persona podría detener"-.

-"Lo se…pero un mundo sin Fran no tiene sentido para mi…"- Entendía bien las circunstancias actuales, batallas por doquier, sangre derramándose que pronto llegaría hasta ese mismo pueblo, hasta la madre de esa celestial criatura, pero ya había perdido la fuente de su determinación, de su voluntad de luchar. –"No hay nada para mi ahora…"-

-"Y si te dijera que ese chico no tiene que morir"- Los ojos escarlata del más joven se abrieron de par en par al oír esas maravillosas palabras. –"¿Que estarías dispuesto a sacrificar por la vida de este chico…y al mismo tiempo por que la paz y bonanza vuelvan a esta caótica tierra?"- La bruja negra sujeto delicadamente con ambas manos el rostro del príncipe –"¿Hasta donde llegarías con tal de que este niño tenga el mundo que tanto soñó?"-.

-"Yo entregaría mi vida, mi alma, mi todo por él, por su madre y por todas las personas que sufren día a día, lo haría sin dudarlo"- Respondió Belphegor decidido y abrazando nuevamente el cuerpo del peli verde que aun en su agonía final, había mantenido esa tierna sonrisa.

-"Justo como lo había anticipado… eres el único príncipe que con verdadero coraje, determinación y con un humilde y apasionado corazón, podrá derrotar la maldad que anhela dominar este mundo"- Abigail extendió su mano hasta rozar la mejilla de Fran –"Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, Belphegor"-.

_**Puede ser mi salvación…Quiero ser tu héroe...**_

* * *

_**Bueno, ya sabran porque llore, no es mi culpa soy una persona muy llorona por naturlareza¡ ¬3¬  
**_

_**Como sea, espero actualizar pronto y mis disculpa por si los hago sufrir con la espera, ^^**_

_**Bey bey~**_


	7. El Renacer de un Príncipe

Holis, buena noche, con este Cap. me demore un poco ya que salio mas larguito de lo que imaginaba, en todo caso es solo una probada de lo que se avecina, sin mas, buena lectura.

Nota: personajes principales autoria de Akira Amano sensei

Pd: Canción: "Haruka Kanata" de Unlimits.

* * *

"_La virtud tomará las armas contra el furor y el combate será breve, porque el antiguo valor aún no ha muerto en los corazones itálicos"._ Canzoniere, "Italia mía".

**2 RANAS Y 1 PRINCIPE**

**Cap. 7: El Renacer de un Príncipe**

_**Cuando miré hacia lo alto, vi un cielo heptagonal  
Y a tus ojos, tan fríos como 100° bajo cero**_

**POV BEL:**

"_Yo entregaría mi vida, mi alma, mi todo por él, por su madre y por todas las personas que sufren día a día, lo haría sin dudarlo". _Fue su segura respuesta, lo haría una y mil veces si era necesario para que el hermoso peli verde volviera a la vida; La lluvia se había detenido aun con ese frio estremecedor a su alrededor solo igualado a la perfección por las insensibles pupilas que lo miraban sin parpadear. Su corazón consumido por la tristeza y desdicha no podía hacer más que abrazar a su ángel guardián mientras veía a la mujer frente a él rebuscar entre sus cosas.

Sin embargo aun no podía cantar victoria con las simples palabras de la hechicera, por muy poderosa que fuese ¿Un conjuro tan difícil como ese, era posible?; No era tan sencillo como decir "_Voy a resucitar a alguien"._ Bel era plenamente consciente que el precio a pagar seria alto mas esto le tenía sin cuidado, le entregaría lo que fuese si con ello Fran retornara intacto a los brazos de su amada madre.

Abigail hablo con una expresión de resignación. _**–"**_Esto es lo que sucederá, príncipe Belphegor…como has de imaginar esto no será una labor sencilla…el chico ya esta muerto y eso limita extremadamente mis opciones"- Ayudo a la mujer a cubrir cuidadosamente un pedazo de tierra con una fina sabana y posteriormente a posicionar al peli verde sobre ella.–"Espero que tu amor sea lo suficientemente fuerte Belphegor…Porque solo si tu voluntad de entregarte a él iguala el fuerte de deseo de devolverle lo que le fue arrebatado…solo así esto podrá funcionar…"-.

Sin cambiar su rostro melancólico y escuchando atento las palabras de la bruja solo había una cosa que pasaba por su mente. _"Fran…hare lo que sea necesario para que vuelvas aun si deba ser yo el que lo entregue todo…Porque de algo estoy seguro y es que eres una persona que vale mucho mas que yo…la sangre azul no me hace caritativo ni majestuoso, tu me hiciste todo lo bueno que soy ahora y yo…si esta en mis manos te brindare el mundo pacifico con el que tantas veces soñaste…aun si yo no estoy en él". _–"¿Que es lo que debo hacer, Abigail?"-

-"Traté de que el sacrifico fuera lo menos gravoso posible mas yo no controlo las leyes de la magia, príncipe…es por eso que la ofrenda será para ti aun peor que la muerte"- Bel trago saliva y se aferro aun mas tembloroso a esa frágil mano como buscando las fuerzas necesarias par continuar. –"Gracias a ese inocente chico volviste a ser lo que eras Belphegor…por lo tanto para que el viva tu deberás volver a ser una simple rana común y esta vez…no habrá retorno de esa primitiva forma. Con esto el linaje de la Familia Vongola llegara a su fin, abriendo así la posibilidad de que esta gran guerra termine"- Sentencio la mujer al tiempo que limpiaba con un trapo viejo la ensangrentada espada del difunto rey y la preparaba para verterle esa mágica pócima verde.

_**Así que sujete mí helado corazón fuertemente en mis manos**_

Bel agacho su atemorizado rostro asustado hasta los dedos de los pies, no obstante no echaría marcha atrás. Fue por eso que mientras el hechizo era preparado, palpo los brazos y piernas del peli verde, su rostro joven, su pecho lesionado y beso cada parte visible de esa fina piel a sabiendas de que esa seria la última oportunidad que tendría de sentirle tan cercano_. "Todo ira bien, Fran…tu te recuperaras…y yo, bueno mi vida de rana contigo no fue tan mala después de todo Hehehe…todo estará bien mi querido Fran, ya lo veras". _Beso tiernamente los pálidos labios del más joven cerrando por fin sus nubladas pupilas aguamarinas con un último te amo y poniéndose de pie, observo el arma que le apuntaba al pecho a pocos centímetros de si.

-"Listo, Príncipe Belphegor?"- Asintió respirando nerviosamente con los ojos llorosos de nuevo. _"Esto es lo que mas deseo, por eso…por eso no debo sentir miedo…se que estarás conmigo Fran…eso me basta para vivir"-. _Recordó cada viejo y alegre momento junto a él, en especial los cortos minutos en que pudo besarlo, acariciarlo y adueñarse de su cuerpo como nunca mas podría hacerlo; Mantuvo su mente en ese ensueño incluso al sentir la penetrante punzada en su abdomen, la sonrisa del menor fue lo único dentro de sus parpados al caer de rodillas en el suelo escupiendo sangre por el insoportable dolor que le recorrió por completo, y su voz diciendo su nombre fue lo ultimo que resonó antes de perder el conocimiento por el shock que la sustancia viscosa le causo en el proceso de su violenta absorción.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y con un recuerdo fugaz todo lo sucedido volvió a su mente trayendo consigo la melancolía; Se mantuvo en esa posición por algunos segundos observando el cielo estrellado, la lluvia se había ido y con ella la luna roja volvía a brillar solemne. Sintió las gotas de agua agolparse en sus cuencas por lo que movió su mano en dirección a ese lugar con la finalidad de limpiar su tristeza. –"¿QUE DEMONIOS?¡"- Grito sentándose de golpe al ver que esos delgados dedos rosados seguían allí al igual que sus largas piernas y su abdomen desnudo y brillante por el sudor. Busco compulsivamente en su pecho aquella cicatriz y allí la encontró algo roja en los bordes indicando lo reciente de la herida.

-"Bienvenido de vuelta, Belphegor"- Dijo Abigail con una pequeña sonrisa en su arrugado rostro al tiempo que limpiaba cuidadosamente el abdomen intacto del mas joven. –"Al parecer dio resultado, su respiración es pausada pero estable, el daño interno parece haber sido reparado por completo con un corazón mas resistente nunca y todo eso gracias a ti. ¿Quien diría que el ultimo heredero al trono del reino mas poderoso tendría un lado tan romántico"- Rio burlonamente la mayor a sabiendas que sus comentarios le valdrían 0 al rubio dadas las actuales circunstancias. –"Sin embargo…no te le acerques por unos minutos, estoy terminando de revisarle…"- La mujer cambiaba su expresión paulatinamente.

-"Lo entiendo, Lo entiendo ¡"- Grito alegre Belphegor con una inmensa sonrisa en sus labios; No deseaba mas que abrazarlo, besarlo, hablarle y que sus ojos le vieran tan destellantes como siempre, estar junto él era lo único que anhelada ya después miraría como arreglar el lio mundial a su alrededor por muy egoísta que eso sonase. –"Nee Abigail, GRACIAS ¡ por Fran, por mi, se que he sido un poco grosero pero es a causa de todo lo ocurrido por eso no puedes culparme, ahora…nunca podre compensar este segunda oportunidad que nos has dado ¡".- Su emoción no podía ser más y ya se había puesto de pie avanzando a cortos pasos hacia donde se encontraban los otros dos. –"Por cierto, me es imposible no preguntar como le has hecho para evitar que me volviese rana de nuevo?, supongo que subestimaste tu propio poder Ishishishi~"-.

-"No des un paso mas, Belphegor¡"- El rubio se detuvo en seco con gran sorpresa y algo de desconfianza pues su temor comenzó a crecer ante el cambio de actitud de la mujer –"Si te importa Fran, por favor mantente distante"- Al verla esperaba diferenciar alguna mirada asesina o sicópata que le indicara que algo tramaba mas solo veía en sus ojos un aire de compasión. –"Además…no he sido yo quien ha evitado que te conviertas en animal nuevamente"-.

_**Las cuales ya estaban brillando por el sudor**_

-"¿De que carajos estas hablando?¡, déjame estar con Fran¡"- Bel intento acercarse pero la maga en un rápido movimiento lo golpeo con su báculo en la frente haciéndolo caer de espaldas. –"¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?¡ ¿QUE LE HAS HECHO A FRAN?¡ QUÍTATE DE EN MEDIO BRUJA DE PACOTILLA¡"-. Exclamó inmerso en desesperación al ver como al mujer se negaba rotundamente a dejarle dar un paso más hacia la persona que amaba –"MUEVETE ¡"-.

-"CIERRA LA BOCA PRINCIPE VONGOLA, LLEVO EN ESTE MUNDO 147 AÑOS Y NINGÚN NIÑATO VA VENIR A DECIRME QUE ES LO QUE DEBO O NO DEBO DE HACER, SOBERBIO E INSENSATO HUMANO ¡- Pudo sentir su sangre enfriarse y cada uno de sus músculos congelarse por la maléfica fuerza imponente que lo dejo inmóvil; El sudor frio fluía sin parar por cada uno de sus poros acompañado de esa insoportable sensación de asfixia. La hechicera abandono por completo su apariencia de anciana tranquila y ahora con un aura oscura rodeándola, sus ojos tomando la forma de un puma rabioso, y sus huesudos dedos transformándose en afiladas garras, sintió que estaba acabado, ese ser era algo que definitivamente no podría combatir. –"…Como me has hecho enojar príncipe…hace años que no me exaltaba tanto"- Dijo con desdén luego de un profundo suspiro, a los pocos segundos el aire se hizo liviano nuevamente y la bruja negra retomo su figura mansa tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara –" A ver, ya cálmate que no fue para tanto"- Sermoneó indiferente.

"…No gracias" Contesto Bel con gran recelo esquivando la ayuda y retomando la compostura por sus propios medios. –"Lo siento, no era mi intención, es solo que…¿Que demonios esta sucediendo Abigail?…no entiendo nada…"-. Quería tocarlo más que a nada en ese momento sin embargo la anterior imagen de la hechicera era una experiencia que por ninguna razón quería repetir, por lo que mordiéndose los labios de impotencia espero en silencio.

-"Da igual, aun te falta madurar y tienes todo un camino de aprendizaje por delante, después de todo un príncipe no nace rey, se hace con cada decisión que toma, con cada meta que decide alcanzar y con la determinación por proteger a su reino y su propio honor. Ahora, ya que estas mas calmado tratare de explicar lo que nos acontece"-. La mayor se arrodillo a cortos pasos del peli verde que aun se mantenía sereno en la misma posición –"Como lo mencioné antes la Magia tiene sus propias leyes naturales y por mucho manejo y experiencia que yo tenga sobre artes oscuras y hechicería, cuando se trata de contradecir la idiosincrasia ya establecida mis conjuros chocan y se adaptan según esta lo decida"-.

No entendía ni mierda. _"Idiosincrasia de la magia, no me jodas, ¿Eso que tiene que ver con que deba estar distante de Fran y con que sea humano aun?". _Belphegor suspiro al tiempo que daba patadas de frustración al mutilado cuerpo de su hermano. –"No estoy seguro de lo que quieres decir pero…entiendo que tu intención de volverme rana fue denegada o algo así, ¿Acaso no es eso bueno?"-.

-"Veras, tratare de simplificarlo para ti: ¿Has oído del principio que dice que una persona no puede ser juzgada por el mismo crimen dos veces?"- Afirmo con la cabeza –"Al parecer una fuerza superior a decidido que ya que finalmente has encontrado el amor verdadero, te has hecho inmune a cualquier conjuro cuya finalidad sea convertirte en rana debido a que esta fue la excepción a tu anterior maleficio por lo cual el requisito ya ha sido alcanzado. Es eso mas o menos"-. Una mini sonrisa se formo en su rostro, pero aun había algo que no encajaba del todo –"Sin embargo…no existe manera de burlar las artes oscuras…si has sido hechizado definitivamente la fuerza de la magia caerá sobre ti"-.

-"¿Qué dices?¡ , ¿Que he entregado?¡ Contéstame¡"- Se le olvido por completo lo que podía pasar si la enfrentaba, su desesperación y miedo era aun mayor; Algo desconocido atentaba contra su amor, un destino que él no había elegido y que aparentemente seria mas duro de afrontar. –"Que he sacrificado…?"- Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza y esos hermosos ojos carmesís se inundaban llenos de temor e incertidumbre.

-"…El maravilloso privilegio de ser amado…"-. Una lagrima cristalina resbalo sin poder ser evitada –"Fran fue salvado y sus heridas sanaron por completo….pero cuando despierte no guardara el mínimo recuerdo de haberte amado, querido ni siquiera conocido…su vida continuara justo donde la dejo antes de toparse contigo…"- Uno de sus mayores temores en ese momento se hizo realidad –"Y si rechazas este conjuro y retas a las leyes de la magia acercándote a este chico, luchando por que su amor renazca de las cenizas…inevitablemente esa mortal herida se abrirá de nuevo apagando su alma y esta vez será irreversible…es por eso que debes mantenerte lo mas alejado posible de él…lo lamento, príncipe Belphegor"-.

_**En la lejana distancia, hacia el cielo remoto,**_

-"No...no puede ser…"- Cayó de rodillas en el suelo sujetando con fuerza su frente al tiempo que los jadeos comenzaban a ganarle –"¿Porque ha resultado de esta manera?…que se supone que hare ahora?¡"-.

-"El costo…fue escogido tomando tu corazón como uno los factores a considerar" mujer se acerco al príncipe brindándole una suave palmada sobre su hombro a manera de consuelo. Aun para alguien tan imparcial como debería serlo, admitía que le había cogido un mínimo de aprecio al heredero al trono, esto en razón a que en los últimos años le había mantenido un ojo encima con la esperanza de que algún día fuera capaz de afrontar su destino.

-"¿Qué dices?¡...en mi corazón el mayor deseo era poder permanecer junto a Fran por siempre…Crees que yo quería esto?¡, que yo quería que el muriera?¡"-. Miro al peli verde recostado en el suelo a 5 metros de él, el sosiego con que descansaba, esa misma serenidad que siempre le había deseado desde que su alma le reconoció como su dueño. –"No…Mi mayor deseo es que él fuera feliz…que viviera en un mundo perfecto...aun si no fuera conmigo"- La mayor confirmo lo dicho con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

-"Exacto, y sobre tu futuro…al parecer el destino ha aceptado que entre todas las personas en estas tierras eres el único capaz de emprender una fiel lucha destinada a recobrar la justicia y la paz que fue destruida años atrás, que la única forma de proteger a este chico es tomando el cargo que sin derecho alguno se te fue arrebatado"- Belphegor comenzaba a aceptar con amarga resignación que el sacrifico entregado no había sido tan diabólico como lo creyó en principio.

-"Porque como rana no hubiese tenido la fuerza o poder para protegerlo de tantos peligros que se avecinan…para poner mi amor a prueba y resguardar en mi corazón los mas preciados momentos junto a él, sus sentimientos junto a los míos y que estos perduren y transciendan este mundo…debo volver a mi reino y detener esta masacre…por Fran"-. Con al mirada clavada en el suelo lo comprendió por fin; Su amor no era egoísta y aun cuando con sus sentimientos a flor de piel exclamara lo contrario, su interior solo deseaba el bienestar de el chico de ojos color Jade. Si lugar a dudas esa era su verdadera determinación.

-"Algo así"- Dijo la mujer con una mini sonrisa al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado –"Se que en este momento pueda parecerte imposible continuar a sabiendas de que en su corazón tu nunca volverás a tener lugar…pero yo se que posees el valor y la fuerza para vivir con ello, para vivir por él por sobre todas las cosas"-. Tenía razón, trato de mantener una expresión parecida a la de la bruja pero su indeseada realidad no le permitía sonreír en esos momentos. -"No debes preocuparte por él, yo personalmente le llevare con su madre y me encargare de su memoria también, te mantendré informado de su estado si así lo deseas"- El rubio asintió rendido –"Tu cumple con tu destino que yo me hare cargo de los detalles"-.

-"Gracias"- Contesto con verdadera honestidad. _"Aun si no pueda verte mi Fran…tu siempre estarás conmigo y yo contigo…se que será así sin importar los kilómetros que nos separen…Porque tu corazón se queda donde pertenece y el mío siempre será tuyo, tuyo y de nadie mas". _Con su respiración entrecortada trataba torpemente de recobrar la quietud que se le haría necesaria de ahora en adelante –"¿Por que haces esto por mi?"-

Abigail lo observó dudosa cuestionándose si debía contarle ese tipo de cosas personales, pero ya a esas alturas las razones del por que no tenían mucha relevancia después de todo ella misma había visto dentro del corazón del príncipe. –"Se que todos los mortales me ven como un ser desalmado y diabólico y aunque no estén tan alejados de la realidad una parte de mi es humana. Puedo sentir, al igual que Fran y al igual que tu…Hace 4 años me equivoque de gemelo, me incline bajo mi interés propio a corto plazo, sin lugar a dudas salve mi pellejo pero en el mismo instante en que te vi como rana lo supe…preciados y escasos amigos no correrían con la misma suerte por pertenecer a ejércitos y reinos enemigos de tu reino…ya de por si eran pocos los magos que aun vivían y por mi culpa, si restan dos o 3 es demasiado…He tenido un cargo de conciencia del que no me he podio desprender hasta el día de hoy y ahora puedo decir con total certeza que esta vez no me he equivocado de príncipe"- Termino sonriendo la mayor.

_**Nuestra voz será capaz de volar**_

-"Bueno…supongo que no esta mal para una bruja mala"- Correspondió el gesto aun con la melancolía que lo azotaba –"…Se lo que debo hacer…si embargo no tengo ni idea de por donde empezar…es decir, nadie me ve desde hace 4 años y teniendo en cuenta que he decapitado al actual rey no estoy seguro de si a mis súbditos me vayan a hacer una fiesta de bienvenida sin contar con que no veo manera de que todos los ejércitos involucrados me escuchen."-.

-"Oo príncipe Belphegor, aun tienes mucho por aprender. No puedes aspirar a convertirte en Rey por medio exclusivamente de la fuerza y coerción sobre los demás intimidándolos, obligándolos a creer en ti sin dejarles otra opción que seguirte; Para que un Nuevo príncipe pueda empezar en buena forma un mandato se necesita de tres aspectos: _Determinación,_ _confianza y diplomacia,"-. _Era consciente de que aun le quedaba mucho trecho por recorrer por lo cual cualquier consejo era bien recibido. –"La _determinación_ representa tus ideales, la razón de tu lucha, lo que te da las fuerzas para anteponerte a la crueldad y hacer que tu honor y corazón prevalezca por sobre el de cualquiera que pretenda atentar contra tu reino, de la misma manera incluye tu capacidad para lograr que tu propio ejercito se identifique con tu voluntad y vivan por ella; _La confianza_ significa tu habilidad de comprender y entender las necesidades de las personas por debajo de ti, que todas las personas sobre las que gobiernes tengan la fe en que los llevas por buen camino, en que siéndote fieles lograran su propio bienestar, en que pueden confiar en ti como un igual, como un ser humano ya que debes evitar a toda costa que tu pueblo te odie, porque si así fuese, entonces deberás temer a todo y a todos. Y por ultimo _la diplomacia,_ representa tu destreza para socializar, transar, negociar, crear alianzas y en esencia expresar clara y sabiamente los dos valores anteriores sin darles poder sobre ti, tanto a enemigos como a amigos, que los extranjeros poderosos te vean como una persona que desprenda credibilidad y fortaleza, una persona en la cual puedan depositar su confianza y respeto tanto en los momentos fáciles como en tiempos difíciles"-.

-"Si…¿Y como le hago si solo tengo la mitad de la primera?"- Confeso con una temblorosa sonrisa; La situación actual era caótica, a simple vista irremediable y por mas que lo deseara no estaba seguro de poder representar los 3 valores a la perfección necesarios para iniciar adecuadamente el proceso que lo llevaría a la bonanza que tanto anhelaba. –"Yo…aunque lo deseo con el alma no estoy completamente seguro de poseer la experiencia ni los conocimiento necesarios…"-.

-"Eso es bueno. Estas reconociendo que debes preparar tanto tu cuerpo como tu mente antes de empezar a reorganizar tu reino; Un error garrafal que cometió tu hermano fue lanzarse precipitadamente al puesto de Rey sin la preparación adecuada, en su cabeza solo estuvo el deseo de tomar todo frente a él incluso lo que excedía sus limitaciones sin considerar lo perjudicial que esto pudiese ser para su propia gente, por lo que a los pocos días de iniciado su reinado ya había reclutado mas de 10.000 espadas mercenarias, derrochando de esa manera las riquezas de tu pueblo, inexorablemente esto se reflejo en forma de hambruna y necesidad consumiendo cual peste esas tierras, sin mencionar el hecho de que degrado, asesino y por poco desecha la totalidad de su propia guardia real y ejercito por no poseer la naturaleza sádica y sin remordimientos que el necesitaba…para él los hombres eran solo peones en un juego de ajedrez sin fin"- Abigail sabía que siendo una labor tan importante la que le competía a ese príncipe, era algo para lo cual aun no estaba lo perfectamente capacitado, sin el tiempo corría sin piedad alguna en su contra por lo que debería confiar en una de sus mayores virtudes: la capacidad de progresar exponencialmente, algo que había demostrado a plenitud. La mujer sonrió curiosamente extrañando a Bel que ya comenzaba a matarse la cabeza por no haber traído un lápiz y papel para anotar todo lo que la bruja decía. –"Además estas dando por sentado que estas completamente solo en esta guerra, Belphegor…aun te quedan aliados solo que están a las espera de tu renacer para hacer aparición"-.

-"De que hablas?¡ hay personas dispuestas a ayudarme?¡"- Grito exaltado el rubio. _"Aliados?, eso seria genial¡…sin embargo ¿Como es eso posible?, aun si hay montón de personas que rechazaban a Rasiel como su gobernante, pensar en que seguirán sin dudar a alguien con su mismo rostro es algo difícil de creer". _Se sintió inmensamente estúpido al darse cuenta de lo obvió, miro con una sonrisa tonta al peli verde acostado tranquilamente frente a él."_¿Pero que digo?…si tu eres mi mayor aliado, Fran…se que aun con todo el mundo encima mientras estés con vida permanecerás junto a mi, y esa es la mayor fortaleza que necesito"._

_**Llegará más y más alto**_

-"Eso será algo que deberás descubrir por ti mismo, sin embargo te ayudare a empezar, aunque espero que ya tengas idea de los primeros pasos a seguir"- La mujer lo miro con añoranza esperando una pronta y certera respuesta.

-"No soy un imbécil como Rasiel. Dadas las circunstancias lo primero que tengo que hacer es ir con los súbditos y sometidos de éste reino; Todas esas personas se sienten indefensas…es por eso que para iniciar he de hablarles y demostrarles con hechos la caída de su antiguo y despiadado rey…pedirles como sea un voto de confianza en mi como alguien que puede velar por su bienestar…armarlos contra los ejércitos mercenarios a los que Siel les ha concedido tanto poder y que los obligaran a unir fuerzas en esta guerra sin sentido ya que estoy seguro de que no harán fiestas cuando se enteren de que quien les pagaba y dejaba hacer lo que quisieran con mujeres, hombres y niños, ha muerto. Volver partidarios de mi nuevo linaje a aquellos que desconfiaban inmensamente de él…Que sus armas se vuelvan las mías…"-. Termino con una pose levemente orgullosa al notar por la cara de Abigail que estaba en lo cierto.

-"Hablas como si no necesitaras mi ayuda en lo mas mínimo, Belphegor"- La mayor se puso de pie y comenzó a arropar el cuerpo de Fran preparándolo para el camino a casa; De lejos escucho las suplicas del mas joven –"Jeje, solo bromeaba, sin embargo se bien que a medida que avances con tu determinación fija, el camino se mostrar a tus pies…luego de tus súbditos el paso a seguir será la reorganización y redirección de tu ejercito, no puedes permitir que esos sanguinarios, desgraciados y avaros mercenarios tomen el control sobre tus fuerzas, ya suficiente muerte han traído a gente inocente e incluso valientes guerreros que le eran fiel a tu padre y decidieron negarse a las ordenes de tu hermano. Por ultimo solo cuando hayas ganado la confianza de tu gente y el poder sobre tus hombres mas fieles, solo allí podrás confrontar a los monarcas involucrados en esta guerra, recuerda bien: "_diplomacia"_ príncipe…no se trata de ser solo cedente, debes tener astucia y velar por la paz sin aplastar tus propios intereses, no tendría mucha gracia pasar de ser el mas temido al que todos pueden pisotear a su antojo. Deberás hallar un balance, pero no estarás solo en la lucha"- Antes de disponerse al alzar al peli verde, la bruja dejo visible un objeto largo envuelto entre múltiples trapos.

Por momentos olvido todo acerca de la guerra y se imito a observa exclusivamente al amor de su vida, disfrutando de su presencia a sabiendas que seria la ultima vez que lo vería al menos de una manera tan cercana. -"Fran…como quisiera que caminaras de mi mano ahora…"- Susurro rogando por que sus sollozos que traían consigo el agua cristalina sobre su rostro, no fuesen descubiertos por la hechicera –"Yo te cuidare siempre…siempre porque no hay en ningún reino algo tan importante valioso como tu."-

-"Ciertamente, es por eso que he decidido darte un obsequio para que no empieces desde cero"- La mujer le entrego un frasco mediano de cristal que contenía una extraña sustancia amarilla –"A esto se le conoce como _"Pozione del Sereno" _y tiene un efecto curativo sobrenatural que trasciende la lógica de los hombres; Te lo entregó haciéndote advertencia de que no es infinito e invencible: Solo tiene efecto en seres que aun vivan, con sabiduría deberás escoger los momentos precisos en que deberás usarlos, ya que de esto dependerá tu suerte"- Cuando el rubio había guardado el frasquito en uno de sus bolsillos, Abigail deposito en sus manos el objeto enrollado que hasta hace un par de minutos se había mantenido en secreto. –"El exiliado príncipe Belphegor puede sentir que su fortaleza aun no es suficiente; Pero la fuerza de su sangre azul y la pasión de su humilde corazón renacerán virtuosas al sentir la grata compañía de su despojada espada"-.

Sus ojos escarlatas se abrieron de par en par al vislumbrar ante él aquel objeto que le había sido arrebatado hace mas de 4 años –"Mi espada…como la has recuperado?..."- Belphegor recorría cuidadosamente con su mano ese impecable filo que le había acompañado por años, esto sin poder evitar una sonrisa de medio lado; Su reencuentro con su memorable hoja era un excelente augurio mas al observarla con detenimiento noto algo diferente en su apariencia –"Ajam…Abigail y es esto?"- Su pregunta salió acompañada de una honesta sonrisa nostálgica.

-"Tu gemelo la dejo abandonada en la mas profunda mazmorra del castillo para que se oxidara y pudriera; En un descuido suyo la robe y la guarde conmigo todos estos años, y respecto a su nuevo agregado bueno pensé que te gustaría dados los recientes acontecimientos, pero si no lo quieres puedo removerlo" mujer alargo su mano en dirección al arma pero esta fue rechazada sin brusquedad.

-"No…ahora es perfecta"- Dijo Belphegor al tiempo en que rozaba con sus yemas la Rana de oro que se encontraba tallada en la empuñadura –"Es simplemente perfecta"- blandió su espada un par de veces tratando de acostumbrarse a su peso con algo de dificultad en un principio pero la destreza propia y la majestuosidad de su hoja no tardaron mucho en ponerse en sincronía después de tanto tiempo. Cuando hubo por terminado la pequeña practica la envaino nuevamente y ayudado por una correa de cuero la sujeto a su cintura. –"Entonces… supongo que este es el adiós, Fran"-. Ninguna parte de su cuerpo puedo evitar agitarse y flaquear pronunciadas esas palabras, unas que nunca habría pensado que tendría que decir enterrando mil puñales en su corazón.

_**Y alcanzará cualquier lugar, sin importar que tan lejos estés**_

-"Un _adiós_ siempre es mejor que un hasta nunca, Príncipe"- Dijo a manera de consuelo la mayor, cosa que el príncipe agradecido infinitamente ya que si no hubiese obtenido una mínima ayuda emocional en ese momento posiblemente se hubiera desmoronado.

Abigail cargo en brazos al mas joven y despacio comenzó a alejarse de Bel.–"Por favor cuida de él…te lo ruego…y de su madre también. Se que todo no cambiará de un día para otro, es por eso…yo necesito estar seguro de que él estará bien"-. Dijo con su rostro invadido de una completa seriedad.

-"Es una promesa príncipe, tu cumple tu voluntad y yo cumpliré la mía"- Temblorosas y ruidosa respiraciones comenzaron a surgir incontroladas de su garganta. _"Fran, lo siento…si yo hubiese tenido la fuerza para protegerte esto no hubiese sucedido…ahora solo tengo un camino que seguir…una vía oscura en la que serás mi única luz…porque incluso aunque no lo recuerdes…me amaste tanto como yo a ti y ese recuerdo es algo que nunca nadie me podrá arrebatar"_ . Apretaba sus puños con una fuerza incontenible.- "Y recuerda"- Continuo Abigail adentrándose entre los arboles –"El hecho de que hayas sido bendecido con el amor verdadero y que hayas creado una excepción en las leyes de la magia, es una clara manifestación de que tu estas predestinado a grandes cosas Belphegor…no dejes que un estúpido hechizo arruine tu vida, no lo hizo en el pasado no lo hará ahora porque mi amigo, ni el cruel destino puede separar por completo dos almas gemelas que ya se han encontrado. Suerte"-. Sin ser vista por el menor la mujer sonrió; Sonrió porque sabía muy bien de cierto gran detalle que no le había anunciado al futuro Rey –"Ya quiero ver tu determinación, Fran"-. Murmuro y con eso se marcho alejándose por completo de la vista del rubio que luchaba contra el fuerte impulso de seguirlos.

Belphegor se mantuvo en esa posición por insoportables minutos, rememorando, llorando y riendo por tantas anécdotas y recuerdos, que si cualquier persona le hubiese visto pensaría que sin lugar a dudas ese joven había perdió la cabeza. –"Ahora es mi turno de seguir…Fran"-. Se dio la vuelta arrojando al viento un último y hondo suspiro, y con eso camino en dirección al que bien sabía era el pueblo donde todos los hombres marcharían a la batalla en menos de 10 horas.

**El mismo día, 7:00 Pm:**

"_Mostrarme sin ningún miedo a favor de los sufrientes y en contra de los que acaban con vidas inocentes…" _Se repetía mentalmente el príncipe preparándose a si mismo para la complicada tarea que le esperaba, En el camino que le tardo casi 2 horas se le habían ocurrido un par de estrategias a su favor; Abigail tenia razón, no podía llevar esa lucha solo y si sus posibles aliados se mantenían ocultos, él les despertaría y les armaría de valor para revivir el coraje y la voluntad que ya se ha dado por muerto. –"Aquí vamos, Belphegor"- Susurro el príncipe entrando en las demacradas calles que aun caída la noche se encontraban inmersas en la luces que desprendían las pobres viviendas a su alrededor; Camino precavidamente y arrastrando ese bulto tras de si como lo había hecho todo el trecho recorrido.

Antes de poder pronunciar palabra alguna a la multitud de pueblerinos que cenaban al aire libre en medio de una comida comunal, dos hombrecillos junto a él se habían percatado de la inesperada llegada de ese rostro tan conocido. –"¿Que hace nuestro honorable Rey solo por estos lares…y mas con esa deplorable vestimenta?..."- De esta manera la atención de todos los presentes se atrajo instantáneamente al rubio que comenzaba a inquietarse –"Y más aun…sin todo su ejercito detrás para protegerle el culo"- Las temerosas advertencias se oían atreves del bullicio tratando inútilmente de evitar que un grupo de varios hombres de la localidad se acercaran intimidantemente ante el príncipe vecino. –"No ha sido una buena idea que te aparezcas aquí luego de que nos amedrentaras y amenazaras hace apenas unas horas…Rey Rasiel"-.

_**Este pueblo esta lleno de reglas egoístas**_

-"No soy Rasiel, mi nombre es-"- Sintió el fuerte golpe en su mejilla por lo que retrocedió unos pasos tratando de ganar terreno; _"Mierda….bueno no esperaba que fuera a ser tan sencillo". _–"Antes de que me linchen entre todos, les pido me escuchen"- No parecían dispuestos a oírlo, de hecho le hubieran atacado entre todos si cierto hombre menos agitado que los demás no se hubiese adelantando tomando liderazgo y haciéndole frente al príncipe acompañado de un garrote de madera; Sin embargo no lo ataco de inmediato, algo en la repentina llegada del rubio y bajo esas circunstancias le parecía realmente curioso y antes de precipitarse tenia la intención de oírlo –"...No he venido a amenazar ni a matar, porque yo no soy o mas bien era, el que sometía estas tierras…yo soy su hermano gemelo, aquel que fue exiliado de el reino de la familia Vongola y confinado por largos años"-.

-"Pretendes que creamos semejante patraña?, no somos unos idiotas analfabetos como usted piensa, tenemos personas sabias y valientes entre nosotros…como osas venir e interrumpir la despedida que nuestras esposas, madres e hijas nos preparan antes de partir a una guerra a la que no pedimos participar?"- El sujeto que recién llegaba era alto, de cabello castaño, ojos color chocolate, contextura mediana y tenia una vieja marca de quemadura en su rostro y cuello. –"Responde ahora mismo y tal vez consideremos no matarte de una manera tan dolorosa"-

-"…No puedo obligarlos a creer en mi palabra pero les ruego que me escuchen ya que lo que les voy a decir es la verdad…El rey sanguinario que ustedes y todo este planeta conocía ya no existe más, cayo a causa de su propia maldad, mezquindad y ese infeliz esta aquí mismo"- Bel arrojo violentamente frente a todos las personas reunidas la cabeza decapitada de su hermano. Las miradas absortas y aterradas se centraron en los restos de carne ahora visibles –"Mi nombre es Belphegor y soy el hermano gemelo de Rasiel, hace mas de 4 años el me desterró y enclaustro en la profunda oscuridad evitando que pudiera detener su matanza….pero el día de hoy su reinado de terror termino, porque finalmente y después de tanto tiempo he podido escapar de sus redes y frenarle de una vez y para siempre"-. No tenia idea de si había dado resultado, solo podía esperar lo mejor.

Largos minutos pasaron mientras el resto de habitantes abandonaban sus casas y formaban parte de esa sorpresiva reunión; Los murmullos se hacían cada vez mas audibles, algunos de terror al ver los restos, otros de incredulidad, unos pocos de esperanza y algunos planeando como atacarlo sin que se diese cuenta.-"He escuchado esa historia: La primera vez en que de un poderoso linaje nacieron hermanos gemelos…sin embargo hace años ese intento de monarca se regocijo sobre haberle asesinado y de esa manera su existencia cayo en el olvido para la mayoría…¿Estas diciendo que milagrosamente volviste de la tumba?"- Bel intento contestarle –"Si es así, ¿Quiere decir que lo mataste?"- Dijo el caudillo del pueblo al tiempo que tocaba con su arma la cabeza del monarca cerciorándose de que no fuera alguna clase de ilusión. –"¿Como podemos confiar en la palabra de alguien que comparte su sangre y tiene una naturaleza destructiva como la de él?"-.

_**Mis manos y pies están atados por estas pesadas cadenas,**_

-"Rasiel nunca me asesino, no tuvo la fuerza ni el coraje para hacerlo…Si, yo acabe con su vida pero no lo he hecho por mi…si me lo permiten peleare por devolverles en la medida de lo posible lo que les fue arrebatado, se que las perdidas de seres queridos no pueden ser retribuidas pero hay cosas que se pueden evitar, cosas horribles que se avecinan, mas dolor del que ya padecen…"- Bel respiro hondo y recobro la compostura mostrando su frente en alto –" Un reino no se trata de seguir a una persona, se trata de seguir un ideal e interés general, que tanto el gobernante y su pueblo crean el uno del otro, es por eso que si un Rey cae no quiere decir que su sucesor vaya a continuar por el mismo camino…no me considero una persona perfecta ni mucho menos alguien con el derecho de darles ordenes, sin embargo mi determinación es frenar esta arremetida que amenaza la naturaleza humana, poner todo de mi parte con tal de que los enemigos de la paz renuncien a esa decisión. Tomo responsabilidad de la muerte de mi engendro y enfermizo hermano…Porque si la dureza de la situación y el orgullo de hombres despiadados me obligan, habré de verter sangre de alguno…si existe una justificación manifiesta esto es algo necesario para un nuevo comienzo"-.

El peli castaño le observaba manteniendo al margen a los demás, se notaba de sobra que tenia cierto respeto y liderazgo entre el grupo. –"Tienes coraje…venir hasta aquí y gritar abiertamente ser del linaje Vongola y haber asesinado al actual rey, eso es…bastante estúpido, príncipe Belphegor"- El hombre rio de medio lado –"Hablas con razón, nosotros mismos le hemos llamado enfermizo, engendro, bastardo y demás sinónimos; Respecto a lo otro…no podría estar mas de acuerdo, no temo levantar mi arma en contra de un enemigo de la paz, la única razón por la que no te gane en matar a ese imbécil fue por proteger a mis hijas y esposa"- Bel suspiro algo aliviado, finalmente parecía ir por buen camino –"Sin embargo ahora que Rasiel esta muerto no veo necesidad de seguirte, muchas gracias por quitarnos ese estorbo, ahora es nuestro turno de tomar las riendas ya que ni tu ni ningún extranjero vendrá a manejarnos y subordinarnos como le plazca. Si tus ideales de los que hablas son verdaderos…es una lastima que hayas nacido de sangre azul, pudiste haber sido uno de los nosotros"- El líder tomo pose de batalla alentando a los demás y haciendo que necesariamente Bel posara su mano en el mango de su espada. _"No quería luchar…este es el peor escenario a ocurrir ahora. Los necesito…si fallo ahora-"-._

_**Sin embargo, ya que no quiero que sean arrastradas por los demás,**_

-"Cállate, Asier¡"- Grito una mujer de avanzada edad que caminaba lentamente algo encorvada –"Te he criado como a un hijo y sigues siendo tan insensato e ignorante"- La mujer golpeo con su cayado la cabeza del caudillo y con su simple presencia todos los demás abandonaron la evidente agresividad. _"¿Quien demonios es esta mujer?"._

-"Abuela Agnes usted no entiende, él-"- Asier intento explicar la situación pero se gano otro golpe seguido de un largo sermón como si de un regaño a un niño de 5 años se tratara. Finalmente se resigno y le dio paso a la mujer quien sin miedo alguno se ubico a pocos metros del príncipe.

-"Lo he oído todo, Niño"- La aparición de la anciana había llamado aun mas la atención de los espectadores –"Tu voz, las diferencias de estatura incluso unas pocas facciones en tu rostro… eres Belphegor, el segundo hijo de fallecido Rey Damián, de eso no hay duda…"- Un silencio sepulcral domino las calles y con eso al menos su identidad parecía haber sido aceptada. –"Como olvidar la primera vez que te vi?, eras tan solo un mocoso de 1 años que aun seguía orinándose en los pantalones"- Hablo la mujer golpeándolo en la frente de igual manera. _"¿Qué ha dicho?¡"_ Pensó Bel sonrojándose levemente por la vergüenza publica._–"_En esa época tenia mas vitalidad y asistí a la ceremonia donde tus padres presentaron públicamente a los dos sucesores al trono, aunque ahora que lo pienso bien el tiempo no te ha hecho cambiar mucho…eres igual de torpe, solo que unos centímetros mas grande"-.

Rogo a todos los cielos que le proporcionaran la paciencia que necesitaba en esos momentos.-"Jahh…gracias por asistir...supongo"- Dijo con desaire el príncipe oyendo las risitas a su alrededor. –"Se llama Agnes no es así?...¿Por que me ha salvado?"- Pregunto curioso.

-"Niñatos…ambos son iguales de inmaduros"- Tanto el rubio como el peli castaño se miraron ofendidos –"Pensar en la posibilidad de que nos lancemos a la batalla imprudentemente contra ese numeroso ejercito de mercenarios entrenados para nada mas que cegar vidas, sin armas, y sin una figura de autoridad que pueda mandar sobre ellos obligándolos a retirase, es estúpido ¡"- Hablo mirando fijamente a su ahijado. –"Por otro lado depender de alguien a quien apenas conocemos y sabemos sus raíces, es casi tan suicida como lo otro"-.

-"Abuela Agnes…entonces que deberíamos hacer con él?"- Le pregunto un hombre calvo junto a ella. –"Es cierto abuela…discúlpame por mi insensatez, me he dejado llevar por el rencor…se que esto lleva a las malas pasiones y finalmente a la desdicha"- Asier agacho su cabeza confirmando las sospechas del príncipe. _"Ella es la sabia del pueblo, lo que ella decida los demás obedecerán…entonces es a ella a quien necesito convencer"._

_**Todavía estoy luchando duro para liberarme**_

-"Da igual…Príncipe Belphegor, este lugar es bastante bullicioso, deja de perder el tiempo y sígueme, esto es algo que no se debe tomar a la ligera"- La anciana comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por el príncipe que por poco le saca la lengua en señal de victoria al Peli castaño –"La muerte de Rasiel es sin lugar a dudas una fortuna…sin embargo nuestra gente no esta muy dispuesta a sublimarse nuevamente y más ante alguien de tu linaje, eso es algo de lo que debes estar seguro"-.

-"Lo entiendo, no me esperaba menos dadas las circunstancias, señora Agnes…gracias por recibirme, se que debo parecerle un monstro por lucir al igual que el y todo eso…" a una pequeña casa de piedra a la que entraron siendo acompañados de Asier. –"Veo que no te he dado buena pinta, sin embargo contestando a tu anterior pregunta: Esos son mis verdaderos ideales y no creo que el hecho de que tenga sangre azul nos haga enemigos…si algo crea enemistad entre las personas es su determinación"-.

-"Tiene razón, Asier"- Acertó la anciana al tiempo que recibía un vaso de té servido por una de las hijas del peli castaño; A los pocos minutos se encontraban los tres tomando la caliente bebida a la espera de que la mas sabia iniciara la conversación. –"En primer lugar, entrégame tu espada y ese cuchillo que traes guardado"- Bel la miro con desconfianza –"Es mi hogar y ni a mis familiares les permito cargar sus armas bajo mi techo"- Entrego resignado su poco armamento y vio como era depositado en el mismo estante que el del líder. –"Por mucho tiempo he ansiado la oportunidad de que tanta masacre acabe por fin, la muerte de tu hermano es la clara señal de liberación que tanto hemos ansiado en el reino del linaje muerto de la familia Auditore"-.

-"Abuela, si así lo desea podemos pedir ayuda a los demás pueblos del reino, tomara al menos una semana en correrse la noticia pero al enterarse de la buena nueva prestaran su fuerzas con seguridad a nuestra causa"- Mas calmado el hombre de 30 años ya había comenzado a idear su propio plan renacentista.

-"Ciertamente es el momento de que estas tierras se vuelvan a unir por una sola voluntad, sin embargo el tiempo es algo preciado que no poseemos, Asier. Belphegor, no necesito decirlo pero aun así lo hare, es imposible que confiemos en ti a plenitud dados los antecedentes, aun cuando agradezcamos el cuerpo que ahora es vigilado por mis ahijados, eres formalmente parte del reino que nos arrebato todo"-.

-"No los juzgo por eso…pero no puedo renunciar a ustedes; Soy consciente de las adversidades que se avecinan, a menos de 2 kilómetros hay todo un campamento militar conformado tanto por ejercito de la corona como por mercenarios; Confió en que podría volver a mi favor a los guerreros que aun permanezcan leales a el reino, pero en cuanto a los mercenarios, no puedo confiar en ellos, su concepción es completamente contraria a lo que nosotros deseamos y personas con sed de sangre bajo mis filas es algo que sin lugar a dudas no permitiré, no dejare en manos de desconocidos y asesinos sin piedad la resistencia y el bienestar de mi pueblo…prefiero perder batallas con mi propio ejercito, hombres que sigan una voluntad virtuosa a vencer y dominar con soldados que se manden por si solos guiados por la riqueza y sin ninguna clase de respeto por la dignidad de las personas"- Sorbió un poco mas del líquido tratando de no quemar su lengua.

_**En este retorcido mundo donde otros han mandado sobre mi,**_

-"Esa es una mentalidad honesta y justa príncipe Belphegor; Me pregunto como hubiesen sido las cosas si el gemelo coronado hubiese sido el menor"- Insinuó la mayor mirándole pasivamente –"No tengo intención alguna en dejar que mis muchachos marchen a la guerra, se bien los beneficios que podríamos tener con tu ayuda, sin embargo no hay garantía de que al llegar allí no nos traicionaras y nos entregues a tu propio beneficio"- Bel se mordió los labios internamente –"No creo que haya forma de que nuestra gente pueda creer en tu buen corazón…como dijo Asier, es una pena"-.

La ultima esperanza había muerto, ¿Qué haría ahora que estas personas le daban la espalda?. Unos quejidos llegaron desde la habitación contigua sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el peli castaño se paro de golpe en dirección a la persona que lloraba de dolor. –"Discúlpanos de momento, nuestra gente es prioridad…en especial mi propia familia"- Bel ayudo a la anciana a ponerse de pie y tratando de no ser visto la siguió a el cuarto donde habían dos mujeres que parecían atender a un hombre postrado en una cama.

-"¿Qué le ha sucedido?"- Pregunto el príncipe llamando la atención de las pocas personas que rogaban por que el sufrimiento de su ser querido terminara de una vez.

Su voz alerto al peli castaño que sin dudarlo comenzó a gritar alegando rotundamente que no era de su incumbencia

-"Mi nieto fue lastimado por uno de los guerreros que acostumbran venir aquí a llevarse a algunas de nuestras mujeres…el evito que su prometida, la hija mayor de Asier, fuera raptada y como precio le han perforado la espalda …las personas aquí han vivido en carne propia el sufrimiento que los guerreros bajo la mano de Rasiel causan a su paso, Belphegor"- Vio la tristeza en los ojos de esa familia, incluso la anciana que mostraba tanta serenidad parecía querer llorar al tiempo que acariciaba los cabellos del joven prostrado sin opción.-"Lo mejor seria que te retiraras"-.

Ciertas palabras resonaron en su cabeza _"Con sabiduría deberás escoger los momentos precisos en que deberás usarlo, ya que de esto dependerá tu suerte". _Bel pidió educadamente permiso a una de las mujeres y sin avisar a los otros se agacho a corta distancia del que agonizaba. –"Yo…puedo ayudarlo"-. El mayor le empujo con los ojos llorosos tratando de alejarlo con rencor, sin embargo alguien observaba más atentamente.

-"Sabemos la gravedad de las heridas…no hay mucho que podamos hacer por él con nuestros precaria medicinas y mas considerando la zona de la lesión y las secuelas que han dejado inútil la mayoría de su cuerpo…su pronta muerte es irreversible por lo cual Belphegor…si hay algo que puedas hacer por él, tienes mi permiso"- El peli castaño se alzo en reclamos pero esto no cambio la decisión de la mujer. –"Si hay una mínima posibilidad de que él se recupere, no la tomarías Asier?, No se trata de orgullo, porque el orgullo no salva vidas ni gana batallas"-. Con esto el padre se replegó dándole paso con desconfianza al rubio que ayudado giro el cuerpo del enfermo dejando a la vista esa horrenda herida ya infectada y agangrenada. Saco de su bolsillo aquel frasco y ante la vista de los presentes rego un cuarto del líquido en la superficie dañada, esparciéndolo cuidadosamente con un trapo limpio que le habían ofrecido. _"Si tu menjunje no sirve estoy jodido, Abigail"._

_**Te mostraré lo que puedo hacer, gritando con mi propia voz, **_

Pasaron largos segundos antes de que la herida comenzara a sanar mágicamente rodeada de un brillo amarillo que dejo perpleja a la familia. –"Yo…espero que se recupere, no puedo asegurar cuando tarde pero-"- La sorpresa le gano de igual manera al ver que el hombre sin ayuda logro sentarse sobándose la zona completamente sana.

-"¿Qué demonios?¡, que carajos acabas de hacer?¡"- Grito Asier al ver a su cuñado ponerse de pie y abrazar a su prometida. Bel ignoro al hombre y miraba con nostalgia el amor que unía a esa pareja. _"…Se siente bien ayudar a alguien, me pregunto si estarías orgulloso de mi, Fran?...como quisiera abrazarte de esa manera en estos momentos…"._

-"Magia"- dijo con seguridad la sabia recibiendo un abrazo y agradecimientos del recién sanado –"No se que clase de amistades tengas joven príncipe, pero he de suponer que esto tiene alguna relación con tu reciente reaparición"- Bel sonrió como confirmando lo dicho.

-"La hechicería no es bien vista por estas épocas, lo sabes ¿No es así?, a pesar de eso la usas a simple vista, que clase de-"- El mayor calló al ver como el anterior enfermo sorprendía con una abrazo al príncipe que no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar con modestia y una risa nerviosa el fervoroso gesto. Asier se acerco y palpo la espalda de su amigo para luego dirigirle una mirada al príncipe que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso por los repentinos gestos de gratitud. –"Gracias"-.

-"Eso no es problema, Ishishishi~"- Por primera vez ambos se sonrieron mutuamente siendo observados en silencio por la abuela Agnes. Bel abandono la habitación para darles un espacio de fraternal alegría, se sentó en su anterior asiento y aguardo por el regreso de ambos involucrados. _"Aun me quedan aliados solo que están a las espera de mi renacer para hacer aparición…me pregunto esto era a lo que ella se refería"._

–"Belphegor…de parte mía y de mi familia muchas gracias por haber salvado a mi nieto…No me importan las explicaciones de la naturaleza de tu reaparición, o todos los secretos que traigas, he tratado con cientos de personas en mi larga vida y se reconocer a un mentiroso…si tu voluntad es la que nos has expresado hoy, tienes mi aprobación para representar nuestro intereses"-. Bel sonrió inevitablemente. -"Sin embargo no esperes que nuestros hombres presten sus fuerzas de buenas a primeras por tu disputa, una cosa es mi decisión mas no puedo obligarlos a luchar por una causada ni a seguir a una persona de la que no se fíen"- Bel contesto afirmando lo que ya había decidido, no pensaba obligar a nadie a pelear por el, estaba allí para evitar que fuesen obligados a ir a la cruda guerra, tanto niños, jóvenes y adultos.

_**En la lejana distancia, esta nuestro futuro,**_

-"Puedes saber muchas cosas pero si hace apenas unas horas has escapado, pero no estas al tanto de la verdadera fuerza y cabecillas dentro de las tropas mercenarias con las que planeas enfrentarte, principito"- Dijo Asier dándole un golpe detrás de su cabeza. _"¿PRINCIPITO?¡". –"_No se los demás, pero por mi parte iré contigo hasta el campamento base, en todo caso si te matan podre decir _"te lo dije"_ antes de que estires la pata"- Dijo burlonamente el mayor.

-"Ya quisieras Ishishishi~"- La mujer se puso de pie dando por terminada la reunión, instruyo a su ahijado para que explicara la actual situación con que se encontraría al liarse con los mercenarios contratados por su hermano pues necesitaban compartir información si deseaban el mejor resultado posible. –"Por cierto, si así lo desea abuela Agnes, puedo traerle de vuelta el cadáver de mi hermano para que lo quemen, echen a los desechos o hagan lo que quieran con él"- Solo al terminar se percato de cómo la había llamado con algo de pena.

-"No me gusta esa clase de morbo rencoroso, sin embargo conozco a algunas personas por aquí que si agradecerían ese ofrecimiento"- Dijo sonriendo la mayor. Belphegor abandono la vivienda seguido por Asier que en representación de su abuela hablo en la plazoleta central a todas las personas de la localidad, esa era una decisión que les competía a todos y cada uno.

-"La abuela Agnes después de interrogar e indagar a nuestro desagradable visitante…ha decidido darle una oportunidad y confiar en su palabra"- Las personas comenzaron a murmurar algunas rechazando la decisión y otras acatándola por respeto a la mujer. –"Para las personas que aun no se hayan dado por enteradas, Belphegor es el hermano gemelo de el Rey Rasiel, le asesino y trajo su cuerpo ante nosotros rogando por que unamos fuerzas contra el malvado ejercito que planea reclutarnos y guiarnos a la muerte y si es necesario derramara sangre de las personas que se nieguen a abandonar la ambición que tanta muerte a traído. Ninguno de ustedes esta obligado a seguirlo, tienen sus razones y somos conscientes de ello. YO LE SEGUIRÉ¡, PORQUE AUNQUE MI ORGULLO HAYA SIDO APLASTADO POR SU FAMILIA, NO ES LA SANGRE LO QUE CREA LA ENEMISTAD ENTRE LOS HOMBRES, ES SU DETERMINACIÓN,ESO ES LO ÚNICO QUE SE NECESITA PARA LUCHAR LADO A LADO CON UN HOMBRE; AHORA NO HAY CABIDA PARA EL ORGULLO O LA VENGANZA, IRÉ ALLÍ JUNTO A ÉL Y LUCHARE POR LA LIBERTAD QUE NOS PERTENECE, POR LIBERARNOS DE LA OPRESIÓN DE LA QUE SOMOS VICTIMAS¡….Porque esta guerra debe terminar y si siguiendo el renacer de este príncipe eso es posible, entonces podre ver los rostros de mi padre y mi madre cuando muera sabiendo que hice lo que tenia que hacer para proteger a mis amigos, mi familia, mi pueblo.

_**En un lugar que nadie conoce y que nadie mas puede borrar**_

-"Que discurso tan cursi. Ishishishi~"- Dijo en voz baja el mas joven empezando a caminar entre las personas que le observaban dudosas. –"Pero bueno, al parecer te haces respetar por aquí…por cierto gracias por creer en mi, aun si vayas a cuidar tu espalda todo el camino que nos resta por recorrer"-.

-"Pero que dices Belphegor?, si tome prestado varios fragmentos de tu lamentable habladuría"- El mayor sonrió amplio al tiempo que ambos llegaban a su nuevo destino. Un pequeño bar que más bien era un cuartel secreto. –"Bueno, al parecer ya me estaban esperando"- Bel le siguió hasta una barra donde estuvo por más de una hora escuchando como el peli castaño comentaba sus estrategias defensivas y de ataque admirándose de su experiencia en batalla_. "Realmente debe haber pasado por cosas muy duras"._ –Belphegor, lo que nos espera no será fácil, debes saberlo"- El príncipe asintió viendo como de un hombre, ya contaba con 6 que se unirían a su marcha, estos eran viejos amigos de Asier y con oír su decisión no tardaron mucho en seguirle. –"Si nuestra intensión es recuperar tus fuerzas militares y desmantelar el grupo de mercenarios que se creen dueños de tus tierras, lo que debemos hacer es sacar del camino a su mayor ficha…bueno, es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo"-.

-"¿Porque?"- Pregunto disimulando cierta ignorante el más joven. Los demás sujetos a aparentaban ser mayores que él, todos con un vaso grande de cerveza en su mano reunidos en tan banal lugar que los distraía un poco de la verdadera tragedia. A diferencia de ellos, Belphegor apenas si había probado el trago que el peli castaño le había invitado, nunca fue de buen tomar y temía que si empezaba la melancolía lo llevara hasta un punto sin retorno al que no quería llegar.

Las pocas risas pararon, habían tocado un punto clave en el remonte que se llevaría acabo a la mañana siguiente –"Bueno Belphegor, en primera medida cuando lleguemos allí habrá mas de 2.000 soldados entre el capitán del ejercito mercenario y nosotros, y aun cuando demos con él…lo resumiré diciendo que a aquella bestia se le conoce como _"El rompe huesos", _nunca lo he visto de primera mano pero cuentan las historiasque nadie que se halla enfrentado contra él ha sobrevivido. Asesino al antiguo capitán comandante de la fuerza real dejando bacante ese puesto, ya que al parecer tu bastardo de hermano no creía conveniente que otro hombre dentro de su reino se aprovechara de un alto cargo."- El mayor suspiro y se relamió los labios.-"No será tarea sencilla derrotarle…"-

-"De eso no deben preocuparse"- Dijo sonriente y confiado el príncipe. –"les prometí que haría lo posible por no involucrarlos en una confrontación directa por lo que el que haya una sola persona de la que dependan todas las tropas que planeo desmantelar o sencillamente _"despedir" _resulta mas que adecuado….la sangre que derrame de ahora en adelante deberá ser mínima y estrictamente necesaria…hablare con él y si no acepta amablemente el hecho de que ya no necesito de sus servicios y debe retirarse de la batalla…entonces yo mismo me encargare de matarlo, no quiero que nadie mas manche su manos"-. Asier soltó una risa silenciosa, no creía que un solo hombre pudiese derribar a ese animal sin embargo la seguridad con que el menor de todos hablaba le provocaba ese mismo presentimiento que le había despertado al hablar con el directamente, al ver como salvaba a una persona preciada, la misma sensación que aun con la ira hacia su linaje lo convenció de seguirle; Porque entre todos los hombres con los que había tratado pudo percibir en su determinación que su reinado seria diferente. –"¿Cómo se llama la bestia?"-.

-"Ragnor"- Fue lo único que contesto el caudillo, y así el ambiente retorno a ese silencio que anunciaba la tormenta que se aproximaba. Belphegor abandono aquel lugar y vio como los otros 7 hombres hacían lo mismo, preparándose y despidiéndose para dar inicio a su nueva misión. Sintió envidia, aun en la situación critica en la que vivían ellos tenían una persona que en ese momento los abrazara y les dijera que todo estaría bien.

"_Fran…ya he dado mi primer paso…aun mi futuro es incierto y aunque ahora existen algunas personas que me apoyan se que aun no es suficiente. Como quisiera que me besaras ahora…que me dijeras con tus dulces palabras que todo saldrá bien, que podre alcanzar nuestro anhelado sueño…como deseo el solo verte y gritarte el cuanto te amo…es por tu Amor que puedo marchar de frente contra el peligro, porque se que aun en la adversidad no moriré en el corazón de alguien aun si tu no lo recuerdes… porque no hay sentimiento mas cierto que ese…porque el amor gana batallas, porque el amor es capaz de revivir las esperanzas muertas de las personas…"._

_**Cree en estos sentimientos**_

_**Que nos han atravesado profunda y poderosamente**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado a los lectores que han seguido el fic y a los que les ha llamado la atencion ,**__**_**Next Cap. espero poderlo actualizar prontamente, **_ ;)  
**_

_**Bye bey~**_


	8. Prince The Ripper

Holis¡, he vuelto algo pasada de tiempo pero entre compromisos academicos y problemitas personales me sorprende que lo acabara tan pronto; Lamento si no tiene todo el romance que estan esperando para este capitulo, aguarden en suspenso el momento esperado por los todos fans del B26. Espero que lo disfruten ^^

Nota: Personajes principales autoria de Akira Amano Sensei y Especial agradecimiento a Nicolas de Maquiavelo, cuya mejor Obra: "El principe", me ha inspirado en multiples ocasiones especialmente al momento de construir este Fic.

Pd: Cancion: "Soldiers, Orders" de Akira Yamaoka.

* * *

"**En efecto, la guerra es justa para aquellos que la necesitan, y las armas son piadosas cuando sólo en ellas queda esperanza"** Tito Livio "Historiae"

**2 RANAS Y 1 PRINCIPE**

**Cap. 8:**** Prince The Ripper. **

_**It started long before me, I never saw it coming  
The distance, the promise. A state of isolation**_

_*_Sentía la extraña sensación de haber estado en ese lugar antes pero la penumbra nocturna le dificultaba identificar el suelo donde se encontraba arrodillado. _"Donde estoy…?"._ El silencio impecable se rompió con un dulce susurro en su oído.

-"Por favor…ten cuidado Bel…no quiero que te lastimen más…"- Vio los resplandecientes cristales esmeralda observándolo con añoranza y abrazo a la persona que apenas si podía diferenciar por la falta de luz; No supo desde que momento había empezado a llorar, el hecho de que aquel muchacho también lo hiciese destruyo cualquier lógica a su alrededor.

-"Fran…Mi Fran…creo que nunca había deseado abrazarte como en estos momentos…por favor quédate, solo quédate"- Le hablaba pausado por los sollozos, sentía su cálido rostro tan cerca y con simples roces sus pieles se cruzaban como tantas veces en el pasado solo que en esta ocasión se podía sentir las ansias incomparables de no separarse del otro.

-"Sabe tan bien como yo que eso no es posible, príncipe rana falsa"- Lo beso corta y tiernamente oyendo a la perfección esa silenciosa risa que solo a él le pertenecía, su sola presencia sosegaba su espíritu atormentado y temeroso al futuro incierto; Sujetar su rostro, rodear su abdomen y aspirar la frescura de su piel le hizo olvidar todo rastro de preocupación.-"Puedes estar seguro de que el amor si es capaz de revivir las esperanzas muertas de las personas…y si queda alguien en este mundo quebrado capaz de entrelazar corazones dispersos y solitarios…ese eres tu Bel…".

-"NO NO NO¡"- Grito al sentir como el chico frente a él se desvanecía dentro de ese abrazo hasta que solo los destellos verdosos de sus ojos lo acompañaran en esa penumbra. –"Fran…te necesito y si la única manera de estar contigo es en este ensueño…entonces deseo dormir para siempre"-.

Los cristales aguamarinas se inundaron al tiempo que choco suevamente sus frentes en ese último esfuerzo por permanecer junto a él. -"¿Pero que dice tonto príncipe?, yo solo vivo por el hecho de que sacrifico su propia felicidad por luchar devota y valientemente por mi y por todas estas personas. Así que no mueras por favor…una corona de oro no remplazara nunca el cuerpo y alma de la persona que amo…vive Bel…de esa manera yo podría…Podría algún día-"-.*

_**And in my darkest nightmare, things that I can't remember**_

Fue despertado abruptamente por un golpe en su vientre. Belphegor se sentó aun con el cumulo de lagrimas en sus ojos, preparado para atacar al responsable de interrumpir su preciado y anhelado sueño pero lo que encontró frente a él no fue un enemigo o un pueblerino con ánimos de matarlo –"hahaha Perdón Belphegor Nii¡"- Grito la niña de 6 años al tiempo que se ponía de pie nuevamente y tras su madre; Al parecer la hija menor de Asier no encontró un mejor lugar para jugar que el improvisado cuarto de huéspedes de la casa del mayor.

-"No hay problema…igual ya me iba a despertar"- Dijo Bel disimulando su frustración y tristeza, igual no podría enojarse mayormente con esa niña, después de todo fue ella quien obligo a su padre a darle hospedaje por esa noche. Movió sutilmente su flequillo y se levanto dando leves golpecitos a su nuca en aras de aplacar un poco el dolor de espalda que le causo dormir prácticamente en el suelo con la única compañía de una diminuta almohada y una desgastada manta que al menos evito que le picasen los mosquitos.

Caminó tambaleante hasta la modesta mesa de madera donde la madre de 28 años le esperaba con un vaso de té y 3 rodajas de pan. –"Se que es poco pero la situación ha estado dura por aquí, la carne subió a precios exorbitantes y los pocos huevos que llegan-"- Belphegor interrumpió a la mujer levantando su dedo pulgar con una sonrisa prosiguiendo a comerse una de las 3 tajadas. La mujer le observo con un sutil rosa en sus mejillas por lo encantador que podía llegar a ser el rubio, pero al sentir una presencia levemente celosa tras de ella se giro dispuesta a atender a su amado esposo.–"Toma cariño"- Dijo la pelirroja entregándole un trozo de pan y la misma bebida a Asier que al parecer había despertado mas temprano ya que parecía listo para la peligrosa travesía.

-"Espero que tu castillo sea una mina de carne de res, huevos, lácteos, pan y vino del mejor. Ese es el precio por mis servicios, Belphegor"- Rio el mayor luego de comer rápidamente su desayuno; Hasta ese momento Bel no había sido tocado por la mas lamentable pobreza que bien sabia que existía, al menos Fran y su madre poseían sus propios cultivos de donde producían para ellos mismos y lograban mantener un sustento económico que aunque poco, por lo menos era constante. Al ver a la madre de familia alimentar a su bebe de no mas de 3 meses con lo que parecía 10 gotas de leche diluidas de un litro de agua, sintió su sangre hervir de la ira.

-"Conociendo al hijo de puta de mi hermano estoy seguro que tiene una bodega llena de alimentos que nunca planeo usar. Si salimos triunfantes hoy prometo Vaciar las despensas y repartir equitativamente entre las personas de este reino y el mío; Desde ya te prometo unas 50 botellas de leche y si hay uno que otro vino esta vez soy yo el que invita"- Dijo el príncipe sin despegar su mirada seria del único hijo barón que se notaba algo desnutrido para su corta edad.

_**The answer is drowning...this pain will last forever**_

-"Gracias…no pediría cosas si no fueran realmente necesarias para mi familia y amigos y ya relájate un poco principito, solo bromeaba con lo ultimo"- Dijo el mayor dándole suaves palmadas en su espalda al ver lo tenso que ese tópico le había puesto. El rubio termino el vaso de té y le entrego las otras 2 rodajas de pan a la hija menor. En ese pequeño cuarto de baño que solo incluía un espejo cuarteado, algunos baldes de agua y pocos elementos de aseo, Bel se lavo el rostro despejando cualquier evidente rastro de cansancio y miedo que tuviese.

-"Llego el momento Belphegor…toma todo el coraje y determinación que posees porque ser un príncipe ya no basta…no es suficiente para proteger a la persona que amo…así que por favor acompáñame en esta, Fran…Por ti yo seria un buen Rey"- Hablo para si mismo observando su reflejo en el sucio espejo, espero que el temblor en sus manos despareciera por completo y dándose un rápido, salió dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo fuese.

-"No pensaras llegar al campamento así"- Dijo el peli Cataño señalando los pantalones desgastados que eran la única prenda que cargaba Bel desde el día anterior. –"Toma idiota, supongo que te quedaran bien"- Indicó Asier arrojándole una bolsa con ropa –"Date prisa, te esperamos afuera principito"-. El mayor abandono la vivienda dejando ver los primeros destellos del sol de madrugada antes de que la puerta se cerrara. –"Puedes usarlas creo que eres de la misma talla de mi esposo, así evitaras más magulladuras"- La pelirroja hizo aparición unas botas marrones de cuerina.

-"_Tanta Bella Grazie, Signorina"-_ Dijo Belphegor acompañado de una sonrisa de gratitud recibiendo el resto de la ropa y ganándose nuevamente la vergüenza de la pelirroja. En su pequeño cuarto temporal tomo posesión de la camisa una talla mas grande pero que dentro de esos pantalones negros un tanto ajustados no se notaba mucho. Termino de ponerse las botas y cuando se disponía a salir una chiquilla le corto el paso.

-"Papa te golpeara si sabe que le dices esas cosas a mama"- Dijo la menor entre risas conforme se acercaba al rubio trayéndole su preciada espada la cual había sido decomisada en lo que durara su estadía.

-"Ishishishi~ yo no he hecho nada"- Contesto riendo inevitablemente, si de él dependiera haría miles de cosas solo para molestar a ese hombre que no se cansaba de llamarlo de esa manera tan infantil –"Por cierto…no te preocupes por tu padre, yo le protegeré al igual que a sus camaradas. Te prometo que el volverá sano y salvo y con mucha comida para tu familia y vecinos…detendré a esos hombres crueles que lastimaron a tus seres queridos Porque ya mucho tiempo llevan creyéndose dueños de estas tierras…gracias por creer en mi"- El fuerte rencor hacia su hermano le atacó nuevamente. _"Aún si deba colocar esa manchada corona sobre mi cabeza…juro que acabare con cualquier mínimo rastro de el imperio macabro en que la familia Vongola se ha convertido…"._

_**My father, his duty, His orders,**_

_**My brother, the promise, the breaking**_

-"Belphegor Nii salvo a el novio de mi hermana por lo que se que es buena persona, además mi padre siempre ayudara a las personas de buen corazón al igual que cualquiera de nuestra familia. Es por eso que eres bienvenido cuando quieras¡, incluso te prestare mi habitación para que estés mas cómodo, aunque compartirías con mis hermanos y Blair se la pasa llorando tooooddddaaa la noche así que tal vez no puedas descansar mucho hahaha"-. Bel rio en sintonía con la pequeña y acariciando su cabeza se despidió al igual que de su madre agradeciendo por la ayuda prestada.

Ya en la calle adivino por el horizonte que deberían pasar las 6 de la mañana; Se aseguro de traer las pocas cosas que poseía y marcho al punto de encuentro. Ya en la plazoleta central se encontró de frente con Asier, el prometido de su hija mayor a quien había salvado el día anterior, los 5 guerreros fieles, y para concluir a la abuela Agnes. –"No era necesario que saliera a despedirnos, debió quedarse en casa descansan-"- Belphegor no pudo terminar su comentario ya que una serie de golpes en su rostro y abdomen causados por el bastón de la anciana lograron aturdirlo momentáneamente.

-"¿Que tan vieja me crees?, Niñato"- Se sobo la frente viendo como el resto de hombres se reía entre dientes –"Además, es normal que salga a despedir a mis muchachos, que no lo vez Belphegor…todos nosotros somos una familia"- Bel miro a su alrededor y por primera vez desde que arribo al lugar vio a los grupos familiares que venían a despedirse de sus seres queridos que marchaban a la batalla; Entre lagrimas, abrazos y palabras alentadoras, los 7 hombres se despidieron de sus mujeres, hermanos, padres e hijos.

-"No tienes que ir"- Se dirigió al adolecente –"Deberías quedarte y cuidar a tus chicas"- dijo bel viendo a la esposa e hijas de Asier. El peli castaño concordó y le pidió a su cuñado que cuidara de su hermana y esposa mas este insistía en unirse a ellos en agradecimiento al príncipe que le había salvado la vida. Finalmente el caudillo acepto y justo cuando el prometido se sentía triunfante, fue golpeado en la cima de su cabeza perdiendo el conocimiento.

-"Abuela Agnes, por favor cuide de él; No puedo permitirle ir con nosotros, le debo demasiado como para arriesgar su vida nuevamente"- Asier entrego al chico desmayado y de esa manera los 7 restantes comenzaron a caminar en dirección hacia el campamento.

-"Esperen, niños"- Habló la anciana refiriéndose al príncipe y a su ahijado. –"No pensaban irse sin mi bendición o si?"- Ambos sonrieron acercándose a la señora y le agradecieron las enseñanzas aprendidas y la confianza que depositaban en sus manos. –"Príncipe…es imposible saber lo que el destino te tiene deparado, pero si tu corazón sigue fiel a tu voluntad iras por buen camino sin importar a donde te lleven tus pies"- la mujer miro directo a los ojos del más joven y le indico que se agachara para entregarle algo –"Mis 3 hijos murieron a manos de ese desgraciado mercenario…no acostumbro pedir cosas personales a las personas pero…mata a ese funesto hombre, envíalo al otro mundo al igual que hiciste con tu hermano y cuando lo hagas…sostén esto en alto"-

_**Rejection, deception, reflection, conception  
The missing, the torture, the madness, the sadness**_

_**¿Can this be? Or is it...**_

Belphegor recibió el extraño collar plateado que tallaba el apellido de la familia en francés, por la apariencia maltrecha del objeto el príncipe dedujo que su anterior portador había tenido una muerte dolorosa. Guardo la reliquia familiar en su bolsillo asegurado junto al frasco amarillo y dirigió su vista a la multitud que ahora abarrotaba las calles en medio de una despedida grupal. Allí entendió por fin la magnitud del impacto que había causado su llegada a ese pueblo, se sintió algo abrumado por toda la presión y esperanzas que a cuestas, pero su voluntad no flaquearía ahora tenia aun mas razones por las que luchar–"Así lo hare abuela Agnes, por usted y por todas estas personas"- Bel suspiro y se dirijo a recoger los despojos de restos de su hermano mas un olor asquerosamente podrido lo hizo cubrirse la nariz y alejarse de su objetivo.

Uno de los hombres de su campaña rio y se acerco a pocos pasos del rubio –"Veras, muchos de nosotros teníamos cuentas pendientes con ese infeliz, la abuela Agnes nos prohibió dañar su cuerpo pero era inevitable que recibiera los buenos tratos de algunos de por aquí"- Más de la mitad de los individuos a su alrededor sonrieron con un dejo de satisfacción.

-"…Ni preguntare que hicieron con él y menos que son todas esas manchas…"-Bel ato con fuerza y repugnancia un lazo al saco de tela donde ahora "_descansaba en paz_" su querido hermanito y comenzó a arrastrarlo detrás suyo. Vio al peli castaño murmurarle algo a varios hombres que instantes después partieron apresurados en direcciones diferentes.

-"Vamos, Belphegor"- Dijo Asier adelantándose; Los pueblerinos los siguieron con la vista hasta que se perdieron en el denso bosque, esperarían impacientes el retorno de sus valientes guerreros, aguardarían y llegada la buena noticia todos formarían parte del nuevo renacer del reino Auditore, porque así lo habían decidido.

Luego de caminar por mas de 2 horas el bosque parecía acabar dando paso a una planicie despejada donde parecía que el calor los comería vivos-"¿Oye Asier, que fue lo que les dijiste a esos tipos hace unos momentos?"- Pregunto Bel intrigado, en todo ese tiempo no habían hablado mucho ya que por la mente de todos ellos solo pasaron pensamientos nostálgicos por la reciente despedida.

El peli castaño le miro no muy convencido de hablar –"Bueno, no somos las únicas personas en este reino Principito, todos mis compatriotas de pueblos lejanos y cercanos tienen derecho a saber las actuales circunstancias y a escoger que camino seguir, nosotros solo cumplimos con la labor de informarles de la muerte de Rasiel… habrá que esperar para ver su decisión"- Termino la frase con un gesto de aparente felicidad mas no podía evitar preocuparse por el destino que les deparaba a todas esas familias. _"Este es el reino al que perteneces Fran…solo puedo rogar a que te mantengas en esa quietud tan natural tuya, a que te mantengas al margen de todo esto…tu seguridad es para mi lo que es la sangre al corazón"._

_**The shadow cast before me, I walk inside your circle**_

Caminaron bajo el sol incesante por horas hasta llegar a un lugar con más sombra donde descansaron y bebieron un poco de agua antes de retomar su viaje –"Hace mas de 4 años que no veo de frente a el ejercito que alguna vez me perteneció…ahora lo más posible es que al momento en que me vean nos apunten con sus espadas. Es algo irónico no creen?"- Dijo el rubio recostándose contra un árbol y dirigiéndose a los hombres a los que ya conocía un poco por las palabras cruzadas en todo lo que llevaban del trayecto.

-"Pienso que mientras allá un solo hombre en pie que crea en ti dentro de esas filas, será un buen inicio"- Dijo el mas corpulento practicando diferentes ataques con su garrote. El breve descanso termino pronto –"Pienso igual principito, aunque de cierta manera seria bueno que en principio esos mercenarios te confundieran con Rasiel, nos daría algo de ventaja"- Dijo Asier sonriendo sínicamente.

-"Si…ya veremos"- Señaló Bel con una gran negación en su mente _"PRIMERO QUE ME QUITEN TODO EL CABELLO A QUE ME PRESENTE COMO MI ENGENDRO DE HERMANO GEMELO"_ . Pasadas las 12 del día arribaron a su destino, aún con la preparación mental que tenían no pudieron evitar la oleada de nervios al ver ese campo abierto con más de 100 carpas en las cuales se podían diferenciar 2 emblemas: Unas con el escudo de la familia Vongola y otras con una insignia representada por tigre rabioso devorando a una serpiente en un baño de sangre. La separación de campamentos era mas que obvia, se notaba de lejos que la relación entre la guardia real y los soldados contratados no era muy amena ya que una línea imaginaria los separaba en dos grandes grupos -"Deben ser mas de 200 hombres"- Dijo uno de ellos disimulando el temblor en sus manos.

–"Por cierto, lo mejor será que seamos sutiles en nuestra llegada, seria conveniente evitar conflictos innecesarios"-Belphegor dio un largo suspiro y se adelantó a los otros 6 hombres; Esta vez definitivamente iría a la cabeza sin importar las replicas de los demás. "_No me importa el numero de soldados…definitivamente derrotare a todo aquel que no renuncie a la guerra…así sea una diferencia de 1.000 contra 1…". _

_**Protect me, correct me…You got your orders, soldier**_

Tan concentrado estaba que el golpe en su cabeza lo asusto.-"Me imagino que no pensaras dejarnos por fuera no, Belphegor?"- El peli castaño parecía adivinar sus pensamientos, con algo de frustración le sonrió de vuelta y permitió que le alcanzara yendo los dos en primera fila –"Se que mi abuela te ha pedido un gran favor pero no olvides que nosotros vinimos por lo mismo…por justicia e innegablemente por venganza también. Hehehe, no te preocupes la justicia siempre ira primero"-.

El resto confirmo lo dicho y caminaron los siguientes metros en silencio y con el mayor sigilo posible, habían decidido adentrarse en el campamento por el lado donde aparentemente se ubicaban el ejército de la corona, parecía lo más sensato. Los alrededores lucían preocupantemente calmos. Nadie se percataba aun de sus presencias, sin embargo la hora de la confrontación llego inevitablemente.

-"Su majestad¡"-El guerrero de armadura plateada se detuvo al evidenciar algo sospechoso en la ropa y el aspecto tan diferente al que acostumbraban ver en su vanidoso y orgulloso Rey, sin mencionar el hecho de que el numero de campesinos que arribaron al lugar era muchísimo menos de los esperados –"Rey Rasiel, que esta sucediendo?¡"-.

Belphegor se notaba notoriamente molesto por ser confundido con su gemelo pero aguanto el deseo de cortarle la lengua a el soldado que comenzó a gritar por refuerzos –"Mas te vale no llamarme como a esa aberración de la naturaleza otra vez"- Observo atento como eran acorralados por mas de 20 hombres anulando cualquier posible escape. Para su fortuna o no, todos ellos parecían pertenecer al ejército legítimo del linaje Vongola. –"Soy el Príncipe Belphegor, Hijo segundo de Damián Vongola y mi hermano gemelo idéntico al que llamas Rey esta aquí mismo, salúdalo si quieres"- Dijo cortando con su cuchillo el saco de tela que venia cargando, dejando a la vista los restos que comenzaban a atraer cuervos por su hediendo olor.

_**Inside my head is humming, sometimes I hear them coming  
The power, believing. The hate, I hate believing**_

-"¿A eso llamas ser sutil, Belphegor?, ¿Por que no incendias una de las tiendas y gritas un cantico de batalla?"- Le susurro sarcásticamente el peli castaño viendo como los militantes a su alrededor miraban sin poderlo creer a su fallecido amo.-"Al parecer no será tan fácil como creías"- Agrego el mas viejo de todos tomando pose de batalla al igual que sus colegas, algo necesario ahora que se habían convertido en blanco de los soldados de la guarida real.

-"He venido aquí a tomar el mando sobre el reino Vongola, en consecuencia a darle fin a esta guerra… Preferiría evitar batallas sin sentido por lo que agradecería si todos bajasen sus armas…eso si aun queda en su corazón lealtad y fe hacía el reino poderoso y admirable que alguna vez fue y no hacia una bestia salvaje como lo era Rasiel, alguien que no hizo mas que dejar por el suelo el honor y respeto de nuestro amado país"- Aunque algunos de ellos presentaron señales de duda al oírlo, 8 parecían mas que dispuestos a darle frente. –"Por favor, no lo hagan…"-. Las palabras fueron inútiles ya que los pocos que decidieron seguir con la arremetida avanzaron hacia a él sin contemplación –"Asier, por esta vez-"- El otro acepto ordenando a retroceder a su compañeros.

Todo acabo rápidamente con no mas de 10 movimiento de su espada, sin embargo para sorpresa de los espectadores los hombres seguían respirando ya que el lado sin filo se había adueñando del enfrentamiento dejando vivos pero fuera de la combate a sus contrincantes. Bel mantuvo su posición aún con la segunda ronda de ataques que termino inevitablemente en el mismo resultado. ¿Cómo era posible que con el paso de los años sus habilidades con la espada no se hubiesen debilitado por el desuso? _"Supongo que todo radica en la determinación con que pelees". _Pensó al ver como finalmente los guerreros restantes aceptaron el hecho de que no podrían derrotarle con sus habilidades actuales.

Algo orgulloso, Belphegor giro en dirección a Asier fanfarroneando mínimamente su victoria, mas todo su cuerpo se tenso al sentir el mortal filo rosar su yugular. Sus reflejos se quedaron cortos ante el sigiloso ataque, él simplemente no esperaba que alguien pudiese atraparle de una manera tan insospechada; Los rostros de sus acompañantes compartieron la sorpresa y miedo ante la hoja que rozaba su mandíbula desde atrás y se negaba a despegarse de su piel por más que inclinara su cuello.

-"Bajaste la guardia, algo bastante lamentable viniendo de un Príncipe"- Oyó la voz detrás de él y trato de contraatacar, no obstante el hombre que le enfrentaba estaba a un nivel mucho más alto que el de los soldados noqueados a sus pies. Con el filo del metal bordeando su fino rostro, Bel se arrepintió inmensamente el haber fracasado de una manera tan prematura y patética._. –"_Aún no logras superarme, Bel Dono"- De golpe llego a su memoria la única persona que se refería a él de esa manera e inmediatamente sus dientes se asomaron en una amplia sonrisa.

_**¿Where is this? It can't be. ¿Who are you? I know you  
You wouldn't... or would you?. **__**Don't fight me, ignite me**_

-"Ha sido un mero golpe de suerte"- Se movió hasta quedar de frente a la persona que movía en un sutil baile su espada, sonriendo de misma manera. –"Y tu aún sigues atacando por la espalda rastreramente. Muy lamentable viniendo del hijo del capitán comandante, Des Ishishishi~"-. Vio ese rostro tan familiar y si él fuese una persona un poco menos orgullosa y más escandalosa, habría gritado de felicidad porque definitivamente eso era lo que sentía al saber que estaba vivo.

Un breve momento Belphegor vio a través de ese hombre de contextura promedio, unos centímetros mas alto que él como siempre había sido, ojos grises opacos, cabello negro ondulado despeinándose rebeldemente a la altura de su mandíbula la cual lucia una barba corta, a él niño burlón, amigable y fuerte con el que había compartido memorables momentos de su infancia. Antes de que el reencuentro pudiese continuar un nuevo grupo de hombres corrieron a su encuentro. –"General Desmond ¡"-.

-"General?, al parecer no has perdido el tiempo, cabeza hueca Ishishishi~"- La espada que amenazaba minutos antes su garganta ahora reposaba al costado de su portador que de momento cambio su expresión escondiendo la mirada del resto del mundo. _"Estos son tus hombres…¿Que harás ahora, Des?...". _Vio a su amigo de la infancia dirigirle la miraba luego de largos segundos y en ella no había rastro de duda.

-"Escúchenme todos, Hombres del reino de Vongola¡"- Grito a toda voz Desmond convocando a los guerreros de su campaña que acudieron al instante como si hubieran sido citados por el Rey, después de todo el joven de 21 años se había ganado el honor de ser la figura mas respetada dentro de las filas combatientes de la corona –"Al parecer se nos ha mentido por largo tiempo y el segundo heredero no había muerto como se había divulgado"- Asier y los demás se acercaron y ahora realizaban una formación defensiva alrededor del príncipe. –"El es Belphegor, Hijo del fallecido Rey Damián, hermano y asesino de nuestro actual Rey Rasiel…Entonces valientes soldados, ¿Donde esta su lealtad?"-.

-"Nosotros juramos proteger a nuestro rey a pesar de cualquier cosa ¡"- Grito uno entre la multitud ganándose las miradas del resto al apuntar instantáneamente con su lanza directamente a la frente del rubio; En menos de nada, el arma de madera cayó en pedazos luego de que el soldado fuera golpeado en el abdomen y finalmente una patada certera en su pierna lo tumbó de espaldas en el suelo. Desmond había abandonado su anterior puesto y miraba intimidantemente al sujeto que recobraba la compostura con gran sorpresa por el repentino ataque de su honorable general.

-"ENTONCES ESTAS MAL¡"- Ninguno de los guerreros frente a él se movió, y la razón era bastante entendible; Por largos años había sido ese mismo hombre quien les había guiado en batalla, quien preservaba la imagen legendaria de su padre a tan corta edad aún sin poseer ese gran titulo que su progenitor había ostentado; Ese mismo guardia de la ciudadela parecía estar en contra de los hombres con quienes había luchado y marchado.

_**My trigger, your finger, your darkness,**_

_**I know it, come forward, I've seen it…I mean it**_

–"El ejercito Real lucha por el honor y la gloria de su reino, no por el capricho de un solo hombre. Si el mismo que amenazo con cortarnos la cabeza si no peleábamos, que nos obligo abandonar a nuestras familias y arruinar la vida de tantas personas…si ese mismo hombre fue victima de su propia maldad y ahora yace aquí como tantas veces se que la mayoría de nosotros deseábamos que sucediera …¿Como te atreves a defender su miserable memoria?¡"- Esta vez les hablo a todos en general –"SOLO ALGUIEN ESTÚPIDO Y SIN EL MAS MÍNIMO AMOR PROPIO Y POR LOS SUYOS PODRÍA SEGUIR SIÉNDOLE FIEL A UN BASTARDO COMO RASIEL…Y SI USTEDES DECIDIEREN CONTINUAR POR ESE CAMINO NO PODRÍA ESTAR MAS DEFRAUDADO DEL EJERCITO QUE TANTO ADMIRABA Y CON EL QUE CRECÍ¡"-.

-"Si lo que dice Des es cierto, no hay razón alguna por la cual escojan creer en mi, sin embargo lo diré ahora y frente a todos ustedes¡"- Belphegor se paro justo al costado del peli negro con una expresión semejante –"NO IMPORTA QUE DICTEN MIS GENES, MI APARIENCIA Y MI PUTA SANGRE¡, YO NO SOY COMO MI HERMANO GEMELO, TAL VEZ NO SERÉ AÚN DIGNO DE SU RESPETO PERO JURO SOBRE EL CADÁVER DEL ANTIGUO REY QUE LEVANTARE NUESTRO REINO DE LA PROFUNDA OSCURIDAD DONDE SE ENCUENTRA AHORA¡"- El cuerpo de soldados tomaron formación frente a los dos jóvenes que hablaban con autoridad y seguridad –"LA FE EN MI FAMILIA SE HA PERDIDO POR ESO NO LES PEDIRE QUE SIGAN ESE LEGADO, NI SIQUIERA LES PIDO QUE ME SIGAN A MI …SIGAN LOS IDEALES DE JUSTICIA, DIGNIDAD, RESPETO Y DISCIPLINA QUE REPRESENTO, PORQUE LA ÚNICA FUERZA Y VERDADERA FORTALEZA QUE PUEDE LIBERAR NUESTRO SOMETIDO VALOR, ES LA QUE DEPENDE DE NOSOTROS MISMOS¡"

Espada con espada, Desmond y Belphegor se mantuvieron firmes apoyando su coraje el uno en el otro. –"General Desmond…sin arrepentimientos seguiré el nuevo camino que usted está dispuestos a defender…porque si él comparte sus esperanzas no veo razón alguna para no luchar bajo las ordenes del Príncipe Belphegor Sama"- El primero de muchos que le siguieran, se inclino ofreciendo su filosa espada al que de ahora en adelante volvería a tener el reconocimiento de príncipe. En menos de 2 minutos cientos de armaduras plateadas imitaron la acción entregando simbólicamente su fuerza al rubio reconociéndolo como el que seria su futuro Rey.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver tal gesto de parte de todos ellos, incluso los dudosos a la final siguieron a la mayoría. Para esas alturas Asier y sus camaradas que ya se sentían los máximos guardines de la liberación de su reino, se acercaron a los dos más jóvenes. –"Ni creas que me inclinare ante ti…sin embargo no saliste tan tonto después de todo Principito Vongola"- Y con eso estrecharon manos en lo que humildemente parecía una tregua entre ambos reinos. Bel se disponía a agradecerles a todos cuando una presencia que se había demorado en aparecer interrumpir el acto solemne.

-"Que espectáculo tan burlesco y denigrante, aunque no era de esperase más del lado mas débil y la oveja negra del linaje Vongola. Al parecer Rasiel mintió al asegurar tu muerte, eso le hace un imbécil también; Ahora que ha muerto yo cobrare factura"- Un sujeto que debía doblarlo en peso se acerco intimidantemente con mas de 100 hombres a sus espaldas que sin dudarlo comenzaron a destruir las tiendas y campamentos a su alrededor. Era tan sencillo diferenciar a los honorables guerreros de los sucios y sanguinarios mercenarios, tan simple como el cerebro de su líder –"TU REINO ME PERTENECE, TUS RIQUEZAS ME PERTENECEN, SAQUEARE, MATARE Y ME LLEVARE A CADA UNA DE SUS MUJERES PORQUE ESTAS TIERRAS SON MÍAS, NINGÚN FRACASO DE PRÍNCIPE VA A TOMAR EL LUGAR QUE HE ME HE GANADO CON CADA VIDA QUE HE CEGADO. BASURA COMO TU NUNCA PODRÁ ARREBATARNOS LO QUE AHORA NOS CORRESPONDE A NOSOTROS ¡"- El eco de voces tras de él le siguió –"VOY A DISFRUTAR TANTO SACÁNDOTE LAS ENTRAÑAS COMO A UN SUCIO ANIMAL¡"- Pero Belphegor no retrocedió.

_**Your power is over, I've come to change the order  
My training is perfect…I'm back, again**_

Tenían razón, Ragnor era una bestia completa desde su cabeza horrorosa y calva hasta sus grotescas piernas de Yeti; La diferencia entre ambos líderes era abismal, desde la contextura física hasta el atractivo que saltaba a la vista, pero tal como había prometido e ignorando las miradas preocupadas de sus hombres, tomo la delantera quedando frente a frente con Ragnor –"NO¡, ESTAS TIERRAS SON DE LA FAMILIA AUDITORE Y LA FAMILIA VONGOLA, NO DE UNOS FRACASOS DE HUMANOS COMO SON LOS MERCENARIOS¡. EN MI REINO SOLO HABRÁ CABIDA À PERSONAS HONESTAS Y LEALES, TANTO SÚBDITOS, CIUDADANOS, COMO EJÉRCITOS LOS UNICOS QUE CONFORMARAN NUESTRO GRAN PAÍS Y QUIENES AL VERLO HERMOSO Y LLENO DE VIDA COMO ALGUNA VEZ FUE, LO DEFENDERÍAN CON CERTEZA, TODOS LOS DEMÁS SON DISPENSABLES¡. TU PODER SIN LIMITES TERMINO¡. LA PARTICIPACIÓN DEL REINO VONGOLA EN ESTA GUERRA ACABA AQUÍ Y AHORA, TU FUERZA YA NO NOS REPRESENTA¡. ESTAS DESPEDIDO ASÍ QUE VETE Y LLÉVATE A TODOS TUS DESGRACIADOS AMIGOS CONTIGO ¡"-.

Luego de un largo silencio la risa estruendosa del mayor se apodero del lugar –"ESTABA SEGURO QUE HUIRIAS COMO UNA GALLINA COBARDE PRINCIPE BELPHEGOR¡ O QUE ROGARIAS POR ALGO DE PIEDA¡ PERO AL PARECER PREFIERES TENER UNA HORRIBLE MUERTE¡"- Ordeno a sus camaradas mantenerse al margen, este era un combate del que se encargaría el mismo –"SI TANTO ANSIAS TU MUERTE, VEN Y ATÁCAME BASTARDO¡ TE PARTIRÉ EN DOS EN FRENTE DE TODOS ESTOS INUTILES HOMBRES QUE HAN DECIDIO SEGUIRTE, Y SABRÁN QUE SOY LA PERSONA MAS FUERTE DE TODOS LOS 5 GRANDES REINOS¡"-.

-"Bel Dono, no tiene que pelear solo, yo le he visto luchar cientos de veces"- Desmond se encontraba evidentemente preocupado por su amigo pero al igual que su antagonista, Bel le pido a él y a todos los demás que se retirasen de esa arena improvisada –"Bien, trata de no morir…seria una pena para mi después de tanto tiempo, nunca te lo perdonaría Bel"- El peli negro le revolvió el cabello antes de posicionarse al lado del caudillo. –"Principito, recuerda las palabras de mi abuela…aun si peleas solo, llevas las fuerza de dos reinos y alguien sin patria no puede derrotarnos"-. Asier hablo alentándolo desde 10 metros atrás.

"_Entonces será de esta manera…bueno, no es muy distinto a como me lo imaginaba"._ Bel desenvaino su espada apuntando al hombre frente a el –"Ragnor, espero que luego de que te asesine te pudras en el infierno, y cuando llegues allí dale mis saludos a mi fracaso de hermano Ishishishi~"-. Sin esperar mas avanzo hacia el rápidamente esperando ver su primera reacción mas el sujeto logro detener su arremetida con el escudo que cargaba en su brazo derecho. _"Con que a estas jugamos…no importa, yo no perderé contra alguien como él…no lo hare porque yo tengo alguien por quien luchar y solo por esa razón puedo librar este encuentro con el corazón encendido"._

_**Your promise is broken,**_

_**I drank your sacred water...my mission is holy**_

_**I'm back**_

Retrocedió varios pasos logrando evitar su degollamiento por los pelos; La sonrisa en ese temible hombre no desaparecía, seguía creyéndose el mejor entre los mejores pero él lucharía hasta probarle lo contrario. Cada bloqueada con su espada sentía su brazo a punto de quebrase por la fuerza bestial del otro. _"Asier tiene razón, es verdaderamente un monstruo…sin embargo ya antes he visto como los mas grandes caen frente a los mas listos"- _Recordó aquella vez en el lago cuando conoció a Fran, después de ver como lo protegió de 5 matones, como podría temerle a 1 solo engendro frente a él?.

Después de arduos intentos logro ocasionarle una cortada en el brazo derecho pero esto solo alboroto mas la ira de Ragnor que abandono por completo esa sonrisa sádica, alguien después de más de 10 años había logrado cortarlo, lo hizo frente a sus subordinados y enemigos, alguien de un orgullo tan grande no iba a permitir tal insolencia. Con una herida en su pierna y su mandíbula probablemente fracturada por el fuerte golpe que recibió con a causa del resistente escudo de madera, Bel lo supo. Su estado actual no seria suficiente para abatir a esa montaña a la que por más cortes que le hiciese parecía no derrumbarse._"Solo por esta vez…luchare con una naturaleza semejante"._

Bel recorrió con su mirada la totalidad de personas a su alrededor, a su lado genio le había llegado esa idea en menos de lo que le tomo al otro chocar sus hojas nuevamente. Bel sonrió de medio lado desconcertando a al mas viejo y en seguida golpeo de una patada la rodilla derecha de este, no esperaba hacerle gran daño pero una leve distracción como esa fue suficiente para poder separase y correr en dirección a una de las tiendas que aun se encontraba montada haciendo retroceder a los guerreros que se encontraban en su camino.

-"MALDITO COBARDE ¡"- Grito el mayor siguiéndolo a pasos agigantado; Con una sola embestida el mercenario destruyo el campamento dejando a la vista a un príncipe que se mantenía estático en su posición. Pero lo que vio lo detuvo, era como si el hombre frente a él hubiese sido remplazado pues el rostro temerario pero firme del menor había mutado en una expresión psicópata que se parecía como nunca antes le habían visto, a la de su hermano mayor. Los colmillos deslumbrantes de Belphegor alcanzaron el límite de la locura acompañada de una inquietante risa que comenzaba a salir de su cerrada boca al tiempo que su excitación incrementaba con cada hilo de sangre desbordándose de entre sus labios.

El ambiente se torno frio, el repentino cambio en el príncipe despertó miedo tanto en su ejercito como en los asesinos avaros que por primera vez sintieron un leve escalofrío por alguien mas que no fuera su líder. -"Jumm..."- Murmuro Desmond suspirando a lo cual se gano un interrogatorio del caudillo–"Bueno…solo he visto a Belphegor llegar a su limite en una ocasión…y no fue precisamente de lo mas agradable"- Des recordó aquella tarde cuando no tenían mas de 10 años de edad y ambos habían salido de la ciudadela obligados por Bel –"¿Por quien peleas esta vez, Belphegor?"- Pregunto por lo bajo desconcertando aún más a Asier.

Al instante en que se encontró solo dentro de la carpa encontró lo que había venido a buscar y asimilo por completo el hecho de que si seguía luchando de esa manera probablemente moriría. _"Lo siento Fran, espero que no me odies…pero en esta ocasión dejare libre a la bestia…"._ Recordó la única vez que había dejado salir su lado oscuro, aquella tarde cuando ambos niños iban por el poco transitado camino aparentemente vacío y en el se encontraron con los mas sucios bandidos de pueblo que les amenazaron con armas blancas; No era cuestión de que les robaran algunas monedas, la mirada con que le había visto aquel hombre hacia tantos años le despertó tanto asco y repugnancia que sumado a él hecho de que su amigo estuviese siendo golpeado en el suelo y él posteriormente fuera acorralado y estampado contra un árbol le hizo perder la razón. Su mente bloqueo la mayoría de lo ocurrido por lo que Desmond tuvo que narrarle lo sucedido momentos antes. La escena macabra que aun aparecía en sus ocasionales pesadillas le invadió nuevamente, cuando por fin había tomado conciencia de si mismo observo sus manos cortadas y en bañadas en sangre sujetando su bien conocido cuchillo con 3 cadáveres a su alrededor y aquel muchacho al que había protegido mirándolo con miedo desde el suelo.

-"No es que le temiera, de hecho le estoy infinitamente agradecido por haberme salvado...es solo que nunca había presenciado un asesinato y menos de una manera tan feroz y despiadada…en ese momento casi no lo reconocí..."- El peli negro aun recordaba con melancolía haberlo abrazado por horas hasta calmar la mente y cuerpo del joven príncipe luego de la masacre que lo dejo severamente abrumado. Juro que mientras viviera en esa ciudadela, en la vida revelaría lo sucedido–"Nunca se lo dije pero…el Belphegor que vi ese día…yo lo apode el príncipe destripador"-.

_**My father, his duty, his orders. My brother, the promise, the breaking**_

_**Rejection, deception, Reflection, conception, The missing, the torture, the madness, the sadness…**_

-"¿QUE? ISHISHISHI~¡"- Bel zarandeaba su espada de lado a lado, relamiéndose sus labios ensangrentados -"DONDE HA QUEDADO ESE DISCURSO DE HACE UNOS MOMENTOS? PEDAZO DE ESCORIA¡"- Ragnor sacudió su cabeza y sonriendo se abalanzo sobre él tratando de demostrar que nada había cambiando, no obstante la velocidad del mas joven le gano esquivando un ataque que creía ineludible; Un quejido de dolor escapo del mas grande al recibir el fuerte impacto de un Martillo de batalla que le destrozo la mitad del rostro; La rodilla del mercenario se desquebrajo con el segundo golpe y cuando el tercero iba dirigido a su abdomen logro desarmarle del fuerte objeto de acero.

-"Lo tiene…no se que demonios esta sucediendo pero lo tiene"- Dijo tensionado Asier, por su parte Des trataba de tranquilizar y convencer a sus hombres de que esta faceta era transitoria. –"Cuando creía que por fin lograba comprenderte Belphegor…sin embargo tiene sentido, no se puede eludir el hecho de que a pesar de pensar diferente llevas la misma sangre de tu hermano…Solo terminarlo rápido y vuelve a ser el de siempre…"-.

Bel ladeo su cabeza deleitándose con sufrimiento del otro que apenas si podía moverse. –"ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO¡ TE MATARE, TE MATARE¡"- Ragnor se abalanzo con una fuerza sobrehumana sobre el rubio siendo frenado por la larga espada del heredero al trono,. "_Tienes tantas aberturas Ishishishi~"._ Acompañada de su desquiciada risa, Bel rompió el contacto con gran destreza y golpeo con fuerza la articulación destrozada ocasionando que su enemigo perdiera el balance y cayera de rodillas en el suelo gritando por el desgarrador dolor. Dos patadas bastaron para hacerlo caer por completo.

Cuando el mas alto intento ponerse de pie, su mano fue clavada en el suelo por el cuchillo del príncipe que retorcía el objeto tortuosamente desgarrando cada musculo –"TU NO ME VENCERÁS, PORQUE SOY UN PRÍNCIPE ISHISHISHI~"- Bel golpeo la cara del mercenario repetidamente con la empuñadura de su espada hasta romperle la nariz y la mayoría de sus dientes; Cuando el hombre parecía que iba desmayarse del shock, le despertó con una certera patada en el estomago, no quería que se perdiera el como le destrozarle la totalidad de su cuerpo.–"ESTO ES POR LAS PERSONAS INOCENTES QUE HAS HECHO SUFRIR¡"- Exclamo cortando de a tajadas hasta arrancar su brazo por completo.–"ESTO POR TODAS LAS MUJERES QUE VIOLASTE¡"- Enterró su espada en la entrepierna del mayor y la agujero múltiples veces en sincronía con las exclamaciones de insoportable dolor –"ESTO POR TODOS LOS VALIENTES HOMBRES QUE DEGOLLASTE¡"-Grito cortando con su espada el vientre del Ragnor abriendo cada vez más su abdomen–"Y ESTO POR FRAN¡"- Un ultimo ataque atravesó por completo el cuello del mas viejo apagando finalmente la vida de aquel abominable ser que murió ahogado en su propia sangre.

_**Your power is over, I've come to change the order  
My training is perfect, I'm back, again**_

Respiraba agitadamente mirando sus temblorosas manos teñidas de escarlata como aquella vez. _"Más…quiero más…" _Desenterró su espada del cuerpo inerte y cuando se disponía a rebanarlo nuevamente un fuerte agarre lo detuvo–"Ya es suficiente… Bel dono"-. Sus ojos carmesís vieron los cristales grises inmersos en ansiedad y melancolía –"Ya lo ha dicho principito, esta hecho"- Asier sujeto su otro brazo y tomando lo que estaba guardado en el bolsillo del rubio alzo su ensangrentada mano y sujetando la reliquia familiar grito a toda voz cumpliendo la promesa de justicia y venganza.

-"Es-esta hecho?..." Dijo tartamudeando el rubio, recibiendo la afirmación del peli negro. Luego de un tembloroso suspiro dejo caer su espada y sujeto fuertemente su rostro con esas manos que escurrían liquido vital, luchando contra si mismo por contener las lagrimas. "_…Fran…Fran…todo lo hice por ti…porque por protegerte me convertirá en una bestia…porque al recordar mi amor por ti, volvería a ser humano"-._ A instantes de ser consolado nuevamente por su amigo de la infancia, recobro la compostura por sus propios medios. Recogió sus dos armas y volteo su mirada en dirección a su ejército y al de mercenarios que observaban con la boca abierta y sin poder creer ese insospechado desenlace.

-"El jefe…mataste a nuestro jefe, miserable ¡"- Uno de los mercenarios grito de entre las masas desbloqueándolos al resto que sin dudarlo desenfundaron sus armas. –"Esto tiene mala pinta…"- Dijo susurrando Asier que ayudado por Des lograron arrastrar al príncipe siendo resguardado por sus soldados. –"Si, y Bel dono no esta en las mejores condiciones"- . El de cabello color azabache se dirigió a sus hombres –"Valientes guerreros de Vongola ¡Este es el momento en que lucharemos por nuestro país y por nuestro Rey¡"-.

En un movimiento sincronizado, todas las hojas de acero se alzaron con el comando de su General–"Nosotros también"- Ordenó con un movimiento de cabeza el caudillo a sus 5 amigos, ahora bien armados cortesía de los soldados inconscientes. –"Bel dono, ¿Se encuentra bien?. Sin presiones pero le necesitamos con urgencia en este momento"- Su respiración se tranquilizo observando la manchada rana de la empuñadura que prosiguió a limpiar de cualquier vestigio que tachara su hermosura.

-"Jah…"- Antes de cometer cualquier acto precipitado Bel se dirigió al ejercito enemigo –"Su líder ha muerto, por lo que quedan relevados del servicio y son libres de irse; Sin embargo si alguno de ustedes desea renunciar a la vil causa que seguían hasta el momento y proteger en vez de destruir…serán admitidos en mis filas bajo el estandarte Vongola pero deberán aceptando el nuevo orden ; Innegablemente ustedes son fuertes guerreros que luchan por la causa equivocada…es por eso que si deciden abandonar esa vieja vida yo les recibiré como soldados hijos del reino"- Como era de esperarse la guardia real no parecía estar de acuerdo con la segunda oportunidad que estaba ofertando su soberano, pero decidieron confiar en aquel que destruyo a los dos hombres que les impusieron su voluntad.

_**Your promise is broken.  
I drank your sacred water...my mission is holy**_

_**I'm back**_

-"Hablas tan honoríficamente, pero acaso no te diste cuenta de que todos aquí vimos de primera mano tu pelea?"- El que parecía segundo al mando dio unos pasos adelante. -"Cumplimos nuestro contrato con tu hermano mayor por las riquezas y beneficios que prometió y cumplió, mas sabíamos que era un debilucho que solo luchaba en persona cuando le convenía, escondiéndose entre los muros de su ciudadela protegido por mas de 1000 soldados…si no hubiese sido tan precavido le habríamos matado hace años"-.

Bel escuchaba atento al hombre que parecía dirigir las masas mercenarias –"¿Qué estas insinuando?"- No podía relajarse o creer en esa pasividad momentánea. Les hizo esa propuesta porque bien conocía sus capacidades físicas no obstante no confiaba para nada en ellos, es por eso que si accedían lo harían bajo sus condiciones especificas –"¿Aceptan o no?¡"-.

-"Hahaha, Lo que digo es que para nosotros existe una regla fundamental y es que no respetamos a alguien por su cargo si no por su fuerza, es por eso que no me molestaría seguir a el monstruo con sed de sangre que asesino a Ragnor"- El hombrecillo se acerco aun más –"Si con Rasiel pudimos llegar tan lejos, no soy capaz de imaginarme la destrucción que dejaríamos a nuestro paso bajo la dirección de tan desquiciado asesino. Abandona esa debilidad sumisa y conviértete en lo que realmente eres: UN VERDUGO SANGUINARIO COMO NOSOTROS¡. De esa manera serias un hombre digno de dirigir este nuevo imperio…La verdadera pregunta es si aceptas o no ser el nuevo Rey destripador?"-.

Belphegor se zafó completamente del agarre del General preocupándolo de sobremanera. Asier no se quedo atrás –"Belphegor, jure seguirte…pero ese es un camino que ni mi pueblo y ni yo transitaremos…"- Desmond jalo de los hombros al príncipe y le obligo a mirarle a los ojos –"Nee Bel dono…recuerda la metáfora que nos narro mi padre cuanto éramos niños…del zorro y el león?"-.

-"…Un príncipe debe hacer buen uso tanto del animal como del hombre…debe conocer, controlar y alternar ambas naturalezas…"- El peli negro sonrió viendo a través de los hilos dorados las pupilas rojizas titilantes –"El animal representa la fuerza por lo que debes escoger ser un zorro o un león…"- Asier estaba por demás confundido preguntándose que clase de cuentos les enseñaban a los niños ricos. –"Un león no sabe defenderse de las redes y un zorro no se puede defender de los lobos. Por eso es que hay que ser un zorro para reconocer las trampas y un león para amedrentar a los lobos ¡"-Grito Belphegor clavando su mirada en el mercenario que desenmascarado comenzó a retroceder sobre sus pasos retomando la formación de batalla.–"Y YO SOY TANTO UN ZORRO COMO UN LEÓN¡. Bel sonrió al tiempo que apunto su larga espada en dirección a la voz cantante-"LA OFERTA SE CANCELA, FIN DE LAS NEGOCIACIONES ¡"-.

_**The hate I hate believing…  
The hate I hate believing…**_

Estaba decidido, ambos flancos tomaron pose de batalla. El número de mercenarios en ese punto de encuentro era menor que el de soldados de la realeza, aun así el riesgo de perder numerosidad de hombres era latente; Creía en su fortaleza pero temía a que esa liberación costara aun mas sangre. –"Tienes coraje…es una lastima Príncipe Belphegor"- El hombre alzo su mano dando la orden a su arquero mas profesional que sin esperar más, apunto al corazón del mas joven.

La flecha salió expedida a una velocidad que sus ojos no pudo seguir, sin embargo el destino no quería que él muriera ese día por lo que ahora se encontraba en el piso tras ser empujado por el padre de tres hijos que se derrumbo con el proyectil atravesándolo a la altura del pecho; Con la sangre colándose rápidamente a sus pulmones no podía pronunciar palabra –"Asier¡ Resiste¡ por favor¡"- Bel usaba sus manos tratando inútilmente de evitar que la sangre cesara –"Lo prometimos¡ que volveríamos sanos y salvos y que compartiríamos una botella de vino¡ Asier¡"- La arremetida mercenaria aguardo disfrutando del paisaje, riendo al ver a los campesinos desesperados alrededor de su líder y a ese príncipe que reclamaba ser dueño y señor, arrodillado junto a un plebeyo moribundo.

Desmond ordeno proteger a los mencionados, e indudablemente supo que era hora de atacar. No espero la confirmación de Bel, sin mas se arrojo apretando los dientes contra la mente criminal del ataque y le partió la cabeza a la mitad dando inicio a la confrontación. Con cientos de hombres luchando frente a él, el miedo le invadió. Había ganado la confianza de sus hombres que parecían tener ventaja numérica, pero a que precio?, la primera persona que había decidido pelear a su lado moriría; La flecha enterrada se encontraba a milímetros de perforar su corazón, no se creía capaz de extraerla ya que el mas mínimo temblor le mataría al instante. Sintió la mano del Asier aferrarse a la suya con fuerza, su mirada sin arrepentimientos se cruzo con la propia a segundos de comenzar a aguarse.

-"Esa herida se ve bastante mal, necesitas ayuda príncipe Belphegor?"- Bel alzo la mirada y sorprendido vio a Abigail. Antes de poder reaccionar la bruja jalo de un tirón el proyectil sin vacilar –"Hazlo ahora ¡"- Instantáneamente Bel dejo caer sobre la fuente de sangre que brotaba sin parar, otro cuarto del liquido amarillo que se hallaba en su bolsillo y espero impaciente a medida que la herida comenzaba a cerrarse contra todo pronostico. –"Joven Asier, ha cumplido valientemente con su labor, unos amigos suyos han venido a agradecerle"- Con las palabras de la hechicera, el rubio se puso de pie con rapidez justo para ver a los más de 100 hombres armados con hachas y garrotes que arribaron al campo de batalla. –"Recuérdalo, estas tierras son Auditore…y ellos han acudido al retorno de su nación."-.

Con un Ruidoso silbido los combatientes se detuvieron para ver al nuevo ejercito que se alzaba en el horizonte –Tal parece que el poderoso príncipe Vongola necesita una mano"- Rio uno de los hombres lanzando un hacha arrojadiza y enterrándole en la garganta del mercenario que por segundos ataca por la espalda al General. –Ya no seguimos las ordenes de el Rey Rasiel, así que esta es nuestra nueva ley: NO SE PERMITEN DESPATRIADOS EN ESTAS TIERRAS ¡"-. Ambas partes se replegaron y ahora menos de 80 cabezas mercenarias se veían frente a frente con más de 200 hombres que lucharían juntos hasta morir por defender el honor de sus reinos.

_**I never saw it coming…  
I never saw it coming…**_

Apoyándose mutuamente, Asier, Belphegor y Desmond encabezaron el gran ejército como una barrera imposible de romper. –"Ojo por ojo, diente por diente"- Dijo Des ordenando una oleada de flechas y proyectiles afilados de toda clase, que acabo con mas de 30 cabezas y seguidamente levanto su mano indicando una segunda ronda abatiendo una suma semejante; Ahora la diferencia era irrisoria causando que uno de los hombres frente a él rogara con desesperación. –"ESPERE POR FAVOR REY BELPHEGOR¡. OBEDECEREMOS, TRABAJAREMOS PARA USTED¡ CORREREMOS LA VOZ A NUESTROS COMPAÑEROS QUE SE ENCUENTRAN INVADIENDO Y LIBRANDO BATALLAS EN REINOS VECINOS DE QUE USTED ESTA A CARGO DE AHORA EN ADELANTE¡"-.

El rubio lo miro con un gesto pensativo e infantil –"Nop~ ya no quiero"- Sonrió al ver como los invadía el pánico de esos hombres tan sanguinarios y temibles acorralados como ratas. –"Ustedes están muertos desde el mismo momento en que lo atacaron"- Dijo caprichosamente el rubio señalando al peli castaño que ya respiraba con normalidad.

-"Bel dono, algunos de nuestros hombres están gravemente heridos…si continuamos peleando morirán, es su decisión"- Era complicado la situación, no obstante el caudillo tomo responsabilidad. –"Retira a tus hombres Principito, estas tierras son nuestras y nosotros las recuperaremos"- Dijo con decisión Asier convocando a los hombres de diferentes pueblos que concurrieron a la batalla renacentista.

-"De acuerdo, trata de no morir entonces"- Expresó Belphegor al tiempo que ayudaba a cargar a varios de los lesionados. Se pago el precio con algunas vidas pero la determinación de los pueblos marginados fue mayor. Ni uno solo de los sucios mercenarios escapo con vida del campamento y para fortuna de ambos países, fueron mas los heridos con posibilidades de recuperarse que los fallecidos.

Abigail le alcanzo un poco de agua que bebió aceleradamente. –"Lo has hecho bien, joven príncipe"- Ahora descansaba dentro de una de las carpas mientras a su alrededor los hombres victoriosos atendían a los heridos y algunos oraban por las almas sacrificadas. –"Concuerdo con la bruja negra, Bel dono"- Des que apenas había recibido un corte en su mejilla, se sentó en el suelo junto a él robándole un poco del preciado liquido. –"Tu nuevo amigo se ha recuperado por completo, esta conversando con los demás de este reino sobre que harán de ahora en adelante, les has devuelto la esperanza. Nada mal para ser rubio"-.

Su rostro aun dolía pero a pesar de ello, sonrió arrojándole un trapo sucio en la cara –"Pues claro, soy un príncipe después de todo idiota, Ishishishi~"- La herida de su pierna ya había sido atendía y con un analgésico natural las molestias físicas se sentían cada vez menos. –"Por cierto Abigail…como esta?"-.

La mujer suspiro mirando hacia afuera de la tienda –"Aun no despierta, probablemente lo haga en unos días. Me encargue de los detalles y los acompañe toda lo noche"- La anciana contemplo como la expresión del mas joven recobraba ese semblante tranquilo y casi angelical –"No te preocupes, va a estar bien ahora que te has desecho de esas sucias almas. Por cierto, aproveche el tiempo a solas con todos esos hombres para preguntarles acerca de su intereses; Al parecer piensan independizarse de tu reino nuevamente aunque eso ya lo habíamos anticipado, pero tal ves el detalle más importante son los rumores que corren entre las personas de por aquí…"- Ambos jóvenes la miraban a la espera de mayores detalles –"Sin embargo hablaremos de eso luego cuando te recuperes y nos dispongamos a planear organizadamente una estrategia en un ambiente mas tranquilo y adecuado. Prepárate para partir pronto, hay un lugar al que necesitas volver príncipe"-.

_**The hate, I hate believing…  
I never saw it coming…**_

Los viejos amigos se encontraban ahora solos dentro de esa casita improvisada. –"Gracias por todo, Des…se que no lo hubiese logrado sin ti"- Bel peino su cabello hacia atrás tratando de desacalorarse, ya que al otro parecía haberle funcionado.

-"No ha sido nada, y pues claro¡ si no fuese por mi ni sabrías sostener una espada"- Una vena broto en su frente y con ella le dio un empujón haciéndolo caer de espaldas mientras el peli negro solo reía en el suelo. –"Maa maa~ has mejorado, he de admitirlo. Pero ya, enserio…me alegro mucho de verte, Belphegor"- El mayor se incorporo y dio por cortos segundos el gesto fraternal que había estado aguardando ya que bien recordaba lo apático que el príncipe podía ser.

Bel correspondió el abrazo y corto el momento dándole 2 palmadas en el rostro –"Hueles a pollo sudado Ishishishi~"- Ambos rieron retomando sus antiguas posiciones -"Yo también me alegro, Desmond"- Bel amontono una pila de tela bajo su cabeza y se recostó en el piso. –"Debo admitir que por breves momentos pensé que no lo lograríamos"-.

-"Bueno, no fuiste el único"- El peli negro sobo su cuello por fin sintiendo el cansancio –"Por cierto, quiero preguntarte una cosa, en realidad tienes que contarme que anduviste haciendo todos estos años, pero por el momento hay algo que me esta matando de la duda"- El rubio movió su mano en señal de aprobación –"¿Como lo has hecho?"-

Si se tratara de cualquier otra persona, Bel hubiese quedado algo desconcertado por la pregunta, pero el sabia muy bien a que hacia referencia –" De una manera semejante a la primera vez…en esa ocasión no era yo mismo y si no hubieras estado allí probablemente hubiese perdido completamente la razón, mas no fue el acto de tener a alguien a mi lado…lo que me hizo volver esa vez es que tu sentimiento de preocupación por mi era verdadero, mucho mas valioso que el egoísta corazón que poseía en esa época"- Belphegor sostuvo en alto su espada y vio con una amplia sonrisa la ranita de oro que adornaba su arma –"Lo único que puede salvar mi alma de convertirse permanentemente en una bestia endemoniada y sicópata es un corazón sincero. A diferencia de cuando tenia 9 años, hoy cuando mi locura alcanzo su punto máximo se topo con algo mucho mas fuerte que la sed de sangre y muerte…y eso es el Amor verdadero"-.

-"Así que fue eso"- Des tomo los últimos sorbos de agua que restaban en la cantimplora –"Entonces tengo otra pregunta, Belphegor"- El nombrado volteo su rostro esperando a que hablara –"-¿Quien es la pobre victima de la que te has enamorado y por la que has llegado tan lejos?,"- El rubio rio por lo bajo con un leve sonrojo adornado sus pómulos, pero su amigo no se iba a quedar allí, por mucho tiempo no pensó que tendría la posibilidad de molestar a Bel con algo como eso y al ver la oportunidad el simplemente no la desaprovecho –"Es decir, para volverte así de amable , considerado y tenerte así de embobado debe ser todo un prospecto de persona: El fruto del edén, la roza en el espinar, un ángel caído del cielo, la cereza en la punta de la copa, un manjar de los dioses, un 10 en la escala de sensualidad, una leyenda del erotismo, un-"-.

-"Cállate, idiota ¡"- Con el rostro rojo como tomate Bel intentaba asfixiar al peli negro. El ataque tuvo el efecto contrario ya que las estrepitosas risotadas de Des y los reclamos avergonzados de Bel se escucharon a metros de distancia. Finalmente la risa les gano a ambos que respirando pausadamente recobraron la compostura –"Es todo eso y mucho más." Se resigno a seguirle la cuerda, después de todo hacia bastante tiempo que no reían de esa manera –"En tus palabras, vendría siendo el exquisito y suculento postre que saborearía con desmedido placer deseando que perdurara para siempre en mi boca" lo dicho con sus blancos dientes a la vista y ese inmenso rojo esparcido por la totalidad de sus pómulos. En menos de nada su amigo se retorcía en el suelo sobándose la barriga, ahogándose en estruendosas carcajadas causadas por el comentario más pervertido y honesto que nunca en su vida imagino que oiría por parte del segundo heredero.

"_Awww~….Fran, no quiero ni imaginarme que pasaría si me oyeras hablar de ti de esa manera"- _Pensó con una sonrisa nerviosa burlándose de si mismo_ –"Probablemente también te reirías de mi y dirías algo cursi sonrojándote de esa manera que me hace perder la razón…como desearía que estuvieses a mi lado en estos momento, pero al menos ahora puedo estar seguro de que estas a salvo con tu madre, lejos de toda esta sangre; Después de todo es cierto, tu verdaderamente eres lo mas valioso e importante en mi vida…una vida que nunca conocerás pero que te pertenecerá por siempre"-. _

_**You have your orders, soldier**_

* * *

_**Espero que halla gustado y nos leeremos en el capitulo siguiente que creo que no sera tan larguito pero luchare con mi ultima voluntad por tenerlo pronto ^^ Bey bey~  
**_


	9. Cree y La Llama No Se Extinguirá

Holis, ya se , ya se, probablemente exista mas de una persona con ganas de matarme como a Rasiel en este Fic, me disculpo por tan larga tardanza; Podria gastarme 10 renglones explicando cada una de las razones academicas y laborales por las cuales me he demorado mas de 2 semanas pero no quiero aburrir a nadie xD, vahh en todo caso trate de hacer lo mejor posible, aqui les dejo este Cap lleno de algunas sopresas y giros argumentales, sin más que decir espero que les guste y que la espera halla valido la pena.

Pd: Los personajes principales son autoria de Akira Amano Sensei, para todo lo demas existe Master Card (?), Nahh mentiras, Los OC son fruto de mi imaginacion e inspirados en muchas cosas que me han influenciado.

Nota: Cancion: "Corazon Felino" de Kraken.

"**Veo en tus ojos al corazón de un niño que llora; Cuervos volando, moscas y el significado de la muerte como lo era antes no volverá a ser. No puedes renunciar al pasado cuando el pasado nunca acaba, ahora las muertes que aumentaste viven en mi"** Akira Yamaoka "Shot Down In Flames Fate".

* * *

**2 RANAS Y 1 PRINCIPE**

**Cap. 9: Cree y la Llama no se extinguirá.**

_**Libres son los sentimientos,**_

_**Como espíritus salvajes**_

**POV BEL:**

Llevaba más de 3 días cabalgando por lo que apenas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos del cansancio. Hacia años que no recorría esas grandes praderas por lo que aquel paisaje a su alrededor parecía nunca acabar; Miro sobre su hombro dibujando en su mente aquel espeso bosque y la cabaña que fue su hogar por hermosas y memorables noches. _"Un lugar al que no puedo volver…como desearía poder ver los sembrados de trigo moviéndose con el soplar del viento, o sentir el calor de ese baño tibio en mi piel…como desearía tan solo ver tus ojos una vez más…"._

-"¿Puede verlas, Bel dono?"- Dijo el mayor despertándolo de su fantasía. –"Las banderas ondeantes del reino Vongola lo saludan una vez mas"- Siguió con la mirada la dirección que el peli negro apuntaba con su dedo índice y allí las vio sacudiéndose fuertemente, enfoco su vista en la más grande que se alzaba sobre la llamativa torre de piedra que parecía rozar el cielo. –"Danzan como si anunciaran la llegada de su nuevo Rey"-. Desmond giro su rostro con una gran sonrisa en él que choco contra una expresión completamente contraria a la suya.

-" ¿Que demonios dices?, es solo una estúpida bandera, no hay nada hermoso en ella. Parece que el paso de los años te ha vuelto aún mas imbécil." ó las riendas de su caballo haciendo que este se adelantara y encabezara por diferencia de mas de 20 metros, el numeroso ejercito a sus espaldas. El ver casi de frente la ciudadela le recordó el gran daño que los de su misma sangre le habían causado, y que aun muertos seguían torturando su existencia. _"Si no fuese por ese bastardo de Rasiel en estos momentos podría estar junto a él…Se que el destino del mundo lo hace necesario pero no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Por que carajos tuve que volver a ser humano de nuevo?...Existen personas con gran determinación y valentía que podrían tomar mi lugar, ¿Por que debí ser yo el que sacrificara lo que mas amo?…o simplemente ¿Por que debo transitar este camino con un hueco incalculable en mi pecho?...desearía volver a ser una rana para estar a tu lado, Fran…"._

-"Mis más sinceras disculpas si he dicho algo que le ha molestado su majestad. Puede adelantarse si así lo desea, yo me hare cargo de guiar a los soldados y atender a los delegados de pueblos vecinos" general le había alcanzado pero guardando una distancia prudente; Belphegor pudo detectar fácilmente la mirada de preocupación y arrepentimiento en los ojos de su amigo así que suspiro intentando liberar con su aliento los malos pensamientos que arremetían contra su mente una vez más.

-"No…esta bien, después de todo es mi deber como líder no es así?"- No aguardo respuesta –"Muchas gracias por toda la ayuda prestada hasta el momento, General. Lo lamento, Des…no ser esa figura de Rey que quieres y todos necesitan que yo sea"- Recordó las miradas sobre él al terminar el legendario encuentro previo, una mezcla de terror y respeto que le hizo sentir como un monstruo por cortos momentos.

_**Aunque estemos sin aliento**_

Luego de unos segundos de silencio una sonrisa de medio lado tomo la boca del peli negro. –"¿El Rey que quiero que seas?, serás idiota"- Un golpe seco choco a un costado de su cabeza. –"Desde el momento que te vi en el campamento solo he querido que seas el mismo Belphegor que yo conocí hace años; Lo de Rey, gobernante y blablabla~ viene por agregado, tonto" ó una serie de golpes en su frente la cual dio inicio a una competitiva pero inofensiva pelea.

-"Ishishishi~ gane, porque soy un príncipe"- Dijo Bel sonriendo al verlo en suelo sobándose el trasero. Recobraron la compostura al percibir las miradas de los guerreros a su alrededor –"Cof Cof, tratare de hacer lo mejor posible, además ¿Que tan difícil puede ser convertirse en Rey?"- Señaló, comenzando a andar nuevamente siendo seguido instantes después por el más viejo.

-"Tu hermano no dejo la vara muy alta así que en teoría no debería ser tan difícil"- Habló Desmond peinando manualmente sus cabellos desordenados. –"Por cierto, tengo que advertirte que ese idiota desecho algunas de tus pertenencias, por no decir todas. Las mas valiosas las vendió para financiar la guerra, así que es posible que tu muñeca inflable ya no exista, que pena por ti Bel dono"-.

-"Ishishishi~, insolente"- Dijo expidiendo chispa de sus ocultos ojos –"De todas formas eras tu el que mas desgastada la tenia, siempre con tus incontrolables problemas hormonales Des, me compadezco de ti"- Expresó fingidamente mientras seguía refiriéndose a ese inexistente objeto.

-"Y yo que pensaba que tu Ego en esa época ya era incuantificable"- Sin prestarle mucha atención a las puertas amuralladas frente a ellos, llegaron a su destino. El mayor le corto el paso con su equino dirigiéndole una mirada extrañamente seria y hablo en un susurro –"Bel dono…deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión"-.

-"Nunca, jodido incestuoso"- La cantimplora del más joven se vacio por completo en la cara del contrario golpeándolo, mojándolo y finalmente tumbándolo nuevamente al suelo. -"ISHISHISHI~ primero tendrían que raparme la cabeza"- Soltó Belphegor con su vieja y típica actitud orgullosa, bajándose de su caballo con la frente en alto y su destellante sonrisa.

-"Que frio, Belphegor"- Desmond se puso de pie y se seco el rostro con un trozo de tela al tiempo que las puertas comenzaron a abrirse lentamente –"Hablando de eso Bel dono, hay alguien que me gustaría que conozcas, ya sabes, si te queda algo de un tiempo libre"-. Su rostro era diferente al burlón anterior, fue en ese momento cuando Bel dirigió su mirada a los dedos del más viejo que se movían algo inquietos tratando de camuflar el plateado objeto.

-"Nunca pensé que te casarías tan pronto, suena a algo que solo harían los de sangre azul; Pobre alma en pena que dio a parar contigo"- Dijo Bel recostándose sobre un pedazo de pared -"¿Como se llama?"- Pregunto con una sonrisa honesta y sobre esforzándose por no demostrar la creciente envidia que sentía porque incluso ese cabeza hueca estuviese compartiendo su vida con alguien amado.

**-"**Anna Lisa, y de hecho aun no estamos casados"- Desmond le indicó a los soldados tras de si que entraran primero a la fortaleza; A un costado de la larga procesión de caballos y hombres, los dos jóvenes miraban la lejanía separados por un par de metros–"Justificándose en la guerra, tu hermano ordeno a todos los de altos rangos en la milicia cortar cualquier lazo familiar y nos prohibió vínculos sentimentales que pudiesen ser un obstáculo o distracción."- Luego de un suspiro continuo –"Si él se hubiese enterado de que su patético General estaba casado y con ánimos de crear una familia, nos habría cortado el cuello con un solo chasquido de sus dedos"-.

_**Y las fuerzas con el tiempo se hayan ido de viaje,**_

-"Lo lamento, Des"- Comprendía a la perfección el sentimiento de ser separado del verdadero amor, lo padecía en ese mismo instante y en su caso ni siquiera podía verlo una vez mas. –"Tienes que casarte"- El pelinegro lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos y separándose del muro –"Ve, tráela, yo ordenare que consigan a un sacerdote de ultimo momento"-.

-"¿Estas loco?¡"- Desmond hablaba exaltado acompañado de un risa de incomprensión –"Estamos a mitad de la llegada del nuevo rey, nos esperan dentro del castillo Abigail y Asier para discutir el paso a seguir, tenemos batallas librándose en múltiples lugares y tu quieres organizar una boda?"-.

-"Es por eso. La persona que amas esta aquí mismo, esperándote más que a nada en el mundo y por primera vez no hay nada que se interponga entre su unión…dices que hay guerras a nuestro alrededor, que mi llegada aquí es mas importante. Dices tantas cosas que a simple vista parecen ciertas, pero te equivocas"- El rubio se acerco lentamente hacia su amigo.-"¿Qué estas esperando?, ¿Que nos ataquen con catapultas?, ¿Que alguien la rapte?, ¿Que todo se venga al suelo y ella muera?, idiota…¿Acaso quieres lamentarte toda tu vida por no haber actuado a tiempo?, ¿Vivir martirizándote con cada segundo por lo que pudo ser pero no tuviste la fuerza y el poder para proteger?"- Alzo su camisa y le enseño la cicatriz en su pecho –"No esperes a sentir el sufrimiento de perder a quien amas, pues no es aterrador saber lo que es el dolor…lo terrorífico es saber que no se puede regresar a la Felicidad que se tenía"-.

-"Belphegor…"- Le conocía desde hacia mas de 10 años y en todo ese tiempo nunca antes le había visto llorar –"Iré por ella ahora mismo…así que quita ya esa expresión de tu fea cara"- Le hablaba dándole leves palmadas en el cachete que disimuladamente limpiaron el fino rio cristalino-"Y después de eso, si quieres hablar yo estaré ahí para ti como siempre, tonto"- El pelinegro se inclino para darle un cabezazo de despedida. –"Ah¡ y ya que te ofreciste tan amablemente, que la decoración sea bonita e intenta que halla algunos claveles, son sus favoritos" Des ya encaminado a donde vivía secretamente su prometida.

-"Jah…tratare"-El rubio le vio alejarse en dirección al pueblo que se alzaba a unos 100 metros del castillo, a tan corta distancia podía oír los murmullos de las personas que de apoco salían de sus casas y desgastadas viviendas para saludar al que era uno de los hombres mas apreciados en ese reino por su bien sabido buen corazón. –"Aunque no halla mucho que pueda contarte…gracias"-. Vio desde esa distancia como el pelinegro hablaba calmadamente con los aldeanos y un soplo frio le recorrió al ver como todos los allí presentes se volteaban en su dirección. _"Ese idiota…realmente cree que la mejor manera de ser aceptado es yendo y soltando la noticia sin más?"._

Sintió un Déjá vu al percibir tantos ojos mirarle con desconfianza y algo de temor, no sabia exactamente que les había dicho su amigo de la infancia pero dio por sentado que en tan corto discurso ya sabrían sobre la muerte de su hermano, la disolución mercenaria y sobre su llegada al gran reino Vongola. _"Bien…no se por que pero avecino una lluvia de piedras pronto…". _Pero Belphegor desconocía el grado de influencia y aceptación que aquel azabache tenia sobre sus hermanos y hermanas a quienes había protegido y ayudado en la medida de lo posible.

-"Te conozco solo de historias"- Bel dirigió su mirada a la mujer de aproximadamente 30 años, de cabello castaño que se le acercaba precavidamente –"Cuando Des-Kun nos acompañaba y ayudaba a reconstruir nuestras casitas , él hablaba de ese otro gemelo con el que solía jugar de niño y que le hizo sentir que la ciudadela también era su hogar…le vimos llorar cuando se supo de tu muerte y aun después de que la sangre corriera por nuestras tierras lo escuchamos defender tu nombre y recordar con alegría tu memoria…No se nada sobre los asuntos de la nobleza pero he visto como el poder de una simple corona puede acabar con la vida de las personas…si alguien en quien confió cree plenamente que en ti hay esperanza…yo quisiera que mi familia viviera ese futuro, Rey Belphegor"-

_**En estas junglas de cemento, Se vive o se muere,**_

-"Yo…"- Trago saliva nervioso por la confrontación con la realidad de las personas que en alguna época llamo sus súbditos –"No soy un alma inocente…mate a mi propio hermano, estoy manchado de su sangre y de la de muchos mas, amable señora. Es por eso que no merezco que me reverencie"- Dijo en una voz cándida al verla agachada frente a él, pero su petición pareció no ser oída ya que muchos otros la imitaron.

-"Quizás es imposible que compartamos nuestros sentimientos de la misma forma, las tragedias por las que nosotros vivimos son diferentes a las suyas príncipe…pero usted acabo con la vida de quienes pisotearon nuestros sueños y orgullo sin contemplación…tal vez aun no se da cuenta de ello, pero en el momento en que él dejo de respirar usted nos libero de ese grillete que llevábamos puesto desde hace 3 años"- el rubio contemplo el panorama frente a si, serian probablemente mas de 200 cabezas gachas –" Y cuando las personas se cuidan entre sí, logran que sus almas se unan"-.

"_Así que es así…me he estado repitiendo que reparare los errores de mi hermano pero nunca me había puesto en los zapatos de toda esta gente…tienen razón, si merezco o no su respeto ya no importa, el hecho cierto es que nos necesitamos y dependemos mutuamente". _No supo cuento tiempo paso; Hablo con cada uno de ellos, así fueran cortas palabras, entre ellas algunos reproches e insultos, pero a la final solo hubo una conclusión. "_Eso es suficiente como tener un futuro en que creer"._

-"Pensé que te habían quemado en una hoguera, Principito"- Dijo Asier al verlo asomarse en el gran salón en el que se ubicaba el gran trono dorado. –"Que cruel comentario mocoso, ¿Sabias que así murieron algunos de mis pocos amigos? Debería convertirte en una rata o algo semejante"- Le contesto la bruja negra ganándose una serie de disculpas del de pelo café.

-"Ah, lamento la tardanza, sentí que un par de horas no importarían"- Dijo el rubio mirando por un amplio ventanal como el ocaso llegaba al castillo. En el tiempo en que recorrió los alrededores del gran palacio, el caudillo y la hechicera habían realizado un breve chequeo del estado actual del mismo; Las bodegas repletas tal como se habían imaginado, algunas mucamas y sirvientas encerradas en la cocina y algunas recamaras, y uno que otro guardia de la ciudadela aun fiel a su antiguo rey por lo que debieron probar la hoja de la revolución.

-"Príncipe Belphegor, hemos podido explorar la mayoría de la mansión pero aun queda una zona por revisar, sin embargo creo pertinente que sea usted el que personalmente se encargue del asunto"- Belphegor se noto intrigado por la propuesta -"Rasiel tenia rotundamente prohibido a cualquier persona entrar a la gran torre de piedra; Desconozco lo que ocultaba allí, así como a nadie se le permitía entrar, solo se que se encerraba allí al menos una vez al día cuando permanecía en el castillo…presiento que no será algo grato por lo que tan pronto como tus subordinados encuentren la llave que el mantenía bien escondida, lo dejo a tu cargo"-.

"Un lugar prohibido…maldito bastardo, que clase de cosas horribles y bizarras tienes allí?...Por cierto¡, saben en que parte guardan ahora los mantenles y las cosas para fiestas?¡"- Ambos mayores le vieron extrañados –"Hay que revisar ese asunto y hablar de estrategia, sin embargo el monje llegara en unos momentos por lo que no queda mucho tiempo para arreglar todo¡"-.

-"¿Fiestas? ¿Monje?, ¿Que parte de la cabeza se le atrofio?"- Dijo Asier al ver como el otro abandonaba a toda prisa la habitación, la mujer solo levanto los hombros con una sonrisa y siguió al príncipe. No era una despampanante decoración ni mucho menos, pero lograron adornar un arco con claveles, preparar un delicioso pero modesto banquete que ahora se encontraba servido en una amplia mesa de madera rodeada de muchos platos de porcelana y varias sirvientas que lucían algo alegres ya que hacia años que no se llevaba a cabo una reunión con una finalidad tan hermosa como lo era una boda.

Cuando el futuro rey se estaba impacientando vio una mano saludarlo a lo lejos -"Imbécil, Ishishishi~"- Corrió hasta donde se encontraba el otro y vio junto a él a una joven mujer de cabello lizo y anaranjado que le iba bien con su blanca piel. _–"Piacere Di Conoscerti Bella Signorina Anna Lisa"- _Beso cortamente la mano de la novia quien lo reverencio algo apenada.

-"El placer es mío su majestad, muchas gracias por todo esto…solo por nosotros aun en su situación, es…nunca podremos agradecerle lo suficiente"-Bel movió su mano en señal de que no tenia importancia y enseguida se percato de porque la demora. Ambos tanto Desmond como Anna se habían tomado la molestia de vestirse para la ocasión, ella con un hermoso vestido blanco que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas complementado por un encaje rosa y su cabello trenzado adornado con pequeñas florecitas; El novio ya no traía puesta la pesada armadura, después de mucho tiempo lucia el traje negro con corbatín rojo que su padre le había heredado hacia ya unos años.

_**Eres amo de tus predios o el esclavo de otros reinos.**_

-"Si no te viera la cara no creería que eres el mismo idiota que se cayo de cabeza luego de intentar escalar la gran muralla Ishishishi~"- Dijo riendo el rubio comenzando a caminar a donde todos les esperaban.

-"Que memoria tan conveniente Bel dono, si no mal recuerdo subí hasta allí a rescatar a cierto príncipe torpe que quedo colgando de la camisa luego de fracasar en el mismo intento"- El mayor recibió un codazo de su prometida reprendiéndolo por la ofensa –"Vahh, si Bel dono me castigara por cada burla bien merecida te aseguro mi sol, que para empezar no habríamos tenido la fortuna de conocernos"-. Entrelazo sus manos recostándose el uno en el otro hasta llegar al centro del arco donde el sacerdote los esperaba.

El acto solemne transcurrió con menos de 15 espectadores y aun cuando en un principio el joven príncipe prestara atención a cada palabra dicha en el sermón, a los murmullos alegres sobre la feliz pareja a su alrededor y a los votos que ambos amantes se compartían, su corazón comenzó a recibir cortos pero insoportables choques eléctricos. Dejo de lado la imagen de la pareja frente a él y alzo la vista al cielo que parecía danzar con cada estrella que se asomaba en su infinita existencia.

Las voces se oían cada vez más lejanas mientras que su mente se sumergía en la profunda ilusión que la noche creaba. _"Me pregunto como ha de sentirse estar de frente y entregar tu vida en un juramento a la persona que amas en algo tan hermoso y sincero como una boda por verdadero amor… ha de sentirse lo mejor en el mundo, como si entre el mar de gente que camina por estas tierras por fin te fundieras con tu alma gemela sin intenciones de separarse nunca mas. Debe sentirse como un sueño, como un divino sueño del que no quisiera despertarme…como aquel en que te bese y pude sujetarte por primera vez tal como no he podido sentirte nuevamente…Me pregunto si me darías el "sí" con esa sonrisa diminuta y tierna tuya". _Belphegor se puso de pie y taciturno se alejo lo suficiente de la aglomeración a sus espaldas hasta chocar su frente contra uno de los robles que alimentaban el jardín para finalmente dejar correr sin inhibiciones el llanto que sin confesarlo, era producto de la infinita melancolía que el amor eterno ajeno le provocaba. _"Pero sabes mi querido y amado Fran…__Soñar es como la luna: Cercano y lejano al mismo tiempo"._

La ceremonia termino y los platos de comida fueron servidos en el comedor comenzando a ser degustados por los presentes, sin embargo de la feliz pareja solo la fémina conversaba sentada mientras conocía al padre de familia del pueblo vecino y a la famosa hechicera que parecía que ahora formaba una figura fundamental en ese reino.

-"Gracias por todo, Bel dono"- Escucho a sus espaldas –"Aunque la boda, el banquete y todo en si, fue preparado en nuestro honor, no seria lo mismo si mi mejor amigo no esta allí para darme las felicitaciones"- No obtuvo respuesta, solo la brisa fría moviendo el cabello del rubio; Desmond se acerco y quedo a su lado sin mirarlo directamente al rostro –"Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos, Bel dono?"-.

Luego de un largo silencio el monologo termino –"Era Octubre y tenia 7 años, mi corto e inútil entrenamiento con la espada había terminado ya que mi hermano nuevamente acaparaba toda la atención y el gran maestre en esgrima se limito a una clase personalizada con Rasiel dejándome a un lado"- Belphegor hablaba sin expresar mayor emoción.-"Me dirigí al jardín buscando algo que destrozar de la ira pero al mirar por la ventana trasera vi al capitán comandante entrenado a un enano ruidoso"- Escucho una corta risa pero continuo –"Hasta ese día no tenia idea de que él tuviese un hijo, sin embargo no pude evitar observarlos por buen tiempo como combatían armónicamente, siempre con comprensión y aprecio mutuo. Finalmente él se marcho y yo me acerque"-.

-"_Saca tu espada tonto niño plebeyo que te pateare el trasero aquí mismo" _fueron las primeras palabras que me dijiste"- El mayor se rasco la cabeza recordando vívidamente ese día -"Lo primero que pensé es que eras un tonto niño mimado con problemas de mal humor, pero aun así te seguí la cuerda sin dudar"- Una diminuta sonrisa broto de los rosados labios del príncipe. –"Te vencí esa vez, Dios, pensé que ordenarías que me quitaran la cabeza, pero no fue así"-.

-"_Infeliz, hiciste trampa",_ fue lo primero que replique al ser derrotado sin embargo solo te reíste en mi cara lo cual me frustro aun más"- Soltó con algo parecido a un puchero _–" El comandante te enseño a pelear no es así?, a los del ejercito real no se les permite darnos lecciones de combate, solo los grandes maestros, es por eso que te ordeno maldito niño plebeyo a que me enseñes el como me has derrotado". _La verdad, me sorprende que me hallas hecho caso"-.

_**En esta extraña y gran ciudad me siento ausente, simplemente si no estas.**_

-"Bueno, siendo sinceros apreciaba demasiado mi vida como para arriesgarla negándome a un capricho infantil de uno de los príncipes del reino"- Dijo el mayor alzando los hombros –"De cualquier manera acepte y no hay día en que me arrepienta de eso…aun cuando me insultaras de vez en cuando era divertido, pasar las tardes pelando contigo, o escapándonos de vez en cuando, mucho mas cuando gracias a ti me ganaba ciertos privilegios como comida deliciosa y demás"-.

-"Eras un verdadero dolor en el trasero Des, aunque supongo que de cierta manera eso fue lo que hizo que me agradaras. Sabes, hasta ese momento solo Rasiel me había llamado _"_Bel"…se sintió bien ser llamado de una manera tan normal por alguien tan normal"- Cruzaron miradas recordando lo inmaduros, infantiles y engreídos que habían sido. –"Felicitaciones por tu casamiento, Des. Les deseo prosperidad y buena fortuna, cualquier cosa que necesiten sabes que puedes contar conmigo si es que no morimos en los próximos días"-.

-"Esperemos que no sea así…No hay manera de que pueda comprender por lo que has pasado, ni mucho menos el sufrimiento por el que padeces y aun menos la idiosincrasia de un corazón roto, pero…si me lo permites me gustaría intentarlo Belphegor, tan solo te pido que me dejes intentarlo"- Con un abrazo corto comenzó a caminar hasta donde su esposa lo esperaba –"Ya sabes, aun si no me lo dices, yo seguiré ahí recordándote lo inútil que eres. Y por cierto, un "Gracias" no debe de ser necesario entre amigos"-.

-"Imbécil, solo por una simple argolla se cree mas maduro que yo"- Rio siguiéndolo lentamente. El sentimiento amargo no desapareció pero aun así se sentó en la mesa, converso con cada uno de ellos, sintiendo como a pesar de las adversidades en cada uno de ellos aun brillaba una luz de alegría. _"Algo como esto debería sentirse bien…aun así solo puedo pensar en el insoportable vacio de él a mi lado"_. La velada término y rápidamente varios cuartos de huéspedes fueron preparados. La mayoría de los guerreros del reino Auditore se habían retirado del castillo con alimentos y provisiones que entregarían a sus camaradas a tan lejana distancia; Asier y su quinteto reían tomando vino del mejor en una de las habitaciones mas grandes, una promesa cumplida; Anna Lisa y Desmond compartieron la primera noche juntos como recién casados en un cuarto arreglado especialmente para ellos, entre tanto el joven príncipe y la bruja negra eran los únicos presentes en la habitación del concejo real.

-"He podido recopilar gran información con relación a nuestros conflictos con los otros grandes reinos, no te va a gustar lo que tengo por decirte"- Abigail se había quitado el sombrero y ahora reposaba sentada cómodamente en una de las sillas del concejo apoyando sus pies sobre la mesa donde se dibujaba un gran mapamundi que representaba la ubicación y división de la tierra media.

-"He de imaginarme, por cierto hay algo que quiero pedirte"- La mayor le miro a la espera –"Quisiera ofrecerte un puesto en el concejo real, serias mi concejera principal y tendrías el derecho a permanecer en el castillo con absoluta protección"- Una risa malvada típica de alguien de su clase se escapo de la boca de la mujer.

-"Que gran honor me estas proponiendo joven príncipe, sin embargo debes saber que hago todo esto por mi propia voluntad mas no por obligación"- Belphegor se imaginaba una respuesta como esa, pero aun así se había decidido a que su mejor opción era mantenerla cerca, nadie parecía conocer mejor la situación que ella, y le debía tanto que un cargo como ese era lo mínimo que podía ofrecerle. –"Esta bien"- Dijo la vieja haciendo que Bel derramara la copa de vino con la que llevaba jugando desde hacia más de una hora sin probar ni un sorbo. –"Nunca he tenido un cargo tan fundamental e importante como ese, me resulta demasiado burocrático para mi gusto; Sin embargo eres el humano mas interesante que he conocido y no me sería grato verte desperdiciar tu vida tontamente"- El rubio mantenía su boca abierta oyendo la respuesta –"Seré tu mano derecha si eso quieres, aun cuando mi responsabilidad será mayor"-.

_**Y en las afueras, de mi fortaleza, **_

-"Jahh…gracias…te lo encargo"- Realmente no podía creer que hubiera aceptado, todo parecía una broma bizarra pero aun así se sentía algo aliviado. –"No podemos darnos el lujo de esperarlos, además merecen un descanso"- Belphegor ocupo la silla principal del concejo fijándose en que aun le quedaba algo grande.

-"Vamos refrescarte la memoria Príncipe, actualmente la situación de los 5 reinos es esta:"- La bruja se puso de pie y señalo 5 territorios diferentes de uno en uno en el gran mapa, cada uno coloreado de una tonalidad diferente –"Por la frontera Este tenemos al Rey Ovidio de la familia Bartolomé, el no resulta ser mayor problema ya que tu hermano lo sodomizo hace ya 2 años; Su ejercito esta a nuestra disposición y él ha perdido toda voluntad de revelarse contra nosotros ya que tu Rasiel rapto a una de sus tres hijas y amenazo con devolvérsela dedo por dedo si no le obedecía, no te preocupes la chica ya fue liberada y en estos momentos se encuentra descansando en una de las habitaciones.

-"Jodido hermano que me saque"- Belphegor golpeaba ansiosamente sus uñas contra la madera –"Debemos regresarla cuanto antes como ofrenda de paz a Bartolomé; No necesitamos su ejercito, y seguramente al retomar control sobre sus tierras no querrá continuar luchando sin sentido. Siguiente"-.

-"El Rey Aldrich del reino Collingwood es el mas alejado de nosotros y aun no se ha involucrado directamente en la gran guerra por lo cual no se ha definido como aliado o enemigo, aunque las malas lenguas aseguran que le esta financiando armamento al bando contrario lo que me da a suponer que seguramente se encuentra preparado bélicamente en caso de que el conflicto lo toque; No lo tomaremos como prioridad"- Abigail apretó los dientes antes de mencionar el siguiente nombre –"Nuestro mayor problema lo tenemos con el Rey Leonhard que representa el segundo gran reino después de nosotros; Mientras estabas desaparecido Klaus Leonhard falleció por causas naturales por lo que su hijo Adolph heredo el trono, desde hace medio año Rasiel desato todo el ejecito a su disposición contra él, la batalla aun no termina y cientos mueren mientras hablamos. Adolph Leonhard es un hombre sabio y estratega como su progenitor, que como recordaras era el mayor aliado de tu padre, es por eso que la traición en su caso fue peor"-.

-"Jode, menudo mierdero nos ha dejado Siel…dudo que acepte una tregua de buenas a primeras, el que sea un hombre sensato puede dar cabida a que al menos me de un chance de dialogar lo mas civilizado posible"- Bel comenzó a morder su dedo gordo compulsivamente; Esto era ralamente malo, el reino Leonhard era bien conocido por su fuerza y destreza en batalla, eso sumado a un animo de venganza era de los peores escenarios para una futura tregua.

-"Debemos centrarnos principalmente en como convencerás a Adolph de detener el ataque, no te equivocas al pensar que recobrar esa vieja alianza puede significar el fin de la guerra; En cuanto a Ovidio el aceptara cualquier trato siempre y cuando le permita mantener a salvo a su familia y Collingwood actuara a su propio beneficio como siempre"- Era mucho mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo –"¿Recuerdas los rumores que te dije que corren por el reino Auditore joven príncipe?"- Belphegor asintió con la cabeza –"Si son ciertos, podría ser la clave para recobrar el equilibrio de poderes"-.

-"No quiero que la guerra siga extendiéndose a ese reino Abigail, esa es mi mayor prioridad"- Dijo el rubio con notoria preocupación. –"Las cosas allí mejoraran un poco con la noticia que llevan sus hombres mas los suministros, pero la necesidad de unificar ese país nuevamente es algo que se nos sale de las manos, espero que tengas un As bajo la manga"-.

-"Quien sabe...Esto es lo que se: Dominique Auditore fue decapitado hace case 3 años, el mismo día que su ciudadela cayó toda su familia fue exterminada: hijos, hermanos, sobrinos, cada uno de ellos; Sin embargo en las calles se murmura que días antes de que las murallas cayeran, Elizabeth Auditore, Nieta del rey, logro escabullirse con ayuda de su amante quien no era de la realeza, y lograron esconderse mientras la tormenta pasaba"- Belphegor se paro abruptamente de la silla y miro sorprendido y emocionado a las vieja –"Aparentemente la mujer murió de una extraña enfermedad y fue enterrada como cualquier plebeya, sin embargo corren los rumores de la existencia previa a la guerra de un hijo extramatrimonial entre ella y su pareja, cuyas venas llevarían sangre azul…en síntesis el Ultimo Auditore, el único que podría reclamar la corona y unificar al reino"-.

_**Lanzo al viento una oración**_

-"Eso es…ABIGAIL, ESO ES-¡"- El rubio no podía terminar su frase ya que algo completamente inesperado y esperanzador había sido desenmascarado. La bruja negra bebió algo del vino antes de continuar.

-"Lo se, Ya te has ganado algo de legitimidad en el reino vecino, por lo que si jugamos bien nuestras cartas el retorno de su rey seria una bendición para nosotros…sin embargo para que eso ocurra se necesitan dos cosas: primero que el rumor sea cierto, y segundo, que él se decida a aparecer"- La emoción de Bel se apago –"Si ese hijo existe aun debe ser menor de edad, no debe tener mas de 15 años sin embargo es edad suficiente para tomar esta clase decisiones; El que ambos sean jóvenes podría jugar a nuestro favor, confió en que tienes la lengua suficientemente hábil como para convencer a alguien cuya familia fue erradicada sanguinariamente de esta tierra por la tuya"- Termino con un tono de ironía.

-"Tu si que sabes bajar los ánimos"- Contesto el rubio sentándose nuevamente; ¿Podía confiar acaso en que ese tal heredero se pondría de su lado?, para empezar dudaba seriamente en que saliera de su escondite de buenas a primeras solo por el hecho de que un nuevo Rey había llegado a Vongola, no tenia la mas mínima razón para creer en su palabra luego de la conquista realizada, aun así no podía permitirse desaprovechar esa oportunidad ya que si llegaba a haber un dialogo entre los 5 reinos mas poderosos de la tierra media, tener a dos reyes de su lado era un muy buen inicio. "_Soldados siguen muriendo mientras estamos sentados aquí, ese chico esta escondido en quien sabe donde y no planea ni cagando salir a ser reconocido, Adolph no me escuchará solo a mi….necesito parar esto, necesito que me escuche, pero no puedo hacerlo de la manera ordinaria yendo inocentemente a sus puertas y pidiendo hablar con su rey, me cortarían la cabeza…¿Que debo hacer?,¿QUE DEBO HACER?¡…Fran, que debería hacer?¡"._

"_No olvides nunca…que eres una persona maravillosa…yo se… que serás un buen Rey"._

Recordó las últimas palabras de aquel ángel de ojos verdes y los suyos brillaron como tantas veces que tuvo el privilegio de contemplarlo. "_Yo no soy una persona violenta por naturaleza…es por eso que ir a sacar a la fuerza a aquel chico no va conmigo…ir a las puertas de Leonhard y obligarlo a creerme no va conmigo…si algo aprendí de ti es el valor de escuchar y comprender los sentimientos de las personas…Gracias, ya se lo que debo hacer"._ –"Abigail, Tienes papel?"- La mujer asomo un pergamino de entre su ropaje y junto a una pluma lo dejo sobre la mesa –"¿Podrías prestarme tus cuervos de la muerte?, los mensajeros del reino no son lo suficientemente rápidos y cada segundo es valioso, debemos correr la voz rápido para que nuestros hombres se retiren y los mercenarios se dispersen por completo y sobre todo…Cada uno de los 4 Reyes sabrá quien esta al mando de la familia Vongola y las razones por las que he regresado"-.

-"Curioso que me lo pidas, se supone que estoy a tu servicio y con la sola orden debo obedecer"- Vio a Belphegor ponerse algo nervioso y solo pudo reírse –"Esta bien, es un hechizo bastante sencillo; Mis cuervos entregaran el mensaje en menos de 2 días, lo que suceda a partir de eso, si deciden leerlo y creerte ya es cosa del destino, así que lo que tengas que decir será mejor que sea bueno, Príncipe Belphegor"- El de sangre azul asintió y vio a la mujer bañar la punta de la pluma en tinta, sin embargo alguien lo interrumpió antes de que pudiese empezar a dictar.

_**Y pregunto... Donde has ido?**_

-"BEL DONO¡"- Ambos respingaron algo sorprendidos por la llegada inesperada del General al que le escurrían varios hilos de sudor; Bel temió por lo que fuera que lo trajera tan de prisa. El peli negro tranquilizo su respiración y luego hablo –"La han encontrado ¡"- Dijo levantando en alto una llave plateada –"La llave de la torre de piedra estaba bien guardada debajo de unos tablones en el cuarto de tu hermano, de hecho si uno de los guardias no se hubiese tropezado y caído como un mastodonte sobre el pedazo de madera, tal vez nunca la hubiésemos encontrado Hehehe"-.

Bel se puso de pie y tomo el objetó limpiando con una mueca de asco el sudor del que había sido impregnado-"Si que eres ruidoso, por cierto ¿No deberías estar gimiendo como mula en celo? Ishishishi~"- Dijo el menor burlonamente ganándose un puño en su hombro de el que se sonrojo levemente –"Maa maa, mejor vamos a echar un vistazo a la cámara secreta de mi engendro de hermano.

-"No quiero entrometerme Príncipe, pero no es acaso el mensaje mas importante que lo que halla en la torre de su Rasiel?"- La mujer hablo silenciosamente sin abandonar su posición. Bel lucio pensativo por unos momentos pero tomo la decisión que saciaría esa extraña sensación de incertidumbre desconociendo lo trascendencial de esto.

-"No tomara mas que unos minutos Abigail, quiero tener la certeza de que no hay ninguna sorpresa en mi castillo, todas las demás habitaciones incluidas bodegas, el ático y sótano ya fueron revisadas, lo mejor será salir de todo en un solo día para evitar engorrosos problemas mas tarde. Vámonos"- Acompañado de su amigo, Belphegor abandono el cuarto de reuniones dejando a la mujer que meditaba en silencio.

-"¿Qué cree que escondía allí arriba, Bel dono?"- Desmond había alistado su espada por precaución al igual que el rubio–"Las pocas veces que estuve cerca de esta zona casi me asesinan, Rasiel dejo a los mas grandes y musculosos soldados a cada lado de la puerta, no creo que fueran muy listos pero lo suficientemente gruesos como para bloquear la entrada que nunca fue penetrada por nadie mas que él…tengo tanta curiosidad como miedo de saber que nos encontraremos allí"-.

Habían llegado ya a las grandes puertas de metal que los separaban de los numerosos escalones, única vía de acceso a la parte más alta de la torre. –"En mi caso creo que es mas el miedo…si los aspectos que conocíamos de mi hermano ya eran macabros de por si, no puedo ni imaginarme su lado mas secreto y oscuro"- Se miraron mutuamente antes de girar la llave que abrió el portón con un ruidoso crujido. –"Bien, espero que no estés muy cansado de tu breve luna de miel mi amigo, deben ser mas de 1.000 peldaños"-.

-"Te espero en la cima, tonto¡"- El mas viejo se adelanto siendo seguido por el mas bajito; Sin embargo tal competencia no les duro mucho ya que la peste que olía como a diez mil cuerpos putrefactos guardados por mas de 1 año al vacio, los invadió de golpe ocasionando que el peli negro vomitara a un costado de las escaleras. Belphegor por poco y acabo igual, pero pudo controlar el impulso cubriendo su boca y nariz con un pañuelo justo a tiempo.- "¿QUE DEMONIOS HACIA AQUÍ ESE BASTARDO?¡"-

-"Me gustaría decir que ya nada me sorprendería…no obstante siento que es algo muchísimo peor de lo que podríamos imaginarnos en nuestras mas macabras pesadillas. Des, trágatelo y camina"- Bel continuo subiendo luchando por no respirar, siendo seguido a paso lento por quien perdía paulatinamente la curiosidad. –"Creo que eso es una lámpara…"- Se acerco y ayudado por una vela y aceite que se encontraban en la misma zona, logro iluminar con una pequeña llama la penumbra del lugar. El olor hediondo era mucho mas concentrado allí, le parecía casi imposible que alguien pudiese sobrevivir en ese ambiente por mucho tiempo. –"Que?-¡"- La voz del menor se entrecorto quedándose sin habla por la tétrica escena frente a sus ojos, el peli negro se le adelanto desenvainado su espada dispuesto a protegerle de lo que fuese que había bloqueado y dejado perplejo a su nuevo Rey, pero el panorama frente a él lo dejo igual de frio.

_**Tu que viajas por mis venas y te desplazas cual tormenta en ellas**_

La luz no tenía el alcance suficiente como para poder contar con exactitud cuantos cadáveres que en algún momento fueron hermosas mujeres, se encontraban en diferentes etapas de putrefacción, colgadas como sucios y morbosos adornos de los muros de la torre. 10, 20, tal vez 30, Belphegor no quería saberlo, en su mente los gritos desgarradores de cada una de ellas al ser torturadas y quebradas, resonaban en su cabeza hasta que finalmente no pudo soportarlo y cayó al suelo repitiendo la anterior acción de su compañero.

Contra su voluntad, Desmond se acerco a uno de los cuerpos y ayudado por delgado palo de madera, intento examinar lo que quedaba de él. –"Esta al parecer lleva menos de 1 año aquí, tiene múltiples marcas de azotes y pinchazos en lo que queda de sus piernas, pecho y brazos, también ambos tobillos fracturados. La causa de la muerte es imposible de determinar en ese estado, y-"- Belphegor volteo a mirar a su amigo viendo como su expresión de asco cambiaba rápidamente ha una de ira, apretando fuertemente sus puños –"…Los huesos de sus caderas están destrozados y la sangre parece mas concentrada y degradada en esa zona…no soy un curandero ni nada pero si tuviese que adivinar diría que fue Violada hasta morir"-.

Pudieron durar horas y horas en silencio, invadidos por la ira, impotencia y frustración pero un jadeo ahogado llamo su atención.-"¿Qué?"- Bel se puso de pie tomando la lámpara y trato con desesperación de ubicar al causante de los leves sonidos dentro de esa profunda oscuridad –"¿QUIÉN ES? POR FAVOR DANOS UNA SEÑAL PARA PODER ENCONTRANTE¡ DONDE?¡"- El futuro Rey ya no era el único que buscaba con desesperación cual de esos cuerpos acuosos aun se movía, sin embargo cuando por fin encontró el lugar, este se encontraba aislado detrás de un gran biombo, una pequeña sección de la torre a la cual le llegaba por una estrecha ventana un destello de brillo lunar.

-"No…"- Bel pudo distinguir unos ojos verdes que le observaron a lo lejos titilantes del miedo y no le costo deducir la razón; Para alguien que fue torturada por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, no debería ser muy ameno ver ese mismo rostro nuevamente. –"Por favor…no mas…aléjate…aléjate…"- Bel llamo rápidamente a su amigo y le pidió que la examinara, no quería asuntarla aun más. Desde esa distancia vio con repulsión el estado de anemia crónica de la mujer, cada moretón, cortada y en especial esa gran cicatriz en su vientre que por sus bordes no era difícil adivinar el grado de infección en que se encontraba.

-"Tranquila, ya estas a salvo"- Le susurraba el mayor liberando sus muñecas y tobillos, mas la mujer seguía sin despegar la mirada del rostro del rubio –"Se lo que piensas, pero el no es la persona que te hizo esto; El es Belphegor, nuestro Príncipe redentor, hermano gemelo de Rasiel y futuro Rey"- Al ser liberada, la mujer trato de apartarse pese a su estado físico tan deplorable –" Cálmate, no te haremos daño…se que es difícil que confíes en nosotros, pero lo que te digo es cierto, él no es una mala persona…de hecho Bel dono asesino a Rasiel hace un par de días y ha regresado con la promesa de dar todo de si para devolver la paz a estas tierras"- La mujer respiraba agitada pero su semblante cambio mínimamente al reconocer a la persona que la sujetaba.

-"Desmond-San?..."- El mencionado se esforzó por reconocer a la mujer y finalmente lo consiguió; La había visto por primera vez hacia casi un año cuando llego al castillo como una sirvienta mas, y un día sencillamente desapareció tal como otras lo habían hecho en el pasado. –"Desmond-san…Desmond-san…Desmond-san…por favor…"- El mayor la abrazo tratando de consolarla aunque fuese solo un poco de la desesperación incalculable que de seguro había padecido todo ese tiempo.

-"Lo lamento"- Belphegor hablo desde la distancia llamando nuevamente la atención de la mujer –"Yo no soy mi hermano, y no tengo intención de parecerme o ser igual a él…sin embargo fue mi sangre la que te hizo esto a ti y a todas ellas…por eso…por eso…te pido que me dejes al menos intentarlo"- La fémina temblaba cada vez mas cal ver al otro acercarse lentamente, mas la palabras cándidas del General iban convenciéndola de a poco –"¿Ves esto?, con esto puedo ayudarte. No puedo devolverte lo que mi hermano te arrebato…pero puedes continuar viviendo, luchar por dejar atrás esta pesadilla…"- El rubio rebelo el frasco que contenía aquel liquido amarillo que con una simple mirada se podía notar que apenas restaba lo suficiente como para una dosis más.

_**Corazón felino, **_

_**No detengas tus latidos ni pronuncies el olvido... por favor.**_

-"Esta bien, Adalia, es una pócima especial que te curara y podrás sentirte mejor"- La chica temblaba aferrándose al pelinegro aun con notoria desconfianza al hombre frente a sí –"Bel dono ya ha salvado de la misma manera a varias personas, él puede ser muy tonto y tener esa horrible cara pero es una buena persona, permítenos ayudarte, para ti la vida no acaba en este horrendo calabozo"-.

-"Bel…Belphegor"- Bel asintió con la cabeza y se arrodillo junto a la mujer que finalmente parecía creer lo que le decían –"Yo…yo no quiero tu ayuda"- Adalia se desengancho del peli negro y trato inútilmente de caminar en dirección a una parte aun no explorada de la habitación –"Yo no…yo no lo necesito"-.

"Morirás¡ si no lo haces morirás. No tengo que ser yo, Desmond puede dártela¡, pero por favor…solo"- El mayor de los tres logro alzarla en brazos evitando que siguiera lastimándose en el intento de escapar, pero las intensiones de la chica estaban a punto de ser rebeladas.

-"Si Desmond-san asegura que eres una persona totalmente diferente al desgraciado que me hizo tantas cosas horribles…Yo no te guardo rencor…pero tampoco quiero tu ayuda, Príncipe Belphegor"- La mujer le hizo señas al más alto para que la acercara a la esquina del cuarto siendo seguidos del príncipe. Para el momento en que el último los alcanzo, la chica había arrancado en llanto sosteniendo un bulto entre sabanas.

-"No…no, no no NO NO NO¡"- Desmond no sabia que hacer, seguir cargando a la mujer o evitar que su Rey siguiera dándole patadas al muro. Al final la imagen destrozada de la chica abrazando a lo que parecía ser su recién nacido muerto, posiblemente por la misma infección, le gano al iracundo príncipe.

-"No quiero tu ayuda…pero te ruego que lo ayudes a él…por favor…Belphegor"- Con lagrimas en los ojos, Bel se acerco con extrema delicadeza y retiro los pliegues de tela de la pequeña cara del bebe. Le costo confirmarlo pero los débiles movimientos de sus diminutas fosas nasales le fue suficiente prueba.

-"Demonios ¡aquí, ahora¡"- Le grito a su fiel guardián ordenándole que recostara tanto a madre e hijo en una vieja mesa de tortura. Con un fuerte golpe arrojo al suelo las herramientas ensangrentadas y demás cosas tétricas sobre la superficie, y pidiendo permiso destapo por completo el diminuto cuerpo del menor. La imagen era escalofriante, el niño no guardaba esa tonalidad rojiza con que acostumbraba a esa edad, su piel era grisácea casi verde en algunas partes y debía pesar la mitad de lo necesario para su joven edad; La respiración débil en su pecho se hacia cada vez mas irregular. Con rapidez quito la tapa del frasco, pero a segundos de darle de beber lo que restaba del líquido, se percato de cierto detalle. –"Su estado es critico, sin embargo si lo salvo no quedara nada para ti…"-.

La chica le sonrió al joven príncipe al tiempo que acariciaba a su prematuro hijo –"Él solo me dejaba cargarlo para alimentarlo de vez en cuando. No sabes el dolor de tener que darle de comer sabiendo que mi sangre estaba infectada de muerte…¿Que clase de madre no puede proteger a su hijo?...No me importaba morir aquí encerrada…pero saber que ese bastardo solo lo dejo nacer para verlo morir lentamente me hacia querer desgarrarle el corazón¡...No me importa mi destino pues yo nunca le he podido dar mas regalo que el de la vida…por eso…te ruego que al menos una vez me permitas ser una buena madre"-.

_**Ayudame!,**_

_**A romper el hielo de mis miedos con la magia de tu ángel**_

Dudo, pero en el fondo siempre supo cual era la elección correcta –"Si…así lo hare"- Con ayuda de Desmond lograron poner al infante en una posición vertical en la que pudiese beber el preciado liquido, y con cuidado se aseguraron que ni una solo gota fuera desperdiciada. Al terminar la chica pidió arrullarlo como nunca antes había podido hacerlo, sonreía al ver como este recobraba el tono rosado de su piel y como sus ojos verdes se abrían con tanta inocencia. Belphegor lo supo con el primer vistazo que le dirigió a ese niño; Su cabello dorado, piel trigueña y esa marca con forma de luna en su abdomen dejaban mas que claro que ese crio era probablemente lo único bueno que su enfermizo hermano había dejado en ese mundo.

-"Bel dono…mire, tiene su nariz"- Susurro Desmond a su oído con la intención de cambiar esa cara de espanto que lucia su amigo; Aunque pretendía que el chiste solo fuera para ambos hombres, la mujer rio silenciosamente avergonzándolos. –"Cállate, imbécil imprudente ¡"- Contesto el rubio dándole un codazo –"Me disculpo por la impertinencia"-.

-"No, esta bien…después de todo es cierto"- Belphegor escucho por primera vez la voz inentendible del niño de menos de 3 meses, era de las cosas mas tiernas que había oído en su vida. –"De hecho…es más que una fortuna, Su majestad"- Sin considerar las consecuencias, el de sangre real acerco la punta de su dedo al rostro suave del crio, y no hizo nada cuando este comenzó a dar infantiles y débiles chupos a su yema. –"Rey Belphegor...me apena pedirle algo como esto pero…más que nada en el mundo quiero que el tenga una vida mucho mejor que la mía…puedo sentir mi cuerpo pudriéndose mientras hablamos…la única razón por la que me esforzaba por seguir respirando era por él…pero ahora se que estará a salvo…es por eso que se lo ruego…Críelo como suyo…"-.

-"EYY ESPERA ¡, No te rindas aun¡, puede que la pócima se halla acabado pero aun nos queda medicina en el castillo, Desmond ayúdame a cargarla¡"-. El joven intento acatar la orden pero la madre se negó a moverse de su posición, la sangre brotaba nuevamente de su cuerpo y esa descompuesta herida ya no dolía, era como si su cuerpo lo hubiese aceptado. Al ver la negativa de la hembra nada pudieron hacer para convencerla –"Espera, es tu hijo…un hijo no debería crecer sin el amor de su madre…"- Adalia continuaba sonriendo con el niño en sus brazos, aferrándose a él con las lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas –"Soy muy joven e inexperto, yo…yo no sabría que hacer…"-.

Cuando la poca energía que le restaba a su cuerpo llegaba a su fin, Belphegor retiro al recién nacido de los brazos de su madre pero lo sostuvo a su lado permitiéndole contemplarlo y acariciarlo con su pálida mano. –"Tu alma se ve tan trasparente desde aquí, príncipe…se que hallaras la forma…de la misma manera que nos has salvado…yo creo plenamente en que serás capaz…solo debes creer en tu corazón..."- El rubio sujeto la débil mano que trato de caer al vacio, la sostuvo al tiempo que miraba la profundidad de esas pupilas pálidas observarlo con añoranza –"Amalo…porque yo creo en ti."-.

Largos minutos pasaron hasta que su amigo le advirtió que debían salir de allí antes de que el ambiente de putrefacción afectara nuevamente al bebe –"Enviaremos inmediatamente personal para que desmonten esta casa del terror, les daremos cristiana sepultura a cada una de ellas…¿Bel dono?"-. El azabache movió el hombro de su amigo con la esperanza de devolverlo a la realidad. –"¿Belphegor?..."-

_**Ayudame!,**_

_**Que las sombras de otros cuerpos no me asombren ni se apropien de mi carne.**_

-"Yo…no se que debo hacer, Des…"- Con el niño moviéndose en sus brazos no podía hacer mas que observarlo como si el mundo se hubiese reducido de momento solo a esa criatura –"Ella me lo ha pedido y se muy bien lo que me vas a decir, pero…"-

El más viejo jalaba de a poco a su Rey obligándolo a avanzar lentamente. –"Se como debe sentirse, después de todo usted odia a su hermano aun después de la muerte, pero él es solo un bebe, no tiene la culpa del esquizofrénico y sicópata padre que tuvo"-. Con lo ultimo dicho logro descongelar la mente del rubio.

-"¿Acaso eres imbécil?¡, ¿Crees que lo aborrezco o que verlo me recuerda las ansias de vengarme de mi hermano?¡, ¿Me imaginas lastimando a este niño?¡, ¿Que clase de basura piensas que soy?¡" aferro mas hacia su pecho por miedo a que de repente se desvaneciera en el aire –"Me aterra pensar que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlo a él también…¿Como puedo esperar ser alguna clase de padre si no pude ni proteger a la persona que amo cuando mas me necesitaba?...Ella dijo que creía en mi, pero no sabe la clase de persona que soy…mis inseguridades solo han traído dolor su paso, ¿Como demonios podría llegar a ser un buen padre?¡ ¿Cómo puedo amarlo con un corazón destrozado como el mío?¡"- Nuevamente le veían llorar invadido por la tristeza.

-"De la misma manera en que ella lo ha dicho: Creyendo que es posible"- El rubio lo miro en medio de su ataque de depresión –"Si te hechas al piso desde antes de empezar, entonces es seguro que no tienes madera de padre ni de amante ¡"- Belphegor lo miro lleno de ira por el insulto –"¿Y que si te equivocaste en el pasado?¡, ¿Acaso vas a vivir agachado como un perro toda tu vida porque no pudiste salvar a alguien que amabas?¡, No sabia que eras tan patéticamente cobarde, Belphegor¡"-.

-"CALLATE¡, TU NO ME CONOCES¡, NO SABES CUANTAS VECES INTENTE INÚTILMENTE DE PROTEGERLO¡, NO SABES NADA DESMOND¡ NI CUANTAS VECES HE LUCHADO POR AMOR¡, NI CUANTAS PROMESAS HE DEFRAUDADO¡, NO SABES UNA MIERDA¡"- El bebe en sus brazos empezó a llorar, podía a su corta edad percibir el aberrante miedo de su tío.

-"Es cierto, no se nada…pero no es porque no quiera hacerlo. Llevo cada segundo desde que nos reencontramos rogando porque confíes en mi y aun cuando aseguras que lo haces no veo mas que un hombre solitario e inconsciente de cómo hace sentir a los demás. Pero sabes una cosa?, no soy el tipo de persona que se enfurece encarnizadamente con alguien a quien quiere por el simple hecho de que pase por un mal momento…si buscas a una persona que simplemente te golpee y se largue dejándote a la deriva luego de impartirte una lección sin importar si ha servido de ayuda o no, te has equivocado de amigo"- El mayor se le acerco lo suficiente como para acomodarle el flequillo que se había desacomodado por la exaltación –"Después de todo se que me conoces y puedo ser insoportablemente persistente"- El príncipe agacho la cabeza en silencio.–"Desconozco tu sufrimiento, pero déjame decirte una cosa, solo tu puedes decidir si vivir en un calabozo el resto de tu vida o seguir con esa sonrisa tuya luchando sin dejarte doblegar por nadie ni por el jodido destino ¡…ADEMÁS YA ME CANSE DE TU JODIDA CONFIDENCIALIDAD, TE ORDENO QUE ME CONTESTES, BELPHEGOR¡: ¿ESA PERSONA ESTA MUERTA?¡"- El rubio ladeo levemente su cabeza a ambos lados –"¿TE AMA VERDADERAMENTE? – Asintió dudoso.–"¿TE ARREPIENTES DE NO HABER PODIDO PROTEGERLA DE LA MISMA MANERA QUE LA QUIERES?- Hubo otro asentimiento –"¿EXISTE ALGUNA RAZÓN DEFINITIVA POR LA QUE NO PUEDAN ESTAR JUNTOS?¡"- Se oyó un apagado Si –"Idiota…no existe ninguna razón valida en este mundo para que dos personas que se amen verdaderamente rompan ese vinculo"- Bel levanto su cabeza revelando sus ojos rojos con ese brillo que gritaba tantos "_Peros" _desesperados –"En tus actuales circunstancias, ese niño es lo mejor que pudo haberte pasado…¿Quién dice que no puedes amar a dos personas a la vez?, después de todo para eso Dios nos da hijos, y déjame que te lo diga en este preciso momento: ESE NIÑO ES TUYO¡, Rasiel no tuvo nada que ver; Para el mundo, a tu regreso lo trajiste contigo de quien sabe donde y eso es todo¡…si has perdido toda esperanza en el amor, recupérala y sigue porque ese es en efecto el sentimiento mas fuerte de todos...mientras ambos lo crean posible sus corazones no cederán, aunque los caminos que tomen sean diferentes, sus corazones latirán como uno solo…porque incluso si este mundo se parte en dos, debes creer que vivirán y se volverán a ver una vez mas"-.

_**En esta extraña y gran ciudad…entre la gente sólo encuentro soledad,...**_

Lo leyó y entendió a la comprensión aun sin revelarle tantos detalles de lo vivido en los últimos meses. Las palabras sinceras de su amigo eran el estimulante que más necesitaba, porque tenía razón, claro que si. _"Porque mientras crea en nuestro amor…mi voluntad no flaqueara nunca más". _Bajo los escalones sin pronunciar palabra y cuando por fin se libraron de la pestilencia, el soldado se encargo de llamar a varios sirvientes para que limpiaran y se ocuparan del lugar. –"Gracias, Des, y por cierto como me vuelvas a gritar te nombro mi nuevo bufón oficial Ishishishi~"-.

-"Que malo, al menos déjame el puesto de "_súper bufón_"- Dijo el azabache sonriendo de medio lado. El mayor se le acerco y en un movimiento rápido tomo al crio en sus brazos para sostenerlo por primera vez –"Realmente se parecen"- Indicó burlándose del príncipe rotando su mirada entre cerrada entre ambos rubios.-"Sabes, ahora que lo pienso ella ni siquiera pudo escoger un nombre para él…eso es algo bastante triste"-.

-"Ya lo he pensado"- Bel movió los pocos cabellos dorados de la frente del menor y dibujo varios _Kanjis_ con su dedo –"Shinji…Shinji Vongola"- El pelinegro suspiro decepcionado, ya había pensado en proponerle su propio nombre en honor a su larga amistad –"Significa "_creer"_ en japonés, realmente no se me ocurre otro mejor para mi…cof cof cof…aun suena algo raro…ya sabes…mi-"-.

-"Tu hijo"- El sonrojo en el príncipe se hizo inevitable por lo que lo cubrió rápidamente dándole la espalda –"SI¡ ESTOY REALMENTE IMPACTADO¡. Eres todo un Semental Belphegor, la conociste por unos minutos y ZAZZ¡, tu primogénito¡, debes tener la semilla mas rápida de todos los 5 reinos HAHAHAHA"- Con una incuantificable vergüenza, Bel retiro delicadamente a su nueva familia y lo recostó de manera segura en uno de los sillones de la sala donde ahora estaban los tres; Sin esperar mucho más, aventó un puño en dirección a el pecho del mayor y así dio inicio a la batalla entre puños y patadas entre ambos que de forma inevitable y a pesar de algunos moretones, fue remplazada gradualmente por risas. Todo ese bullicio alerto a Abigail que acompañada por Asier acudieron al lugar algo inquietados por la imagen de ambos jóvenes golpeándose risiblemente en el suelo. Las explicaciones se hicieron lo mas breves posible y entre los 4 concordaron que lo mejor era nunca revelar la paternidad de ese niño, Bel se tomaría la molestia de inventar una historia creíble en caso de preguntas que demandaran una necesaria respuesta; Aun con el nuevo miembro de la realeza, la misión debía continuar, así que con una nueva pluma y papel, Bel dicto el mensaje que iría dirigido a todos y cada uno de los 4 reyes al tiempo que alimentaba al que de ahora en adelante seria su hijo.

_**Y pregunto, donde has ido?,...**_

**4 Días después:**

-"Príncipe Belphegor, los cuervos de la muerte han regresado"- La bruja negra se acerco a Bel que dormitaba sobre el trono dorado; No había podido dormir mucho mas de 10 horas en los últimos días. La ansiedad y el insomnio parecían querer acabarlo antes de poder llevar a cabo su plan.

-"Veo…entonces ¿Que noticias tenemos?"- El rubio bostezo haciendo tronar su nuca y bebió un poco del té caliente que reposaba en uno de los brazos de la silla donde increíblemente aun no se derramaba.

-"El mensaje fue entregado a cada uno de ellos eficazmente. Intentaron eliminar desalmadamente a algunos de mis lindos animalitos pero por algo se les conocen como _"cuervos de la muerte";_ La tardanza mayor provino del ultimo Auditore, tuve que enviar a mas de 30 cuervos solo para localizarlo, finalmente lo consiguieron aunque tuve que asustar e intimidar a una que otra persona. Él chico existe tal y como los rumores lo decían, su nombre es Aarón Auditore y vive en la parte mas al Sur del reino vecino; Le fue entregado el mismo mensaje pero al igual que los demás, aun no conocemos su respuesta."- La mujer caminaba de lado a lado acariciando el lomo de una de sus aves.

-"Solo podemos esperar lo mejor y que acudan a al llamado. ¿Como fueron recibidas mis ordenes en la marca?"- A la habitación entro con toda confianza él recién nombrado Capitán Comandante que recién venia de escoltar hasta medio camino a Asier y sus muchachos. Desmond se encontraba aun más exhausto que su rey, La responsabilidad dada por Belphegor fue clara: Asegurarse personalmente de que todas las órdenes por fuera de la ciudadela fueran ejecutadas.

-"El llamado al cese a las armas fue decepcionado en cada frente, las fuerzas han comenzado a replegarse aunque ha sido inevitable que murieran algunos soldados por esto; Los mercenarios no están muy conformes pero al enterarse de la muerte de su líder y verse sin ayuda del ejercito real en cada una de las batallas, se han ido dispersando"- El peli negro se acostó sobre los escalones bañado en sudor–"Escolte a la chica de Ovidio personalmente hasta la frontera y la he enviado en uno de nuestros caballos con sus disculpas ofíciales y un mensaje de tregua, al menos ella se mostro agradecida con usted; El ejercito de Bartolomé ha retornado casi en su totalidad a su reino al igual que los nuestros; Estamos en proceso de restituirles la tierras que les fueron arrebatadas demarcando nuevos limites territoriales. Por otro lado mi mayor sorpresa provino de la tregua momentánea con Adolph Leonhard, probablemente se debió a que sus ordenes llegaron justo cuando los teníamos arrinconados en su Fortaleza; Al retirarnos repentinamente, los combates se detuvieron bilateralmente. El sujeto es inteligente, sabe que por su alto número de bajas un descanso forzoso no es tan mala estrategia. Me arriesgaría a decir que por la calma momentánea, cada uno de esos sujetos han decidido al menos escuchar lo que tienes por decir antes que seguir enviando personas al matadero"-.

-"Entonces la mejor opción fue definitivamente ordenar la retirada inmediata"- Suspiro algo aliviado –"Desmond, perdón por recargarte tantas obligaciones pero tenia que concentrarme en el discurso y argumentos que deberé usar"- El referido sonrió atrapando varias maldiciones dentro de su boca. -" Aseguraste el lugar?"- El chico asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que elevaba uno de sus pulgares –"Bien, enviare exploradores a verificar nuevamente que no halla ni un solo hombre en un radio de 1 kilometro alrededor de allí, no queremos poner en peligro las negociaciones"- La hechicera sintió que ya no era necesaria por el momento a lo cual se dispuso a retirarse –"Abigail, marchare en unos 3 días…¿Antes podrías comprobar que él se encuentre bien?. Quiero que te quedes a su lado mientras le doy solución final a todo este asunto…si llega a salir mal, te ordeno que lo protejas a el y a Shinji con tu vida"- Termino con voz firme.

_**Tu que viajas por mis venas y te desplazas cual tormenta en ellas,**_

-"Fuerte e imperativo como todo un Rey Vongola"- Rio la mujer comenzando a alejarse –"Entendido, siendo así me marcho dejándole mas que buenos deseos y fortaleza joven príncipe…ya le he enseñado todo lo que he podido para prepararlo, el resto dependerá de su determinación"- Solos en la espaciosa habitación, Bel se alejo del trono y se acerco al gran falco principal.

-"Estoy un poco nervioso…"- Dijo en un susurro a su amigo que ahora lo acompañaba junto a la brisa matutina –"Bueno, supongo que es normal; Por cierto, agradezco que hallas aceptado escoltarme en esta misión suicida, Des"- El mas viejo rio ocultando la preocupación propia por el bienestar de su amada esposa.

–"Anna y Shinji permanecerán juntos en la habitación secreta del sótano, ella realmente le ha cogido cariño, además se encuentran protegidos por mas de 30 soldados y serán atendidos por todos los sirvientes a su disposición mientras no estamos; Así que no dejemos que el miedo por su seguridad nos nuble querido amigo, seremos tu y yo como en los viejos tiempos"-. Dijo el mayor a lo que chocaron puños.

Luego de cierto tiempo, cuando nuevamente se encontraba solo en ese lugar, beso cortamente la rana de oro sobre la empuñadura de su espada. _"Llego el tiempo de afrontar mi destino Fran, por ti y por Shinji…La guerra tiene que acabar o al morir no seré capaz de ver tu rostro angelical, esa será definitivamente mi mayor recompensa"._

_**Corazón felino,**_

_**No detengas tus latidos ni pronuncies el olvido... por favor**_

**POV FRAN:**

**El mismo día, en horas de la tarde:**

Sus pupilas aguamarinas de abrieron completamente dilatadas por el repentino despertar. Había sido una larga siesta a oscuras, no recordaba ni siquiera haber soñado; Simplemente fue como si en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el cielo nublado se hubiese transformado en el techo grisáceo que ahora contemplaba. Movió su mano derecha en dirección a su abdomen que palpo a la espera de sentir físicamente ese vacio que sentía en su pecho. La planura de su barriga lo tranquilizo un poco aun inundado en ese amargo sentimiento. No había sangre, ni frio, ni mucho menos ese dolor penetrante, solo él y su pacifico cuarto.

-"Entonces…ha sido solo eso…una extraña visión…¿Eso y nada mas?"- Recordaba una tarde lluviosa y una voz llamándolo, sin embargo el rostro al que trataba de aferrarse no era más que un fantasma borroso que su mente no lograba recrear. Fran se sentó en su colchón moviendo lentamente sus piernas. _"si es así…¿Por que se siente tan real?". _Pensaba el joven chico poniendo una mueca de malestar al tiempo que se agarraba con más fuerza su abdomen que comenzó a temblar inexplicablemente al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

-"Al fin despertaste"- El peli verde escucho una voz femenina y rasposa proveniente de fuera de su alcoba y se giro en esa dirección –"No te sobre-esfuerces, llevas en coma casi una semana; Soy Abigail y lamento si te he asustado pequeño Fran. Tu madre ha estado muy preocupada desde que te golpeaste la cabeza contra ese queso gigante, ahora esta en el pueblo pero seguro se alegrara mucho al verte"- La mujer se acerco a él y fingió tomar la temperatura de su frente mas su verdadera intención era examinar de cerca la zona donde antes se encontraba la mortal herida.

La bruja negra había regresado a la pequeña casa con la esperanza de que la condición del joven hubiese mejorado en su ausencia, gran coincidencia el que al poco rato de su llegada el chico retomara el sentido; El momento tan crucial había llegado y era hora de ver si ese contra-hechizo habría logrado su cometido. La mujer acerco su rostro al del mas joven, sin avisarle rodeo su cabeza con una de sus arrugadas manos y repitió las mismas palabras recitadas días atrás sobre el cuerpo desmayado del mismo. En aquel momento ambos muchachos permanecían inconscientes victimas del fuerte encantamiento que aun siendo de los más poderosos, mantuvo una corta brecha abierta, una grieta que en el mundo de la magia solo aparecía cuando el destino tenía una curiosa esperanza en la ocurrencia de una de esas inéditas excepciones en el arte de la hechicería.

-"_Envuelto en humo, la escena ante tus ojos se vuelve borrosa; No importa donde vayas, si tu corazón se ha entregado verdaderamente y tu alma ya no te pertenece, la verdad será expuesta"- _Con sus cristales palpitantes y asustados el menor golpeo la mano sobre su rostro y sujeto con fuerza su cabeza que dolía inmensamente. Abigail retrocedió a su anterior lugar y aguardo a que el chico se calmara, vio su respiración tranquilizarse con ese sudor que ahora bajaba por todo su cuerpo al igual que el hilo de sangre desbordándose desde su nariz hasta las sabanas blancas.

Las pálidas manos del más joven se dirigieron lentamente a donde se encontraba su corazón y Fran finalmente levanto su rostro tembloroso con lagrimas atumultuándose en sus ojos; Habló con esa bien conocida voz monótona, solo que esta vez vibraba por el miedo y la melancolía-" Anciana-San…donde esta Belphegor?..."-.

_**No es igual estar vivo, que existir en el olvido, **_

_**Si mi sangre es tu vino yo confió en tu instinto felino, Corazón. **_

* * *

Disculparme si me tardo en actualizar de nuevo, y quiero dejar en claro que no pleno dejar abandonado el Fic, de hecho no quedan mas que un par de Caps (creo), por lo que le metere empeño en escribir ^^/ , no siendo mas, nos leemos, Bey Bey~


	10. Pasión de un Corazón de Fuego

**Holas…ire al grano, podría dar montones de explicaciones ciertas sobre porque más de un mes sin actualizar, sobre porque parecí un Bitches que deja a la deriva su fics, pero se que eso es lo que menos le importa a los lectores de fanfiction, solo diré que muchas disculpas por el largo retraso, fue un mes muy difícil para mi en varios aspectos y nunca pensé en renunciar a este Fic, sin embargo reconsidere mi labor como escritora y llegue a la conclusión de que en proyectos posteriores tratare de que solo sean Oneshots para evitar estas situaciones tan bochornosas, bueno, suficiente palabrería, este es el penúltimo Cap, ya casi se viene el desenlace así que en ese ultimo pondré la mayor inspiración posible me disculpo si me paso de calidad con el tiempo nuevamente pero velare porque asi no sea. Al final del capitulo dejare una interrogante así que plis, si aun me lee alguien les agradecería su colaboración con eso. En fin, Buena lectura.**

**Nota: Los personajes principales son autoría de Akira Amano Sensei, el resto son mis queridos y algunos jodidos OC, así que trátenlos con cariño, y de hecho si me gano alguno que otro review me da curiosidad saber que piensan sobre ellos.**

**Pd: Canción: "Mou Hitotsu No Chijou", Bleach: Bankai Code 002**

"**Si me das alas, volaré por ti aunque toda la superficie de la tierra quede sumergida por las aguas. Si me das una espada, me alzaré por ti aunque toda la inmensidad del cielo te atraviese con su luz." **Nelliel Tu Oderschvank , "Bleach".

* * *

**2 RANAS Y 1 PRINCIPE**

**Cap. 10: Pasión de un Corazón de Fuego**

_**Pasando a través del viento seco sin molestarlo,**_

_**Las brillantes espadas son como flechas, **_

_**¿Es esto el final o el comienzo de una nueva vida?**_

**POV FRAN:**

-" Anciana-San…donde esta Belphegor?..." el peli verde sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos en el intento de opacar la creciente jaqueca; Sintió como si una avalancha lo arremetiera de repente y con ella una pila de bellos y dolorosos momentos golpearon su cerebro inundándolo de los valiosos recuerdos que habían sido bloqueados.

-"Realmente me alegra…"- Susurro la anciana al comprobar que el contra-hechizo había resultado –"Aun así no creo que deberías Oye¡, te dije que no debes esforzarte¡"- La bruja corrió hasta el chico que ya se había levantado de su cama y apoyándose contra el muro, avanzaba a paso lento hacia la salida –"A veces siento que nadie escucha mis consejos"- Abigail suspiro pesadamente mientras sujetaba al peli verde evitando que siguiese tambaleándose.

-"No…no puedo esperar más"-Forcejeo hasta de zafarse del agarre y con la modesta energía que tenia recorrió a paso desesperado la totalidad de su vivienda pero no encontró rastro alguno de él. _"__¿__Donde __esta?..__.__¿d__onde __esta?__…¿El lo venció no es así?...¿Entonces por que no ha regresad__o?__¡…__¿Ac__aso el-". _Fran mordía su dedo gordo compulsivamente al tiempo que trato de cruzar por el portón principal que daba de cara con ese brillante sol mañanero, pero antes de que pudiese poner un pie en el césped sintió un repentino mareo que lo empujo contra al suelo cayendo de rodillas. –"¿BEL, DONDE ESTAS?¡, BELPHEGOR¡…BE-BELPHEGORRRHRRR¡…Bel¡…B-bel…"-.

Con las lágrimas cristalinas escurriendo por sus mejillas, el joven vio el horizonte impotente y afligido. Se llevo ambas manos al rostro tratando de atrapar inútilmente cada gota que salía de sus ojos, los sollozos eran ruidosos e incontenibles y allí sentado sintió que todo su mundo se había venido al suelo; Lo había perdido todo, lo que más amaba desapareció de ese mundo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejando apenas el recuerdo de esa cálida voz sobre sus labios._ "Murió…le han asesinado y no he podido hacer nada para evitarlo…Maldita sea¡, maldición¡ maldición¡…¿Bel…por que no me has llevado contigo?…¿Por qué te has ido un lugar al que no puedo seguirte?…Belphegor…"._

_**Un deseo mientras me escabullo en la noche, **_

_**En una oscuridad más profunda que la misma oscuridad**_

-"Belphegor no ha muerto, Fran"- Escucho reveladoramente a centímetros de su oído acompañado de unos brazos que lo alzaron con facilidad-" Actuar deliberadamente no traerá nada bueno, si decides hacerme caso y recobrar tus fuerzas, te contare todo"- Sus ojos abiertos por completo brillaron con las palabras de la bruja, el que no hubiese fallecido era la única cosa que mas deseaba en esos momentos; Finalmente acepto que no estaba en las mejores condiciones físicas, además aquella extraña mujer parecía saber donde estaba su príncipe por lo que la opción mas sensata fue dejarse guiar a uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala y ahí retomar el aliento limpiándose el rostro en lo que la mujer volvía cargando un vaso con agua.

-"Como venia diciendo, el príncipe Belphegor esta vivo, su estado físico es bueno, así que no debes preocuparte él…bueno, por el momento supongo"- La del sombrero termino lo ultimo en un seco murmuro que a tan corta distancia no paso desapercibido por el chico que ya había normalizado su respiración.

-"¿A que se refiere con que por el momento?¡ ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?¡ Si esta vivo ¿por que se ha ido?¡ Contésteme¡"- Gritaba impaciente causándole algo de estrés a la mayor –"¿Acaso él…simplemente se fue y me ha dejado ya que por fin consiguió el reino que tanto deseaba?..."- Su rostro decayó con ese simple pensamiento_, ¿Él no me abandonaría después de todo lo que pasamos, después de todo el amor que ambos profesamos…no lo haría...cierto?"._

-"Belphegor se ha ido porque tenia que hacerlo"- Dijo cortante la mujer ganándose nuevamente su total atención –"No se cuanto te haya podido contar el príncipe en el corto tiempo que estuvieron juntos en su forma humana, pero las cosas son mucho más complejas de lo que piensas desde tu posición…aunque lo que él más quiere es nunca dejarte, permanecer aquí contigo todo el tiempo que pudiese hasta el fin de sus días, tuvo que sacrificar su mayor deseo por ti y por un bien mayor"-.

-"Entonces…Bel aun me ama"- Fran sonrió de una manera tan tierna que derretiría el más inmenso iceberg; El centenar de dudas que tenia no lograban equipararse a su deseo verlo y poderlo tocar nuevamente, sin embargo Fran no era tonto, esa situación era algo que debía llevarse paso a paso –"¿Puede continuar por favor?, quiero saber donde esta Bel, así que siéntase libre de continuar, Onegai¡"- Agacho su cabeza y junto frente a si las palmas de sus manos para hacer mas desesperada su petición. La mujer solo suspiro pesadamente y se dispuso a narrar a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido en la última semana, no, lo ocurrido en los últimos 4 años.

_**La luz de la luna acompaña mi oración y memorias**_

_**Mientras duermo profundamente**_

**POV REYES:**

**Reino Bartolomé:**

El frio sepulcral en su propio castillo ya se había convertido en una parte de si mismo, Ovidio Bartolomé vivía día tras día desde hace 2 años contemplando las 4 paredes de su cuarto, el cual solo abandonaba para cerciorase que sus dos hijas menores: Frida y Gabriela siguieran sanas y salvas en sus habitaciones las cuales tenían prohibido abandonar sin sus respectivos esposos y un escudo de guardias desde el fatídico día en que su primogénita y heredera, Fátima Bartolomé, fue raptada por el tirano del reino vecino.

En un principio el trato consistió en que mientras le proporcionara ejercito, armas y tierras, la doncella volvería a su país natal en perfectas condiciones, sin embargo ya habían pasado 2 años y solo la destrucción y muerte iban y venían cuando Rasiel así lo dispusiera; Habría caminado en 4 patas como un perro si se lo hubiese pedido con tal de recuperar a su familia, aunque teniendo en cuenta lo tan bajo que su voluntad y autoestima como rey y personas habían caído, estaba a un simple paso de llegar a ese limite aun sin que el otro pudiese verlo y jartarse de su victoria.

De repente su soledad se rompió con el ruido que se coló por el ventanal de su alcoba; Se quedo perplejo al ver los cientos de armaduras desgastadas que arribaban solo que esta vez sus expresiones no eran las lúgubres de siempre; su ejército había vuelto, cosa que le parecía incomprensible y atemorizante. Corrió abandonado su cuarto y a cada pasillo veía a sus sirvientes y familiares asomarse temerosos.

Rostros que vieron sus propias hojas teñirse de rojo le reverenciaron llenos de gratitud guiados por el más alto rango entre ellos y llenos de dicha fueron recibidos por sus familias y personas preciadas a las que les importo un bledo que se rompiera la formación. Antes de que Ovidio pudiese pronunciar palabra alguna un pergamino le fue entregado –"Mi señor, Este mensaje ha sido enviado junto a su ejercito por parte del futuro rey del reino Vongola"- lo recibió sin comprender las palabras de su siervo, sin embargo sus dudas fueron satisfechas casi en su totalidad al terminar de leer la carta. –"Esto…"-.

-"Padre¡"- Se escucho un grito femenino atravesar a multitud y acompañado de llanto, padre e hija se abrazaron luego de esos tortuosos 24 meses –"Padre…te quiero tanto…se que has hecho todo lo posible por rescatarme…realmente te lo agradezco, ya quiero ver a Frida, Gabi y mis lindos sobrinos…padre"- Al rey no le importo llorar por su princesa, allí en el maltrecho jardín enfrente de sus súbditos que miraban con añoranza el despertar de su reino –"Esta bien, padre…él prometió que arreglaría las cosas. Confió en él…me ha salvado de pasar el resto de mis días detrás de los barrotes…papa, escúchalo…por favor-"- . La abrazo fuertemente calmando sus pesares y con un simple "_Si"_, ambos entraron al castillo.

_**De que color son sus ojos? No hay modo de saberlo**_

_**Fue pisado por todo, estoy resuelto.**_

**Reino Collingwood:**

Aldrich Collingwood bebía su te de media tarde con el seño fruncido mientras ojeaba un montón de papeles que reposaban sobre su escritorio; La guerra por fin lo había alcanzando, las ganancias disminuían preocupantemente y en el ultimo embarcamiento comercial emprendido a tierras lejanas, sus barcos habían sido saqueados y sus hombres aniquilados. No le entusiasmaba la idea de entrometerse directamente en ese conflicto, sin embargo si Leonhard era derrotado ya no habría una fuerte potencia negocial extranjera con la cual mantener relaciones y eventualmente se vería en la engorrosa necesidad de aliarse con Rasiel o aun peor, de iniciar una guerra que le resultaba una completa perdía de dinero, armas y tropas. -"Todo este lio ocasionado por crio inmaduro que no supo que hacer con tanto poder. Si su padre estuviera vivo ya se habría suicidado de la vergüenza…patético"- Dejo el pocillo a un costado y se froto los ojos cansados ya por el exhaustivo examen a la caótica situación a la que finalmente no le encontró ninguna solución agradable.–"Si Adolph no termina con él…creo que tendré-"-. Tres golpes a su puerta evitaron para su fortuna, que completara esa horrible frase que representaría un golpe bajo a su orgullo.

-"Su majestad, disculpe la intromisión"- El lacayo recibió un asentimiento del hombre de 50 años e intimidado por su presencia, continuo. –"Un cuervo de la muerte ha traído este mensaje…mi señor, el remitente es el Rey Vongola" había ganado la atención de su gobernante que poniéndose de pie le arrebato el sobre de las manos y le ordeno abandonar la habitación, algo por demás raro viniendo del hombre que se negaba a servirse siquiera un vaso de té por cuenta propia.

Se trataba de una cuestión de vital importancia, por ende confidencial, así que bebiendo esta vez una copa de vino del más caro, leyó palabra por palabra el manuscrito enviado desde kilómetros de distancia. –"Que pertinente, justo en un momento tan crucial llega un anuncio de tregua…no, es mas bien ridículamente conveniente"- A pesar de sus propias conclusiones la situación actual lo obligo a redactar ese mensaje dirigido a la su único aliado en el frente de batalla; El texto decía haber sido enviado a cada uno de ellos, fuese mentira o verdad le interesaba escuchar la opinión de Leonhard al respecto.

Un par de días mas tarde y tras recibir la respuesta dada por el heredero de _Klaus el sabio_, el gobernante del reino mas rico y lejano tomo su propia determinación –"Algo como esto ni siquiera se podría dar por verídico en persona, como agradezco no haber engendrado gemelos. Interesante príncipe Belphegor, tomar la decisión de replegar fuerzas y darle a Adolph algo de ventaja me ha evitado más perdidas, solo por eso te daré el privilegio de concederte unos minutos de mi tiempo…y si es algo más lo que tramas no me ensuciare las manos, estoy seguro de que ese sujeto lo hará por mi".

_**La gente común no puede entender**_

_**El orgullo que debe cargar un noble**_

**Reino Leonhard:**

El muro reforzado de la ciudadela finalmente cedió ante los arremetedores golpes de las catapultas del ejército contrario; Los jardines blancos se bañaban de sangre frenéticamente derramada y los últimos cartuchos de Adolph Leonhard estaban siendo gastados. Con los civiles y súbditos resguardados en las habitaciones protegidas de la fortaleza, el valeroso rey y su hermano Eberhard curaban sus pocas heridas antes de retornar al campo de batalla.

-"MALDICION ¡ESE BASTARDO HA LOGRADO ACORRALARNOS, HIJO DE PUTA¡"- El menor estaba iracundo observando sigilosamente por una de las ventanas como sus soldados caían a manos del ejercito que en un contraataque les había doblado en numero y para completar el asedio, no dejaron atrás la maquinaria de guerra saqueadas.

-"Cálmate, Eber"- Adolph bebió de su cantimplora tratando de mantenerse sereno, o al menos aparentar estarlo. Era la cabeza de ese reino, todos y cada uno de los pertenecientes a él, pusieron su seguridad en sus manos y en estos momentos les fallaba a todos; Pronto lo que restaba de su familia caería junto con la mansión y el fin llegaría. Le había ganado, ese infeliz con apenas 20 años de edad le había vencido. Debajo de la bonanza que demostraba, un león enjaulado luchaba por desgarrar el cuello de todo aquel que se interpusiera entre el y el rubio.

-"Que me calme?¡, no me jodas Adolph¡, ese Hijo de puta lo ha conseguido, hace mas de 100 años que nuestros muros no caían, y ese enfermo lo logro¡ , MALDICION¡"- Aunque fuerte como montaña, Eberhard no igualaba a su hermano en lo estratega, resistente e inteligente. Sin embargo tomo había empeorado desde la arremetida, más específicamente hablando desde la muerte de su amada esposa Úrsula ya que aunque por causas naturales, los últimos días de su vida estuvieron llenos de angustia, tristeza y tensión que empeoraron gravemente su delicada condición de salud hasta que el trágico día llego, nada pudo hacer ante la cruel muerte que se la arrebato.

-"Somos soldados, conocíamos los riesgos de la guerra y la posibilidad de que este día pudiese llegar…no tenemos penas o remordimientos mi querido hermano, será otro el que se pudra en el infierno cuando la hora le llegue…pero nosotros lucharemos hasta el final¡ si quiere nuestras cabezas, no nos vera rogando de rodillas¡ moriremos de pie y con valor, porque nosotros tenemos una cusa noble por la que luchar¡"- Luego del inspirador discurso, se prepararon sicológicamente para volver a la arena de combate mas un inquietante y paulatino silencio los mantuvo dentro de las puertas que los resguardaban.

Esperaron un tiempo prudencial y con precaución salieron al encuentro con la muerte, lo que vieron los dejo perplejos. El ejercito Vongola luchaba contra los mismos guerreros aliados, mataron y suprimieron la fuerza mercenaria hasta que los pocos últimos se retiraron, tenían las de ganar ya que los guardias originarios del reino eran mayor en numero y ayudados por algunos de los soldados del reino Leonhard que aun estaban en pie, el campo de batalla quedo mudo a excepción de las pisadas de los caballos y el roce de armaduras.

El rey desenvaino su espada y corrió en dirección al que parecía ahora la mando, un hombre que por su apariencia acababa de llegar a la zona, pero antes de que sus espadas se encontraran el sujeto de armadura plateada levanto sus manos en señal de rendición. ¿Cómo fiarse luego de tanto? . Su espada lo atravesó por completo y el sujeto callo a sus pies y tomo como era lógico, una posición defensiva preparándose para el contraataque, sin embargo el ejercito enemigo se mantuvo inmóvil a su alrededor-"…¿Que demonios?..."-.

_**Hay tipos molestos que caminan sobre otros**_

_**A menos que te vuelvas fuerte**_

-"Adolph ¡"- Grito su hermano menor desde metros atrás –"Al parecer ese bastardo ha enviado un comunicado, Tal vez se esta rindiendo ¡"- Grito entre sarcasmo e ira el corpulento hombre al que la oscura ave le acababa de entregar la carta; Las fuerzas se replegaron y el soberano del reino actual retrocedió hasta estar lado a lado con el que había cambiado su expresión a medida que leía con detenimiento. Los diferentes cuervos infernales revolotearon y partieron de regreso a su ama, y con ellos, los soldados Vongola comenzaron a seguir sus pasos.

Adolph no entendió la reacción ajena hasta leer por si mismo, y aun así su raciocinio se negaba a creer lo que ahí ponía. –"…¿Que pretende Rasiel con esto?..."- Dijo el mayor frunciendo el ceño –" Una patraña como esta de su parte no tiene sentido, la única explicación lógica…es que el comunicado es cierto"- Concluyo rápida y sabiamente acompañado de una rara sonrisa, sin embargo su hermano no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con la decisión.

-"¿Qué carajos dices?¡ como puedes creer sus ridículos engaños¡. Trampas, injurias y traiciones es lo único que rodea a los Vongola ¡que me decapiten antes de negociar con ese bastardo¡"- Su ira creció al ver como el primogénito lo ignoraba y ordenaba a sus soldados el cese a las armas y aceptar esa tregua momentánea a ver las tropas enemigas abandonar el castillo y posteriormente la ciudadela.

-"Tu mismo lo dijiste, él nos tenia acorralados, no hay en este mundo una razón para que Rasiel pidiera una tregua, engañarnos o hacernos creer semejante historia cuando solo le quedaba cortarnos el cuello…ese sujeto es demasiado morboso y sádico como para interrumpir una matanza solo por un juego de niños como este"- Hablaba sacudiendo el papel en su mano –"Nuestro padre nos enseño a nunca tomar una decisión a la ligera, así que piensa en esto: Se rumorea entre la gente que la hechicera mas poderosa con vida, no seguía las ordenes de Rasiel desde hace años y dado que no quedan mas magos a quien puedan pertenecer estos anormales mensajeros es sensato suponer que la causante de este inusual medio de comunicación no es nadie mas sino Abigail, la bruja negra. También hay que considerar el hecho de que la persona detrás de esto tiene el poder y la autoridad para retirar a el ejercito Vongola con solo dar la orden…Rasiel esta muerto, Eberhard"- Hizo una pausa para retomar el aliento –"Yo los conocí a ambos hace años, y a este chico en especial lo vi por ultima vez en su fiesta de cumpleaños numero 16. Pude apreciar de primera mano como fue despatriado y condenado a muerte públicamente…Si Belphegor esta vivo, seguro buscaba venganza del sujeto que supuestamente lo asesino pues luego de eso dudo mucho que quisiera aliarse con su hermano"-.

-"Vivo o muerto, es un Vongola y los Vongola nos traicionaron, mira las consecuencias¡, por culpa de ellos Úrsula pereció en un mundo lleno de sangre y maldad¡, no puedes hacer las pases hermano¡, eres nuestro Rey¡, estarías ofendiendo a nuestro padre, a nuestro orgullo como Leonhard¡"-. Su paciencia había desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-"Si crees que mi meta principal como Rey es el honor y gloria, que equivocado estas"- doblo la hoja de papel y la guardo en su vestimenta, mas le valía no perderla ya que ella contenía la localización donde ese encuentro definitivo se llevaría a cabo. –"Esto lo hago por nuestra hermana, por sus hijos, por tus hijos, por cada mujer, hombre y niño en este reino. Nuestro querido padre ha muerto, al igual que Damián, su Era acabo y este es un nuevo tiempo que nosotros forjamos, no luchare por el pasado hermano, lucho por el presente y nuestro futuro…y si existe una mínima oportunidad de que algo bueno salga de esto, no la desaprovechare"- El otro hombre golpeo fuertemente el muro con resignación. –"No digo que le crea, además será complicado asegurarse de que sea quien dice ser, mas me creo capaz de reconocerle…sea mentira o verdad que quiere una nueva paz…este conflicto se resolverá en 5 días sin mas muertes, seremos los 4 quienes decidiremos lo que viene por delante, y llegado el caso…no seria el primer hombre a quien asesine, cuando eso suceda mi hoja no temblara"-.

La ciudadela empezó su lento proceso de reconstrucción, los exploradores se cercioraron de que la tregua fuese eficaz y luego de un par de días mientras almorzaba, recibió la carta de su distante aliado la cual contestaría certeramente. –"Nos veremos las caras luego de tanto tiempo príncipe Belphegor…nadie comprobó si tu gemelo tenia las cualidades necesarias, sin embargo esta vez seré yo quien te juzgue…así que muéstranos de lo que es capaz el nuevo Rey Vongola"-.

_**No tiene sentido vivir en ninguna parte**_

_**No me convertiré en un esclavo del mundo**_

**Reino Auditore:**

Luego de varias horas de búsqueda, las aves infernales consiguieron ubicar aquella pequeña villa con no mas de 10 casas; Un lugar perfecto para alguien que no deseaba ser encontrado. Los grandes ojos como maras negras observaban desde una rama a una anciana sirviendo una merienda caliente a un grupo de niños, pero más importante, entre ellos resaltaba un chico de cabello Violáceo, piel trigueña y ojos azulados. Él existía.

El joven Aarón Auditore, hijo de Elizabeth Auditore, nieta del ultimo Rey, acababa de cumplir sus 13 años y vivía junto a su amable abuelita cuidando niños sin hogar ni padres, alimentándolos y enseñándoles a leer y otras cosas útiles que su madre logro instruirle antes de su prematura muerte. Creció huérfano desde los 10 años, pero bajo una ética y valor ejemplar, la que una madre devota logro darle con su amor, y la que un padre protector y respetuoso le reflejo. Una mente virtuosa a tan corta edad, sin más aspiraciones que vivir largamente ayudando a las personas que lo necesitasen, personas tan mundanas como él.

-"AHH¡"- Grito el peli claro al ver la enorme ave aleteando ruidosamente frente él. No podían culparle, en el lugar donde creció nunca había visto animales sobrenaturales ni cosas mágicas, su vida había sido muy normal y cotidiana hasta ese día. El chico se acerco a ella con precaución al notar algo amarillento colgando de sus patas, mas los chirridos del plumífero lo hicieron retroceder nuevamente. –"Si lo que quieres es lastimarnos, no te dejare pasar ¡…así que saca tus garras, o alas o pico, o lo que sea que usen las aves raras para atacar ¡"-.

El cuervo infernal ladeo la cabeza como burlándose de su pose de batalla y con un rápido aleteo se ubico sobre su cabeza dejando caer el pergamino y perdiéndose en la lejanía. El menor sostuvo intrigado el sobre pero antes de que pudiese si quiera abrirlo, su abuela le llamo a cenar. La comida comunal paso alegremente como acostumbraban, sin embargo algo no le dejaba comer tranquilo y eran tan sencillo como 5 simples palabras :_"Para el Rey Aarón Auditore" _decía el sobre cerrado.

_**En que crees? Que dirección tomaras?**_

_**Cambia como la nieve de estación derritiéndose**_

La luna se asomo brillante y solo en su cuarto bajo la luz de una pequeña vela se dispuso a leer el mensaje que bien sabia era para él.. _"El ultimo Auditore", _una verdad que por el momento y hasta donde sabia solo las personas de esa secreta y unida villa sabían, sin embargo alguien externo se había enterado, ahora inundado de miedo abría lentamente el revelador papel que sabia seria trascendental para su futuro.

Media hora mas tarde el adolecente había abandonado su habitación y observaba las estrellas desde la cima de su vivienda. –"Príncipe Belphegor, haciendo algo como esto…NO, no puedo darlo por cierto…pero como más podría haberse enterado de mi existencia?..."- Rodo sobre el tejado haciéndose bolita –"Como si pudiese creerle promesas dichas al aire a la familia que asesino hasta el ultimo de mi apellido…Maldición¡ jodido Rasiel¡"- Abrió grande los ojos y se cubrió la boca avergonzado ya que recordó que le había prometido a su madre no decir groserías.

Tantas cosas mencionaba el mensaje, tantas cosas ridículas desde su perspectiva: _"Un nuevo rey ayudado por la bruja negra", _¿acaso esas cosas realmente existían?, el cuervo de hace un rato era extraño pero pensar que era una clase de hechizo sonaba muy descabellado. _"Ruego por el perdón del ultimo descendiente Auditore por todo el sufrimiento que mi hermano y mi familia a ocasionado", _¿Perdón?, era una simple palabra que no devolvería las vidas cruelmente arrebatadas, _"Le pido aun cuando nunca pueda olvidar todo lo sucedido que si en su corazón aun guarda la esperanza de una paz verdadera, se decida a atender mi llamado, seria un honor estar lado a lado con el ultimo de un linaje tan respetado, el único capaz de remediar realmente este caos". _

_-_"Ok, aun si Rasiel realmente murió, este idiota me esta delegando a mi todas sus responsabilidades…¿Quien se cree que es?...¿Realmente piensa que le escucharan después de todos estos años?...¿Como puede soñar con una paz tan imposible como la de esta tierra?…todo esta jodido, así de simple…lo único que podemos hacer es vivir con las personas que queremos y hacer lo mejor que podamos con lo poco que tenemos…algo como ser un Rey…es simplemente una utopía ilusa…yo no quiero decepcionar a nadie…Lo siento, Belphegor-San…pero esta en usted el cumplir todas esas cosas bonitas de las que habla"-. Descendió hasta colarse por la ventana de su cuarto y aun cuando trato con todas sus fuerzas, paso la noche en vela recordando el escrito. Aun cuando deseo tirarlo a la basura algo dentro de su corazón no se lo permitió.

_**Por eso no importa si me mojo, **_

_**Es para poder encontrar a mi nuevo yo**_

Despertó con grandes ojeras bajo sus parpados, peino su cabello violeta desordenado por la pesada noche anterior y con desdén se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para todos, una labor que realizaba gustoso. La pequeña vivienda se encontraba en un anormal silencio, pero lo mas extraño fue llegar a la cocina y no encontrar allí a su querida abuela. –"¿Qué demonios-"- Se cubrió nuevamente la boca por la palabrota y corrió en dirección a cada uno de los cuartos en busca de algún alma, pero todas se encontraban vacías. Con una incesante preocupación logro oír unos murmullos provenientes de las calles que se hacían cada vez mas ruidoso por lo que salió por la puerta delantera a descubrir por si mismo lo que estuviese sucediendo esa mañana en el normalmente tranquilo poblado.

-"Por ahora solo quedan estas 3 cajas ya que hay que racionarlas entre cientos de personas, hay semillas y algunos animales para que continúen por ustedes mismos"- Un hombre de armadura repartía desde una carrosa las provisiones a la multitud de gente que gritaba emocionada; Algunas personas observaban prevenidas desde sus casas y solo al acercarse lo suficiente el joven Aarón descubrió la razón. El emblema del país vecino resaltaba en uno de los costados del transporte de cargamento.

-"…¿Que esta sucediendo, Nee-san?"- Le pregunto a una chica mucho mayor que él, la cual le contesto emocionada. –"No estamos seguros, pero al parecer el nuevo rey Vongola ha estado entregando comida entre otras cosas esenciales en diferentes pueblos de nuestro reino, Mira¡, una gallina ¡"- La chica corrió en dirección al animal que ya tenia varios interesados en criarlo. Aun confundido pero con gran desconfianza alimentada por el resentimiento, se acerco al hombre que se preparaba para partir de la villa. –"¿Por qué lo hace?…Rasiel, ¿por que nos envía obsequios?, ¿tanta lastima le damos?. Hemos vivido mucho tiempo por nosotros mismos para que ahora se las venga a dar de nuestro salvador"-.

El soldado que aparentaba unos 30 años se inclino para estar a su altura; -"Rasiel nunca haría algo como esto, pequeño. Belphegor-Sama lo ha ordenado, y no por lastima, lo ha hecho por que es lo correcto y mas que nada porque todas estas cosas no son de él, su majestad solo intenta devolver lo que les pertenece por derecho, aun siendo consciente de que nunca podrá reparar el daño permanente en sus vidas y corazones"- Su abuela se acerco y le abrazo por la espalda, guardando silencio como cada uno de los pueblerinos que le miraban expectantes a sabiendas de su verdadera naturaleza –"No esta pidiendo nada a cambio, solo espera que luego de tanto sufrimiento la belleza del país de los mil colores florezca como nunca antes, eso es todo"-.

El carruaje se perdió en la distancia y el chico de 13 años desenvolvió el trozo de papel que se encontraba en su bolsillo y leyó el ultimo párrafo por enésima vez: _"Si decide atender a mi llamado, se llevara a cabo la mesa de los 5 dentro de 5 días con la llegada de los primeros rayos del sol, en la parte central del claro del bosque nublado limite entre el reino Vongola y el Auditore, con tan solo un fiel hombre de su propio reino como acompañante. Att: Belphegor di Vongola". _Se giro en dirección a su nana que le sonreía resplandecientemente. –"Nosotros estaremos bien, mi niño…tanto tiempo te he amado y protegido como a mi propio hijo…pero tu eres mas que eso, eres mi Rey, el de todos nosotros…no pienses en lo que hubiesen querido tus ancestros, pues la decisión es solo tuya, cariño…pero debes estar seguro que todos aquí te amaremos sin importar el camino que tomes…tu madre y yo te criamos de la mejor manera posible y se que en tu corazón no habita maldad alguna…no hay persona en la que confié más, Aarón Auditore, mi nieto".

Corrió hasta la mesita que daba de costado a su cama y recogió de allí aquella corona que fue salvada antes de ser quemada hasta las cenizas junto a su antiguo dueño, tal vez lo único aparte de él que quedaba de ese viejo linaje. Trato de ponerla torpemente sobre su cabeza pero le costaba mucho mantenerla en su lugar -"Me queda grande…bueno no es de extrañar, mi abuelo era demasiado cabezotas hehe…"- Empaco algo de ropa y comida antes de salir nuevamente ante la multitud que le esperaba para despedirlo. –"Es posible que muera apuñalado…después de todo no poseo algo así como un guardia real…pero al menos moriré intentándolo, Madre"-.

_**Mi destino es poner mi cuerpo en juego,**_

_**Haz tu corazón uno solo y toma una decisión**_

**POV BEL:**

-"Bel dono, ya esta todo listo, Anna lisa cuidara a Shinji mientras estamos fuera, por cierto, pensaba que Abigail-San regresaría a tiempo, o que al menos nos acompañaría a mitad del camino"- El pelinegro lucia su brillante armadura, se había peinado, pulido las botas y todo muy preparado para la ocasión.

-"La he enviado a una misión mucho mas importante"- Belphegor aseguro con un broche la capa roja de terciopelo alrededor de su cuello y habiendo terminado su vestimenta, se dirigió a su amigo con una sonrisa –"No podía irme sin saber que la otra mitad de mi corazón se encuentra a salvo"- Avanzo a paso firme hasta la entrada principal siendo seguido por su nuevo Capitán Comandante pero antes de atravesarla se detuvo en seco clavando su mirada en la nada.

-"¿Qué sucede, Belphegor?, ¿No te iras a arrepentir a estas alturas?"- Dijo el mayor entre risas nerviosas. Bel se sentó en el piso sin ninguna razón aparente, sin hacer más que aferrar la empuñadura de su espada contra su pecho. Movía sus labios como intentando decir algo, pero ni un soplido parecía ser capaz de salir de ellos.

-"Quiero volver…correr aun si mis pies sangran…divisar su casa que aun recuerdo a la perfección…correr hacia él y besarlo como si el mundo fuese acabarse en ese preciso momento…"- Su mano derecha se poso suevamente sobre su frente revelando sus dolientes ojos –"…Dime, Des…¿Acaso es pecado amar tanto a una persona…o es que simplemente naci destinado a morir solo?"-.

Desmond sonrió infantilmente y se sentó cruzado de piernas frente a su rey –"No es pecado amar tan enloquecedoramente a una persona y no creo que hallas nacido para morir solo, te ves del tipo que morirá luego de muchos años de reinado y dejando atrás a un montón de llorones frente a tu tumba"- Le tendió la mano amigablemente –" Entonces vamos, regresa con él, si es lo que realmente quieres no soy nadie para frenarte, te escoltare como fiel amigo que soy y si quieres llevo conmigo un violín para ambientarles mientras hacen sus cositas"- Termino la frase en un tono pervertido y picándole el ojo.

-"No te permitiría ver nada, maldito Voyeur Shishi~"- Bel rió cortamente, tomando un sonrojo inevitable –"No poseo mayor deseo que ese…pero se muy bien lo mortal que mi propio placer seria…es por eso que debo seguir adelante…aun si yo…si yo…"- Un nudo crecía y crecí en su garganta al punto de casi asfixiarlo –"…Además, yo no lucho por mi…sin él no habría mundo que valiese ser salvado"-.

_**Transito el camino que tanto deseaba,**_

_**Tan solo seguiré corriendo, mirare hacia adelante**_

-"No te ofendas pero me resulta algo gracioso verte tan sentimental y recordar lo hijo de perra que eras antes"- Su risa se trasformo en burlona ganándose un par de puños en el pecho –"Pero sabes, estoy plenamente seguro de que no hay imposibles cuando de amor verdadero se trata, y juro ser yo el encargado de decirte: "_Te lo dije",_ ya lo veras idiota"- El comandante se puso de pie siendo seguido por el rubio.

-"Hablar tan arrogantemente te hace lucir como un idiota Ishishishi~"- Su determinación había sido decidida hace tiempo, aun así en ese breve lapso dejo salir su mas profundo sentimiento que sabia bien cuan lejano se encontraba de su realidad. Necesitaba decirlo, sentirlo no era suficiente, gritarlo a los mil cielos, proclamar el cuanto lo amaba y que sus oraciones recorrieran cada rincón de esa tierra hasta que sus sentimientos le alcanzaran una vez mas.

Sin poder resistirlo, Bel corrió hasta el borde límite entre el castillo y el amplio jardín. Su amigo que corría tras de él tratando de alcanzarlo ya que a simple vista parecía que iba a saltar a mas de 50 metros distancia con el suelo y allí frente a la mirada de extrañeza del pelinegro, Belphegor se subió en el barandal con una sonrisa torpe en su rostro, sintiendo el cabello chocar contra su frente por la fuerte brisa que lo azotaba en sincronía con una solitaria lagrima bajando por su mejilla –"Bel Dono¡ por favor¡, el suicidio no es la solución¡"-

-"FRANNNNNN¡"- El peli negro escucho por primera vez el nombre de la persona que le robaba el sueño a su mejor amigo e inmediatamente comprendió la razón de tan sorpresivo acto apasionado –"TE AMOOOO¡, FRAN¡, TE AMO¡ TE AMO¡ TE AMO MAS QUE A NADA EN EL MUNDO¡, MAS QUE A MI VIDA¡, FRAN¡, FRAN¡FRAN¡"- Rodeo su boca con ambas manos e inclinándose peligrosamente continuo gritando con frenesí incontenible –"NO IMPORTA LA DISTANCIA, NI LA SANGRE QUE NOS SEPARA, YO TE AMARE SIEMPRE¡, SIEMPRE¡"- "_Tu me besaste siendo una sucia rana…me salvaste…yo no seria nada sin ti…no valdría nada sin ti…el amor de mi vida, tu eres..." –"_FRAN¡ TU ERES MI PRINCIPE¡"- Su voz se corto con la garganta ardiendo por el esfuerzo–"Fran¡…¿Puedes escucharme?¡...tu eres mi príncipe verde¡"- Los gritos fueron bajando el volumen –"…vuélveme rana…vuélveme rana una vez más…sálvame la vida una vez más…por favor…por favor, déjame sentirte mío una vez mas…dame la vida una vez mas…FRAN¡"- Esa ultima exclamación lo desequilibro y si no hubiese sido jalado de su capa habría caído.

_**Este pensamiento trasciende mi cuerpo**_

_**Y mi corazón con el viento**_

-"Por Dios santo¡ Bel dono¡, ¿Quiere morir tan joven?¡"- Desmond regañaba al menor que ahora tumbado sobre su trasero en el suelo, reía ante la cruel ironía de la vida –"Dios…creo que con esto ya no hay nada que hagas que pueda sorprenderme…Hehehe, muy al estilo ´_niñita/adolecente/enamorada`_, no Bel dono?, muy afortunado aquel que cause semejante locura y devoción en el futuro Rey Vongola"-.

-"Te equivocas, el afortunado soy yo por el simple hecho de haberlo conocido"- Se puso de pie limpiándose el pantalón –"Soy un Rey, ¿No es así?...Un Rey eternamente enamorado; Creo que así como mis ancestros se ganaron sobrenombres como el rey_ emperador_, el rey_ franco _y el rey_ mano de piedra,_ deberías ponerme uno a mi, eres el que mas rato lleva de conocerme, no creo a nadie mas adecuado para esa labor"-.

-"Oh que gran honor, siendo así, que te parece: Rey Belphegor _el cara de burro"_\- Por la mirada del rubio este no parecía tener muchas ganas de aguantar el burlón sentido de humor del mas viejo en ese momento –"Bien…que te parece, Belphegor _Corazón de fuego"-._

-"Mmn…suena algo raro, pero no es el peor que se te ha podido ocurrir…ya veremos, por ahora solo Belphegor"- No le convencía mucho ese apodo, sonaba como si fuese un rompecorazones o como si le gustara quemar aldeas o algo por el estilo; Por otro lado y el correcto de hecho, representaba a la perfección el como su alma se encendía en pasión por aquel chico de cabello aguamarina. _"Corazón de fuego, eh?...tal vez no suena tan mal después de todo"._

_-_Bel dono, me alegra poder estar a su lado tanto en los malos momentos como en estos en que su verdadera naturaleza se muestra sin vergüenza alguna"- Palabras cursis para un capitán comandante –"Lamentablemente, y aunque quisiera verlo enloquecer de esa manera una vez mas, ha llegado la hora de partir"-.

-"Lo se…a tomar el destino por los cuernos"- Después de tantas emociones contenidas, Bel sonreía con nostalgia con cada paso que avanzaba, una mezcla de dolor y alegría se fundían sin cesar enloqueciendo a su corazón en millones de latidos_. "Naci del mismo vientre que aquel genocida…la locura por la sangre corre por mis venas y nunca podre negarlo, pero algo como eso no destruirá lo que realmente quiero ser…vivo por ti Fran y esa es mi más grande verdad"._

_**Aun cuando la batalla se encuentre dentro mío,**_

_**No puedo crear un futuro si no reconozco mis orígenes. **_

**POV FRAN:**

-"Abigail–San, ¿Que tan lejos queda ese lugar?…Franni nunca a salido del reino Auditore, no sabe como son las tierras vecinas, ¿Y si lo atacan o peor?¡"- La madre del chico se encontraba notoria y justificadamente preocupada; Gracias a la bruja negra también había recuperado sus recuerdos bloqueados y de paso agrego a su lista mental toda la extensa historia de la que ambos peli verdes ahora eran conocedores.

-"Estaré bien madre ¡, Bruja-San sabe el camino no es así? Además tiene poderes raros y de artes oscuras así que mas seguro no podría estar ¡"- En menos de 5 minutos Fran había terminado de empacar en una mochila de tela, comida y provisiones para el largo viaje –"Lo siento mama, debo irme…no puedo dejar a Bel hacer esto solo...no, mejor dicho…yo solo quiero permanecer a su lado, pero contigo también así que no te preocupes si?"- Abrazo a su progenitora con fuerza sintiendo las lagrimas de la mujer caer sobre su hombro. –"Yo debo darle las gracias y decirle que estoy bien…si no me mata la vergüenza y el sonrojo, besarlo hasta que le quede mas que claro que no moriré si me toca…aun si represento un estorbo en sus planes al menos deseo verlo una vez más"-. Recordó que era su madre con quien hablaba y la pena se le subió a las mejillas –"Como sea, me voy ya, Okasan"-.

A Francine aun le parecía demasiado fantasiosa toda la historia de la rana y el príncipe, sin embargo tenia a una bruja comprobada frente a ella y esto representaba un muy certero indicio; Dejando de lado el peligro que representaba para la vida de su hijo la promesa de ese amor, estaba más que feliz por el y por aquel príncipe-rana, si era verdad todo aquello, había vivido junto a él por mas de 4 meses y a pesar del mugre que sus patas dejaban por la casa de vez en cuando, había resultado ser un buen inquilino, y después de todo había salvado a su Franni, ¿Como podría odiar a aquel rubio?.- "Te acompañaría yo misma cielo, pero Abigail San ha dicho que debes ser solo tu…promete que volverás sano y salvo, cariño…no podría seguir viviendo sin ti"- La madre no recordaba haber sentido tanta preocupación nunca, después de todo él era su único y amado hijo, aun un bebe a sus ojos.

Escuchó a la hechicera comenzar a tronar sus dedos ansiosa tratando de acelerar disimuladamente la despedida entre familia, los minutos pasaban y el camino era largo, debían darse prisa ya que debían tomar un desvió en el camino antes de dirigirse a su verdadero destino. Deshizo el abrazo con delicadeza y beso la mejilla de la peli verde antes de correr en dirección al bosque dejando atrás a ambas mujeres. –"No te preocupes, lo mantendré vigilado, después de todo es un mandato real y Belphegor me mataría si algo le llegase a ocurrir a ese chico…gracias por entender, Francine"- La nombrada sonrió y al poco tiempo se encontró sola en el porche con el corazón en la mano rogando por que ningún imprevisto ocurriese.

Pasaba un día desde que habían partido de la casa donde se había criado y llegado cierto punto se percato de que nunca había estado tan lejos de ese hermoso lugar; Con algo de nostalgia por los buenos recuerdos siguió al pendiente de su camino montado sobre ese extraño caballo negro. –"Abigail- Sannn~…¿puedo manejar yo por un rato?, es molesto verle tanto tiempo la espalda, me daña la vista…"- Le pidió a la bruja que solo se limito a negar con la cabeza, la experiencia de ese chico cabalgando era nula, seguro acabarían en el suelo si le dejaba tomar las riendas por un segundo. –"Maldición ¡, ¿Por que vamos tan lento?, ¿No dijo que Bel llegaría al punto de encuentro en menos de 2 días?, a este paso no llegaremos a tiempo¡"-.

-"Fran…Por favor cállate"- Suspiro algo irritado por la negativa–"No creas que para mi es un gusto aguantarme este sol y largo trecho; Vamos a la velocidad que podemos teniendo en cuenta el peso de los dos, debemos hacer una parada antes pero estoy segura que vamos precisos de tiempo. Además los caballos infernales son los mas rápidos de la tierra media, por algo no hay cantidad en oro que equipare a su valor"-.

Fran agacho la cabeza y comenzó a jugar ansiosamente con la manzana que llevaba a medio comer -"…Lo se…lo siento…es solo que imaginar que Bel esta solo en estos momentos me rompe el corazón…soy un idiota por haber pasado tanto tiempo en esa larga siesta…debí haber estado a su lado cuando más me necesitaba…yo-"-.

_**Lucho para proteger a alguien,**_

_**La corrupción no me detendrá **_

-"No esta solo, definitivamente le haces mucha falta y preferiría mil veces tenerte a su lado, pero Desmond le ha sido fiel y el apoyo que le ha brindado ha sido incondicional, por eso no debes preocuparte, Belphegor ha actuado de la mejor forma posible y todas las cosas que ha conseguido ha sido por ti y en beneficio de todos, por eso-"- Antes de que la mujer pudiese continuar, la jalo fuertemente de sus prendas haciéndola detener el equino y obligándola a girarse para ver de frente su tierno seño fruncido.

La hechicera trataba de animarlo mas solo había conseguido molestarlo, pero él no era alguien que se exaltara con facilidad, no era alguien que expresara sus sentimientos a cualquiera, él no caería tan patéticamente ni se dejaría llevar por un sentimiento tan frívolo, él no era esa clase de chico, esas cosas se las dejaba a las niñas inmaduras e infantiles, el definitivamente lo tomaría con la calma de un desierto; Lo único que no considero Fran, es que efectivamente si era ese tipo de persona –" ¿Y quien es ese tal Desmond y que tiene que ver con Belphegor?"-.

Abigail rio mentalmente, por fin había dado algo con que amenizar el viaje –"Ah eso, bueno Desmond es el actual capitán comandante del ejercito Vongola"- Aflojo los músculos relajándose un poco, eso no era tan malo, solo un soldado más –"Y también es alguien muy querido para Belphegor, lo conoce desde que tenía 8 años, entrenaron y jugaron juntos, fue tal vez la única persona que recuerda con alegría de su infancia"-.

-"Ajá, interesante...déjeme adivinar, ¿Ese tal Desmond es el que esta acompañando a Bel en estos momentos?"- La mayor asintió sonriente –"Veo…de la vuelta ¡vuelvo a casa ¡"- Chillo en medio de su puchero; Como le hervía la sangre de pensar que alguien más se había ganado el corazón de su príncipe. –"Ya tiene suficiente con ese tipo¡ con razón ni se ha asonado por aquí, no me necesita, ni me extrañara, lléveme de vuelta ¡"- Grito con el rostro hinchado y rojo de los celos.

-"Hahahaha"- La mujer comenzó a reír cada vez mas fuerte de esa manera tan siniestra, pero a Fran poco le importaba, eran sus palabras las que le llenaban de ira; El no quería regresar a casa, pero pensar que si seguía avanzando llegaría finalmente hasta donde estaban esos dos haciendo quien sabe que cosas lo llenaba de cólera. _"¿Desde la infancia?, eso quiere decir que el conoció a Bel cuando era pequeño, lindo e inocente¡ maldito bastardo con suerte¡. Claro¡, ahora que mi príncipe volvió, ese sujeto vio la oportunidad y ya le clavo sus garras¡, Bel es mío, y que ni crea que lo compartire¡, ya vera ese infeliz¡"._

Con una aparente serenidad y al contrario de lo que ocurría en su mente, Fran hablo pausadamente._-"_No, Abigail san…sigamos adelante…vamos al punto de encuentro…ya quiero conocer a el "_Amigo"_ de Bel…No me importa que clase de relación hayan tenido en el pasado, ni que anécdotas hayan compartido de adolecentes, ni que experiencias _de ya sabe que tipo_ hayan explorado, ni que sepa pelear, o que sea mas alto, mas musculoso, mas valiente, mas útil, mas atractivo, no me importa¡"- Respiro hondo y recupero nuevamente la compostura cruzando los brazos desinteresadamente –"Que haga lo que quiera, igual si eso es lo que Bel realmente quiere, solo iré a darle las gracias por haberme salvado¡"- Una ceja le temblaba compulsivamente al tiempo que lanzaba esa ultima gran mentira, haciendo crujir sus dedos mientras apretaba con fuerza sus ojos forzándose a si mismo a no llorar.

_**Escucha bien a nuestro grito desgarrando la oscuridad,**_

_**Aleteando aleteando, las danzantes sombras**_

El chiste había llegado muy lejos pensaba la hechicera, además si Belphegor se enteraba de que ella fue la causante de todas esas fantasías y delirios de celos, probablemente la colgaría en la horca. –"Jajaja~ Fran, relájate"- La fulmino con la mirada –"¿Realmente crees que Bel te olvidaría y echaría a la basura todo su amor por ti en menos de 2 semanas?, aunque pensándolo bien tal vez lo haría en un mes"- La pateo en la espalda casi haciéndola caer del caballo –"Oye¡, si me voy al suelo te vienes conmigo, además es cierto lo que te digo, de hecho deberías agradecerle, si no fuese por Desmond habrían decapitado a Belphegor por traidor"-.

-"Por lo ultimo le agradezco…"- "_Aunque nunca en la vida se lo diré¡"_ – "Además como si fuese a dejar que me lo quitara…podre ser pequeño pero soy mas fuerte de lo que todos ustedes piensan"- Levanto los hombros queriendo dar mas seguridad a sus palabras aun con ese mal sentimiento carcomiéndolo por dentro –"Yo confió en Bel, ¿Como no hacerlo?, es a ese sujeto el que tendré que poner en su lugar, y si no me reconoce usted lo volverá una rata para mi"- La mujer rio aceptando la inocente orden que fue acompañada por un puchero infantil. Abigail se enderezo con intensiones de continuar su camino, pero el equino se sobresalto y relincho sin ninguna razón aparente alzándose en 2 patas y tumbando al peli verde al suelo haciéndolo rodar hasta quedar boca abajo. –"FRAN¡, ¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?¡"-.

-"Jah ahh…"- Contesto desganado el chico sobándose la cima de su cabeza –"…¿Los mejores caballos de la tierra media?...creo que la han embaucado, Abigail-San…"- Fran se puso de pie aun adolorido pero antes de intentar subirse de nuevo a su antiguo lugar, una delgada mano que se movió como despertando del golpe, llamo su atención y le hizo correr en auxilio de la pobre y desafortunada persona que choco de frente con el negro y temible animal. –"¿Estas Bien?¡"- Pregunto asustado al ver que de esos cabellos lilas escurría un pequeño hilo de sangre causado posiblemente por el golpe.

-"E-Eso creo…gracias por preguntar"-Sobándose la cabeza el adolecente de 13 años contesto con una pequeña sonrisa aun cuando su cabeza dolía un poco –"Fue mi culpa por ir corriendo sin fijarme hehehe"- Le tendió la mano para así ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, ambos un poco magullados. –"Wooh…Nunca antes había visto un caballo tan grande, por poco y me espicha como a una hormiga.

-"Es un caballo infernal, se lo debemos a la magia negra y es culpa de Abigail-san, dice ser una experta jinete pero mira que no puede evitar arrollar niños"- Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a reír hasta que la mujer objeto de burla se bajo del animal aun sin decir palabra alguna; Ni una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro al momento que se inclinaba para ver de cerca y comprobar que aquel joven fuese el mismo a quien justamente se disponía a encontrar. –"¿Qué sucede Vieja-San?...él no nos ha descubierto, no tiene porque hacerle daño…"- Susurro un poco asustado el ojiverde.-"Por favor…solo sigamos con nuestro camino. Bel…debemos ir rápido…"-.

_**La pálida, oscura mariposa del infierno**_

_**Alas destruidas sin forma, reciben una hermosa muerte**_

-"Al parecer los dioses nos apoyan en esta odisea"- La mujer sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus objetos. Ambos muchachos se miraban intrigados siendo el mas joven quien temblaba temiendo por su vida, nunca había conocido a una hechicera en su vida, pero aquel chico de tez pálida le producía una extraña confianza que no dudo en creer en sus palabras. – "Por cierto, se me olvidaban las presentaciones. Mi nombre es Abigail, mejor conocida como la bruja negra; Fran, él es Aarón Auditore, tu futuro rey; Y Aarón, él es Fran, el amante del Rey Belphegor di Vongola"-. La mujer empaco algunas cosas en una bolsa de piel y se la entrego al peli verde que se encontraba rojo como tomate por su comentario. –"Hay alimento suficiente para el viaje, al igual que el mapa donde señala específicamente el lugar, en todo caso mi caballo tiene buen sentido de la orientación y los llevara sin problemas.

-"¿Q-Que…QUE DEMONISO TE SUCEDE?¡"- Rojo hasta las orejas Fran casi ni presto atención a las orientaciones de la vieja, recibió el paquete y no se atrevió a mirar al chico nuevo a la cara, que por su parte no lograba entender las intensiones de la bruja. Al mas joven le costaba creer que aquel chico tan amable pudiese jugar un rol tan importante, aunque viéndolo tan cerca se percato de el por que era alguien que no pasaba desapercibido ni siquiera para alguien de la realeza.

El peli violeta hablo con un leve sonrojo-"Es-Esta bien, yo no tengo problema con esas cosas, Fran y de hecho soy muy bueno guardando prudencia hehe"- Con gran pena, asintió con la cabeza –" Entonces…vamos hacia el mismo lugar?"- La mujer contesto por él al tiempo que los subía uno por uno en el equino, indicándole a Fran que sujetara las riendas.

-"Espera, Abigail- San¡, no puedes abandonarnos a mitad de camino¡, sin usted no podremos llegar, ¿Y si nos asaltan o atacan de improviso?¡, no llevamos armas, y dudo que crean que Aarón- Kun es un Rey¡"- Fran sujeto con fuerza el mando, tratando de recordar la manera tan hábil con que la mujer había conducido todo el camino recorrdio.

-"Te equivocas Fran. Belphegor a despejado el camino para ustedes, y de todas maneras nadie se acercara a un caballo infernal, solo deben galopar sin descanso, no paren nunca hasta arribar a ese punto del bosque; Llevan agua, comida y el mejor de los corceles. Yo estaré bien, debo volver al castillo y más que nada…desde un principio no pensaba acompañarte hasta el final, Belphegor me lo prohibió para evitar mas desconfianza entre los reyes, esto es algo que deben hacer solo ustedes, por eso tomamos este pequeño desvió. Así iba el plan desde un principio, sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, joven Auditore"-.

-"…En la carta decía que solo podían ir a la reunión los herederos al trono o reyes y un leal sirviente del mismo reino…si Fran va como mi acompañante no estaríamos incumpliendo las reglas del encuentro"-. La mujer asintió acariciando la cabeza de su ocasionalmente cariñoso animal –"Lamento ponerte en esta situación tan peligrosa"- El menor hablo a sus espaldas algo avergonzado.

-"Esta bien, de por si ya había iniciado este viaje suicida antes de conocerte"- Sintió un fuerte agarre a su camisa, entendible ya que el futuro rey nunca antes había montado a un caballo y ese era sobrenaturalmente grande. –"Aaron -kun, No esperes que sea un excelente conductor, esa bruja mala fue una pésima maestra y Lucifer es el más desobedientes de los caballos, además de que su aliento apesta a mil demonios"- Rieron juntos ante la mirada enojona de la hechicera. –"Llegaremos a tiempo, después de todo es nuestro destino…es nuestro destino ayudar a Bel"-. Con unas ultimas direcciones, fueron dejando a la mujer atrás a la increíble velocidad que iba alcanzando el equino.

-"Yo…aun no estoy seguro de lo que hare al llegar allí, Fran…puedo ver que confías plenamente en el hermano de Rasiel"- El mas joven percibió el cambio de ambiente luego de pronunciar ese odiado nombre –"Quiero decir, Belphegor…puedo con solo verte, decir que eres una buena persona…vas hacia la boca del lobo sin duda alguna solo por encontrarte con él aun a sabiendas de toda la sangre y problemas que le rodean…es algo muy tierno…o muy tonto… heheh, lo siento, es solo que estoy algo nervioso, y cuando me pongo nervioso no puedo callarme Hehehe…emmn…lo siento"-.

-"Esta bien…supongo que para alguien ajeno a nosotros le es difícil comprender como es que ambos podemos llegar tan lejos el uno por el otro…El arriesgo su vida por la mía y me salvo de un inevitable fin…incluso antes de eso sabia que lo amaba…incluso aun ahora se que él lo hace también…cuando pienso todo lo que hemos pasado, todo lo que él ha sacrificado por mi bienestar…todo el sufrimiento que debe cargar en sus hombros con tal de frenar el caos que su familia desato…aun cuando mil espadas nos apunten…Yo lo amo, es por eso que para mi no es algo tonto en lo mas mínimo"-. El mas joven sujeto su hombro con fuerza como aferrándose a esa valentía que al peli verde le sobraba; Ambos sonrieron viendo como el camino desaparecía bajo sus pies. _"Si amarnos es algo tonto…entonces seamos tontos juntos, Bel"._

_**No es un sueño, es la realidad,**_

_**Sonriendo miro hacia el cielo.**_

* * *

**Espero que haya estado bueno, y respecto a la pregunta que tenia, consiste en esto; Cuando planee el Fic en mi mente, lo imagine dramático, romántico y con un toque de inocencia por lo que en un inicio no pensaba en lo mas mínimo poner Lemon en 2R1P, sin embargo amo el Lemon xD, y con cada capitulo que escribía sentía a los personajes madurar lo suficiente que ese tipo de cosas sucias serian muy apasionantes y muy naturales al mismo tiempo; sin embargo seria algo como reformar la idea original y aunque no me molestaría, solo tardaría un poco mas por la inspiración extra, no se que tanto se saldría del genero al que estaba dirigido en un principio. Así que quería saber la opinión del publico al respecto, en resumidas: ¿Quieren Lemon o No?. , BeyBey~**


	11. La Magia de Amar

Holis, chicos y chicuelas, ya se, ya se, mucho rato de no actualizar, pero había muchas cosas que tenia encima e hice malabares con todo. En fin, me metí mucho en este capitulo final que espero les guste mucho, personalmente considero que fue de mis mejores trabajos. Hablando en general 2R1P, siendo ya mi septima entrega al mundo de los FanFiction, ame este fic porque a diferencia de los demás este toco un lado fantástico, sangriento y con muchas temáticas diferentes al B26 que hacían su amor tan difícil de Cumplirse, una lucha dura para un príncipe redentor y una rana mundana. Muchas gracias para las personas que lo han leído hasta ahora, y sin mas, que lo disfruten ^^.

Pd: Los personajes principales son autoria de Akira Amano Sensei, los OC todos míos mis preciosos y otros malditos bastardos. y de paso querida dar las gracias a todos aquellas personas que comentaron mi historia, lamentablemente ese Hard Lemon que pedían pues no lo pude cumplir, por dios¡, son unos chicuelos de 15 y 19 años, mentes pervertidas xD

Nota: las canciones son: "Sire Fire To The Rain" de Adele, "Enjoy The Silence" de Susan Boely [Cover] y "Hay Amores" de Shakira.

"**Si la muerte no es el fin, entonces puede ser que nos hayamos conocido mucho antes, puede que hayamos estado unidos durante mucho tiempo, puede que me equivoque, pero una vez que se forma un vínculo, este nunca desaparece. Entonces, incluso si lo olvidamos todo, algún día nos volveremos a encontrar". **Kurosaki Ichigo "Bleach".

* * *

**2 RANAS Y 1 PRINCIPE**

**Cap. 11: ****La magia de amar.**

_**Sometimes the world is dark and I just can't see**_

_**Searching up to the sky and looking beneath the ground**_

_**Like a King without his crown**_

**POV FRAN:**

-"Mmnn~, Gomen Aarón-kun…estas babeándome otra vez…"- Dijo girando sutilmente su rostro para despertar con este movimiento al menor que nuevamente y por 4 vez en lo que llevaban de trayecto, se quedaba dormido sobre su espalda; El chico respingó al darse cuenta de lo que inconscientemente acababa de hacer, murmuro una disculpa y se encogió avergonzado en su lugar ocultando sus mejillas rosadas.

Lo pudo percibir fácilmente desde el primer momento en que le habló a ese joven, su rey; Él no era alguien con corazón cruel, alguien con ansias de venganza que mataría y lucharía a sangre fría por lo que le fue arrebatado. Miró a través de sus ojos celestes y vio a un chico que aun en su propia tragedia sonreía y se aferraba a la esperanza de una vida mejor, o para ponerlo mas sencillo, él estaba allí, detrás suyo con la única finalidad de proteger, de reconstruir, de amar. _"Me pregunto si Bel sabia que clase de chico era Aarón-kun o si simplemente reto a la suerte…si fuese alguien malvado __, perfectamente habría __podido __enterrarme__ un puñal por la espalda o __algo así; Es que i__ncluso yo luzco más fuerte que él__!...Aaron-kun__ solo __es __un chico inocente que se __crió__ con un __vacío__ en su familia…en un ambiente mundano y tranquilo aun en este mundo caótico…él es como yo"._

-"Esta bien, entiendo que todo esto de ser rey y todo ese rollo debe ser algo nuevo y algo atemorizante para ti, lo suficiente como para que no hayas podido descansar mucho últimamente, en especial teniendo en cuenta que a donde vamos habrán 4 sujetos mayores que tu, con mucha mas experiencia en eso de gobernar, pelear y asesinar; Sin contar el hecho de que si algo sale mal posiblemente nos corten el cuello o algo así"-. Fran giro su rostro nuevamente y se encontró de frente con los ojos completamente abiertos y llorosos de su acompañante, al parecer habló más de la cuenta y muy a su propia manera –"O no¡, seguro que todo sale bien, hasta donde se todos ellos quieren que haya paz así que estate tranquilo"- El peli verde sonrió tratando de calmar los nervios del de cabello violáceo.

-"Fran-chan…podemos detenernos un momento por favor"- Detuvo el caballo junto a un gran árbol y allí lo amarro a una de las ramas por la cual pudieron descender fácilmente, la mejor escalera asequible teniendo en cuenta que ambos eran unos enanos. Saco su cantimplora y cuando se disponía a darle un poco al más joven se percato de que había desaparecido. "Mierda¡, se escapo¡ ahora si que la jodi y completica¡, Bel necesita a Aarón-kun, demonios¡". Rondó con su vista alguna huella o indicación de adonde había ido el más joven sin embargo no tenía talento de niño explorador. –"Lamento la demora"- Por poco y le pega una suave patada cuando lo vio llegar a través de unos arbustos de una manera tan relajada. –"Mi abuela me enseño un poco de herbolaria y de remedios tradicionales"- El chico se le acercó y abriendo suavemente la palma de sus manos le entregó un ramo de hojas y flores amarillas con blanco –"No soy bueno como líder ni como gobernante, yo…ni siquiera podía obligar a los chicos de mi casa-refugio a que se tomaran toda la sopa hehehe…pero si hay algo que sè y me gusta hacer… es ayudar a las personas, en especial a las personas amables, gentiles, buenas y cálidas…"-.

_**I let it fall, my heart  
And as it fell, you rose to claim it**_

-"Mi madre las usaba para hacer té curativo cuando me sentía enfermo del estomago… ¿las has conseguido para mi?"- El mas joven contesto afirmativamente con un poco de rojo en el rostro y su voz tartamudearne –"Gracias Aarón-kun. Sabes, en lo particular no me gusta seguir ordenes, pero si son tuyas no creo que tenga problema"- Sonrió tiernamente para después comenzar a mascar unas hojitas del ramillete y guardar el resto en su bolsillo; Aun sin decirlo en voz alta el chico se había percatado de que aun sentía molestia en su verdosa cabecita, se preocupo por él con apenas unas pocas horas de conocerlo. Con eso lo confirmo, el último Auditore poseía un talento innato, tal vez no era el de un guerrero o el de una voz autoritaria: Él podía percibir la tristeza, necesidad, dolencia y mayor deseo de los que lo rodean. –"Te preocupas y cuidas a las personas, no se mucho de monarquías y esas cosas pero creo que antes de muchas cualidades esa es una que no todos los que han reinado poseen…es por eso que al igual que Belphegor yo también confió en que serás un buen rey"-.

Fran levanto el pulgar de su puño derecho y sonrió amplio avergonzando aun más por su elogio al chico de 13 años que finalmente correspondió la sonrisa invadido y rodeado por la tranquilidad que la simple presencia del peli verde trasmitía con su rostro deslumbrante. –"Gracias…y bueno, si quieres puedo darte tu primera orden"- Aarón hablo de una manera bromista pero algo tímida a lo que él decidió seguirle la cuerda con ese inocente juego, simulando una reverencia. –"Fran-chan, te ordeno que me ayudes a subir al caballo ¡….bueno si quieres, porque si no me caeré…sigue siendo una orden¡…por favorrrr"-.

Fran solo rió ante el mandato-suplica y así lo obedeció, o al menos eso intentó ya que ambos jóvenes eran casi iguales de torpes y se cayeron al suelo las primeras 3 veces. Finalmente ocuparon sus anteriores lugares, habían comido un poco de pan, bebido de ese liquido refrescante y más que todo cargaban en sus rostros ese par de delicadas sonrisas; Le sonreían al camino por el que transitaban a gran velocidad, le sonreían al destino atemorizante que los esperaba, el menor le sonreía a la esperanza ahora impregnado de la valentía que su nuevo amigo le trasmitía y él, Fran le sonreía a esa añoranza de ver a su príncipe, de oír su risa encantadora de poder tocarlo y besarlo una vez más.

_**It was dark and I was over  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me**_

**POV BEL:**

*****-"Nee~ Bel si quieres esta vez podemos hacerlo juntos?"-. Tomó un largo respiro sintiendo el aroma a zumo de naranja inundar su nariz, escuchando detrás suyo la cálida voz del chico 4 años menor anunciando que era tiempo de darse un baño caliente–"Lo lamento…ahora me doy cuenta…de los tantos momentos que desperdicie…que desaproveche…tantas veces que pude haberte besado pero no me di cuenta de cuanto quería hacerlo…aun así, nosotros somos uno, no es cierto Bel?...aun podemos serlo…nosotros…"- Se acerco a brincos hasta ver de cerca sus hermosos cristales verdosos _"Ningún momento fue un desperdicio…ninguno fue perdida. Los dos…aun inmersos en esta oscuridad que nos separa...puedo sentirlo aun…cada caricia, abrazo, cosquilleo…Nosotros aun lo somos, por siempre…"__*****__._

El rebote que dio su corcel al hundir una de sus patas en un hueco, lo despertó abruptamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?, no importaba, porque a pesar de que fuese una simple fantasía se sintió tan real que solo deseaba volver a caer en ese ensueño. –"Sera mejor que no saque la lengua al dormir Bel-dono, es difícil tomarse en serio a un hombre que apenas si puede hablar con su boca llena de sangre"- Levantó la vista y se encontró unos pasos adelante a su mejor amigo de la infancia que aun sin desviarse de su camino, alentó su avance lo suficiente para asegurarse de que el príncipe no se cayera al piso por el sobresalto.

-"¿Por que no me has despertado?, sabes que dormir en medio del camino es peligroso, ¿Si nos hubiesen atacado, que putas? Dudo que pudieses manejar a todo un ejercito tu solo"- Un poco irritado por la interrupción a su sueño, no quería dejar en obvio que lo que más quería era seguir durmiendo, seria un poco vergonzoso y bastante privado cabe resaltar.

-"Bueno, llevamos cabalgando mas de día y medio y pensé que se merecía un corto descanso"- Bel se limpió el rostro con una de sus mangas, ahora si podía ver con más claridad que ya se habían adentrado en el bosque nublado reconocido fácilmente por el mar de hojas color índigo que adornaban los arboles y el camino bajo sus pies, definitivamente de los lugares mas hermosos del reino Auditore, no por nada se le conocía como el "_Reino de los mil colores". –_"Además se me hacían un poco curiosas por no decir graciosas, algunas de las cosas que andaba balbuceando entre cada ronquido Hahaha"-.

_**My hands, they're strong but my knees were far too weak**_

_**To stand in your arms without falling to your feet**_

Sutilmente avergonzado Bel se acercó más al caballo de Des con una mirada inquisidora tras el flequillo dorado –"Un príncipe no ronca ¡además yo no balbuceaba nada…"- Sus mejillas cogieron un pequeño sombreado rosa al suponer la clase de cosas que pudo haber dicho mientras dormitaba. –"Jumm…sin embargo en el caso hipotético/imposible/del reino de nunca jamás…que pude haber balbuceado dormido?"- Preguntó algo temeroso.

-"Hahahaha, te tomas todo demasiado en serio Bel-dono, solo te molestaba un poco"- Refunfuño ante la ridícula broma del mayor –"No tienes nada de que preocuparte, después de todo…Yo también_ puedo sentir cada caricia, abrazo, cosquilleo"- _Sus hermoso ojos rojos al igual que sus pómulos se abrieron ante el comentario burlón de Desmond -"Apresurémonos Bel-dono, no hay que '_Desaprovechar ningún momento' _Démonos pri-"-. Un golpe en la frente del pelinegro lo desequilibro y dejo adormecido con un nuevo chichón bajo su cabellera rizada, ocasionado por la empuñadura del arma del rubio –"Ey¡ eso realmente dolió¡"-

-"USHISHISHIS¡ Tal vez la próxima vez consideres mejor no burlarte de mis sueños, idiota¡"- Bel levantaba su arma sacudiéndola amenazantemente sin desaparecer de su sonrojado rostro aquella sonrisa diabólica –"Lo que acabas de decir te lo llevas a la tumba si no quieres que te deje sin descendientes Ushishishi~"- Apuntó con su espada a la cintura de su amigo sin la mas mínima intención de cumplir su amenaza, solo quería asustarlo un poquito.

El peli negro dejo de sobar su frente y levanto ambas manos a lado y lado de su cabeza –"Bien, bien, me rindo"- Dijo el mayor ahogando risitas en su boca cerrada. Bel uso un semblante orgulloso y caballeresco tomando la delantera. –"Haha, en fin, Belphegor dentro de poco cruzaremos el puente de piedra, y el rió cristalizado, luego de eso restara menos de un kilometro hasta llegar al punto de encuentro, todo va según lo planeado, eso debería mantenernos algo aliviados por el momento"-. Si bien era cierto eso, no era el único camino existente o para llegar a aquella cabaña, los demás citados podrían estar llegando anticipadamente a lo establecido en la carta, o peor aun, podrían estarlos esperando con miles de arcos y flechas apuntando a la cabeza.

_**But there's a side to you**__**  
That I never knew, never knew**_

Luego de bañar su rostro con aquella agua cristalina y de recoger entre ambos cierta cantidad de hermosas flores azuladas que llevarían de recuerdo al castillo si volvían con vida, terminaron de recorrer el camino hasta esa casilla de Roble; Ahora ambos jóvenes se daban a la tarea de arreglar y ambientar ese abandonado lugar. Ya que se encontraba muy lejano a los puntos de combates nunca había sido tomado como base militar por lo que su estructura y amueblado se encontraban intactos. Abrieron las ventanas para ventilar el lugar, prendieron varias velas decorativas, se deshicieron del polvo, hirvieron el té, pusieron un mantel limpio, arreglaron la mesa y sillas para que fuesen lo suficientemente decentes y ninguno de esos sujetos se negaran a sentarse en alguna de ellas. Por fin luego de casi 3 horas de limpieza y preparación el lugar estaba terminado.

-"Me sorprende Bel-dono, no pensé que alguien como usted supiese tantos trucos de casa, mire¡ incluso dobló con una forma rara la punta del mantel y ese té de almendras, no se que demonios le echó pero sabe muy bien"- Se recostó en el marco de la puerta limpiando las gotas de sudor de su frente tratando de omitir los elogios del mayor que cobraban cada vez más un sutil tono sarcástico–" Y no me había percatado antes de que el salón huele mucho mejor, ¿Que es?, y mire¡, ni una sola mota de polvo en el piso o en los muebles, además ubicó la iluminación tan perfectamente, y es que todo parece una versión diminuta de su sala de estar¡, y además-"-.

-"Cállate, no hace falta que te burles más de mi, además no es gran cosa…cuando pasas valioso tiempo con una mujer tan dedicada, amable y cariñosa como la madre de Fran, se te quedan algunas cosas y por cierto el olor es Vainilla, solo tienes que tomar un poco de esto, molerlo y dejar que hierva un poco, luego lo pones dentro de pequeños platos bajo las veladoras y dejas que el olor se evapore y esparza con el calor, algo parecido hice con el te, solo que debes agregar unas gotas de miel para que ambas esencias se fundan"- Vio a Des dedicándole esos ojos brillantes y tiernos como si estuviese observando a un pequeño cachorrito juguetón que aprendió diferentes trucos –"Jodete, no te vuelvo a enseñar nada; que Anna lisa te deje por inútil"-

-"Hahaha relájate, ni he dicho nada"- Pero su rostro hablaba muy claro –"Además no creo que sea algo malo, tal vez un poco gracioso pero bastante útil sabes, creo que podrás suplir a la perfección el rol de padre y madre al mismo tiempo; Por cierto, si tu suegra te enseño eso, seguro también a cocinar. Cuando volvamos podrías hacerme un omelet o prepararme un rico pavo? Si lo haces bien considerare contratarte para que te ocupes de la coci-"- Nuevamente intentaba asesinar a su amigo, solo que esta vez lo perseguía con una de las teteras aun caliente. _"Francine…ella realmente era un encanto…le debo tantas cosas maravillosas; Sin ella nunca hubiese conocido a Fran…hehe, pensar que ella me hubiese querido como su nuero es tan iluso…aun así me hubiese gustado que me conociera en mi forma humana, sin ese legado que me precede, lo que soy ahora…me hubiese gustado que ella me diese su bendición, que me viera y se sintiera orgullosa de mi…"._

_**All the things you'd say  
They were never true, never true**_

**8:30 AM, Mañana de la reunión de los 5:**

Bel iba por su segunda taza de Té de almendras cuando su capitán comandante se asomó la puerta de madera efusivamente –"Ya están aquí Bel-dono¡, bueno al menos 1 de ellos¡"- El rubio trago saliva y se puso de pie comenzando a revolotear por la habitación con notorios nervios; Una cosa era enviar una carta, dirigir un montón de gente bajo sus ordenes, cruzar los dedos paras que acudieran, y estar allí esperando y preparando su discurso, y otra muy diferente seria verlos frente a frente. Había comenzado a sudar frio por los nervios mas no podía permitir que sintieran la más mínima falta de confianza de su parte.

Miro la puerta por el reflejo de un espejo frente a él, esperando que esta se abriera dejando ver al primero de los 3 y con esperanza 4 que habrían de llegar. Ese momento por fin lo alcanzo oyendo las voces a sus espaldas; No hubo gritos ni choques de espadas, eso era una buena señal. Suspiró largo y aferrándose a la figurita de rana en su empuñadura dorada se giro para ver a los ojos de aquel hombre que se hallaba ahora a solas junto a el dejando a su fiel acompañante en compañía de su amigo de la infancia. –"U-un buen día Rey Belphegor di Vongola, quiero decir, Gra-gracias¡, y-yo...-"- Ovidio Bartolomé fue el primero en llegar a la reunión para fortuna de Bel que se halló frente a un hombre que apenas si podía darse a entender por el miedo o cualquiera de las emociones y traumas que su homicida hermano le había causado.

-"Óvido Bartolomé, bienvenido y no debes darme las gracias, yo solo hice lo correcto y me gustaría poder hacer mucho más…si se dan las cosas juro que así será"- Belphegor sonrió sutilmente tratando de darle algo de confianza a aquel hombre que antes de que el rubio pudiese reaccionar se acercó corriendo hasta donde se encontraba, sujeto su mano, y si el rubio no le hubiese apartado con amabilidad pero notoriamente impactado, seguro se le hubiese arrodillado también –"Por dios, no tiene que darme las gracias y mucho menos reverenciarme, enserio¡"- Hablo firmemente sacudiendo sus manos en señal de que se calmara ofreciéndole un pocillo de té ya servido –"Buenos días y gracias por haber acudido a mi llamado, debería sentarse se ve algo agitado; Tome esto, le sentara bien"- Bel le señaló insistiendo varias veces hasta que el hombre 40 años mayor por fin tomó su consejo mas no precisamente como una recomendación, por su actitud parecía que obedecía una orden.

-"Muchas gra-gracias ¡…por su hospitalidad y por mi hija…por mis soldados…por mi familia…por perdonarnos la vida¡ Rey Belphegor no se como podría pagárselo, ni todas las riquezas de mi reino bastarían¡"- El jovenzuelo suspiró entre frustración y algo de compasión, realmente no sabía como tratar a aquel monarca, incluso su hijo de 3 meses parecía tener más dignidad que él; No le culpaba, todo lo que debió haber sufrido en los últimos años devastarían a cualquiera, mas no podía tolerar que le viese como un dios o cosa parecida, definitivamente no era alguien que mereciese esa clase de respeto y mas de un semejante con mucha mas experiencia, era el rubio quien debía admirar a aquel hombre que llevo el estandarte de su familia por más de 30 años.

_**And the games you'd play  
You would always win, always win**_

-"Ya le dije que su gratitud no la merezco Rey Óvido, en cambio…soy yo el que debe disculparse, por mi familia, y daño que aun cuando ponga todo mi empeño nunca podre reparar"- Belphegor suspiró tratando de mantener esa sonrisa nerviosa que al poco tiempo fue correspondida por una mueca que intentaba parecerse a la suya y fue cuando por fin pudo descansar brevemente de ese primer encuentro, el sujeto le hizo un par de preguntas obviamente temeroso, a las cuales Bel le contesto con completa honestidad; Cuestiones de estrategia, de cómo había vuelto de la vida, de varias de las circunstancias del rapto de su hija que trajeron consigo otra serie de agradecimientos que ya con algo de impaciencia el rubio tuvo que hablarle con firmeza. Pero finalmente lograban llevar una conversación por decirlo de alguna manera "normal" para ser monarcas de dos reinos envueltos en un conflicto de tal magnitud.

-"Bel-dono, Collingwood"- Desmond no tuvo que decir más, al poco tiempo la voz prepotente y quejosa de ese vejestorio como lo nombro la bruja negra, llegó a sus oídos sin lugar a inequívocos; Por sus reclamos parecía no estar de acuerdo en que el encuentro se llevara a cabo en un lugar tan mundano y a sus ojos una _casucha de pueblo_. Ambos reyes que se encontraban ya ubicados en sus asientos, suspiraron precedido de una risa desganada y silenciosa ya que bien sabían la clase de hombre que entraba a continuación.

-"Esto es una clara ofensa contra alguien de mi importancia y poderío ¡mejor atención he recibido en los establos de mi reino"- El menor lucho con esas ganas inmaduras de golpearlo en el rostro, tal vez no era el mejor lugar teniendo en cuenta los grandes y ostentosos castillos que ambos poseían pero teniendo en cuenta esa gran guerra era más que necesario un lugar completamente apartado. El hombre corpulento que ostentaba lujosa y cara vestimenta dirigió su mirada le dirijo su mirada y levantando una ceja lo examino de arriba abajo. –"Así que por esto fue tanto escándalo"- Ahora dirigió su mirada llena de asco y lastima al representante de la familia Bartolomé, parecía que más respeto le tenia al rubio.

-"Un honor conocerlo en persona, Rey Aldrich del poderoso reino Collingwood…puede tomar asiento si así lo desea y beber algo de té mientras esperamos a los 2 restantes"- Bel hablo con un tono firme pero guardando algo de respeto para no alterar más a ese desconsiderando y orgullos hombre, cuantas ganas tenia de hacerle frente pero debía controlarse si quería que todo eso terminara de buena forma; Además ya se había hecho a la idea de la clase de persona que a la que se enfrentaría, solo que en persona era mucho peor de cómo se lo había imaginado. "_Fran, dame paciencia para soportar a este sujeto"._

_**But I set fire to the rain  
Watched it pour as I touched your face**_

-"Mentiría si dijera que para mi es honor también, solo eres una copia de tu sádico hermano, una un poco mas racional y con algo de coraje, pero la misma sangre y cara a final de cuentas"- Como agradecía que sus ojos fueran cubiertos por sus sedosos cabellos, en esos momentos le asesinaba con la mirada sumado el temblor en sus manos el cual no paso desapercibido para ambos mayores. –"¿Además que es eso de los 2 restantes?, Adolph no demora en llegar así que deberíamos empezar con esta reunión infantil para poder irme a tratar con asuntos mucho más importantes".

Se trago su orgullo igual a una serie de mordaces insultos que por poco le grita en la cara, bien sabia que ese infeliz no solo lo hacia para burlarse de él, le estaba probando y un príncipe como él no caería en ese burlesco juego. –"Aldrich…no creo que iniciar la junta con esa actitud ayude a que nos entendamos mejor, además el Rey Belphegor se ha esforzado mucho, deberi-"- El más insoportable de los tres lo mando a callar con una serie de comentarios humillativos a lo que el otro solo agacho la cabeza.

-"Hablaremos cuando todos estén aquí, y para empezar deberemos de tener en cuenta algo muy importante: Todos los representantes de los 5 reinos tenemos la misma posición y ningún trono vale más que otro"- Vio los ojos del que ya se había sentado, observarlo inquisidoramente –"Tanto usted como los demás dialogaremos como se debe, así que le pediré respetuosamente que cualquier clase de ofensa o menosprecio a cualquiera de nosotros seria mejor que los guárdese para un momento que no sea de esta importancia"-. Detrás de la puerta había alguien escuchando atento luego de pedirle a los acompañantes de los demás reyes que guardaran silencio por unos segundos –"Si esas son las únicas intenciones con que ha venido, tal vez debería considerar retirarse de la junta ya que se trataran cuestiones de gran relevancia, de vida o muerte y es por eso que no hay cabida a comentarios infantiles y por demás innecesarios"-.

La paciencia del mayor llego a su limite y se preparaba para poner en su lugar a ese niñato que había osado retarlo, sin embargo una firme mano lo sujetó por el hombro con una clara confianza en su propio actuar –"El nuevo Rey Vongola parece tener razón en esta ocasión, Aldrich. Demostremos la madures y experiencia que en nuestro caso es mayor y comportémonos, no estas de acuerdo viejo amigo?"-. Las miradas se remitieron al hombre de 35 años que sonreía con seguridad haciéndole frente al orgulloso monarca poniendo en evidencia la heredada sabiduría y criterio de su padre. Collingwood se sacudió el agarre a regañadientes y aguardo en un rabioso silencio a que el recién llegado ocupara su lugar sorbiendo un poco del té ofrecido antes de comenzar a hablar –"Hace ya tiempo, príncipe Belphegor; ahora no me cabe la menor duda de que al menos esa parte del comunicado es cierto"- Su mirada aunque no era amenazante demostraba gran valía y le hacia sentir un innato respeto a ese hombre –"¿Como te sentó la vida de exiliado?, a nosotros nos ha costado bastantes vidas lidiar con todo este caos que nació después de tu destierro"- Su aparente preocupación no sonaba del todo honesta, se notaba su interés disfrazado de ironía y algo de resentimiento.

_**Well, it burned while I cried  
Because I heard it screaming out your name, your name**_

El más amargado replicó en vano por unos minutos hasta que finalmente se inclinó a regañadientes por la posición que compartía la mayoría; -" Adolf Leonhard...agradezco su presencia pese a las infortunadas circunstancias actuales, respecto a lo otro yo-"- El hombre de cabello color caoba, ojos negros y una que otra arruga en su rostro, lo detuvo haciendo una señalización con su mano a lo que el príncipe le cedió la palabra algo irritado por ser interrumpido.

-"No he venido aquí por las formalidades joven príncipe; Creo que hablo por todos aquí al decir que la razón de la citación obedece a una naturaleza bélica, de muerte, desplazamiento forzado, deshonra y traición"- El que hablaba paseo su vista y luego de otro gran sorbo a su bebida continuo. –"Aunque no voy a negar que tengo algo de curiosidad en saber cómo has vuelto al mundo de los vivos; Por cierto, también seria interesante si nos contaras como asesinaste a ese bastardo, enserio que luche por años usando todo a mi alcance para que al final fueses tu sin ejercito alguno quien lo matase tan fácilmente, frustrantemente irónico"-. Todos los ojos se redireccionaron en su dirección como demandando esa explicación.

No había mucho que pudiese hacer, así que luego de estructurar mentalmente su historia comenzó esa tediosa explicación; Hablo de aquel día en que su hermano lo desterró y casi acaba con su vida condenándolo a vivir cautivo sin esperanza de volver a su ansiada libertad; Narró como finalmente y con ayuda de la bruja negra logro romper aquellas cadenas y como inmediatamente después de esto confrontó a su sucio hermano en una batalla a muerte la cual ganó, tomando la vida de su fiel mayordomo al mismo tiempo; De la misma manera el como se ganó la confianza de aquellos hombre y mujeres de su reino y el reino Auditore y finalmente sus verdaderas intensiones, sus aliados y demás. Sobra decir que en ningún momento mencionó a Fran o el hechizo que le había convertido en rana por 4 largos años.

Un desconcertante silencio preocupo a Desmond que al igual que los demás acompañantes simulaban no tratar de escuchar un poco de la conversación de sus gobernantes, bien sabían que a la menor señal de agresión, aquel tranquilo encuentro se convertiría en un campo de batalla. –" Que increíble Rey Belphegor¡ a tan corta edad y poco tiempo a logrado tantas cosas¡, no cabe duda que es un digno sucesor de su padre¡"- Exclamó Ovidio con su rostro lleno de admiración a lo que Bel solo creo una mueca parecida a una pequeña sonrisa, pero antes de poder decir algo como que no había sido gran cosa o que no le importaba lo ultimo, aquel ególatra hombre hablo primero.

-"La hechicería ya esta comprobada, la cabeza empalada de su hermano a la entrada de este claro de bosque confirma la muerte de Rasiel, Sin embargo se nota que estar de rodillas tanto tiempo te ha atrofiado la razón, Bartolomé"- Rechazo el pocillo con su mano sin siquiera tomar un sorbo –"Damián era un hombre firme, poderoso, frio, calculador y ante todo sensato; Lo que este niño ha hecho no es más que una venganza personal que con suerte podría lograr que sus propios súbditos y gente sin valor lo llamen Rey, pero ser fiel sucesor de su padre?, por dios, no me hagas reír"-.

_**When laying with you**__**I could stay there**_

_**Close my eyes, feel you here forever  
You and me together, nothing is better**_

Bel tensó los músculos de sus puños tratando que el crujir de sus dientes no fuese oído; La palabras del mayor lo llenaban de cólera pero si algo había aprendido es que ser imprudente y precipitado no traía nada bueno. "_Maldición, como quisiera- ¡…no, esa no es la solución, pero entonces…que demonios debo decir para que no me maten aquí mismo?¡, no me dejare pisotear y menospreciar todo lo que he logrado con tanto esfuerzo¡". _Mas no fue su corazón y orgullo el que salió a su defensa.

-"Por años contemplé la alianza entre mi padre y el tuyo, Belphegor. Esos dos siempre anduvieron en buenos términos sin embargo tanto mi padre como yo sabíamos plenamente que su manera de gobernar no iba de acuerdo a nuestra manera de afrontar las cosas; Frio y calculador eran ciertamente 2 de su mayores cualidades, pero también estaba el hecho de que por debajo de cuerda era despiadado cuando le convenía, avaro y siempre ponía su orgullo e intereses personales por sobre cualquier otra cosa en el reino"- Adolph apunto con su baso en dirección al príncipe –"Aldrich tiene razón, no posees el carácter y la forma de ser de tu padre…y es posible que eso sea lo mejor dadas las circunstancias actuales"-.

-"¿QUE PRETENDES CON ESTO, LEONHARD?¡"- Trató siempre de guardar la compostura y fue Collingwood quien se salió de casillas antes de cualquier otro, era su mezquina naturaleza la que hablaba al temer la perdida de la mejor alianza comercial que poseía –¿Es que acaso olvidas como ha dejado lleno de cadáveres tus tierras, los saqueos, violaciones, y ofensas a tu familia¡?, tu padre nunca hubiese permitido algo como esto¡, olvidar todo y acordar con un violento y sicópata como este¡"- El sujeto se puso de pie mirándolo desde arriba.–"¿Crees que no lo sabemos?, los rumores corren rápido y en especial en estos días que hemos deambulado por estas tierras. La morbosa y despiadada manera en que mataste a ese mercenario…tu solo eres un enfermo al igual que tu hermano"-.

Su paciencia llego a su límite con el último comentario, pues si algo hacia a su sangre hervir era ser comparado e igualado a su hermano; Se puso de pie con el rostro notoriamente enfadado causando intranquilidad entre ambos reyes que guardaban silencio. Sin decirse nada entre ellos cada uno comenzó a mover sus dedos a donde sabían se encontraban sus armas. La tensión se hizo tan evidente y mortífera cuando por un pequeño espacio que quedo al descubierto en la frente del rubio se pudo ver esa pupila carmesís brillando a punto de desatar una tormenta –"Mi padre era mi padre, mi hermano era mi hermano, ambos actuaron a su manera¡. Si, gobierno de Rasiel fue desastroso y mortal, eso es innegable. Si¡ era mi gemelo idéntico, pero eso no me hace semejante a él, mi nombre es Belphegor¡ les pedí a todos que viniesen aquí porque no deseo más que acabar con esta guerra sin sentido, retribuyendo, comprometiéndome y reparando el daño que mi reino a causado…Sin embargo aun cuando cargo con la responsabilidad y el pecado de mi familia, No pienso permitir que me compares con ese mounstro, Aldrich Collingwood¡"-.

_**Because there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew**_

Del otro lado de la puerta, Desmond se recostó contra la misma en posición de defensa hacienda frente a los 3 hombres que le apuntaban con sus espadas. _"Eso es todo…he fracasado…lo lamento…te he defraudado…a todos". _A segundos de que esa larga espada llena de incrustaciones de diamantes y piedras preciosas fuese desenvainada del cinturón del cinturón del dueño del reino más lejano; Alguien que se había hartado de tantos reclamos explosivos se puso de pie golpeando con firmeza la mesa pero con una expresión calma y a diferencia de ellos, no tenia señas de querer asesinar a nadie. –"Suficiente, Señores"- Dijo Adolph mirando a ambos hombres intercaladamente –"De Belphegor no es que me tome con gran sorpresa, aun con tanta determinación y sus logros recientes sigue siendo un adolescente, pero de ti Aldrich…provocar una confrontación de un nivel tan pueril como esta luego de casi mas de 25 años de gobierno…me parece ridículo de tu parte" mirada fulminante del mayor ahora se dirigía a al peli castaño que oso recriminarlo de tal manera; Por su parte Bel se limpio el rostro con una mano y con un largo suspiro retomo de poco la compostura. –"Así que, que les parece si nos sentamos y volvemos a nuestros asuntos con decencia y comportándonos como gente grande"- Su ultimo comentario salió de sus labios con un tono un poco risueño que no puedo ocultar.

-"Tienes razón…"- El rubio se sentó en su lugar con un semblante más relajado al tiempo que las cosas afuera de la cabaña se volvían a apaciguar dándole un respiro a el capitán comandante que ya había comenzado a sudar –"Ya he explicado el como he llegado hasta aquí, y mis intenciones de ahora en adelante…lo que pienses de mi es algo que no puedo cambiar pero que demostrare que no es cierto; Si buscas debilitar el dialogo o cortar con las negociaciones esa es tu decisión, sin embargo yo me quedare aquí, lo hare hasta que un acuerdo justo y a beneficio de todos sea entablado"-.

-"Umn…creo que Adolph y Belphegor tiene razón, además…se que la relación entre la familia Vongola y la Leonhard no esta atravesando su mejor momento pero si algo he podido percibir desde que estamos todos aquí es que ambos buscan lo mismo…ninguno quiere mas derramamiento de sangre…ambos desean restablecer las fronteras, la paz y bienestar a sus gobernados y asegurar las vidas de sus seres queridos…yo deseo lo mismo, y es por eso que aceptare cualquier trato cuyo fin sea ese"- Aquel a quien todos habían ignorado en los últimos minutos, hablo con gran sensatez y sabiduría aunque mantenía ese ocasional tartamudeo.

-"Ovidio ha tocado un buen punto…pero si vamos ha hablar con la verdad, cualquier acuerdo que pueda establecerse no sera igual para todas las partes; Hay uno entre nosotros que deberá ceder y comprometerse mucho más que el resto y creo que no hay duda de a quien me refiero"- El peli castaño observó a Belphegor como si nadie más en ese cuarto existiera –"No soy del tipo de persona a quien le interesan las palabras, tal vez Aldrich pediría algo como una disculpa publica o alguna ceremonia de expiación de pecados sin embargo no veo como eso pueda solucionar algo si nisiquiera fuiste el directamente responsable…Para una tregua demando hechos: Entregaras la mitad de tus tierras que serán repartidas entre el reino Bartolomé y el Leonhard, pagaras por reconstrucción de edificaciones y pondrás mano de obra para las mismas, un tercio de la producción agrícola será repartido de igual manera, deberás desmontar las bases militares que cuidan tus fronteras y finalmente pagaras una cuota en oros como retribución por la guerra. Cuando la mayoría del daño reparable sea lograda consideraremos hacer menos gravosa tu situación. A cambio todos nosotros bajaremos las armas"-.

_**All the things you'd say  
They were never true, never true**_

-"Imposible" Contestó rápida y seriamente el rubio; Ya había considerado cada una de las soluciones y propuestas posibles, las cosas a ceder en las proporciones adecuadas y de los futuros sacrificios, pero entregar tanto lo dejaría en una situación de evidente desventaja en comparación del resto que podrían romper la tregua cuando quisiesen, sin mencionar el daño que esto traería para su propio pueblo, de estar trabajando para la corona terminarían entregando su labor a otros reyes; Era demasiado, más de lo que joven príncipe podía permitirse. –"Aunque no lo creas y puedes darte una pasada por mi reino para confirmarlo, Rasiel no nos dejo en una situación sostenible a largo plazo, dedicó todas las riquezas a la guerra y a si mismo; Apenas llegue a la capital repartí los suministros que estaban en posesión de la corona entre mis súbditos y los del pueblo Auditore, sin entrego todo lo que dices estas personas no tendrían nada con que comenzar de nuevo, además que aun cuando ya pensaba y empecé por mi cuenta a replegar mis fuerzas y devolver las tierras; Los territorios que exiges no me pertenecen a mi, allí viven personas inocentes sobre las cuales no tengo el derecho a despojar de sus hogares, entiendo que los daños son incuantificables y por eso me comprometo a aportar en la reparación pero la cantidad e impuesto deberá ser acorde con lo posible, si no es así ocurrirá eso que dices, y las promesa aquí pactada paulatinamente quedara en palabras pues por más empeño que pongan las personas de mi reino y yo, nunca podremos saldar de contado todas tus exigencias"-.

-"Negándose a nuestras pretensiones, porque no me sorprende"- Aldrich se dirigió en esta ocasión al segundo hombre mas joven allí –"Lo que nos ofrece no basta Adolph, es una perdida de tiempo intentar llegar a un acuerdo"- Collingwood mostro las primeras señas de retirarse al ponerse de pie y acomodarse su abrigo de piel.

-"Ya que mi reino es mas cercano a la capital he podido ver más de cerca las circunstancias reales del reino Vongola y Auditore…Adolph, Belphegor tiene razón, esas personas apenas si pueden sostenerse por si mismas, además mi hija que permaneció en la ciudadela por casi dos años puede constatar que esos suministros y alimentos que se encontraban guardados en el catillo fueron repartidos y entregados en efecto, la mayoría de las reliquias fueron vendidas para comenzar a retribuirnos a nosotros¡…si pedimos mucho más de lo que puede ofrecer no llegaríamos a ningún lado, dices que no quieres mas muerte ni sufrimiento, tanto en tu reino como en otros…pero bajo tus condiciones solo una parte de la población saldría beneficiada. Es por eso que creo que lo mejor seria que las retribuciones fueran constates al igual que la ayuda tanto militar como de mano de obra, pero a un precio racional y proporcional respecto a la realidad fáctica…consideró que con devolver las tierras tomadas y un buen avaluó externo de los ingresos y pasivos de la corona seria un buen comienzo.

Belphegor analizaba la expresión pensativa de su semejante, no parecía estar de acuerdo con el Rey veterano aun cuando respetaba su opinión. Trago saliva al ver como Adolph se disponía a tomar la palabra nuevamente. –"No estoy exigiendo más de lo que corresponde. Si vino aquí fue a comprometerse con la misma seriedad que nosotros. Si acepta, retirare a mis hombres y daré por terminada mi arremetida…se acordara un cese bilateral de armas y la guerra acabará, pero será bajo esas condiciones…es inútil una ayuda insuficiente, además si fuiste capaz de derrocar a Rasiel y retomar el poder de tu reino seguro te las arreglaras para cumplir, tienes una bruja después de todo, no?"-._"Me pide más de lo que puedo dar…la magia no funciona así, no es como si pudiese pedir montón de oro y arrojarlo al aire, la magia no funciona de esa manera a no ser que envié al infierno a quien sabe cuantas almas… a pesar de todo no puedo arrodillarme y dejar que pisoteen a mi familia y a mi pueblo, pero entonces…¿Que pasara ahora?...debo detener la guerra, debo hacerlo a como de lugar¡…aun si yo…no puede ser…¿enserio esto es lo mas lejos que he podido llegar?…si me rehusó este hombre me matara aquí mismo y terminara todo con un solo corte…nunca considere seriamente morir como una solución a todo este caos…sin embargo por mi familia y amigos…¿Podría acaso pedirle indulgencia a todos ellos y que solo yo pagara por el pecado de sangre?, esa es…esa es la única respuesta a todo esto…yo debo morir"._

_**And the games you'd play  
You would always win, always win**_

"Si no puedes confiar en que cumpliré así sea a largo plazo, de que reparare en la media de lo posible y de que detendré a mis hombres…si ninguno de ustedes cree en mi voluntad de cambiar y curar las heridas ocasionas por mi hermano…entonces"- Bel guardo silencio agachando levemente su cabeza; Frente a todos ellos dejo su espada sobre la mesa –"No soy estúpido…se muy bien cual era su segunda opción al venir hasta aquí, si va a ser de esa manera por lo menos podrían prometerme algo…mi familia y amigos…mi capitán comandante allí afuera…por favor no los lastimen, ellos no tienen la culpa de todo este caos…supongo que si su decisión ya esta tomada es lo único que puedo pedir, no es así Adolph?"-.

-"¿Como un ultimo favor de Rey a Rey?…no es como si la familia Vongola se lo mereciese…si embargo y aunque no lo parezca te guardo respeto Belphegor…lo que te has atrevido a hacer, venir hasta aquí con la voluntad de defender tus ideales y los de tu gente no es algo que cualquier persona pueda hacer…tu hermano seguro te odiaría y tu padre debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba…de acuerdo, les perdonaremos la vida, a pesar de todo y por el corto tiempo de reinado, considero que has tenido mucha más honestidad que tu padre"-.

-"No…no¡, no podemos matarlo¡, Adolph, Aldrich, por favor, esta no es la solución¡"- gritaba el mas viejo de todos"- Con una sonrisa de medio lado Collingwood habló –"La decisión ya ha sido tomada y aceptada, la única posible; No nos engañemos, ninguno de nosotros podría alguna vez confiar en tu palabra…no después de todo lo ocurrido. Apoyando las manos sobre la mesa, Ovidio habló–"Somos los 5 reinos que rigen el mundo¡…nuestros ancestros por más de 100 años han respetado siempre esta vieja costumbre como solución en caso de que una discrepancia de esta magnitud ocurriese…convocó a un _plebiscito_"- Ovidio que había vivido por mayor numero de décadas, y participado ya en una ocasión a la tradicional '_Votación' _que solo podía ser usada en un caso de extrema relevancia, y cuando 1 de los grandes monarcas de ese tiempo la invocaba, por obligación cada uno de ellos debía participar"-

-"Idiota…somos 4 Reyes y es obvio que Adolph y yo votamos por que él muera, tu a favor de que no, y ya que el juzgado es el mocoso, no hay manera de que pueda oponerse a que su cabeza sea cortada"- Tenia conocimiento de las viejas tradiciones ya establecidas y ese sujeto tenia toda la razón, ni una plebiscito podría salvar su pellejo y así lo había aceptado.

-" Ya Ovidio, no luches más…muchas gracias por el voto de confianza, incluso a ti Adolph…Gracias por escucharme y entender mis razones, hallo tu concepto el más acertado…después de todo el daño reciente que he causado a tu familia y compatriotas seria lo mas lógico que seas tu el que blanda la espada"-. Sus ojos se encontraron libres de obstáculos mostrando esa sinceridad y frustración que les invadía a ambos porque a la final, la determinación del príncipe no fue suficiente._"Termino…solo quiero que acabe de un solo golpe…quiero..quiero que las flores amanezcan nuevamente…que los ríos sean solo de cristalina agua mas no de rojo escarlata…que las edificaciones se alcen de sus ruinas…que las madres lloren de felicidad mas no de tristeza por ver a su hijos morir…que los niños corran por los jardines jugando y no huyendo del fuego…quiero que el mundo que me trague vivo sea uno en el cual puedas estar en paz…un mundo que no podre compartir contigo…Te amo, y si con mi muerte puedes sonreírle al cielo…entonces toda mi vida habrá valido la pena, Fran"._

_**But I set fire to the rain, watched it pour as I touched your face**_

_**Well, it burned while I cried, because I heard it screaming out your name, your name**_

Cuando el peli castaño ya se había parado de su puesto avanzando en dirección al rubio, escucharon el crujir de la puerta de Madera abrirse y así lo 4 hombres en esa habitación giraron su vista por primera vez al chico de 13 años que entraba temblando mínimamente con aquel sobre arrugado en sus manos. –"Yo…buenos días…mi nombre es Aarón…Aarón Auditore"- El peli violáceo trago saliva alzando a la vista de todos la carta con su nombre y el sello del reino Vongola que garantizaba su legitimidad –"No se como funciona esa tal votación pero si es cierto que los 5 Reyes deben participar…yo quisiera votar también"-.

-"QU-QUE?¡ ESO ES IMPOSIBLE¡…los Auditores han muerto, estos son meras patrañas del reino Vongola¡"- Gritaba el orgulloso Lord tratando de humillar al chico que había sido preparado por el más estoico hijo del reino Auditore, para ignorar los insultos –"No es como si lo pueda creer pero…se decía que un ultimo heredero varón había sobrevivido oculto en lo profundo del reino…solo la familia Auditore ha heredado ese tono de cabello además de ese acento francés nativo"- Adolph se acercó y agachó frente del chico examinando la corona en su cabeza que le quedaba bastante grande para su corta edad –"¿Puedo, por favor?"- Con permiso de Aarón el monarca tomo la reliquia de su cabeza y comenzó a detallar exhaustivamente la originalidad del objeto dorado, terminado esto la devolvió a su lugar con una sonrisa que calmo al adolecente.. –"Es genuina, señores; Bienvenido a la reunión de los 5, Ultimo heredero y Rey Aarón Auditore"-.

"_Aun no lo puedo creer…Abigail…este chico, él ha venido, a acudido a mi llamado…él…"-_Los ojos celestes frente a él lo vieron directamente acompañados de una pequeña sonrisa_ –"_Hola, Belphegor-San…es un gusto conocerlo en persona…gracias por eliminar a Rasiel y liberar a mi gente. Yo…sin importar los problemas que nos precedieron, entiendo que ni usted ni yo pudimos hacer algo al respecto…aun así usted hizo su mayor esfuerzo para que yo pudiese estar aquí y luchar por las personas que quiero…es por eso que he venido a devolverle el favor"- Belphegor no pudo luchar mas contra su sonrisa de gratitud, sintió como ese muchacho lo sacó de un gran pozo que se lo tragaba vivo. –"Por cierto, Antes de entrar a deliberar, mi acompañante quisiera decirle un par de cosas…entiendo que puede no ser el momento indicado pero como ha de saber, es demasiado persistente"-.

El peli claro abrió por completo la puerta detrás suyo y pasó junto al rubio en dirección a su asiento. Todos allí lo miraban aun sorprendidos pero aceptando a la final aquella aparición; Bueno casi todos, porque cierto rubio quedo sin habla con la boca entre abierta y sus hermosas pupilas carmesí abiertos por completo comenzando a brillar y titilar por ese fuerte sentimiento que por poco lo tumba al suelo. Todo por la simple razón que cuando la puerta ya no le representara ningún obstáculo, se esperaba encontrar cualquier otro panorama diferente a los ojos aguamarinas que lo miraban a unos 10 metros de distancia –"Nee~ Príncipe/rana/falsa, ¿Acaso pensaba entregar su vida por alguien más?"- Trato de pronunciar palabra alguna pero un gran nudo en su corazón y garganta lo bloquearon por completo –"Además, esa capa y corona están muy feas y anticuadas, la nobleza debería invertir más dinero en moda y estilo"-.

_**I set fire to the rain, and I threw us into the flames**_

_**Well, I felt something die, because I knew that that was the last time, the last time**_

**POV FRAN:**

Sus ojos se deleitaban con la maravillosa vista a su alrededor, nunca en su vida había estado rodeado de tanta naturaleza azulada que parecían miles de trocitos de cristales destellando a su alrededor. –"Fran-chan, no entiendo como puedes estar tan calmado sabiendo que nos esperan todos esos tipos armados y preparados para atacar en cualquier momento…"-.

-"Por ahora esta bien. Supongo que no harán nada hasta que la reunión termine de mala manera, debemos darnos prisa si queremos llegar antes de que cualquier desgracia ocurra"- Trataba de disimular el miedo en su voz, pensar que algo malo pudiese ocurrirle a su amado príncipe le hacia temblar de pies a cabeza mas no debía trasmitirle esa mala vibra al joven, todo lo contrario, debía ser ese apoyo que tanto necesitaba –"Estamos cerca…"- "_Yo… puedo sentirte". _Jalo enérgicamente las riendas haciendo que Lucifer acelerara el paso dando grandes zancadas; Luego del sorprendentemente rápido galope por fin llegaron a esa planicie donde a lo lejos podía verse aquella casa de madera con varias personas conglomeradas frente a ella.

-"AHHH¡"- Sintió los delgados brazos de Aarón aferrarse a él en un fuerte abrazo dejándolo casi sin poder respirar, el susto que el más joven se llevo al girar el rostro y ver a pocos centímetros la cabeza podrida y empalada de su anterior gobernante. –"Por dios…y yo que pensaba que no podía lucir peor…Quiero decir-¡, no digo que Belphegor-San sea horrible¡. Es decir, se que eran gemelos- No era mi intención-¡…Lo-lo lamento¡"- Los ojos azules del ultimo Auditore se ocultaron entre sus manos cubriendo el rostro rojo y avergonzado del mismo.

-"Hehe no hay problema"- Sonrió dulcemente sin el más mínimo rastro de enojo. –"Veras, aunque no lo creas no se parecen en nada"- Comenzó a señalar diferentes partes de ese rostro degradado –"La nariz de Bel no es puntiaguda y sus labios rosas son delgados; Sus mejillas son redondeadas como dos copos de nieve , también su cabello un poco rizado y dorado como el mismo sol; Su mandíbula tiene una curvatura más marcada y su cuello es más largo solo que por los pocos centímetros que se llevaban no se notaba mucho, La figura de Bel es más marcada y esbelta, y esa risa…cuando él ríe es como si una brisa suave te recorriera haciéndote cosquillas desde tu oído y rondando toda tu piel…y en esos hermosos momentos que sonríe sus ojos brillan como un magnifico atardecer y la comisura de sus labios se curva en esa bella medialuna asemejándolo a un ángel encarnado…"- El peli verde cerró sus ojos visualizando esa imagen que te dejaría sin aliento, para cuando volvió a la tierra se percató de todo lo que había dicho en voz alta y una gran pena lo invadió, cosa que incremento al ver al otro con sus ojos de cachorrito observándolo como si hubiese soltado las palabras mas cursis de todo el reino, no, de toda la tierra. –"Ejem…como decía…mejor nos damos prisa"-.

_**Sometimes I wake up by the door that heart you caught must be waiting for you**_

_**Even now when we're already over I can't help myself from looking for you**_

Al peli claro se le hizo imposible pasar por alto aquella expresión tan deslumbrante que invadió la cara de su nuevo amigo con la simple acción de pensar en ese alguien especial que conocería en unos minutos, Sus mejillas compartieron esa sensación de satisfacción que le provocó verlo expresando tantas cosas hermosas con tal naturalidad. –"Jah…tienes razón Fran-chan"-.

A menos de 100 metros de la entrada pudieron por fin ver los rostros de aquellos 4 soldados que resguardaban el portón, todos bien armados y en medio de una pequeña tensión que parecía los tragaría vivos si se acercaban; Pero a eso venían y Aarón tenia todo el derecho a parase de frente y exigirles que le dieran paso, pensaba conforme se acercaba cada vez más con su Rey tras de él. "_Soy su fiel acompañante y guardaespaldas, ¿No es así?,…por dios, apenas si se como sostener una espada, una que ni siquiera traigo conmigo…idiota"_. Fue el primero en bajar del caballo con total precaución pues no quería caer de bruces y hacer el ridículo en frente de todos esos hombres que seguro se burlarían a la primera falencia. Sin embargo la entrada en escena del peli violáceo no fue tan estética y perfecta, su pie se enredó con una de las riendas y siendo él tan pequeño no tuvo la fuerza para sostenerlos a ambos por lo que ahora se hallaba en el suelo con un dolor en su espalda y con la cabeza del más joven casi ahogándolo con sus mechones lilas.

Vió el rostro del nuevo rey alternar colores entre rosa, rojo y morado al ver a la mayoría de los mayores mirarlo con tanta lastima; Antes de que los fueran despachando por intrusos, Fran le arrebató el sobre y lo a la vista de los demás queriendo dar por confirmada la identidad de su amigo. –"Que precisa es su llegada, bienvenido Rey Auditore. Ambos, se encuentran bien?"- Un pelinegro que aparentemente era el mas joven de los 4 soldados, acerco su mano ayudándolos a ponerse de pies –"Bien, definitivamente es usted el rey del reino vecino"- Habló el hombre refiriéndose al chico de 13 años, lo reconoció por la tonalidad de su cabellera –"Y he de suponer que él es su acompañante; Debo admitir que me sorprende, esperabamos a alguien un poco mayor"-.

-"¿Soldado-San, cuantos años tiene?, apuesto que menos de por no ser tan viejo como usted _señor/maduro_"- Fran habló con su rostro monótono y su reconocible tono sarcástico que provoco ira en casi todos los guerreros, mas el aludido solo sonrió con su comentario y se disculpó aun con esa irritante risa sutil incrementando su frustración.

-"Fran, no debemos causar problemas¡"- Hizo un puchero ante el regaño desviando la mirada caprichosamente –"Gracias por recibirnos ...soy el ultimo descendiente de la familia Auditore y heredero al trono, Aarón Auditore…me han citado de igual manera, lamento llegar algo tarde pero nunca había recorrido este camino y fue un poco difícil ubicarnos…"- Luego de un par de murmullos y de que todos ellos verificaran con sus propios ojos la carta presentada, fueron apartándose uno a uno abriéndo camino hasta la entrada. –"Bien…Fran-chan, espera aquí, primero concluiremos la reunión y después…bueno, te deseo la mejor de las suertes"- Le sonrió con un dejo de melancolía.

_**I set fire to the rain watched it pour as I touch your face**_

_**Well, it burned while I cried, because I heard it screaming out your name, your name**_

Respiró largamente invadido por ese pánico y nerviosismo de saber que finalmente vería a su encantador rubio de frente luego de tanto sufrimiento, de tanta sangre, de tantos obstáculos, era lo único que ansiaba. –"¿Fran?..."- Aquel sujeto le miró con los ojos bien abiertos como si hubiese encontrado un cofre repleto de monedas de oro –"¿Eres Fran?...no creo que haya muchas personas con ese nombre pero aun así el mundo no puede ser tan pequeño… ¿Enserio, Fran?"-.

Le tembló la ceja compulsivamente por la molestia que indudablemente le causaba ese tipo con tan poco tiempo de conocerlo –"Si, así me llamo, ¿que hay con eso?"- Parecía que el mayor pensaba demasiado rápido y no lograba articular palabras –"Oiga, ya es suficiente ¡¿Cual es su problema conmigo?, desde que llegue tiene esa cara y actitud de retardado; Puedo no ser la persona mas importante, fuerte o lo que sea pero usted no es que sea la gran cosa tampoco¡"- Se acerco empinándose sutilmente para mirarle más de cerca. Des no aguantó más la risa pero trató de que no fuese tan extensa y ruidosa. Esto solo llevó a Fran a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba –"¿Quien le ha dado el derecho a burlarse de mi?, por lo menos mi cabello no parece chulo rostizado; A ver, dígame su magnifico y espectacular nombre para ver que hace el mío tan gracioso, ya me canse de usted y de esa actitud patética y orgullosa suya" ó de no perder los estribos pero su cara demostraba todo lo contrario.

-"Desmond. Mi nombre es Desmond"- Un simple _'Eh…'__escapó_ de sus labios cambiando su cara radicalmente.–"Es un placer conocerte finalmente y ponerle cara al nombre; Al parecer Abigail-San lo planeo todo desde un principio Hehehe. Aunque debo admitir que te había imaginado más-"- Sin previo aviso lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas en una zona de la pierna del mayor que no era resguardada por la armadura, el peli negro emitió un ahogado grito y ahora se sobaba la extremidad por el acalambramiento que lo obligó a mantener el equilibrio en una sola ía su ataque por los insultos recientes ya que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con todo lo que había oído sobre ese valeroso, atractivo, talentoso y usurpador tipo; Fue simplemente identificarlo y las feroces e innegables ganas de golpearlo explotaron por atreverse a invadir su territorio.

-"Tal vez no sea tan alto ni habilidoso con la espada pero puedo patearle el trasero las veces que sean necesarias"- El mayor alzó la vista aun sin poder creer que había sido golpeado, mas fácilmente dedujo la razón de su ira –"Así se lo pensara bien la próxima vez que decida poner sus sucias manos sobre él, aprovechado oportunista"- Con la frente en alto y habiendo ganado esa mini-pelea, geiro su vista a la puerta que se encontraba abierta por completo y su expresión cambio en un santiamén al ver esos hilos dorados que aun cuando minutos antes parecían tan solo un recuerdo, en ese instante aceptó que los amaba tanto como a su propietario. Percibió el bloqueo de su príncipe que seguro se debía a que no tenia conocimiento alguno del contra-hechizo, por lo que aun inmensamente nervioso desde su cabello verdoso hasta la punta de los pies, habló –"Nee Príncipe/rana/falsa, ¿Acaso pensaba entregar su vida por alguien más?"- Ese bello rostro apenas si se movía, aun así él simplemente era el ser mas hermoso que pudiese conocer en su vida, no se arrepentía ni un solo segundo de amarlo con cada célula de su cuerpo –"Además, esa capa y corona están muy feas y anticuadas, la nobleza debería invertir más dinero en moda y estilo"-.

_**I set fire to the rain and I threw us into the flames**_

_**Well, I felt something die, because I knew that that was the last time, the last time**_

…_**Let it burn…let it burn…let it burn**_

**POV BEL:**

"_Esto…no puede ser cierto…simplemente es imposible…pero luce tan real…realmente eres tu…Fran?". __Dió_ pasos lentos y cortos hasta abandonar el recinto, haciendo caso omiso de los llamados tras de él de aquellos que minutos antes casi le decapitan y ahora con un nuevo miembro en la sala, una oportunidad había salido a relucir. Pero por la cabeza de ese príncipe no existía ningún pensamiento que no se tratara de ese chico 4 años menor. –"F-Fran…"- Sus ojos parecían querer derramarse pero de golpe una alama comenzó a sonar ruidosamente en su cabeza haciéndolo retroceder nuevamente–"¿QU-QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?¡!"-

-"¿Qué que hago aquí?...yo…yo solo quería…"- Aun cuando su corazón palpitara frenéticamente liberando ese deseo reprimido de volverlo a ver, el inmenso temor de que la magia negra se lo volviera a arrebatar lo hizo soltar ese reclamo que a oídos del peli verde y hasta de su amigo de la infancia, se escucho bastante hiriente –"Lo lamento…lo que menos quería era ser una carga…" menor se mordía el labio inferior agachando la mirada por lo que daba la impresión que pronto aquellas esmeraldas de inundarían –"…Solo quería darle las gracias por haberme salvado la vida, Belphegor…"- Le vio girarse despacio hasta quedar de perfil cubriendo su tierno rostro con una sus manos, tratando de mantener una sonrisa forzada–"Yo pensé que usted-…hehe que estúpido soy…por favor olvídelo ¿si?...todo esta bien…solo volveré a casa"-.

**POV FRAN:**

"_Duele…duele mucho, Bel"_ Trató de contenerlas pero aquel camino cálido y húmedo se escurrió por su mejilla –"Oye, todo estará bien…él a veces puede ser un verdadero y gran imbécil"- Una de las manos de Desmond se posó en su hombro causando que alzara la vista hacia esas pupilas plateadas –"Tiene esa maldita costumbre de que cuando esta tan nervioso como una niñita enamorada de 10 años, siempre habla de más y todo lo jodidamente contrario a lo que realmente siente"- Algo en su interior se había quebrado por lo que aun si no quería en lo mas mínimo y mucho menos con ese sujeto al que había pateado, justo en ese instante necesitaba un abrazo de cualquiera dispuesto a dárselo. –"No se necesita ser un genio para saber que no soy yo la persona que el necesita, Belphegor… ¿O es que ya abandonaste todos esos sentimientos que te han traído hasta este preciso momento, eh?, Idiota"-.

-"Duele…"- Despegó su rostro de aquel azabache y ahora miraba sin obstáculos de ningún tipo los cristales escarlatas del rubio –"No hay cicatriz…ni sangre…ni maldición…solo yo, un tonto crío sin importancia en esta guerra que vino hasta aquí a decirle que para mi lo que fuimos usted y yo no ha terminado…que por amarlo burlaría a la magia y a la misma muerte…que no hay manera en que pudiese olvidarlo todo, no a usted, no a este deseo que enciende mi pecho…es por eso que duele demasiado…es mil veces peor que morir…"-.

_**Words like violence break the silence**__**, c**__**ome crashing in**__**into my little world**_

_**Painful to me, pierce right through me, Can't you understand Oh my little boy**_

**POV BEL:**

"_No…por favor no llores…mi Corazón se rompe con cada lagrima". _A tan corta distancia el menor debería estar sangrando, pereciendo horriblemente en el suelo tal como se había anticipado, pero nada de eso ocurrió; Fran estaba allí frente a él recibiendo el consuelo de su capitán comandante, siendo consolado porque una vez más él era el causante de su sufrimiento. _"No por mi…por mi culpa…yo nunca quise dejarte…no ahora…nunca podría olvidarte, odiarte, nunca podría dejar de amarte…pero-". _¿Qué era lo que le había dicho el chico?, ¿Que aquel hechizo ya no existía?, ¿Como demonios pudo haber sucedido eso?. Pero las razones no importaban porque sus pies se movieron inconscientemente hacia él y ahora, a menos de un metro del peliverde podía ver su cuerpo menudo temblar con cada sollozo sin ninguna señal de herida física.

Vio sus delgadas piernas blancas a plena luz cubiertas solo por ese corto pantalón, ese abrigo color café manga larga bastante grande para su tamaño que le llegaba casi a la misma altura de donde terminaba el short; Sus mejillas tenuemente rosadas, pupilas esmeraldas brillantes por el llanto y ese maravilloso cabello aguamarina que rozaba sus hombros revolviéndose con la brisa. Su mente creía recordarlo a la perfección pero solo al tenerlo tan cerca, su cuerpo pudo sentir en él la bendita experiencia de saber que ese ser perfecto podía vivir y respirar su mismo aire.-"Fran…lamento haberte dejado…ser el único culpable de no poder cumplir nuestra promesa¡, lamento no haber tenido la fuerza para protegerte¡…para salvarte de la misma manera que tu lo hiciste tantas veces…Fra-"- La culpa y el arrepentimiento más grande de toda su vida lo atacó brutalmente y pudo sentir su alma despedazándose por lo que sus hermosos ojos carmesís no lograron contener más cada una de esa gotas saladas –"Agh agh…yo…Lo siento tanto Fran…por dejarte morir¡, ver la sangre correr sin poder evitarlo¡…agh-agh..Agh…que mi eterno amor a la final no valiera lo suficiente para protegerte ¡que incluso ahora vuelvas a sufrir por mi culpa¡…cargando con las consecuencias de mi débil corazón. Ya-ya no puedo más...ni siquiera merezco estar parado frente a ti"-. Sus piernas flaquearon haciéndolo aterrizar con fuerza sobre sus rodillas sintiendo su alma más sucia que la ropa ahora manchaba de lodo.

Sus sollozos ya no eran tan silenciosos por lo tuvo que recurrió a morderse los labios para ahogar cada jadeo, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos no por vergüenza de llorar en frente de todas las personas a su alrededor, lo hizo porque no quería despertar lastima y aun más decepción y tristeza en aquel muchacho. –"B-Bel…"- El frio que lo había dominado por completo fue delicadamente acariciado empezando por sus mejillas, sus pequeños dedos se sentían inmensamente cálidos; Abrió sus parpados dirigiendo la mirada al que sabia era el único en el mundo a quien podían pertenecer las suaves manos que sujetaban su rostro –"A mi no me importa esa estúpida corona agh-..agh…o su gran castillo, o esos tipos viejos y amargados que solo quieren lastimarte…"- Para ese momento el más joven lo acompañaba de rodillas en el piso inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba para dirigirle esa mirada brillosa con sus pómulos teñidos de un rosa encantador por el llanto que de a poco fue apaciguando –"Lo único que realmente me importa es estar tan cerca de usted como me sea posible…tan cerca como nunca nadie haya estado…porque no hay ningún otro lugar en este mundo al que mi alma pertenezca…porque si no puedo estar junto a ti no hay manera en que pueda llegar a sentirme vivo de nuevo"-.

-"Fran…yo-"- Pero el hijo único se le adelanto; Por más de una semana había añorado tocar esos dulces labios una vez más, que le pertenecieran solo a él, sin embargo no había considerado que el peli verde se sentía de la misma manera; Fue esa la razón por la que sin pedirle permiso, el peli verde jalo de su cuello obligándolo a acercarse para por cortos segundos poder besar los labios que ansiaba poder alcanzar nuevamente.

_**All I ever wanted, all I ever needed**_

_**It's here, in my arms**_

-"¿Aún no lo entiendes príncipe/rana/falsa?"- Su tono de voz se volvió inocente como si estuviese diciendo la cosa mas obvia en el mundo –"Mis sentimientos por ti nunca van a cambiar, seas un Rey o un anfibio"- Deslizó su mano hasta lograr acariciar los mechones sedosos del contrario que sin lugar a dudas hacían el verde su color favorito -"Es por eso que si sientes gran tristeza yo la llevare sobre mis hombros; Si sientes una gran alegría, la compartiré contigo; Si te desvías de tu camino, te regañare; Si cometes terribles errores yo te perdonare siempre y si el mundo te desprecia, yo seré tu refugio…porque gracias a ti he podido conocer y sentir lo que es el verdadero amor "-.

Olvidando todo a su alrededor se dejo llevar por las ansias y el deseo que lo dominaba por completo. Sujetó con una de sus manos la mandíbula del más joven atrayéndolo hacia él y poseyó con pasión esa boca que le hacia perder la razón; Sintió las manos de Fran deslizándose por su espalda prohibiéndole alejarse ni un solo centímetro, pero no había nadie a quien engañar, ni hechizos del demonio que le impidieran tocarlo, no dejaría nunca más a ese pálido chico; Abrazar posesivamente su cuerpo y posteriormente invadir con su lengua la boca de su amor eterno sintiendo como este correspondía armónicamente y luchaba por desaparecer cualquier mínimo espacio entre ambos.

Luego de ese efímero beso, la falta de aire les obligó a separar sus labios jadeando pero con una gran y risueña sonrisa en sus rostros –"Fran, se que sobra decirlo, pero te am-"- El menor lo calló con otro corto pero juguetón contacto –"Oee, dej-"- Luego de varios intentos fallidos de expresar en esas cortas 2 palabras lo que a esas alturas era más que obvio, choco suavemente sus frentes vislumbrando a tan corta distancia las hermosas esmeraldas del menor y inevitablemente una risita lo invadió; Era simple de entender, ver a su amado luego de tantas cosas: muerte, magia negra, sufrimiento, angustia y dolor, sonaba tan imposible e ilógico. Pero allí estaban los dos, abrazados sin deseo de separarse, riendo infantilmente el uno al otro y a instantes de besarse nuevamente –"Te amo, Fran"-.

**POV FRAN:**

No recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz y agradecido en toda su vida, de repente todo en su existencia parecía tener un sentido, como si cada paso dado en sus 15 años de vida le hubiesen llevado a ese preciso momento en que era acariciado por el rubio; Sentir esos dedos tibios deslizándose lentamente por su anatomía le provocaba una inmensa satisfacción que solo podría equiparase con el deseo de perderse en la profundidad del mar rojo reflejada en sus pupilas que le hacían sonrojar de sobremanera. No había dolor, ni angustia, solo podía sentirlo a él y su corazón enamorado y bondadoso fundiéndose con su alma torpe y llena de cicatrices, curándola y haciéndola imperecedera. –"Yo también, Bel"-.

_**Words are very unnecessary**_

_**They can only do harm**_

-"Cof cof…yo, no quiero interrumpir -ni que me asesinen-…pero Bel dono, Fran dono…tal vez deberían considerar esperar a volver a casa, o al menos a un momento en que no estén discutiendo si asesinarnos o no"-. No podía creer que por breves momentos le había agradado aquel sujeto; Aunque en el fondo sabia que tenía razón, no quería alejarse de Bel ni un solo segundo, lo cual hizo evidente al colgarse del cuello del rubio mientras este se ponía de pie. A la final término cediendo pues no era como si el mayor quisiere dejarlo, pero esta vez la razón era su deber como Rey y en especial la sentencia de muerte.

-"Fran, lo siento. Sabes que quiero quedarme aquí contigo pero-"- Le sonrió liberándolo por fin y ahora limitándose a contemplarlo con la vista elevada por esos tiernos 15 centímetros de altura que les diferenciaban. Reflejó en su rostro el cariño y bonanza que en efecto existía entre ambos para que de esa manera el mayor pudiese retirarse sin más preocupaciones que las exigidas ahora que volvería a atender sus asuntos. Escuchó las palabras de despedida del rubio y cuando este ya le había dado la espalda, por reflejo le atrapó el brazo.

-"Por favor vuelve…yo no podría vivir si algo malo te pasara…"- Bel se giro sonriendo de medio lado y se agacho para besarlo esta vez mas despacio tratando de hacer lo más duradero posible el contacto; No lloraría, pero aun así le fue imposible no sentir temor por la posible decisión que se llegase a tomar en esa junta. No quería imaginarse lo peor mas bien entendía lo critico de la situación; Su amor no se rompería jamás pero si esos hijos de puta así lo decidían, aquello de estar juntos lo que les restaba de vida se cumpliría más pronto de lo que hubiesen deseado.

-"Es una promesa, mi Fran Ushishishi~"- Sus cabellos fueron peinados delicadamente por el mayor que con la misma gentileza beso su frente antes de comenzar a alejarse liberando lentamente su mano. _"Más le vale cumplirla rana falsa…por favor". _Solo hasta ver al otro desaparecer tras la puerta de madera se percató de todas la miradas sobre él. _"Ya,…esto es molesto, miren a otro lado malditos mentes sucias". _Pensó limpiándose la comisura de su boca algo brillante por la saliva, solo esperaba no haber empeorado la situación con su llegada.

-"Eso si que es amor y del bien desinhibido"- Desmond le miro de reojo con esa pequeña sonrisa; Ya no le odiaba tanto, por eso esta patada solo fue lo suficientemente fuerte para recordarle a ese sujeto que mas le valía no burlarse de él. –"Hahaha, calma, no es como si te lo fuese a quitar o algo. Solo digo que tu eres la inspiración que Bel-dono mas necesitaba en este momento…me alegra mucho que hayas venido, Fran-dono.

Se resistió a las ganas de golpearlo una vez más, debía demostrar madurez –"La manera en que exprese mi amor no es de su incumbencia, si le molesta mire hacia otro lado maldito pervertido además como si me sintiera amenazado por alguien como usted jumm"- Sus tiernos pucheros volvieron a aparecer; Por la cara de sorpresa del mayor parecía no poder creer que alguien tan pequeño y a simple vista delicado como una muñeca de porcelana, pudiese poseer una boca tan sarcástica y ofensiva, pero eso dejaba bastante claro una de las razones por las que su mejor amigo se había enamorado de aquel peli verde. –"Pero si tanto le importa bel…¿Usted lo protegería si las cosas se complican cierto?, sea como sea…si llegamos a eso por favor sálvelo"-. Su voz sonó desesperada por lo que era difícil diferenciar entre una orden o una suplica, de cualquier manera el pelinegro asintió apoyando una mano sobre su hombro_. "Se que puedes hacerlo Bel, pero si las cosas se lían…yo quiero serte de ayuda. Juro que no seré una carga, después de todo lo prometí esa vez Bel, que mientras viviera yo te protegería"._

_**Vows are spoken, to be broken**_

_**Feelings are intense, words are trivial**_

**Dentro de la cabaña:**

Luego de que Aarón tomara asiento en la mesa, él junto a los demás observaron desde la distancia como el gemelo menor dejo ver sin mascaras de ningún tipo su lado más vulnerable y humano, todo obedeciendo a la llegada de aquel hijo del reino Auditore. –"Demasiado joven y delgada para ser mi tipo, pero he de admitir que la chica del Rey Belphegor posee una belleza exótica, no crees Aarón-kun?"- Por un momento las miradas se centraron en el muchacho de 13 años, todos esos sujetos experimentados observándolo ante la mas mínima reacción le causaron un nerviosismo que trato de disimular.

-"Su-supongo, pero Fran Chan no es-"- Recordó sus propias palabras hace poco más de un día. _"De hecho soy muy bueno guardando prudencia". _Si, no le costó mucho comprender que si quería que todo fuera de la mejor manera posible, no era su decisión entrar en detalles, además la sonrisa en el mayor de alguna manera de dio un buen presentimiento –"No es solo eso, es una muy buena persona…valiente, amable, dulce, es mucho mas fuerte de lo que aparenta, y sobre todo…es en extremo perseverante"-.

-"Ridículo, interrumpir la reunión y causar tanta conmoción por una sucia plebeya que no debe medir mas de metro y medio; La casta Vongola realmente ha caído bajo". Collingwood ya había despegado su vista del príncipe y volvía a retomar su antiguo lugar en la silla mas alejada de la mesa.

-"Y-yo creo que es linda para alguien de su edad, de hecho se ven muy bien juntos; Además no creo que sea algo que puedas entender Aldrich…después de todo ya has pasado por más de 3 esposas y no posees ninguna en este momento"- Un par de personas allí creyeron que esas palabras le costarían la cabeza al más veterano, pero Aldrich solo guardo silencio mirando creídamente las ostentosas joyas que adornaban sus dedos como diciéndole "_Me vale vergas tu opinión vivo muy feliz y de la mejor manera posible, Rey de pacotilla"._

-"Me atrevería a decir que creo que hemos descubierto la razón de porque tanta valentía y determinación de Belphegor di Vongola"- Adolph miró al de pelo lila como esperando una confirmación. –"Si algo pude aprender al ver de cerca el matrimonio entre mi hermano y su difunta esposa es que el amor puede ser la mayor motivación de un hombre, hacerle luchar contra imposibles, protegerla a como de lugar, incluso dar la cara a la muerte si es necesario"- El rostro de Leonhard ya no sonreía, observaba detenidamente al rubio y como se acercaba con intenciones de retomar la reunión. –"Incluso agachar la cabeza y comprometerse con el mundo por el bienestar de esa persona"-.

-"Se que me faltan muchos años para poder tener su experiencia, Adolph-San; Pero yo creo que alguien que ame tanto a una persona como se que lo hace Belphegor-San, nunca más faltaría a su palabra si con ello la pone en grave peligro"- Aarón Auditore miró con una pequeña sonrisa la palma de sus manos recordando la calidez de los dedos pálidos del peliverde cuando le entrego aquel ramillete; Ovidio Bartolomé se sirvió otro vaso de té sintiendo el eterno cariño que unía a su familia, el sabia muy bien lo que significaba luchar por alguien querido; Aldrich Collingwood chocaba impaciente sus uñas contra la mesa, todo ese sentimentalismo barato le resultaba estúpido e innecesario; Y finalmente Adolph Leonhard dirigió su mirar hacia las pupilas verdosas a metros de distancia y por cortos segundos antes de que la puerta se cerrara, vio en ellas el honesto sentimiento que uniría a esos dos jóvenes incluso si la decisión allí tomada era desfavorable, él no había conocido el amor verdadero por lo que le resulto curioso que al ver a ese pálido adolescente le despertara un deseo de alcanzar ese sentimiento por si mismo.

_**Pleasures remain, so does the pain**_

_**Words are meaningless and forgettable**_

**POV BEL:**

**-**"Ejem, perdón por la interrupción"- Fue entrar a la habitación y ver cada par de ojos fijos en su persona y algo de pena lo invadió, pasó su mano rápidamente limpiando cualquier mínimo rastro que el llanto anterior pudiese haber dejado y rascó su nuca desviando sutilmente la mirada. –"Ahora que finalmente estamos los 5, considero que lo mejor seria retomar la votación, están de acuerdo?"-. Suspiró ocupando su viejo asiento y la sonrisa resplandeciente del mas joven robo su atención –"Hola, Aarón, muchas gracias por haber venido…por la grata sorpresa, yo realmente me alegro de conocerte en persona finalmente"-.

-"Yo también Belphegor-san…y sabe, no le guardo ningún rencor ni nada, lo que ocurrió…bueno fue trágico y doloroso para mi y muchos, pero sucedió en otro tiempo diferente a los de nosotros dos…Belphegor-san es una buena persona, por ayudar a las personas que aprecio…estoy muy feliz por tener un vecino como usted Hehe"-. Abigail le había dicho que aun era un niño y por eso tenia una mente inocente pero ese chico frente a él era mucho más que eso; Aunque ha simple vista parecía no encajar allí, era como una tranquila nube arribando a la tormenta que entre los 5 reinos se alzaba.

-"Suficiente ¡nos hemos desviado tanto del tema que solo falta que quiten la mesa, comience a sonar la música y los bufones bailando¡ terminemos esto de una buena vez"- Collingwood golpeó la mesa con su puño rompiendo ese ambiente jovial que la llegada de Fran había traído consigo. Adolph le indico con una seña que se calmara y aclarando su garganta llamo la atención de todos.

-"A pesar del mal tono y actitud de mi viejo amigo, ciertamente debemos retomar la discusión"- La tensión se volvió a sentir –"Previo a la llegada del Rey Auditore se llevó a cabo un _plebiscito, _con el cual se tomo al decisión de sentenciar a muerte al nuevo rey Belphegor y acabar esta guerra disolviendo el reino Vongola de esa manera se repararía, restituiría y reconstruiría la paz, con coadyuva mutua entre los restantes…antes de que el conteo de votos se lleve a cabo, quisiera formular otra propuesta"-. El del reino más distante frunció el seño, no le gustaba como sonaba todo eso. –"Tu oferta Belphegor…jurarías y aceptarias cumplir con la cantidad y los plazos adecuados?, las fronteras se restablecerán y demarcaran y los soldados de tu reino que las resguardan estarán a nuestra disposición por si requerimos fuerzas de ataque o ayuda en la reconstrucción. Los alimentos y oro cubrirán lo necesario para empezar; Nuestros propios contadores y auxiliares harán presencia en tu concejo, los cuales nos reportaran la situación económica para garantizar que todo se lleve a cabo como debe ser y en las proporciones adecuadas y viables, las condiciones, beneficios y obligaciones de la vieja alianza entre reinos se restauraran, esto en conjunto con el cese Bilateral de armas; Como clausula aceleratoria, a cualquier señal de traición, el pacto se romperá y te atendrás a las consecuencias, esta vez no tendremos piedad ni la guardia baja…Entonces votemos: ¿Quienes de ustedes están a favor de darle una oportunidad a el Rey Belphegor di Vongola, solo si acepta de esta manera las condiciones ya mencionadas?"- Como era de esperarse Aarón y Ovidio levantaron su mano por sobre su cabeza y seguidamente así lo hizo el de la voz cantante –"Bien, eso da 3 de 4, se ha decidido a favor de no asesinar al Rey Vongola, por el contrario recurrir a una segunda opción en beneficio de todos los aquí presentes. De esta manera, ¿Aceptas nuestras condiciones y exigencias, Belphegor?".

_**All I ever wanted, all I ever needed**_

_**It's here, in my arms**_

Una sonrisa tan honesta como nunca habían visto esos individuos en el rostro del rubio, surgió entre tanta angustia; Algo como eso, él pondría todo de si para cumplir con esas exigencias y restaurar el orden una vez quebrantado, por su familia, sus amigos, por Fran –"Es un compromiso al que me atengo y que cumpliré hasta el momento en que deje de respirar"- Aun cuando el oji azul y el mas viejo compartieran agradecidos la oferta de ultimo momento, aquel desagradable hombre que no poseía mayor deseo en ese momento que ver su cabeza cortada y clavada junto a la de su hermano, dejo su silla abruptamente con los ojos disparando rayos. Ignorando a Aldrich, se puso de pie junto al mejor guerrero de todos ello y entrelazó manos viendo en los ojos de Leonhard la calma y tranquilidad de haber alcanzado lo que ambos anhelaban, pues pese a tanta muerte, desastre y sangre derramada, bien sabían que ceder por un bien futuro, agachar la cabeza y renunciar a la venganza era la única manera de salvar y proteger a sus seres queridos. –"Acepto"-.

-"NI HABLAR ¡"- Collingwood desenvaino su espada y en un movimiento sorprendentemente rápido apoyó la punta de su espada en la garganta del rubio perforando así la primera capa de su vulnerable piel; En breves segundos la situación trágicamente había mutado y nuevamente un filo amenazaba con cortarle la yugular.–"USTEDES PODRÁN PONERSE DE RODILLAS ANTE EL REINO QUE LOS DESTROZÓ, PERO NUNCA AGACHARÉ LA CABEZA Y MENOS POR UNA BASURA TRAIDORA COMO BELPHEGOR¡"-

-"BAJA TU ESPADA, ALDRICH ¡"- Adolph grito entre asustado y furioso sujetando con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada pero sin liberarla por miedo a empeorar las cosas–"LA DECISIÓN ESTA TOMADA¡ VINISTE AQUÍ DE LA MISMA MANERA QUE TODOS NOSOTROS¡ CON EL COMPROMISO DE RESPETAR LA ELECCIÓN DE LOS 5¡, QUEBRANTAR EL TRATO SIGNIFICARA UNA MANIFESTACIÓN CLARA DE TRAICIÓN¡"- Trató de aguantar la respiración ya que cualquier mínimo temblor en la piel que forraba su cuello solo causaría que esta fuese rebanada con mayor rapidez.-"ALDRICH¡"-.

Los gritos trascendieron la edificación y en menos de nada la puerta se encontraba abierta y aquellos guardianes entraron apresurados a donde se encontraban sus respectivos gobernantes; Al contemplar la situación, dos de ellos apuntaron a la guardia real de Collingwood y por supuesto Desmond como fiel compañero desenfundó su espada en dirección al que se atrevió a lastimar a su mejor amigo. El peli violáceo lloraba calladamente en su lugar, Ovidio se aferraba a su asiento petrificado en su posición. No sabía que hacer, todo ese buen momento de felicidad y gratitud había dado un vuelco de 180º y aquel hombre le impedía hacer más que respirar con dificultad. –"Por favor detente…hacer algo como esto solo empeorara las cosas…la sangre nunca se detendrá…¿Es que no te importa lo que les pase a cada una de las personas que pisan esta tierra?...matarme solo hará que el caos nunca desaparezca"-.

_**Words are very unnecessary**_

_**They can only do harm**_

El mayor bufó valiéndole un bledo su argumento, de hecho ya no pensaba con claridad, lo único que ese adefesio quería era acabar con la vida del gemelo menor, todo por un jodido interés egoísta. La tensión aumentaba, los reclamos y advertencias de los demás a su alrededor parecían no tener efecto; Con su mano le hacia señas a Des de que no atacara aun, el pelinegro parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento de la desesperación e impotencia. Bajo su vista y observó de reojo con total claridad la sangre que fluía deslizándose libre hasta manchar su ropaje.

En ese punto lo entendió con melancolía, el destino había decidido que ese seria su fin; Por la profundidad de la herida ya no había vuelta atrás ya que la hemorragia igual le mataría y dejando de lado su muerte, bajara o no su arma, Collingwood seria tomado como traidor. Sus tejidos cada vez mas expuestos comenzaban a arderle y por la cantidad de sangre ya perdida el mareo no tardó en llegar; _"Esto es algo de lo que no puedo escapar, al menos se que no morí en vano…solo espero que la promesa se cumpla en su mayoría…que pese a mi muerte pueda haber un pacifico renacer…siento frío... mucho frío, ya no escucho mi corazón latir, solo puedo ver los ojos titilantes y llenos de desesperación de cada uno de ellos…tanta angustia y tu-"._

-"NO¡"- Vio esas pálidas manos jalar la ropa de su atacante tratando de hacerle retroceder; A diferencia de el resto que evitó cualquier confrontación directa con el traidor para no provocar un desenlace fatal, Fran actuó guiado solo por su instinto básico de proteger la más amado para él y ahora se aferraba con fuerza al brazo armado del sujeto que le miraba con aversión. –"NO TE ATREVAS A LASTIMARLO, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA¡ NO TE PERMITIRÉ HACERLE MÁS DAÑO¡ BEL ES MÍO Y NO DEJARE QUE NADIE LO TOQUE¡"-. Fran gritaba rojo de la ira con su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Él gritaba desgarradoramente como si nada más en esta vida le importara –"ALÉJATE DE BEL¡"-. Las miradas se centraron en aquel muchacho jadeante que brillaba en determinación, cuyas gotas saladas no paraban de chocar contra el suelo.

"_Tonto…siempre tan imprudente…por esa y muchas otras razones es que te amo"._ Su mirada carmesí se perdió en los ojos inundados del peli verde. Se había decidido, ya que su fin había llegado ese seria el mejor último retrato que perduraría en su mente. Para su sorpresa el objeto cortante desapareció con un insospechado movimiento a escasos milímetros de perforar su vena central, dejando libre su cuello y haciendo que más sangre fluyera como consecuencia; Vio los ojos vacios de su atacante alejarse conforme sentía su cuerpo caer inmóvil por la vertiginosa perdida de sangre. Las manos de Fran sujetaron su camisa evitando que chocara violentamente contra el suelo, y ahora ayudado por un trozo de tela que brillaba con una tonalidad amarilla, trataba con sus temblorosas manos de frenar la hemorragia que para su bendita suerte no alcanzó a involucrar torrentes sanguíneos de vital importancia. –"Fr-Fran…como?-"-. Palpó con sus frías yemas la mejilla del menor tratando de evitar su llanto, su dolor era peor al verlo de esa manera; Aquella tela había sido donada cortesía de la bruja negra como parte de las provisiones para esa aventura, por lo que fue sin lugar a dudas su salvadora. Con un torniquete improvisado pero bastante efectivo, la herida parecía haberse cerrado de momento permitiéndole inclinar su cuerpo lentamente con ayuda de su amado, para poder así contemplar toda la escena a su alrededor: Aldrich Collingwood había dejado caer su arma y ahora era sometido por Adolph que le aprisionaba contra uno de los muros de madera, estaba callado como una tumba, como un cascaron hueco mientras su guardia fue ágilmente desarmado e inhabilitado por los demás allí presentes.

_**Ay mi piel, que no haría yo por tí**__**  
**__**Por tenerte un segundo, alejados del mundo**__**y cerquita de mí**_

**POV FRAN:**

-"Bel-Dono¡ Bel-dono¡, ¿Se encuentra bien?¡"- Desmond examino con sus dedos la herida misma y se aseguro que esa curación fuese lo suficientemente buena. Pese a las trágicas circunstancias le dirigió esa mirada recelosa como advirtiéndole que no lo manoseara mucho. –"Dios… ¿Que demonios acaba de ocurrir?¡, Bel-dono¡ ¿Que no habían llegado ya a un acuerdo con la llegada de Aarón Auditore?¡"- Su príncipe explicaba la situación lo mejor que podía teniendo en cuenta su estado de salud y que lo mejor era no hablar más de lo necesario; Mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba su hermoso cabello dorado protectoramente, vio a Leonhard por poco golpear a ese bastardo que oso atacar a su querido y amado príncipe falso. _"Por mi, que maten a ese infeliz"._

-"Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?¡"- Aunque atenuado el ambiente Adolph Leonhard seguía notoriamente enojado, aun si ese asesinato no se hubiese concretado un nuevo e inevitable conflicto estaba a puertas de desatarse. Aun siendo 5 reinos aliados, Collingwood era el mejor armado ya que aun no usaba a sus hombres ni a toda la maquinaria de guerra a su disposición en esos momentos; Esto no parecía impedirle sujetar a ese horrible hombre de la camisa sin dejarse escapatoria.

-"¿Como se atreve?¡…agh agh..Belphegor-San...Belphegor-San ha sido tan más cordial con nosotros desde que llegamos aquí, incluso hubiera aceptado su cruel destino si así lo decidíamos¡, desde que llegamos aquí, no, desde que tomó el control del reino Vongola él nunca ha atentado contra ninguno de nosotros¡, Usted no es muy diferente de Rasiel ¡"- Aun con su propia ira y ganas de venganza, le resultó bastante irónico ver a su rey y amigo reaccionar agresivamente por primera vez desde que le conoció, sin embargo agradeció el gesto en especial el insulto final que seguro le pegaría fuerte en el orgullo a ese sujeto.

-"Tu…maldito, no sabes ni lo que dices…"- Aldrich se veía un poco desorientado y finalmente presto atención a los interrogatorios del que había sido su único aliado –"Y-yo he sido el único de nosotros que ha hecho valer su honor"- Desmond como los demás aun no podían creer que ese hombre insistiera._"Ríndete ya maldito, y aléjate de Bel", _Pensó con iraen el instante preciso en que sus esmeraldas se cruzaron por largos segundos con las sucias pupilas del mayor. Cuando Adolph apuntaba a golpear al victimario en el rostro, las pupilas del mayor se nublaron sin despegar la vista de Fran. –"Pero…ya estoy mejor…si Belphegor di Vongola ha aceptado el trato…entonces mejor nos ponemos en marcha con la restauración…me rindo"- Su cambio de actitud fue tan radical que comenzaba a dar miedo, fue liberado aun siendo vigilado de lejos pero ahora recibía ayuda de su soldado fiel ya que aun lucia aturdido. Su ira mutó en incomodidad ya que por alguna extraña y jodida razón el mayor parecía no querer quitarle la mirada de encima–"Yo me alejare de Bel"-. Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza _"Desde cuando ese infeliz lo llama de esa manera?¡, eso me enfurece, un momento… 'Aléjate de Bel' eso fue lo ultimo que le grite…fue inmediatamente después de eso que su actitud cambio…como si me estuviese obedeciendo…es raro y quiero dejar de pensar en eso, aun así-"._

_**Ay mi piel, como el río Magdalena**__**  
**__**Que se funde en la arena del mar,**__**quiero fundirme yo en tí.**_

**POV BEL:**

-"¿Qué te alejaras de él?¡, es que acaso no te das cuenta que eso ya no importa una mierda?¡"- Ya se había puesto de pie del todo ayudado de su hermoso peliverde y se acercaban a paso lento con Des unos paso mas adelante actuando como su protector en caso de que algún otro imprevisto surgiera; Nunca se imagino ver al heredero de Klaus el sabio tan ofuscado y arrebatado, realmente parecía que lo mataría ahí mismo cosa que seria más que comprensible, ese atentado dejaba en la cuerda floja el acuerdo que ponía fin a una larga y dolorosa guerra de 3 años. –"Siendo Belphegor uno de los 5 Reyes que han forjado una nueva alianza ya oficial, esta en todo el derecho a declarar una guerra contra ti y sin lugar a dudas nosotros 3 nos uniríamos en un solo frente por esa causa, es más…si él decidiese imputarte el cargo de traición deberíamos juzgarte aquí mismo con 9 testigos presenciales¡"-.

-"Esta bien"- Con delicadeza ejercía presión sobre la lesión en su garganta–"Un juicio o una nueva guerra…no es para nada la manera en que quiero empezar y continuar con mi reinado"- Aun mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amado que se pego a él abrazándolo como a un osito de peluche, miraba a aquel hombre –"Considero que lo mejor seria dar por terminada la sesión; La alianza esta hecha y de ahora en adelante las cosas cambiaran, para cada uno de nuestros reinos, por el bien de todos, sin enemistades y por mi parte sin rencores…si cada uno de nosotros 5 actúa de acuerdo con nuestras voluntades expresadas hoy, estoy seguro que este es el comienzo de una nueva y buenaventura era…una de bonanza y fraternidad"- Tanto Óvido como Aarón que aun seguían algo desconfiados por el ataque reciente, confirmaron lo dicho por el rubio dejando como ultima voz al que había guiado la junta.

-"Es tu decisión Belphegor, y yo la aceptare…en especial porque creo que yo hubiese actuado de igual manera"- Finalmente su expresión retomó algo de tranquilidad e intercambió miradas con su semejante en cargo –"Siendo así se levanta la sesión; Lo aquí acordado se pondrá en marcha dentro de 5 días; Se enviarán los delegados contables a tu castillo para iniciar con los cálculos y demás, de la misma comenzaran las labores de ayuda y apoyo; Por ahora será mejor que descanses ya que por poco pierdes la cabeza"- Más de uno sonrió con algo de timidez –"Te tendré un ojo encima Belphegor, espero grandes cosas de ti, Rey Vongola"- Su sonrisa se expandió y dejando de lado al que se le había perdonado la vida, abandonó la cabaña siendo seguido por su guardia real.

Recibió un apretón de mano de cada uno de ellos como formalidad, Exceptuando a Aldrich a quien le bastó con asentir con la cabeza, a aquel hombre no parecían quedarle ganas de discutir, su semblante había cambiado tan repentinamente cosa que la atribuyó a la presión, rabia y estrés del momento; Aunque en las cabezas de cada uno de los presentes, aquella escena en la que dieron por sentado que él moriría, nunca seria borrada.

_**Hay amores que se vuelven resistentes a los daños,**__**  
**__**Como el vino que mejora con los años,**_

-"Creo que al menos debieron sentenciarlo a una patada en los huevos; Bel, fuiste demasiado benévolo"- Rió ante el inocente comentario del oji verde. Pese a que se veía más sereno percibió algo de intranquilidad en su tierna cabecita aguamarina. –"Ya comprobé que estar con usted va a ser toda una odisea, como que me lo voy a reconsiderar príncipe falso"-.

-"Ushishis~ no tienes más opción, Fran~"- Lo alzó en un abrazo que causó ese tierno sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas –"Vamos a casa…"- Le parecía mentira decir esas palabras luego de tantos trágicos acontecimientos mas una interrogante le invadió _"¿A casa?...pero su casa esta en uno de los bosques del reino Auditore y la mía esta en la Capital del reino Vongola …yo, quiero que se quede conmigo pero su vida y todo lo demás esta en esa pequeña cabaña…esa siempre ha sido su casa"._

-"Yo creo que le va a gustar la ciudadela de piedra blanca y en especial el castillo, Fran-dono; Es bastante grande además Bel-dono me ha contado que le gusta mucho la naturaleza y demás, puedo darle un recorrido por todos los lugares donde vencí en un duelo a Belphegor aunque nos llevara varios días haha"- Un rojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, estaba tratando de ser cuidadoso con el tema de cómo serian sus vidas de ahora en adelante y ese imbécil lanzaba su comentario tan directo_."Idiota¡, que no ves que trato de no presionarlo¡ serás¡"._

El silencio del pequeño lo tensiono aun más, ya habían llegado a los caballos y a lo lejos se veían varios de los demás citados partiendo a sus lugares de origen. –"Me gusta jugar en el pasto, también me gusta dedicarme a la siembra aunque supongo que no me dejarían hacerlo en el jardín del castillo"- Desmond asintió pero le indico que en las afueras de la ciudadela muchas personas vivan de eso y no les molestaría un poco de ayuda si estaba interesado –"¿Cuantas clases de plantas tienen?, ¿Hay muchos arboles?, ¿Cuantas habitaciones tiene el castillo?, ¿Que tan grande es?, ¿Cuántos puestos tiene el comedor?, ¿Tienen mascotas o animales de crianza?, mi mama nunca me dejó tener una mascota, solo hasta que llego Bel pero creo que eso ya no cuenta, ¿Tienen balcones con hermosas vistas?, Ohh Ohh¡ ¿Hay algún lago dentro de la ciudadela? Me gusta bañarme al aire libre de vez en cuando hehe"-. El pelinegro le respondió cada una de las preguntas con el mismo entusiasmo, parecía que ya se estaban llevando mejor.

_**Así crece lo que siento yo por tí.**_

-"Fran…Fran"- Luego de llamarlo un par de veces más y de interrumpir la animada conversación con el más alto que ahora se disponía a preparar los caballos, el chico volteo en su dirección con esa resplandeciente y encantadora sonrisa –"¿Cómo esta tu madre?, quiero decir…en estos momentos debe odiarme por todos los problemas en que te he metido…seguro te esta esperando allá en tu casa con los brazos abiertos…"-.

-"Ella esta muy bien. Eyy ahora lo recuerdo¡ Muerda esto que le hará sentir mejor príncipe falso"- Casi se atraganta con las pequeñas ramitas que el menor le metió en la boca, tenían un sabor un tanto agrio pero aun así le hizo caso, no es como si temiera que el chico deseara envenenarlo además recordaba que tenia conocimientos básicos de medicina natural, realmente le llenaba de alegría el hecho de que se preocupara por él –"Okasan estaba un poco asustada cuando partí con Abigail-San pero ella la tranquilizó y eso, además como crees que te va ha odiar?, gracias a ti ambos estamos vivos, en estos momentos esta esperando el mensaje que he de enviarle; Ya ha de tener las cosas esenciales empacadas así que luego de eso la bruja tonta se comprometió a ayudarnos con el trasteo; Por cierto, no me venga ahora a salir con cuentos raros y excusas, si yo voy, ella también. Nunca la abandonaría además esta ansiosa por conocerlo en su versión humana, dijo que le haría pagar por todas las veces que ensucio el piso de nuestra casa con sus patas hahaha"-.

No había palabras para describir su felicidad ya que lo único que podía impedir que ese chico pasara junto a él el resto de sus días es que no lo quisiese asi; Estaba dispuesto a conseguirle una cama de 40 colchones como en los cuentos de hadas o de construirle un monumento en su honor, cualquier condición la cumpliría con tal de que permaneciese a su lado. Detuvo el discurso animado del peli verde robándole un largo beso –"Mmm…Gomen, me preguntaba Desmond-San, me preguntaba…bueno, me da pena…"-.

-"Mññn~ Aaron-kun, estas preocupado respecto a como nos repartiremos los caballos, no es así?"- Le dio una mínima molestia que el más joven separara sus bocas dejando a medias ese beso solo por contestarle a el otro rey, un vestigio de celos nació por primera vez en el príncipe –"¿Aun no sabes bien como conducir a Lucifer no es cierto?, no te preocupes, ya fuimos piloto y copiloto una vez; Ahora que tengo más experiencia seguro que lo hacemos mejor Hehehe"- Ambos jóvenes rieron chocando sus manos, el mas pequeño con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas; Y ese vestigio se hizo imposible de contener

-"No, tu te vienes conmigo Fran"- Abrazo por la espalda y levanto del suelo al menor atrayéndolo a su cuerpo –"Desmond te ayudara, vamos Fran"- Comenzó a arrastrar al peliverde hasta donde se encontraba su caballo ya listo para galopar. Para el capitán comandante esto era un show que disfrutaría en silencio ahogando una risotada de tamaño monumental, una que le expresaría a su Rey mas adelante cuando anduvieran a solas.

_**Hay amores que se esperan al invierno y florecen**__**  
**__**y en las noches de otoño reverdecen**_

-"Eyy¡, aguarda un momento Bel, aun no termino de hablar, además Aaron-Kun no conoce mucho a Desmond-San, creo que se sentiría más a gusto y seguro si voy con él"- Hacia caso omiso de los reclamos del peliverde, ahora trataba de montarlo en el corcel contra su voluntad –"¿Quiere esperar un momento príncipe falso?, no esta bien que yo haga algo como eso, él es mi rey después de todo"-. Liberó lentamente a su amado quien le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza. "…_'Mi rey'…'Mi rey'…'Mi rey'…ni en broma dejo que le siga llamando de esa manera ¡ además es más que obvio que a ese mocoso le gusta Fran, JAHH¡ PRIMERO LO ENVÍO A ÉL A PIE¡"._

-"Ya esta grande y puede ir a caballo por si solo, además como monarca deberá manejar esa habilidad a la perfección así que entre más experiencia tenga mejor y si es tanto problema, ya dije que Desmond ira con él"- Trataba de manejar una aparente serenidad mas para los presentes era evidente el tic en su sonrisa. El pelinegro no pudo aguantar mucho más, cubrió con su mano la risa que escapó como extraños jadeos de su boca, esto solo causó incrementar su rabieta.

-"Etoo…esta bien, puedo intentar ir solo…no quise causar problemas o algo, estará bien si me caigo de vez en cuando, como dijo Belphegor-san, eso servirá como experiencia"-. Era molesto, verle la cara de perro regañado al peli claro hizo que le atacara un sentimiento de arrepentimiento, mas este se evaporo al ver como Fran se le acercaba y le sonreía angelicalmente tocando con tanta confianza los hombros del chico de 13 años y ese jodido rojo en su rostro le provocaba arrojarle un balde de agua fría en la cabeza, lo único que se lo impedía era recordar que ese mocoso era un Rey, uno que sin lugar a dudas le había salvado el pellejo. Con todos estos pensamientos sus mejillas enrojecieron sin poderlo evitar mientras apretaba los puños y a paso de gacela se acercaba a ambos críos con intenciones de separarlos a polos opuestos del planeta.

-"Rey Belphegor di Vongola ¡"- Le gritó Adolph a aproximadamente unos 15 metros de distancia –"Un consejo de alguien mucho mayor: Los celos no son buenos¡"- Vociferó el mayor sin ninguna clase de pudor pues fuera de su labor como rey, él era realmente una persona grata y amigable de tratar –"Entiendo que a su joven edad ese tipo de emociones sean más fluidas pero al menos debería intentar manejar estas situaciones con diplomacia y dialogo."- El rojo era ya inevitable mientras veía a ese imprudente hombre alejarse, ni siquiera se atrevía a voltear a ver a los tres jóvenes detrás suyo –"Aunque entiendo bien el _por que_, es connatural sobreproteger algo tan bello, delicado y sin lugar a dudas Audaz. En todo caso esperare impaciente la invitación a la boda, buena fortuna"- Se despidió con la mano siendo seguido por el soldado acompañante.

-"Yo voy adelante, príncipe/rana/celosito~"- El menor pasó a su lado enviándole un beso y posteriormente subiendo al equino por su propia cuenta. Sintió que todo el honor y gloria ganado recientemente se fueron al piso luego de ese espectáculo bochornoso; Intento justificarse mas un simple '_Yo no-¡' _Surgió de entre sus labios y fue ignorado por todos a su alrededor. Desmond ayudó al más joven y enseguida tomó las riendas de su caballo amarrando con cuidado a Lucifer a un costado, el peli violáceo ni siquiera podía mantenerle la mirada fija, su vergüenza era casi igual a la del príncipe.

_**Tal como el amor que siento yo por ti.**_

-"Bel-dono, como decirlo con sutileza…hahahahahaha ¡"- El capitán comandante jaló las riendas haciendo a los dos caballos adelantarse con rapidez antes de poder escuchar el contraataque verbal de Belphegor. Siendo los únicos que aun no abandonaban aquel lugar, se subió con total vergüenza detrás del peliverde abrazándolo por la espalda pero al mismo tiempo adoptando la postura de conductor del amaestrado animal sujetando las riendas del animal. Suspiró tratando de relajar a su corazón que latía frenético pero ya era muy tarde, a la primera provocación de celos desde que se habían confesado sus sentimiento él había sucumbido y para peor, había quedado en evidencia enfrente de tantas personas y en especial de Fran.

-"Nee~ Bel, tengo hambre, si vamos a casarnos deberá alimentarme muy bien"- Genial, como si no pudiese ser más vergonzoso, ahora hasta el tierno y dulce Franni usaba las palabras de aquel sujeto para burlarse, como agradecía que no pudiese ver su rostro en esos momentos –"Además, no creo que deba preocuparse más por Aarón-kun, es muy amable y ahora es mi amigo pero sabe, es imposible que yo pueda querer a alguien tanto como lo amo a usted, no importa si ese alguien es un rey o alguien tan mundano como yo"- El chico se acomodó en su pecho de una manera tan adorable que parecía que se iba a quedar dormido –"Aun así…me siento contento…que se preocupe por mi, que me cele, que no quiera que nadie más se me acerque…me haces muy feliz, Bel"-.

Ahora que se encontraban a solas, sintió esa pena convertirse en algo mucho mas cálido; Lo supo, era amor, cualquier emoción por fea que pudiese ser, si rodeaba a ese chico siempre se trasformaría en amor. –"Pues más vale que te acostumbres, tonto…no, espera¡ no es como si siempre fuese a actuar así, solo si tu lo provocas ¡…hahahaha solo bromeaba, no te ilusiones¡ soy mucho mas maduro que eso"-. Tiernas risitas se oían de la boca del peliverde por lo que el también sucumbió a sonreírle a su propia naturaleza amorosamente posesiva.

-"Lo mismo va para usted, quiero que le quede claro: Si veo a alguna persona cogerle mucha confianza de repente, tocarlo de más, decirle cosas de ese tipo o insinuarle cosas sucias o cariñosas, la cosa es simple Belphegor…lo asesinare"- Aun cuando su voz fuera dulce sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrerle por el tono de voz con que pronuncio la ultimo. –"Usted es solo mío"-.

-"Por supuesto…y tu solo mío, Fran"- Tomó una de sus manos y la besó, ahora el rubor era compartido mientras andaban en un hermoso y nada incomodo silencio; No se molestaron mucho en si alcanzaban a los otros dos, si estaban los dos solos les resultaba mucho mejor después de todo esas ocasiones eran en el único momento en que ambos podían dejar a la luz sus sentimientos sin pena o inhibición. "_Mi vida no podría ser más perfecta…tu haces que mi vida sea perfecta"._

_**Ay mi piel, no te olvides del mar**__**  
**__**Que en las noches me ha visto llorar**__**tantos recuerdos de tí**_

Las horas pasaron y para cuando los 4 jóvenes retornaron triunfantes a la ciudadela de piedra, la luz de la luna rojiza bañaba el amplio y bello jardín que alguna vez albergó los mejores momentos de la infancia del joven Rey. La bienvenida a la capital había sido más grata de lo que él pudo haberse imaginado, tantas personas conglomeras, sus rostros esperanzados y luego de la buena nueva más felices que como lo habían estado en años según le aseguró Desmond. Habrían de trabajar duro, tanto cada uno de los pertenecientes a ese reino como él mismo, poner todo su esfuerzo por alcanzar y mantener ese trato que ahora era su segundo compromiso más inmenso.

El primero refería a cuando faltaban poco más de 1.000 metros hasta el castillo: El estomago de Fran gruñó y ese lindo muchacho de pelo verde sin ninguna vergüenza le había ordenado organizarle un gran banquete. Nada que hacer, se juro a si mismo que hasta el día de su muerte complacería en cada deseo y necesidad a ese chico con ojos deslumbrantes. –"Etoo…Belphegor-San, gracias por acercarme, si me presta un caballo puedo llegar por mi mismo a mi casa, prometo enviarlo de regreso"-.

-"¿Sabes como entrar a tu propio castillo?"- Hablaba ya desde el suelo ayudando a Fran a descender del caballo –"¿El siguiente paso para reestructurar la ciudadela y organizar bajo tu mando a cientos, tantos sirvientes como futuros solados?, ¿Conoces los nombres e identidades de las personas nacidas en el reino Auditore que juraron ayudarte en tu futuro reinado?"- El mas pálido ya se había separado de su lado y sin esperar la compañía de alguno había empezado a correr por el amplio jardín y a rodar sobre algunas de las más puras y limpias planicies del mismo, siempre con esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Ya no le prestaba atención a nada más que no fuese su amado, si no tuviera que guardar cierta imagen de seriedad en razón a los sirvientes, guardias y demás que le observaban en ese momento, allí estaría jugando el césped junto a él.

-"No seas tan duro con el Rey Auditore, Bel-dono"- El regaño de su amigo lo hizo caer en cuenta de que no había sonado exactamente cordial hace unos momentos por lo que se disculpo amablemente y en efecto le ofreció tal ayuda pero antes advirtiéndole que todo lo dicho antes era cierto y que la persona más calificada y disponible en ese momento para guiarlo o al menos instruirlo en los primeros pasos, era aquella hechicera perteneciente a su concejo real que le había ayudado a él en primer lugar. El chico asintió un poco apenado y acepto la invitación a quedarse en su ciudadela por un par de días mientras escucharía los consejos e indicaciones de sus mayores, iría en él lo que hiciese por si mismo y por su reino al llegar a allá.

-"Vamos, Fran"- Se había apartado del grupo para mirar apoyado en una de sus rodillas a el de piel pálida que descansaba acostado sobre la hierva observando el cielo que oscurecía cada vez más. –"Debemos entrar antes de que te enfermes"- Aun cuando le había prestado su capa bastante abrigadora, los pantalones del menor le cubrían menos tan solo ¼ de la totalidad de las frágiles piernas del menor y lo que menos quería es que le diera un resfriado o algo peor –"Fran, debe-"- El oji verde apoyó delicadamente un dedo en sus labios indicándole que se callara y ahora daba suaves palmadas al lugar en el piso junto a él. Sabía lo caprichoso que podía llegar a ser por lo que cedió y ahora reposaba mirando el amplio cielo a su lado.

_**Ay mi piel, no te olvides del día**__**  
**__**Que se paró en tu vida,**__**de la pobre vida que me tocó vivir**__**.**_

**POV FRAN:**

Le vio acomodarse junto a él y no pudo evitar sonreír de esa manera que solo al rubio le dedicaba. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, habló –"Mi Otosan me habló una vez del momento en que él y mi Okasan se conocieron"- Bel sujeto con algo de timidez su mano antes de que pudiese continuar la historia provocándole un encantador sonrojo –"Antes de ese día él llevaba una vida nómada, había conocido a muchas personas de todo tipo, cargaba montones de cosas, reliquias de diferentes lados del mundo y por lo mismo conocía miles de trucos bastantes útiles. Aun cuando tenia raíces del medio oriente, él nunca duro más de unos pocos meses en cada lugar que visitó, simplemente no iba en su forma de ser"- Buscó en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y alzó a la vista del príncipe un pequeño talismán colgante que para ojos comunes lucia como una hermosa joya –"Entre sus posesiones más valiosas estaba esta reliquia, la cual se la entrego a mi Okasan aquella noche en que la luna brillaba rojiza como lo hace ahora, luego de la muerte de mi padre, ella me la cedió a mi. En esa ocasión él continuaba su eterno viaje por las zonas mas pobres del reino Auditore cuando por cosas del destino se topó con una hermosa chica que no le pasó desapercibida…mas esta primera impresión no se debió a su belleza, esa chica estaba siendo atacada por unos pandilleros del lugar, tras varios golpes, moretones y mucho llanto no poseía manera de defenderse, era huérfana y estaba muy asustada, ella era mi madre"-.

-"¿Tu padre la ayudó y ahuyentó a esos sujetos?"- Le preguntó el mayor sin girar su vista de las estrellas, él asintió –"Tu padre era alguien muy valiente y respetable…me hubiese gustado conocerlo"- La voz del mas viejo se opaco con ese dejo de arrepentimiento por la bien conocida razón de la muerte de su progenitor; Algo como eso ya había sido superado y el chico a su lado fue precisamente la razón por la que pudo dejar esa venganza atrás. Tomó su mano y la besó aprisionándola contra su pecho.

-"Mejor así, el podía llegar a ser alguien muy sobreprotector además no le agradaban mucho los animales por lo que creo que no me hubiese permitido tener una rana en la casa"- Luego de que ambos rieran un poco, continuó –"Como sea, luego de salvarla hablaron por horas mientras el curaba cada una de sus heridas con los menjunjes especiales que llevaba, fue allí donde él se enteró que ella no tenia donde vivir y de su soledad. De alguna manera que aun no comprendían ambos terminaron revelando cosas de sus infancias y propias experiencias, mi padre que nunca había hablado de esas cosas con nadie…de su terrible infancia, pero con ella fue diferente. El verla sonreír y conversar animadamente luego de tantos infortunios fue una de las razones por la que comenzó a enamorarse de ella y en cuanto a ella…no fue su acento extranjero, ni su valía, ni su fuerza y conocimientos poco convencionales…la primera razón por la que lo comenzó a querer, a cada una de las heridas, de su dolor, fue por ese inexplicable sentimiento que crecía cuando estaban juntos…el como sus corazones una vez lastimados se fundían y latían como uno solo"-. Extendió la mano del mayor y la admiró hasta entrelazarla nuevamente con la suya –"Mis padres aseguraron siempre que esa sobrenatural química que les había atrapado aun sin conocerse, era la verdadera fuente del amor verdadero…No son los hechizos o el revivir de la muerte lo que me han hecho creer en la verdadera magia, has sido tu; Pues solo hasta el día en que te conocí supe que en efecto esa es la razón, es allí donde el amor verdadero nace, Bel"- Se sentó de repente en el césped observando feliz a su príncipe favorito con el rostro levemente sonrojado y la boca entreabierta, de las mejores oportunidades posibles para robarle un beso. El gesto no demoró en ser correspondido y ahora ambos con una sonrisa, mantenían su vista elevada y sin despegar de aquella esfera carmesí adornada de cuerpos estelares. –"El cielo es realmente algo fantástico…no importa cuantas veces lo mires, nunca es el mismo dos veces"-.

Recibió dichoso el beso largo y apasionado del mayor que los dejo a ambos compartiendo jadeos y el rosado en sus pómulos –Y este cielo de ahora solo existe en este instante…es nuestro"-.

_**Hay amores que se vuelven resistentes a los daños**__**  
**__**como el vino que mejora con los años**_

Bel puso ese bello talismán en su cuello y comenzaron a andar muy acaramelados hasta la entrada principal; Lo que ninguno de esos dos adolecentes se imaginó es que aquel tesoro heredado seria la pista clave para que la bruja negra descubrirá la razón de_ por que_ podían disfrutar en esos momentos de la presencia y vida del nuevo rey Vongola. Tal como se enterarían 1 día después con la llegada de Abigail, Fran había nacido de la hermosa unión entre una humana común, y un peregrino y poderoso Mago de medio oriente. Para facilitarles el entender, Abigail tendría que enseñarles uno de sus viejos libros sobre la historia de la magia, uno sobre la teoría y clasificación de los hechiceros y sus poderes, algo como eso no se conseguía en una simple biblioteca; No todos los hechiceros poseen iguales características ni habilidades: unos poseen el don de la longevidad, otros se dedican a las artes más oscuras y siniestras, otros poseen grandes talentos curativos y prácticos a la hora de hacer pócimas y hechizos, aquellos con el dominio y conocimiento mágico sobre herbolaria y la creación de amuletos útiles para diferentes situaciones. Habían más de 20 tipos, pero solo uno seria de su interés: Los Magos especialistas en artes psíquicas e ilusiones, aquellos con la habilidad innata de afectar, engañar, controlar los sentidos, acciones, comportamientos y mentes de otros seres humanos; Ese talento era sin lugar a dudas bastante útil para salirse de e ideal para alguien con su poca destreza física _"Te dije que seria de ayuda príncipe falso…y al menos no soy un mago feo y amargado con vieja-San"._

El capitán comandante ingresó primero al castillo hora y media antes que ellos dos, ya que no se percataron del transcurso del tiempo mientras vivían aquel hermoso momento que perduraría en sus corazones, para cuando entró por esa gran puerta admiró cada uno de los muros decorados, la gran escalera de mármol y la increíble altura del techo; Un exquisito olor llego a su nariz y fue allí donde se enteró por el tonto pelinegro que la ansiada y magnifica cena estaría por servirse muy pronto para su fortuna.

-"Bel-dono, Fran-dono, dentro de poco estará lista la comida, se alegrara de saber Bel-dono que por aquí no ha ocurrido ningún imprevisto, solo mejorías; La mayoría de las zonas del castillo ya fueron adecuadas, se han reestructurado y organizado otros almacenes y habitaciones, dentro de unos pocos días todo estará perfecto para que la futura llegada de los delegados de otros reinos marche sobre ruedas"- Des que ahora lucia más relajado por su reciente baño, los acompañó en el comedor donde el más joven esperaba ansioso el primer plato sin importar si su actitud lo pudiese asemejar a un perro callejero y hambriento. –"Fran, cuando desees puedes ordenar que se te prepare un baño caliente y un cambio de ropa".

-"¿Qué esta queriendo decir?, ¿Ahora se atreve a insultarme diciendo que huelo mal?"- Nuevamente desapareció su gentileza –"La vejez lo esta volviendo un abuelo grosero, altanero y bastante feo en realidad; ¿Sabe que ahora puedo ordenarle que sea mi mayordomo por todo un día?, agradezca que soy la amabilidad en persona"- Actuaba con una aparente indiferencia mas una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó inevitablemente al ver el tic en la ceja del más alto.

-"¿Abuelo?, Fran-dono…Belphegor tiene apenas un año menos que yo"- Lo ignoró cual muro de piedra mientras silbaba inocentemente sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad y paciencia posible, Desmond se mantuvo en su posición con la vena de su frente a punto de estallar. Sus hermosas esmeraldas expidieron una fulminante mirada de reojo al ver a Bel tranquilizar a su amigo pasándole un brazo sobre el hombro y diciéndole algunas cosas en un murmuro que no pudo escuchar. Casi que podía oír en su cabeza la risa del pelinegro que ya había apaciguado su expresión de exasperación y ahora sonreía como era propio suyo.

-"Esperare afuera; Vamos Aarón-kun, demos una ojeada al castillo"- Jaló de la mano al de pelo lila y abandonó el comedor sin tomar en cuenta sus comentarios apenados. –"Oí que hay un palco súper grande y bonito arriba, podemos echar un vistazo nuestras habitaciones, después de todo nunca hemos visto una habitación tan grande, me da mucha curiosidad"- Caminaban casi corriendo, Aarón sonreía algo nervioso siguiéndole el paso. –"Quiero ver la biblioteca, el salón de entretenimiento…y de paso ver si hay una habitación de tortura"- Dijo lo ultimo con aura oscura rodeándolo, claramente hablaba alimentado por los celos mas no consideró que llevaba de la mano a un chico bastante cobarde en comparación suya. –"Miremos primero aquí ¡"- Entró cerrando la puerta a una habitación que para su sorpresa no tenia iluminación. El impecable silencio se rompió cuando sin querer golpeó una mesita y rompió en pedazos lo que por el ruido parecía ser un jarrón, luego de eso el estruendoso grito de miedo del más joven casi le rompe los tímpanos.

**POV BEL:**

-"Hehe, a pesar de ciertas cualidades que no mencionare por mi propia supervivencia, he de admitir que el chico sabe como jugar, ¿No cree Bel-dono?...¿Eh, Bel-dono?"- No pasaron ni 10 segundos desde que el peliverde abandonó la habitación para que esa punzada le atacara nuevamente y esta vez de una manera menos reprimida ya que en esta ocasión había sido a propósito; En su subconsciente sabia que todo obedecía a algo pueril e inmaduro por parte del chico y en parte suya, pero su rostro no lo podía negar, como deseaba noquear a alguien en ese momento aunque sabia que a la final no lo haría ya que no iba en su nueva naturaleza ser violento, aun así era bonito soñar y dibujar ese puñetazo en su mente. Salió y vio esos hilos aguamarinas desaparecer al final del pasillo.

-"Tks…"- No dudó en correr aunque derrapara casi resbalando, detrás suyo podía oír los llamados ignorados de Desmond pero solo tenia una meta en esos momentos: Partir su castillo a la mitad y dejar en cada uno de los extremos a esos dos niños que lo tenían al borde de un ataque, pues indudablemente su lado Extra-posesivo que había estado dormido por años, se encendió al ver ambas manos ajenas entrelazarse y desaparecer de su vista. Gracias a ese grito pudo ubicar el cuarto que acababa de cerrarse, para ese momento Desmond lo alcanzó con una pequeña vela ya iluminada ya que recordaba bien ese era de los cuartos que aun faltaba por arreglar._**  
**_

-"Bel-Dono…acabamos de terminar una guerra, considero que lo mejor seria no empezar una nueva."- Fue lo único que dijo el mayor al abrirse la entrada que mostraba a el tierno y asustadizo peli violeta abrazando fervorosamente a Fran que apenas si se percató gesto, más interesado parecía en diferenciar que clase de cuarto era ese.

-"Oh, hola Bel. Este debe ser el salón de entretenimiento, ¿Puedo jugar aquí cuando este listo?"- Sin pronunciar palabra alguna los separó prescindiendo de las eternas disculpas del más joven, cargó en brazos al peliverde y caminó a paso firme hasta el comedor que para ese momento ya debía estar lleno de deliciosa comida –"QU-QUE CREE QUE HACE?¡, BÁJEME YA, PUEDO CAMINAR PERFECTAM-"- El menor hablaba tratando torpe y en vano de esconder su rostro completamente rojo de cada persona con que se cruzaron en el pasillo.

_**Así crece lo que siento yo por ti**_

**POV FRAN:**

Fácilmente percibió por el rostro enojado de Bel que este no pensaba con la cabeza en lo más mínimo _"Creo que me pase esta vez, pero no fue mi culpa ¡ él empezó¡ además no es como si le hubiese pedido a Aarón-Kun que me abrazara, Bel también exagera un poco…no quiero ver…todos me están mirando, no llevo ni 10 minutos aquí y ya soy el hazmerreir de toda la mansión". _De frente a la entrada del comedor por fin dejó que sus pies tocaran el suelo, sabia que el rubio estaba acelerado pero no se imaginó que el ataque de celos terminaría con ese repentino, público y nada romántico beso que lo apresó contra la puerta de madera sin dejarle escape; Con esa mirada apasionada observándolo a cortos centímetros y la firme mano que sujetaba su mandíbula, el Belphegor habló en un tono alto –"Fran, eres mío y nadie nunca más en este o cualquiera de los otros 4 reinos aparte de mi, tiene permitido ponerte un dedo encima"- Bel giró su rostro para dirigir lo ultimo a todos sus súbditos presentes. –"ESE ES UN DECRETO ¡"-.

-"S-si…como ordenes, Belphegor"- Se soltó del agarre dando una palmada a la mano que lo sujetaba y con la mirada gacha y más avergonzado de como alguna vez se hubiese sentido en toda su vida, se adentro al cuarto donde le esperaba tan majestuoso banquete además de otra gran e increíble sorpresa. Una hermosa mujer traía en brazos a un crio al que no le ponía más de 5 meses, era rubio, completamente diferente a su tono rojizo; No era solo su cabello lo que le llamó la atención, se acercó a él analizando tantas cosas de ese diminuto cuerpo entre ellas la marca en su vientre. –"Hola, tu debes ser Fran-Sama, mi nombre es Ana lisa, soy la esposa de Desmond, el capitán comandante de la guardia real, lamento haberte sorprendido de esta manera…¿Todo va bien?"- Saludo sonriendo la chica que de a poco pudo percibir su mal animo –"Por tu rostro da la impresión que no lo conocías aun; El es Shinji Vongola, el hijo de Belphegor-Sama"-.

**POV BEL:**

-" Puedo explicarlo¡"- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir al ingresar al cuarto y ver juntos a las dos personas más importantes en su vida; El camuflado regaño de su amigo y las infinitas disculpas de Aarón Auditore a sus espaldas perdieron relevancia al ver el preocupante encuentro. –"Es una larga historia, pero te aseguro que puedo explicarlo, Fran. Podrían…"- No tuvo que decir más, de nuevo quedaron solos en la habitación, bueno en realidad hacían tres ya que ahora cargaba en sus brazos a el ultimo heredero al trono. Fran aguardó en silencio durante toda la explicación y al final solo le aclaró que le creía por completo. Aun si sonara de locos, simplemente no había ninguna razón en ese punto de su relación para que dudaran en lo más mínimo del otro.

-"Esta bien, Bel…es lindo, se parece a usted, y a nadie más, porque nada antes de su nacimiento importa, solo él"- Con su rostro monótono sobó el vientre del chiquitín ganándose una extremadamente dulce risa que casi le hace llorar de la ternura –"Serás un buen padre, yo estoy seguro de eso…¿Puedo?"- Le permitió cargar con cuidado a su hijo, y observó a su amado peli verde sentarse en una de las tantas sillas y hablarle montones de cosas sin sentido con un tierno tono infantil, hasta pudo diferenciar una canción de cuna. _"¿Cómo?". _Pero recordó que ese chico a diferencia suya si tuvo una infancia añorable, muy seguramente sus cariñosos padres le consintieron con todos los mimos y caricias posibles desde que nació hasta lo que cada uno de ellos pudo dar de si. _"De repente siento envidia, pero es extraño…quisiera haber tenido una familia así pero al mismo tiempo quisiera ser un padre así. Tu serias mejor padre para él que yo, tonto Fran"- _Por segundos el menor alzó su vista al encuentro con la suya, no demoró en agachar su rostro una vez más de esa manera que solo podía significar decepción._ "He sido un completo, descomunal e condenado imbécil…ser tan desconsiderado y dominante sin importar el como pudieses sentirte…recuerdo lo que dijiste esa vez, y yo también te perdonaría todo a ti mi amado Fran…¿Pero acaso seria tan fácil para ti perdonarme por desconfiar de tu amor fiel e irremplazable por mi?"._

La comida paso tranquila y lo más amena posible teniendo en cuenta todo lo ocurrido antes. El peli violáceo fue debidamente acompañado a su habitación; Desmond recibió antes de marcharse con su esposa a sus aposentos, disculpas y agradecimientos del peliverde, ahora que había visto a su amable esposa era obvio que se sentía un poco tonto pero aun así no se dejaría molestar. De camino a sus habitaciones se toparon con un mensaje de la bruja negra que palabras más, palabras menos, contenía la maravillosa noticia de que arribarían a la ciudadela con Francine a eso de las 6 de la tarde del día siguiente. Todo finalmente parecía tener completo sentido, sus obligaciones como rey, la felicidad y buen estado de amigos, conocidos y en especial de él. _"No me deben nada a mi…yo les debo todo a ustedes"._

-"Bueno…esta es tu habitación"- Al entrar al espectacular cuarto, Fran abrió los ojos de par en par y no le fue difícil suponer el _por que; _Aquel cuarto era casi igual de grande y espacioso a la totalidad del área donde el chico vivió desde que nació. Estático en su lugar vio como el pequeño recorría todo, tocando y examinando casi todas las cosas a su alrededor. Luego revisó el cuarto de baño del que salió con una expresión de mayor sorpresa. Terminó la exhaustiva exploración a su nueva alcoba arrojándose de espaldas en esa increíble, grande y suave cama; Su menudo cuerpo se hundió entre las sabanas debido a lo delgado de su esbelta figura, sobradando gran espacio en la acolchonada superficie. Ver esa diminuta sonrisa de placidez disminuyó un poquito la sensación de melancolía y arrepentimiento tras haberse comportado como un patán egoísta momentos antes de la cena. -"Si necesitas algo házmelo saber sin dudarlo…buenas noches"-.

_**Hay amores que parece que se acaban y florecen**__**  
**_

Abandonó el cuarto y se recostó del otro lado de la puerta dando un largo suspiro. Iría directo a su recamara a tirarse de cara contra el colchón y dormir hasta que fuese despertado por los toques a su puerta anunciando que un nuevo día daba comienzo–" Y todo por comportarme como un idiota…"- Luego de varios golpes de cabeza se disponía a seguir su camino mas la repentina fuerza de gravedad lo tiró hacia atrás golpeándose el trasero y ocasionando que esa tela curadora en su cuello comenzara a teñirse de pequeños puntitos rojos –"Auch…"- Dijo sobándose la espalda baja sin percatarse aun de lo otro.

-"BEL¡,¿Te encuentras bien?¡, lo siento¡, lo siento mucho¡"- El peliverde con extremo cuidado lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama –"¿Qué le sucede?¡"- Grito dándole varias tiernas e inofensivas palmadas en el brazo –" ¿Nadie nunca le enseño a no recostarse contra una puerta del lado contrario al que se abre?, tonto príncipe/rana/falsa"- Sintió algo húmedo comenzar a brotar por su piel por lo que paso su mano por donde recordaba estaba esa reciente herida que aunque no dolía y de hecho ya no tenia era tan grave gracias a telilla mágica curadora , unas cuantas gotas rojas se escaparon de entre su piel. –"Quédese quieto"- Fran se puso de pie en el piso alfombrado enfrente suyo y con sumo cuidado retiró la venda para untar la herida con algo de desinfectante y posteriormente aprovechó para cambiarla por una nueva de mismas cualidades.–"Creo que con eso bastara hasta mañana si no se molesta más."- Sintió los fríos dedos del menor recogiendo su cabello de tal manera que ni un solo mechón rebelde pudiese rozarle esa zona y al mismo tiempo lo peinó quedando sus ojos al descubierto. –"Ya está, listo y lindo para la siesta, pero que le quede de lección."- Dio por terminada la curación dándole un corto beso en la quijada. –"Bel…lamento haber causado tantos problemas antes, se que tratas de ganarte el respeto de todos…sigo siendo un niño tonto y a veces actuó sin pensar en las consecuencias, yo-"-

En un movimiento rápido y sacando provecho de la distracción del menor, lo atrajo contra su propio cuerpo y ahora lo abrazaba rodeándolo completo y ocultando su rostro en la camisa del peliverde. –"¿De que te disculpas tonto?...ha sido todo mi culpa…se que ambos somos muy jóvenes y es cierto que eso nos hace caprichosos e impulsivos…pero esa no es razón alguna para tratar a la persona que amo de esa manera sin importar mi posición…soy el mayor, se supone que debería ser el más maduro y no anteponer nada a tus sentimientos…tu no eres un objeto o algo que yo pueda controlar o mandar, de hecho…eres la única persona en este mundo a quien obedecería y seguiría hasta el mismo fin…Lo lamento, Fran"- Se separó un poco del más joven y acarició de abajo hacia arriba su delgado cuello quedando a segundos de un beso mas se limitó a juntar sus frentes. Cruzó sus miradas, él con ese brillo titilante carmesí que podía hipnotizar a cualquiera.

-"Dijiste que si necesitaba algo, lo que fuese, te lo hiciera saber sin dudarlo, ¿cierto?..."- Las pupilas color esmeradas resplandecían junto a esas mejillas inmensamente enrojecidas y no dudo en asentir con la cabeza -"…No se vaya, quédese conmigo…"- Sintió las pálidas manos del más joven deslizándose por su espalda al tiempo que se subió en la cama apoyando las rodillas a lado y lado de su cuerpo– "Las camas de este castillo son exageradamente grandes; Además, es tu culpa…me malacostumbraste y ahora no soy capaz de dormir si no es contigo"- El menor se inclinó encima suyo acercando tanto sus labios que podía sentir perfectamente su aliento cálido rozarle la piel.

-"Si lo que realmente quieres es dormir debo decir que no…Si me quedo dudo mucho que te dejaría hacerlo, es más…ni siquiera estoy seguro de hasta que punto puedo ya resistirme"-. Aguantó lo más que pudo pero le fue imposible suprimir sus instintos cuando la mojada lengua del menor comenzó a lamer sus finos labios, ya no era solo su espalda la que era palpada, su pecho se agitaba cada vez más simultáneo a las yemas suaves que se habían colado bajo su camisa. –"O podría quedarme por rato"- Poseyó su boca desenfrenadamente acercando y acariciando ese delgado cuerpo, paseó con su mano una de las pálidas piernas del más joven, ascendiendo lentamente hasta explorar por debajo del abrigo que este llevaba, sintiendo como su piel se erizaba con el cosquilleo que recorría todo su cuerpo.

-"O todas las noches desde que oscurece hasta al amanecer…"- Ya podía sentir la brisa rozando la piel de su abdomen y como deseaba coger algo de calor; Incitado las pocas palabras que le dedicaba la provocativa boca mojada del menor, lo recostó por completo quedando sobre él; Retiro su buzo sintiendo cada centímetro de piel pálida que cubría ese juvenil cuerpo que de pronto quería besar, saborear y morder desatando su recién despertada lujuria. _"¿Juvenil?, por dios¡…Fran solo tiene 15 años…y-yo no puedo". _Guardó distancia posicionándose de rodillas sobre él y ahora lucia una mirada inquieta y con vestigios de temor; No quería obligarlo a nada y mucho menos hacerle daño, pero es que era tan jodidamente difícil resistirse a él y más cuando lo tenia de esa manera tan provocativo y dispuesto. –"Lo-lo siento…yo no puedo hacerte esto, Fran"- Desvió su mirada avergonzada.

_**Y en las noches del otoño reverdecen**_

Muy a su pesar ya se había decidido, pero justo cuando iba a ponerse pie sintió su cuerpo ser atraído a el contrario ocasionando roces que ansiaba pero debía evitar y por la clara razón de que sabia los efectos que provocaría. –"¿No puede…o no quiere?"- Las facciones de Fran tomaron una expresión nunca antes vista por el príncipe, era como si su inocencia hubiese desaparecido por completo, cambiada por lo que con seguridad era la imagen más lasciva y seductora que desequilibraría a cualquiera. El sonrojo invadió el terso rostro del menor, su pecho desprovisto de cualquier prenda brillaba con las primeras gotas de sudor, sus labios rosas entreabiertos y mojados, su cabello liso que le llegaba por los hombros ahora completamente despeinado y esos ojos, sus maravillosas pupilas destellantes color jade. –"Que ambos queramos es suficiente para mi e igual para ti, pues basta con que nos amemos para saber que no hay nada de malo en que nos deseemos el uno al otro…es y siempre será así aun cuando tenga que demostrártelo una, dos o cientos de veces, Bel"-. La torpeza con que el menor intentaba quitarle los pantalones provocaba comérselo a besos, pero eso se quedaba corto a tantas cosas que anhelaba hacerle.

Sujetó ambas manos del menor y las beso varias veces –"Perdóname, tienes razón…con que ambos lo deseemos me basta a mi también"- Aun con algo de nervios causados por la indecorosa idea de robarle por completo la inocencia a ese chico, le dirigió un vistazo rápido a ese menudo cuerpo en su totalidad con el fin de desechar cualquier duda en su corazón y mente. _"Tenernos el uno al otro, desearnos el uno al otro en todos los sentidos, realmente es suficiente…es curioso, aun cuando yo se 4 años mayor sigues siendo tu el que siempre me enseña, me guía, me recuerda lo fuerte que es el amor verdadero, Fran". _Retiró su propia camisa con rapidez y comenzó a devorar la boca del más joven, su oreja, su cuello, sus pezones, cada parte que le perteneciese, deleitándose con los primeros gemidos de placer que de entre los labios de Fran salían cada vez más audibles; Pero esas pervertidas exclamaciones no se compararon con los incontenibles gemidos ocasionadas por esa aun inexperta pero igualmente placentera felación.

La piel que rodeaba la herida reciente era estirada con cada jaloneo a sus hilos dorados, pero esas pocas gotas escarlata no lo detendrían, no lo harían porque más que la misma adicción recién descubierta, el solo escuchar al peliverde gritando su nombre lo excitaba a más no poder; Fue esa misma la razón por la que no le importó que se corriera en su boca, no le importo atorarse por cortos instantes debido a ser principiante en esa actividad que sin lugar a dudas repetiría una y otra vez solo si se trataba del cuerpo exclusivo de su peli verde; Abandonó por completo cualquier prenda que aun restara y luego de la debida y consentida preparación, por fin podía sentir la estreches del más joven que le volvía loco de placer con cada milímetro recorrido. –"Ahmn~…Fr-Fran"-

**POV FRAN:**

Su rostro bañado en lágrimas, saliva y sudor se escondía tras una de sus palmas, mordía sus labios tratando de no emitir quejidos de dolor, su cuerpo pueril y virgen iba acostumbrándose lentamente mas no quería frenar al rubio, con solo un vistazo a su rostro quedaba en claro el inmenso placer que debía estar sintiendo en esos momentos. –"Agh…ahh~…B-bel¡"- Por más que intento cerrar la boca y cubrir su rostro por la pena, esto no le duro mucho ya que el mayor había logrado lo que tanto ansiaba y después de que su cuerpo despertara aquella sensación de placer que incrementaba a un ritmo acelerado, ya no le importaba si le oía o no, gemía, jadea ruidosamente y gritaba con cada embestida, con cada golpe que hacia vibrar el punto blando en su interior –"Arh~...ahh~…Bel-phegor ¡ Qui-quiero más…arrh~ más Bel¡"-.

Lo atraía con fuerza y obligaba a reducir el espacio entre ambos, fue así hasta que la lengua del mayor volvió a adentrarse en su boca mientras que le aruñaba al ritmo de sus movimientos los hombros y la espalda; Los minutos pasaron y sus cuerpos llenos de juventud se fundían cada vez con más intensidad y pasión desenfrenada, cada grito de placer, cada intento de decir el nombre del otro que fracasaba culpa de sus labios imposibles de cerrar escurriendo hilos de saliva. Ya no había cohibiciones de ningún tipo; Ni la edad, ni las evidentes diferencias entre ambos, ni siquiera el que uno fuera un humano de sangre azul y él por su lado fuese un hechicero primerizo. El clímax los alcanzó casi al tiempo dejándolos invadidos de esa celestial sensación vértigo, casi no podía respirar y su abdomen ardía en una calidez indescriptible aunque más tarde le pesara hasta la simple acción de ponerse de pie. –"Espero-aghh..agh…espero que esto no dificulte tu recuperación, Bel"- Hablaba acariciando su cabellera y luego la cicatriz casi mortal en su cuello que palpo con delicadeza, más tarde debería cambiarla de nuevo.

**POV BEL:**

-"Ushish..agh~, esto no es nada Fran"- Habló señalando por debajo de su mandíbula la cual fue besada por el más joven. Las veces que sus labios se encontraron esas noche fueron incontables, hablaron hasta pasada la media noche, riendo el uno al otro sin importar que alguien pudiese oírlo, jugueteando un poco y cuando creían que no tenían mas energías, se unieron una ultima vez antes de dormir apaciblemente, abrazados tan cerca, tan juntos tal como lo estarían todas y cada una de las noches que abrían de venir, porque ese era sin lugar a dudas su mayor deseo.

_**Tal como el amor que siento yo por tí**_

**Un par de días después:**

Era media mañana y todos en el castillo se encontraban en sus propios asuntos; En efecto Francine amó a Belphegor, le agradeció y pidió que cuidara de su hermoso niño, lo más importante en su vida. Desmond y Anna lisa finalmente compartían la vida de recién casados que siempre habían anhelado aun con las labores innatas de su cargo; El precioso Shinji Vongola sonreía radiante siendo consentido por todos allí, siendo admirado y querido por todos en ese castillo y posteriormente por todo el reino, en especial por su padre. El reino Vongola florecía bellamente y esta vez como nunca antes en su historia, porque el verdadero amor era la fuente de esa belleza, de la nueva esperanza que en esas tierras una vez bañadas de sangre, había brotado.

–"Si no fuera por ti en estos momentos estarían cavando mi tumba, Ushishishi"- Recostados se encontraban ambos sobre el suave césped de la parte trasera y más escondida de la ciudadela. Él por su parte se sobaba la herida recordando aquel momento en que casi muere. El chico descansaba encima suyo mientras le abrazaba sin quererlo soltar."_Aunque…un puedo evitar que esa preguntas surjan de vez en cuando en mi cabeza…¿Qué tan fuerte puede llegar a ser tu magia?, ¿Acaso serás de aquellos que viven 100 o 200 años?, pero más importante…acaso el que me enamorara de ti fue un efecto de tus habilidades despertando?,yo…se que te amo, estoy plenamente seguro de eso y no me arrepentiré nunca, pero…"._

-"Tonto príncipe/rana/falsa…¿Realmente cree que lo que siente por mi puede ser una mentira manipulada por mi?"- Por supuesto que no creía eso, nunca de ese hermoso e inocente chico que no mataría ni a una mosca. –"Debería leer con más detenimiento el libro de Abigail-San. Los hechizos de artes psíquicas e ilusiones necesitan que el mago que los cree este en contacto directo el hechizado o al menos en cerca a él, o el efecto perderá poder paulatinamente hasta desaparecer con el paso de los días, además mínimamente yo tendría que ser plenamente consiente de su existencia, estaba ahí mismo debajo de los dibujitos extraños"-.

-"Oh…cierto, se me había olvidado…eso me hace muy feliz, después de todo en el tiempo que tu dormías e incluso cuando no me recordabas…yo te seguía amando con cada célula de mi cuerpo"- Peinó los cabellos verdes hacia atrás –"Espera, ¿Como es que supiste en que estaba pensando?...Oye¡, no me leas la mente, eso es trampa¡" -Fran reía bellamente. –"Habló en serio, ¿Que tal que te planee un regalo secreto de cumpleaños, una fiesta sorpresa o algo así?¡ debes prometerme que no usaras magia conmigo, dios¡ no había pensado en eso, puedes ponerme a brincar en una pierna si quieres, NOOO"- Sujetó su cabeza y comenzó a moverla con desesperación fingida.

-"Hehe~"- Rió inocentemente para enseguida robarle un beso abrazando su cuello cariñosamente –"Juro no volver a leerte la mente, ni a obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras, juro no usar mi magia contigo; Entrenaré mucho con ayuda de Abigail-san y así podre ayudarlo siempre, después de todo nosotros estamos juntos, tonto príncipe, como si necesitáramos de trucos para saber y sentir eso"- Él más joven se inclinó sobre él para besarlo lentamente con esa ternura y pasión solo suya. –"Además usted es muy despistado y no le vendría nada mal tener a un hechicero tan lindo como yo siempre~ siempre~ siempre~ a su lado…o debajo"-. Las palabras del menor fueron su sentencia ya que en un giró rápido, invirtió posiciones admirando el rojo de sus mejillas.

-"Estoy seguro que fueron nuestros corazones llamándose el uno al otro pese a la lejanía lo que hizo que me convirtiera en rana en primer lugar, con ayuda de la magia y el destino…Porque estabas destinado a ser el único capaz de convertir a ese torpe y egoísta príncipe en un Rey…en este mundo lleno de gente recelosa y personas amables solo tu le abriste tu corazón a una sucia rana…hay tantas cosas por las que te amo que me es imposible escoger solo una como la más importante, sin embargo esa es de mis favoritas Ushishi~"- Entrelazó sus manos mirándolo directamente a los ojos, ambos pares de pupilas rojo carmesí y verde aguamarina.

-"Un príncipe convertido en rana encantada salvado por un inocente y tierno mago, que pese a que sus familias se enfrentaron en el pasado ellos se enamoraron y vivieron felices por siempre. ¿Si que es un extraño y poco común cuento de hadas, no crees, Bel?"- Fran jugaba estirando sus mejillas -"...Ñuu~ Ñuu~ ¿Si con el paso de los años se corriera la voz de nuestra historia romántica, mística y heroica, como crees que se llamaría Bellll~?"- .

–"Ushishi~, Mmnn~ supongo que le pondría _'Dos ranas y un príncipe'"- _Rió en su oído por lo ridículo que sonaba el nombre que le puso a su historia, solo un tonto usaría un nombre tan cursi como ese. Bel miraba su tersa piel, las diminutas marcas bajo sus ojos, cada facción, en menos de 5 meses de verlo por primera vez, sentía que lo había amado toda su vida –"Ese definitivamente será un cuento digno de ser narrado, mi lindo Fran"- No le importaba si el más joven leía o no su mente en esos momentos, a Fran no tendría nunca nada que ocultarle y el peliverde lo sentía de igual manera. _"Nosotros nos amamos…y no hay conjuros, reinados, hechizos, batallas ni magia más poderosos que eso"._

_**Yo por ti...por ti...**_

_**Como el amor que siento yo por tí**_

_**FIN**_

* * *

Bueno, final final heheh muchas gracias a los lectores, hago el anuncio de que esta en el horno un proximo Fic, no dire más para no aguar la sorpresa, reviews bien recibidas siempre y si no con que lo hayan disfrutado me es suficiente, Bey Bey~ ;D


End file.
